The Boruto That Fell From the Sky
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: A completely redone story about Boruto after the Chunin Exam where he KEEPS THE FREAKING KOTE. ...Features a new rendition of the kote along with a required new plot and new concepts and ideas. As for what happened to the moon people who were supposed to attack during the Chunin Exam...screw the moon people. ...Updates every Wednesday. ...I'm not bitter.
1. Chapter 1: A Long Fall From Grace

Chapter 1: A long fall from grace.

* * *

 _"You're a failure as a ninja."_

Boruto ran through the town, his mind was too far lost from reality to see the few people that had not gone to watch the Chunin Exam. The people who watched him run through the street, tears cascading down his face. He just wanted...needed to disappear for a bit. Someplace where he can be alone.

His distraught mind brought him to a forested training ground. He wasn't quite sure where he was. It wasn't a training ground he had been to before. The only thing left that told him that it was a training ground was a single cut log that stood in the middle of a diminishing clearing, the trees reclaiming what was once a sizable clearing, dirt worn from constant diligent footwork. Boruto bumped into the log in his stupor, staggering back a few steps but slinking past the log nonetheless. He soon found himself at the bed of a river that ran through the forest. In the rushing waters, Boruto could see his reflection. The ordeal had taken it's toll on him. His eyes were swollen and tired and the tears still haven't fully left his face even as he ran out of tears. But his eyes were drawn to his forehead. Where his ninja headband had once sat proudly was now bare. All because of his father.

 _"You're a failure as a ninja."_

All because of this.

Boruto's hand gripped the kote under his sleeve. The tool that the man, Katasuke, had given him. Had manipulated him into using for him.

…

Boruto's hand dropped to his side again.

He wasn't manipulated to do anything. All Katasuke did was offer him power and he had taken it, enthusiastically, running rampant with a vigor that was all his own…

And now...he was no longer a ninja…

…

Boruto's hand reached into his sleeve and dismounted the kote. He glared at the river and raised his arm with the kote in it.

Because of this! Because of this thing he lost everything! He wasn't a ninja! He was a puppet! Son of the Hokage, disgraced child of the Uzumaki. The hero, his father. His father! All his work to catch up to him! To surpass him! All cast aside with a single wave of his negligent hand! All because he used something like this! This damn thing!

Boruto's hand swung forth to throw it into the river.

Yeah. He used it. But what is this going to do for him now?

His hand stalled in the air.

You lost everything because of this thing. Because you were rash. But what is throwing this all away going to do?

It was something painful! This damned thing that bastard Katasuke gave him! This thing that made him nothing more than a disgraced ninja and an advertisement for that scientist! He needed to cut it out of him! Remove the source that-

Doing that wasn't going to bring everything back.

Boruto fell to his knees, the kote rattling in his shivering hand.

Losing the kote wasn't going to bring anything back. Not his status of the ninja. Not the love of his family.

Losing it wasn't going to fix anything but it was his first step! The first step to regaining everything! To one day become a ninja again!

 _"_ _You're a failure as a ninja."_

...Did he even want to be a ninja anymore?

Boruto's hand fell to his side.

He had strived for so long to surpass his father as a great ninja. Now he wasn't even a ninja. If he was a failure...if he didn't deserve to be a ninja...if he was never going to surpass his father...maybe he shouldn't bother to become a ninja.

...What will you become then?

Boruto look down at his hands. At the kote.

…

No matter what he became he'll need strength to accomplish it. And as much harm as the kote had brought him...right now all it looked like was another tool...another part in the scheme of Katasuke. Like he was.

Boruto reached into his bag and took out a kunai. Carefully he placed the kunai to the side of the kote and scratched out a few letters.

Power wasn't evil. A sword is wielded by evil but the weapon itself can serve anybody. People were like that too. Maybe if he returned now he could still be a ninja. Maybe people would come to understand. That he was only as bad as this kote…

But the kote was bad. His father said so. The Hokage decreed it so. No, his father didn't say that. Konohamaru had a kote and he was still a ninja. His father simply didn't see it as a tool befitting a true ninja. That using it and relying on it would discourage ninjas from improving oneself.

It was a tool. But it wasn't part of a ninja's skill.

It wasn't just his father too. It was nothing more than a tool to someone else as well. Their own father. With his own child as an excuse, he sought to further his own name and reputation.

Boruto stopped and looked at his kote.

He was going to make this power his own.

On the side of his kote was written the name.

 _"_ _We are Uzumaki. The spiral that brings everything together. No matter how far away we may drift, we carry the things we love and never let them go. That is who we are, Boruto. Remember that."_

 **Zenshin Kakumei (Forward Revolution)**

He wasn't going to take everything back. He was going to fill the empty future with something new.

Boruto slipped Zenshin Kakumei under his sleeve and stood up.

After all, he wasn't a ninja anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spark

Chapter 2: The spark

* * *

"So these are the scrolls. They're smaller than I remembered. Konohamaru said there are entire ninjutsus written on these things? And the kote releases them from the scrolls when I make the signs. I see."

Boruto looked at the dismantled remained of his kote, carefully studying every part of it.

"So jutsus are simply released from the scrolls. Like sealing a kunai in a scroll and then undoing it. If these scrolls were the size of actual scrolls that would've been highly ineffective. The kote exists to hold and restore these sealed ninjutsu at the user's command...But these scrolls are kinda inefficient aren't they?" Boruto sighed, "You start with a normal scroll and then you preform the ninjutsu for it to be sealed. Then the scroll is shrunken and placed inside the kote. You're not going to obtain a high level jutsu without help or learning it yourself. What's more, the scroll's size and the sealing jutsu needed to write that jutsu limits the extent of the ninjutsu that can be written. A complex and powerful enough jutsu would probably be impossible to seal. The scroll and sealing jutsu must both hold up. That and there really isn't a convenient way to shrink these scrolls are they? I managed to write a few but it was really Katasuke who managed the entire process for my kote. I really should have been paying more attention when he did that huh?"

Boruto leaned back and stared up at the sky, "...What's more these scrolls still take up a three-dimensional space. The kote can only hold three to four scrolls even if they're shrunken. My video game can do more than one function in the allotted space of one scroll..."

…

"What am I doing? I'm not nearly as smart as Katasuke. What am I going to do, reinvent the kote?"

…

"Sounds like fun." Boruto cracked a small smile in spite of himself, "Alright then, let's see." Boruto said as he got up, "I...can't buy any scrolls. I don't know any sealing jutsus and even if I had both of those I don't know how to shrink the scrolls to fit in the kote. If I really plan to continue on this path...I'm going to need a new way to write and execute jutsus."

…

"Time to read some books I suppose." Boruto sighed as he brought his hands together, "Transform!"

* * *

"Where's Boruto?" Sarada asked.

"I don't know." Konohamaru frowned, "Ever since the Chunin Exam...I haven't been able to find him."

"He's not at his home?" Mitsuki asked.

"N-No. None of them have seen him around, much less return home. That includes his father."

"Do we have people looking for him?" Sarada scowled.

"We do but it's just..."

"It's what?" Sarada cried.

"It's a really sensitive time for him right now." Konohamaru said solemnly, "Think about it from his point of view. He was caught with an illegal tool during the Chunin Exam. In front of 5 different world leaders and then had his headband revoked by his own father."

"..."

"I'm sure if we just give him some space he'll come back." Konohamaru tried smiling, "He's the son of the Hokage. I know he's not going to give up. It's in his blood."

"..."

"But doesn't Boruto hate his blood?" Mitsuki asked bluntly.

"O-Oi, Mitsuki."

"He was never happy being the Hokage's son was he? Do you think that statement would have made him happy?"

"N-No but..."

"Boruto went out of his way to seek the help of his father's rival. I don't think this incident has gone far in restoring favor for him."

"H-Hey! Mitsuki!" Konohamaru said, nervously glancing towards Sarada.

"That's it!" Sarada cried.

"Huh?"

"My father! If anybody can find Boruto, it's got to be him! I'll go find him right now!"

"Ah Sarada wait!"

Konohamaru's words fell on deaf ears and Sarada ran off.

"...Do you think Sasuke would really be in the mood to help find Boruto?" Konohamaru muttered.

* * *

"I got this for you."

"Thanks."

Boruto didn't look up from his book as one of his clones tossed him a banana.

"I can't believe we've made it this long without being caught." His clone sighed as he sat down across from Boruto.

…

"They've got to be pitying us aren't they?"

…

"Hey."

…

"Weren't you just thinking that it was lonely being by yourself?"

…

Boruto didn't look up from his book as he responded, "If I reply...would that make me more or less lonely?"

"...I'm such a smartass."

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, ruffling the pages of Boruto's book as he looked up at the lonely forest.

"...You could have at least repaired the kote..."


	3. Chapter 3: Steel

Chapter 3: Steel

* * *

Boruto stood outside the entrance of Konoha. If his information was right, she should be coming back anytime now. In due time a lone ninja appeared on the road, making her way to the village. Boruto rushed out of the trees and stepped in front of her.

"Oh? Boruto!" Hanabi smiled as she walked up to him, "Did you wait to come meet me when I got back? How sweet of you!"

"..."

"What's wrong?" Hanabi blinked.

"You...should already know don't you?"

"...You made Hinata quite worried with your disappearance you know." Hanabi sighed, "What have you been doing?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Do you want me to help you apologize?" Hanabi smiled, "It's easier than you think you know. You just get on your knees and-"

Hanabi stopped as Boruto drew his sleeve back to reveal the kote on his arm.

"...Is that the kote that you used?"

"I need a certain type of metal."

"What are you planning exactly?" Hanabi frowned.

"...I'm not actually sure right now."

"...And? What is this metal that you want?"

"I-It's a specific type of metal that can be infused with chakra easier. It's used in the creation of a few specific weapons."

"I've heard of it. What do you plan on doing with it?"

"...I'm going to improve my kote."

"Boruto."

"I know." Boruto scowled, "I have a dozen other things I should be doing now but this is the most important thing for me right now!"

"More important than your family?!"

"What would I gain if I go back now?!"

"Are you saying you don't care about how your mother and sister is feeling?!"

"I'm saying I can't return when I can't even look anybody in the face!"

"Yeah! That's what happens when you mess up!"

"And I'm trying to fix it!"

"Then go back to your family!"

"And what does doing that fix?!" Boruto yelled.

"Why you..." Hanabi scowled, "Y-"

"I know!" Boruto interrupted shakily, "I know that if I return then my mother would accept me back. But that doesn't change what was wrong. Not just me, but something other than me. That's what I'm trying to fix. If I return then I'll never have the chance to do what I can without interference. Without worrying or harming everyone else again."

"..."

"..."

"..." Hanabi sighed, "What do you think you can do? You're just a genin."

"..."

"...Wait here."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hanabi returned, with a block of metal wrapped up in her hands.

"Here." Hanabi smiled as she handed Boruto the metal, "This is what you wanted isn't it?"

Boruto took the cube of metal in his hands and stared at it. Quietly, he placed some of his chakra in it and the metal responded, shredding the cloth that it was on into pieces.

"This is it." Boruto smiled, "That was a much easier process than I thought."

"Need anything else?" Hanabi chuckled, "I'm only going to help you this one time."

"No. If I rely on you too much then there was no point in me leaving."

"Alright then. I have to go report on my mission. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody I met you."

"...Why are you helping me?"

"...It's those eyes."

"Eyes?" Boruto frowned as he touched his face. Did he awaken the byakugan or something?

"It's a little muddled but it's piercingly sharp. Like you can see something that even my byakugan won't be able to see. If you want to repay me, then don't lose sight of that vision."

"Y-Yes! I mean, ...I don't plan to."

"...And come visit your mother. Or leave something that tells her that you're okay."

"..."


	4. Chapter 4: Cut

Chapter 4: Cut

* * *

"I can't cut this at all." Boruto frowned as he stared at his cube of metal, "It can be molded into weapons so obviously it's sturdy but even with my kunais I can't scratch it. My only guess is that I can heat it up but..."

Boruto turned to look at the small bonfire he had built.

"That's nowhere enough heat for me to melt it...if only I knew any Fire Release techniques..."

Boruto sighed as he laid on his back. He had barely gotten anywhere and he was already stuck. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this. Maybe he was too weak to change anything...

Boruto bit his lip and picked up one of the books he had borrowed from the library under a disguise. All it had was basic information about chakra natures and elemental affinity but it was better than letting his mind wander off into self-loathing.

Let's see...The Five Elemental Releases: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. Each of them have a type that they are strong and weak against. Fire is weak to Water, Water is weak to Earth, Earth is weak to Lightning, Lightning is weak to Wind and Wind is weak to Fire.

…

Fire burns. Water soaks. Earth turns to dirt. Lightning crumples. Wind cuts.

…

It would be great if he could use his wind release to cut the cube but it just absorbs chakra.

…

Fire beats Wind. Wind beats Lightning. Lightning beats Earth. Earth beats Water. Water beats Fire.

…

…

Boruto sat up. What if…

Boruto placed his hands on the cube and pushed his chakra into it. The cube took his chakra readily as sparks began to cross it's surface. The blades of grass around it began to move, first slapping against the surface as if magnetized then away again as if repelled. Again and again the grass flipped between these two states until it was nothing more than shuddering in midair before ripping itself apart from the amount of Lightning chakra that Boruto had placed into the cube.

Exhausted, Boruto stood up and stared at the cube of pure electricity that was sparking and zapping in from of him. Boruto held up his hand and focused as much Wind chakra as he could into his hand.

Wind beats Lightning. And Wind cuts.

Bringing his hand down on the cube, he pushed his wind chakra against his lightning chakra, forcing the two elements to clash. Even with the elemental advantage, he could feel the lightning overpowering the wind in his hands and Boruto had to push even more of his chakra into his palm.

CRACK!

Boruto stumbled forth as his hand caught him against the ground. For a moment, Boruto focused on catching his breath and recovering. Then he nervously turned his eyes on the cube.

It laid on the ground, cut cleanly in half.


	5. Chapter 5: Homesick

Chapter 5: Homesick

* * *

"For the last time, Sarada." Sasuke sighed, "I have not found Boruto. Nor have I even been looking for Boruto."

"Why not?!" Sarada cried.

"Boruto will and should come home on his own. He's not someone who would abandon the people around him."

"What if that Katasuke bastard got to him?! What if he's being experimented on or something?!"

"Katasuke has been in long negotiations with the Hokage since the chunin exam." Sasuke frowned, "His actions have been under surveillance since then. If Boruto made contact with him we'd know."

"T-Then what if he got attacked?! By...by a bear! Or...a rouge ninja!"

"Boruto is strong enough to fight off a bear."

"Then what about the rouge ninja?!"

"There aren't any rouge ninja this close to the village."

"You don't know that!"

"I do." Sasuke frowned.

"Oh. Right I suppose you would." Sarada winced as she looked around at the woods, "...Why don't you come home for once?"

"I thought we were talking about Boruto."

"Are you going to go look for him?"

"..."

And with that Sasuke disappeared.

"Wh- you better not come back until you found him okay?!" Sarada cried, "You hear me?!"

…

"He better be looking for him." Sarada frowned, "Or else I'll get mom."

* * *

Boruto laid on the ground, his chakra depleted. It had taken all that he could to split the metal cube into four smaller cubes. It was a simple measure of cutting in half what he had already cut in half and as he expected, the amount of chakra he needed to infuse into each half was significantly smaller than the amount of chakra he needed to infuse when the cube was whole. But it was still a tiring process that took the same amount of chakra total…

It was going to get easier. He told himself. Each half will take less and less chakra to split and he will always have the same amount of chakra at the start of everyday if not more…

But he couldn't keep splitting the cube. He needed to morph it into specific shapes that was more than just cubes…

Boruto got up. He was going to need more information. Information that couldn't be found at a public library. Information that civilians can't reach easily. But a ninja… But he wasn't a ninja…

…

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Boruto stopped. His blood grew cold and a shiver ran down his spine as he found Sasuke standing in front of him.

"...I'm surprise it took you this long to find me."

"Why haven't you returned home yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you genuinely curious or do you just want me to go home?" Boruto smiled nervously.

"...And what are you doing with that kote?"

Boruto touched the kote underneath his sleeve.

"Why do you still have it?"

"...I need it."

"Have you learned nothing?"

"I've only just begun to learn."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke frowned.

"...You're a ninja. Why don't you find out?"

"...If you want me to act as a ninja then..." Sasuke said as he drew his sword.

"..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dad stop!"

Boruto jumped as Sarada ran in front of him with her arms outstretched, "Don't kill him!"

"I wasn't planning to."

"Sarada..." Boruto bit his lip.

"Where have you been?!" Sarada cried, "Everyone's been worried! Especially your parents!"

"Sorry. I had things to do."

"What things to do?"

"..."

"Whatever. It's great that you're still well. Now come on, we need you to come home." Sarada said, taking Boruto by the wrist.

"I can't return home." Boruto scowled, pulling his arm away, "Not yet."

"Boruto?"

"..."

"...Boruto, why do you still have the kote?" Sarada asked.

"..."

"Don't you realize what that thing has done to you?!" Sarada cried, "Why haven't you-"

"The kote has done nothing to me!" Boruto cried, "I...The one who did anything to me was Katasuke!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sarada scowled, "They're the same thing!"

"Boruto." Sasuke cut in, "I don't have any concerns about you wandering off. However, not saying a thing to your parents and the kote in your possession are the two things that bothers me the most."

"...And?" Boruto gave a wary smile, "What do you plan to do?"

"...As your teacher, I will have to discipline you." Sasuke sighed, "First by taking that kote. And second by delivering you home."

"Teacher huh?" Boruto chuckled, "And to think you were reluctant to take me as your student in the first place."

"Eh? Wait, hold on you two. If this continues then-"

"But you know." Boruto cut off Sarada, "You were my teacher in ninjutsu. Back when I was a ninja."

"..."

"Back when you were a ninja? Wait, Boruto, what are you-"

"You heard my dad didn't you?!" Boruto shouted, "I am a failure as a ninja! I have no title! I have no headband! I am no longer a ninja! As such I can no longer be your student!"

Sasuke stared as Boruto pointed at him.

"...No...longer a ninja?" Sarada said quietly, "Hold on a minute Boruto! What are you saying?!"

"You really don't get it do you?" Sasuke said, "What Naruto meant when he took away your headband."

"Sorry. But I don't know anything about a man that's never there."

"...Boruto. Right now, you're much more similar to your father than you think."

"..."

"When he was your age, Naruto was an orphan. He had neither any parents or the respect of those around him. He had nothing. And right now, you've lost the respect of your family and friends. Right now, you're no different than your father."

"..."

"Your father didn't run from his problems. He face them and gained the respect of those that once despised him. If you have the same blood as him then you-"

"Enough." Boruto scowled, "All the time, it's blood this, son of the Hokage that. You think that we're very similar right now Sasuke? Then tell me. When my father was young, was he a ninja?"

"..."

"When my father was my age he had something I didn't have. He had the simple title of Ninja! A title that he took from me!"

"...Boruto..."

"My father had to deal with no parents. My father had to deal with everyone's spite. But he was always a ninja! That was the one thing he never lost! But I lost even that! Are we really so similar after all?! Answer me!"

"B-Boruto, calm down." Sarada said.

"It doesn't matter what you say." Sasuke said as he held his sword up, "I will make you see reason."

"D-Dad! You calm down too! We don't need to-"

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that I can beat you." Boruto smiled, "But at the same time, I don't think I can run from you. So let's make a deal."

"Deal?"

"Five days." Boruto held up his hands, "In five days we will have a duel."

"Wh-Boruto!" Sarada cried, "Have you gone mad?! You want to duel my father?!"

"I know. That this isn't exactly fair for you." Boruto added, "So as part of the deal I will return home."

"Eh?"

"Is that enough? All I need is five days." Boruto asked, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"...Very well." Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword, "I will see you in five days."

"Do you want to meet at the training ground or do you have a location in mind yourself?"

"...The training ground will do."

"EH? Hey wait you tw-"

Sasuke disappeared before Sarada could finish her sentence. Boruto breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk off.

"Now just a minute you!" Sarada cried catching Boruto in a chokehold, "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Sarada." Boruto choked, "Let me go."

"Not until you explain yourself!"

"Quod erat demonstrandum."

"Huh?"

Boruto disappeared from her arms, leaving only a piece of wood in her arms as Boruto walked off, massaging his throat,

"That which is asked to be explained must be proven." Boruto said as he walked off with a cough in his voice.

* * *

Boruto stood in front of the door to his home. He just stood there for the longest time gathering his nerves and courage to even knock on the door. Just when he raised his hand to finally knock, the door flung open and his mother stood there, ecstatic.

"Boruto!"

"H-Hi mom."

"Oh! Um… oh..."

Boruto walked in as Hinata wrestled with what to say next. By the time she finally spoke up, Boruto had left his shoes and was halfway up the stairs to his room.

"D-Do you want something to eat?" Hinata asked quickly.

"...Yeah. That would be nice."

"H-How about some ramen?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

And with that Boruto walked up the stairs. As he settled back into his room, he felt the familiar comfort of being home. At the same time there was a hint of sickness that he felt being home.


	6. Chapter 6: Vision

Chapter 6: Vision

* * *

"How's he been doing?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh he's been lovely!" Hinata smiled, "Well, he has been acting a bit strangely."

"Strangely?"

"He dismantled his video games and started using his computer to read some sort of code off them. He's also been so busy tinkering and reading that he never really comes out of his room. He's also refused to see his father and both he and Himawari seem to be trying to avoid each other."

"I...I see..."

"But he's so studious now!" Hinata said, "His room is so full of books, it's worrying!"

"I...I see..." Konohamaru chuckled, "He hasn't been out to train at all?"

"No, he just keep reading. Sometimes he's using his clones to do multiple things at once."

"I see...this is worrying."

"Isn't it?"

"Today's the day of his duel with Sasuke. I was hoping he was putting in some practice in those five days but if all he's done is read and tinker then-"

"He has a duel with Sasuke?"

"..."

"..."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

…

"Where is Boruto right now?"

* * *

"Boruto. I bought the chip you asked for."

"Thanks, Mitsuki." Boruto smiled as he took the chip from Mitsuki, "Sorry for asking you to do so much for me these past few days."

"You're in quite the predicament." Mitsuki smiled back as they jogged towards the training grounds, "It feels like the trouble from that day has never left."

"Yeah..."

"But I'm impressed." Mitsuki said, "You've certainly changed. The Boruto I used to know would never have been able to sit through reading a book."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were. But now you seem to have something on your mind. Something even bigger than becoming Hokage. That's why I'll support you where ever and whenever I can."

"Uhh...yeah...about that." Boruto chuckled, "Why do you always assume that I'll become Hokage, Mitsuki? It really annoys Sarada you know."

"Because you're more suited to becoming the Hokage."

"I don't want to be the Hokage."

"Is that so?"

"Mitsuki, I'm not even a ninja anymore."

"But you've set your sights on a new generation haven't you?" Mitsuki asked, "Perhaps in this generation, you can be the Hokage despite not being a ninja."

"...Mitsuki...why do you want me to become the Hokage so badly?"

"...I'm not lying when I said you were better suited to becoming the Hokage."

"Why?"

"It's because you have vision."

"Vision?"

"Yes. You have an idea of what the world should be like. How the city should be. How the people should live. What ninjas should be. You can see a path for the entire village to take. I look forward to seeing what these roads, these walls, these trees, how everything will change should you become Hokage."

"...Vision huh?" Boruto smiled softly, "But, Mitsuki, I don't want to be Hokage. Why don't you support Sarada? She wants to become Hokage too you know."

"Sarada has ambition but that's all. For what reason does she want the title of Hokage? What does she want to do with that power? She has no vision. A ruler with no vision and only ambition. It may just be me but that sounds like a conqueror."

"...Mitsuki, there are no conquerors in this generation. Look around you. This city is peaceful. No one here has been born with the ideal of conquerors."

"...You may very well be right."

* * *

"Dad, please don't do this." Sarada pleaded.

"Boruto was the one who challenged me. You should be talking to him."

"Boruto is just confused and lost right now! He doesn't need to be fighting you!"

"..."

"Boruto is your student! He's the son of your friend!"

"Sarada."

"Y-Yes?"

"If you don't want this to happen then don't stick around once Boruto arrives."

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"Konohamaru." Sasuke looked up as Konohamaru arrived.

"Boruto hasn't arrived?"

"No."

"Konohamaru sensei! Please tell him how stupid this all is!"

"..."

"Konohamaru sensei!"

"Sarada...right now, Boruto is confused and lost."

"Exactly! That's why-"

"That is why he needs to find his own path."

"His...own path?"

"Remember your ninja way?"

"..."

"Remember how you have something you can fight for no matter what. That was what has been taken from Boruto. And that is what Boruto is searching for right now."

"..."

"Konohamaru sensei!"

"Boruto!" Konohamaru turned around as Boruto arrived with Mitsuki.

"You've arrived." Sasuke said as he stood up, "I hope you've come prepared to fight."

"I would have come even if I wasn't." Boruto smiled.

"Konohamaru sensei." Mitsuki greeted as he walked up to them.

"...Mituski. Sarada. Let's get out of their way."

"Yes sir."

"...Yes sir."

Konohamaru lead the way as the three of them walked to the side. Along the way, Sarada turned to Mitsuki and asked softly, "Do you think Boruto can win?"

"...Honestly?"

* * *

"Let's get this started."Boruto said as he finished stretching, "Do you want to take the first move?"

"Let's see what you've been up to in the past five days."

"Heh. The first move advantage doesn't feel like much of an advantage when I'm up against you..."

Boruto took a deep breath and exhaled. He reached into his pouch and swiftly threw a series of shuriken at Sasuke. All of which Sasuke dodged, barely taking a step to avoid them.

"Release!"

Sasuke turned around as the shuriken he dodged suddenly transformed into clones of Boruto.

"Let's go, Zenshin Kakumei!"

Sasuke's attention turned back to Boruto as he bought his hands together to form a rasengan. The kote under his arm fueling it.

"Take this!" Boruto cried as he threw his rasengan at Sasuke. In midair the rasengan disappeared but Sasuke was still able to dodge it with relative ease. But to his surprise, he saw a clone of Boruto reach out and seemingly catch the rasengan.

"Catch and release!" The clone cried as he threw the invisible rasengan back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke took a quick step to avoid the rasengan only to see it land in the hands of another clone who threw it back towards him. Looking around, Sasuke could see that he was surrounded by clones.

* * *

"H-He's keeping him at bay!" Sarada cried, "Dad can't move with the rasengan bouncing everywhere!"

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong guys?!"

"He's certainly keeping Sasuke down." Konohamaru nodded, "But..."

"Sasuke can dodge his attacks for as long as Boruto can keep it up." Mitsuki explained, "He may not be able to attack but it's only a matter of time before Boruto either runs out of chakra or makes a mistake."

"..."

* * *

Boruto watched as his rasengan bounced back and forth around Sasuke. His Faraday Cage tactic was working well but he knew it would only last so long. Each rebound he made with the rasengan was a draining task. The longer that the rasengan flew the more energy it loses. He had to refill it with chakra whenever he threw it so that it wouldn't dissipate mid-throw. Keeping it up was already a strenuous task alone but it was a task that felt strangely familiar to him.

Sasuke was impressed in spite of himself. Boruto's tactic was simple but effective. Even as he kept dodging the rasengan had already torn a few holes in his cloak. But it wasn't going to last forever and he knew that Boruto was aware of that. He was going to need a new tactic soon but the longer this went on the more Sasuke began to wonder if there was something Boruto had planned. As he stepped back to dodge the rasengan again, it tore another hole into his cloak. As Sasuke watched the invisible rasengan's trajectory, he noticed something. Compared to a hole that the rasengan had made earlier, the new hole was significantly larger.

Sasuke drew his sword and used it to slash at the rasengan when it was thrown again. His sword screeched against the dense chakra before it finally won out and the rasengan exploded, sending a burst of wind so strong it knocked his clones away and disappeared. Even in the sideline, Konohamaru, Sarada and Mitsuki could feel the effects of the shockwave as it rustled their clothes.

"You added chakra to the rasengan with each rebound." Sasuke explained as he turned to the winded Boruto, "Making it increase in size until it would eventually hit."

"You could have escaped from that anytime huh?" Boruto gasped, "That's just mean."

"What will you do now that you tactic has failed you?"

"I'm a bit tired right now so go ahead. It's your turn."

"...Then I will take my turn." Sasuke said as he stabbed his sword on the ground, "Don't worry. I won't go all out for you."

"How comforting."

Konohamaru jumped as he saw Sasuke raised his hand.

"W-Wait! Sasuke! That technique is-"

"Chidori."

Boruto gulped as electricity crackled to life around Sasuke's hand. The sound of electricity filled the air akin to the sound of birds.

"Well that's scary."

Sasuke charged, moving so fast that Boruto could barely react as he bought his hands up.

"Substitution Jutsu!"

Boruto suddenly disappeared only to leave a log behind as Sasuke arrived behind with his chidori almost cutting the log in half.

"He did it so early." Sarada cringed, "He couldn't even wait until he got hit?"

"Most likely he did it early so he didn't need to time it correctly." Konohamaru nodded, "At Sasuke's speed and power, getting hit was a bigger threat than preforming it properly.

Mitsuki watched in silence.

Sasuke looked around as the log dropped to the ground. Boruto was nowhere to be seen. It was a well executed substitution jutsu but there was very little chance that he could surprise him. No matter what direction he attacked from, Sasuke was well versed with the substitution jutsu and how to counter it.

"Rasengan!"

Konohamaru and Sarada watched in shock as Sasuke was suddenly thrown into the air.

"It hit?!" Sarada cried, "No way!"

"Where did it come from?! I couldn't even see it!" Konohamaru grinned.

"...That trajectory..." Mitsuki mused as he watched Sasuke get pushed into the air, "...Boruto, you didn't..."

The log suddenly came up in smoke as it disappeared and Boruto reappeared right below Sasuke.

"Boruto?!"

"I see." Mitsuki smiled, "So that's why you called out substitution jutsu earlier!"

"Huh?" His two co-watchers turned to him in confusion.

"Boruto didn't use a subsitution jutsu, he used a transformation jutsu." Mituski explained, "He transformed into a log to make it seem like he used a substitution jutsu."

"Ah! So that means..." Sarada turned back to the battlefield, "That he was able to fire a rasengan point blank!"

"T-That's reckless!" Konohamaru cried, "If Sasuke had bothered to pierce the substitution with his chidori then Boruto might have died!"

"That's how he has to fight." Mitsuki replied, "If he has to stand a chance against a ninja of Sasuke's caliber..."

* * *

Boruto smiled as Sasuke was thrown into the air. But this wasn't the time to be rejoicing.

"Okay. One more then?" Boruto said as he brought his hands together to form a rasengan.

As he was forming the rasengan, Boruto noticed the flashing light above him and turned up to see Sasuke reach out with his chidori.

"Chidori Sharp Spear."

The electricity shot forth in a spear of lightning that threatened to pierce Boruto. With a scowl, Boruto pushed forward his barely completed rasengan to block the chidori. As they connected the chidori overwhelmed the rasengan, causing it to explode, sending Boruto flying back from its force but letting the chidori embed itself into the earth harmlessly.

As Boruto tumbled across the earth he forced himself into a stop and got up. He had somehow managed to avoid a direct hit from Sasuke's chidori but things weren't looking good. Sasuke was going on the offensive and there wasn't a whole lot that Boruto had on the defensive side.

"Look behind you."

At Sasuke's words, Boruto turned around to see the sword that Sasuke had placed down when he first began his attack.

"Chidori Lightning Road."

In an instant, lightning shot forth from Sasuke's hand once more and connected with his sword, piercing Boruto's shoulder as he cried out in pain.

"Boruto!" His friends called out in horror as Boruto collapsed on the ground.

"The duel isn't over yet!" Konohamaru said through gritted teeth.

Boruto gasped as pain overwhelmed his mind. In the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke walking towards him. He tried to get his body to move but it wouldn't bulge.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked as he stood over him, "I was expecting more than cheap parlor tricks."

"Stick around. I have a few more tricks up my sleeves." Boruto managed a small smile through the pain.

"You mean the kote?" Sasuke frowned, "That tool is not recognized a proper ninja tool."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a ninja."

"...Boruto. As your teacher and as the friend of your father and Hokage of Konoha. I will be taking you taking your kote." Sasuke said as he picked Boruto up by the arm, "Either by will."

Sasuke's hand crackled to life with electricity again, "Or by force."

Boruto's eyes widened as Sasuke held up his hand.

 _"_ _Do you think Boruto can win?"_

Sarada and Mituski could barely hear each other amidst each others' yelling.

 _"_ _...Honestly?"_

Konohamaru bit deep into his lip as he restrained Sarada and Mitsuki from running to save Boruto.

 _"_ _...No."_


	7. Chapter 7: The Ninja Way

Chapter 7: The Ninja Way

* * *

Boruto struggled as Sasuke brought his hand closer to his kote.

"Don't...you dare..." Boruto scowled, "Hurt my Kakumei! Shadow Clone!"

A clone appeared next to Boruto and threw a punch that Sasuke casually caught with his hand, withdrawing his chidori to do so. To his surprise, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and began to lift him.

"...Chidori Current."

The clone yelled out in pain and disappeared as Sasuke surrounded his body in electricity. Luckily, Boruto's second clone managed to pull Boruto out of Sasuke's grip and threw him away before the current could reach him.

Boruto tumbled across the ground as his clones disappeared. He pulled himself to a stop a good distance away from Sasuke. Sasuke picked up his sword and pointed it at Boruto, "Why do you protect that kote?"

"Because you want to destroy it."

"That kote is not alive."

"Then you won't mind if I break that sword of yours right?"

"..."

Sasuke put down his sword and raised his arm, calling forth electricity once more.

"Chidori Senbon."

Boruto brought his hands together as Sasuke threw needles of pure electricity at him.

"Wind Release: Scaleforce Palm."

Surrounding his palm in wind chakra, Boruto swatted down each of the lightning needles with his gentle fist. As he destroyed the last needle, Boruto drew his arm back.

"Rasengan!"

The kote reacted to him and dispensed a Rasengan into the palm of his hand that Boruto threw towards Sasuke. Sasuke drew his sword and blocked the rasengan with it, the chakra screeching against his blade before it burst once more, sending wind scattering everywhere. As Sasuke turned his attention back to Boruto, he found over 50 of them standing before him.

"Shadow Clones?" Sasuke frowned.

"Let's go guys." Boruto smiled.

"It's not going to work." The clone closest to him frowned.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Nah. We'll go with yours."

"I have a plan."

"Shut up you. I know what your plan is and it's not even a plan."

"Is...is he talking to his clones?" Sarada asked bewildered.

"Let's go!" Boruto called as he jumped into the air.

His clones followed suit, jumping into the air with him and putting their hands together, each of them forming a rasengan in their hands.

"Rasengan Windfall Rain!" Boruto cried as over 50 of him each threw their rasengan down at Sasuke.

"Chidori Current." Sasuke surrounded his body in electricity once more, the bolts of electricity intercepting and destroying any rasengan that would have hit him even as the rasengans continued to rain down on him.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of a land ravaged with rasengans that had missed and hit the ground. He stared up at Boruto expectantly.

"I know." Boruto smiled nervously, "Chakra Shift: Base."

At his words, the clones lost the appearance of Boruto as they turned back into chakra in his form.

"Rotation. Power. Containment."

The chakra of each of his clones shifted and warped into a sphere form.

"Rasengan Late Autumn Rain!"

At his words, each of his clones, converted into rasengans, flew down at Sasuke once more who called upon his current again to destroy any that came close to him.

"The same trick won't work twice. Not when it didn't even work the first time." Sasuke said as the technique ended.

"The technique was never over in the first place." Boruto smiled as he held up his finger, "Chakra Shift: Base."

All at once the land around Sasuke glowed with chakra as each of the craters that the rasengans had formed suddenly reappeared and began to shift.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The chakra exploded into a mountain of smoke, surrounding Sasuke in an obscuring cloud. With a frown, Sasuke sheathed his sword and readied his fists.

* * *

The first clone dove out of the fog, Sasuke easily caught and threw him away. This continued for a while as Sasuke continued to throw any clones that charged out of the fog back into the fog. Even with the little room that he had, it was a simple task with his level of taijutsu. Eventually the clones stopped attacking as the smoke drifted away.

"Is that all you have?"

"Yeah. That's all."

Sasuke's breath relaxed for a moment until he saw a blue light that the smoke had been obscuring. And as the smoke drifted away, he saw more and more blue lights around him.

"I give up." Boruto laughed as he sat on the ground exhausted, "I can't beat you in taijutsu."

Sasuke took a step back as every clone he thought he had been fighting, surrounded him with a rasengan in their hands.

"...You...you didn't send any of your clones to attack me?" Sasuke frowned as he turned to Boruto.

Boruto smiled, "That's something my dad would do."

"Let's go!" One of his clones shouted and each of them responded enthusiastically, "Rasengan!"

Each of the clones charged at Sasuke with their rasengan, some of them even jumping into the air to charge at him from above.

"Eye of Typhon!"

* * *

The explosion rocked the ground hard enough to unbalance even Konohamaru, Sarada and Mitsuki who were standing to the side.

"H-He didn't send any of his clone to attack him?" Sarada said as she struggled to stay standing, "What does that mean?"

"He must've been attacking Sasuke personally." Mitsuki frowned as he held onto a tree for support, "All those attacks in the smoke was a distraction that Boruto alone perpetuated. To save and give all of his clones enough time to form a rasengan."

"Normally a ninja would conserve their strength by sending the clones to overwhelm their opponent." Konohamaru smiled nervously, "Something like this is no problem at Naruto's level. But as young as he is, Boruto has managed to replicate something that Naruto could only do in his teenage years. That is amazing in and of itself."

"..."

* * *

Boruto sat there, exhausted as the impacts died down and the dust began to settle. With a sigh, he unclipped the kote from his arm and stood up.

"Are you admitting defeat already?"

Boruto looked up as lightning began to lance out of the dust as it dispersed and he could see Sasuke standing there, unharmed and a large electrical beast covering him.

"T-That's..." Konohamaru's eyes bulged out as he saw the beast made from electricity.

"Kirin!" Sarada cried, "But...there's no lightning around!"

"He crafted it out of his own chakra then." Mitsuki frowned, "If that hits Boruto..."

Boruto sighed as he made one last hand seal, "Shadow Clone."

A clone manifested behind him and Boruto tossed him the kote.

"I guess this is as far as we go."

"We never really had a chance did we?"

"Just take the Zenshin Kakumei and run."

"You sure?"

"If you don't get moving, I swear I will dismiss you and summon a new one."

"It's just going to end up being the same thing." His clone smirked, "I can only run for as long as you're alive. So don't die."

"I'll try my best." Boruto sighed as his clone left, the kote in hand.

* * *

"What do you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Saving my dream." Boruto crossed his arms.

"Even if you die here?"

"Even if I die here."

"Your dream is that kote?"

"That kote has nothing to do with me and what I do." Boruto said firmly, "But yes, that kote is my dream."

"...You would give up your friends and family but you would ally yourself with a machine?" Sasuke frowned.

"I didn't give up my friends and family, I lost them. The only thing I had left was the kote."

"The kote was the thing that ruined your life."

"The kote did nothing to me." Boruto insisted, "The one who ruined my life was the Hokage for not accepting the kote and Katasuke for using the kote for his own purposes. And me, for believing both of them."

"Both of them?"

"The kote is just a machine that preforms it's function. It has never disappointed me and it has never asked anything of me. The only people who determined that it is evil was you!"

"..."

…

"Don't look away, Sarada." Mituski said as he watched, "This is the moment where Boruto proves his worth."

"...I'm not."

Sasuke looked at Boruto with skeptical eyes.

"...You would be willing to defend the kote after all it has done to you?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because I believe in it."

"...You believe in it and not yourself?"

"...How can I after what happened to me?"

"Yes. That is because of the kote."

"The kote is just like me." Boruto stated, "More than my father, more than anyone else."

"How?"

"We both have fathers that we cannot trust."

"...Very well." Sasuke closed his eyes, "If you're so ready to die defending the kote then I assume you're prepared."

"..."

"Any last words?"

"...No."

"...Disappear with the thunderclap."

Sarada and Mitsuki broke into a run, leaving the paralyzed Konohamaru behind as they rushed an instant too late towards Boruto. As the thunder roared, all living things froze as a bloodcurdling scream of pain filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8: The Straightorward Spiral

Chapter 8: The Straightforward Spiral

* * *

Boruto froze as he recognized his own scream echoing in his head as the kirin's light flashed before his eyes. But even if he peeked through his arms, all he could see was a shadow in front of the light, protecting him. And it might have been the lightning but the shadow seemed to have an oddly female shape to it.

As quickly as it had arrived, the lightning disappeared and Boruto turned to look at his savior. And to his surprise, his shadow clone collapsed in his arms, still intact against all odds.

"You..." Boruto said, too stunned to say anything more.

"Would you believe that I heard a voice?" His clone coughed with a wry smile.

"A voice?" Boruto repeated, dumbfounded.

"A voice...saying that it wants to fight too."

And with a shuddering hand, the clone held up the kote, Zenshin Kakumei. After taking the kote from his hands, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"...The...the clone took the full brunt of kirin?" Sarada said, stunned, "But...how...the kirin should have ripped through a regular shadow clone!"

"I don't get it either." Konohamaru bit his lip.

Boruto stared at the spot where his clone disappeared, the kote shivering in his hand as he tried to process what happened.

…

"The duel isn't over yet."

The crackling of lightning that sounded like the chirping of birds broke Boruto out of his stupor as he looked up to see Sasuke approaching him with a chidori in hand.

"...Yeah." Boruto said softly as he stood up.

"B-Boruto! Sasuke! Stop it already!" Sarada shouted, "There's been enough fighting!"

"Sarada. Stay out of this." Sasuke said.

"Dad! If you continue this, I'm going to go get mom!"

"...Go ahead. It would be better if you didn't see what comes next."

"Drat. That was my only back-up plan." Sarada scowled.

"...Really?"

* * *

"Boruto." Sasuke said, "Hand over the kote."

"..."

"I understand your desire and ambition. But as it is now, the kote is an untested, unproven piece of technology. The day will come where you can wield a kote. Just wait until then."

"..."

"What do you even plan on doing? You don't have the power to change people's mind. Not you of all people. Not by force or otherwise."

"...That's true." Boruto smirked, "I have nothing right now. No friends. No family. No power. And no title."

Sasuke watched as Boruto stood up straight and glared at him.

"I chased power for the longest time. To catch up with you and Dad. I spoke of the next generation as if it was something that was an eventuality. Something that will leave you and Dad in the records and bring me into the spotlight."

"Boruto..." Sarada bit her lips as she listened.

Mitsuki watched with a silent smile.

"...The next generation isn't going to come. Not now. Not ever. Not while this generation is still so peaceful. Not while we haven't done anything. If we wish to step out of the shadows of our forefathers we need to make a light so bright that we outshine the past and cast a shadow so large that it dwarfs you and dad. But who is doing that? Who can do that? When will that happen? Before we know it, our generation will have come and passed and we'll never have escaped the shadows."

Boruto scowled angrily and thrust his kote forward at Sasuke.

"I wanted power for the longest time to be acknowledged by you! To be acknowledged by dad! So that who I am and what I say can be taken seriously! And in chasing that power, I lost everything! So now I'm done! I'm done searching for power for myself! If I can't save myself then I will save the people around me! Even if they don't like me! Even if they don't want me! Even if I should die in the process!"

"Boruto."

"Sasuke!" Boruto shouted, "You said that the kote will be accepted eventually? When will that happen? In what hour? In what minute? In what month, in what year?! When will the kote recognize the potential I see in it?! I don't know. But right now, I can tell you that it will never happen! Not ever! All because that bastard, Katasuke is using the kote for his own selfish desire! While the kote is still his child, while the kote is still his invention, while he is still selfish, the kote will never be seen without that bastard's name and shadow looming over it! And the people will discard the kote because of Katasuke's name! The very same name he so desperately wants to carve into history!"

…

"I...will take the kote out of that shadow." Boruto said as he rolled his sleeve up, "Even with all the darkness that I have been stained with, so long as I can start a spark, I will set a fire that will light even the Village of Fire!"

Boruto set Zenshin Kakumei on his arm and stared down Sasuke.

"...Boruto..."

"...Sarada. Let's return to the sidelines."

"Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki placed his hand on Sarada's shoulder and began to walk back to Konohamaru. On his face was the brightest, knowing and nostalgic smile.

* * *

As the kote was attached to his arm, it suddenly gave off a beep.

"Hm?" Boruto looked at his kote, "...The tank's empty? ...I see. So my clone must've drained the chakra from the kote to survive the kirin."

"Tank? Chakra?" Sasuke frowned.

"Let me say this to start." Boruto smiled as he reached to the back of his kote and removed a small black box, "The reason why I didn't want to use the kote's main function was because it wasn't nearly complete. It was barely even experimental. So..."

Boruto placed the box in his pouch and then withdrew another black box.

"Don't blame me for what happens next."

Boruto slotted the black box into the back of the kote again.

"...Chidori."

Sasuke charged towards Boruto, lightning wreathed around his hand.

"Fire Release!" Boruto said as he pointed the kote at Sasuke, "Fireball Jutsu!"

The kote whirred to life and expelled a fireball that consumed the air in front of Sasuke, threatening to engulf him. With a quick slash, Sasuke cut apart the fire with his chidori, clearing the road in front of Boruto.

"...Right now...I have no control over the jutsus that the kote expels."

Fire spewed forth from the kote once more, this time in an unending stream as it crashed against and absorbed the lingering flames to grow larger, surrounding Sasuke in all sides in a towering inferno. Higher and higher, the flames grew before it began to close over Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped and again with his chidori, cut through the fire. With his remaining momentum, he dived over the fire, finally connecting chidori with Boruto.

* * *

…

"You've lost."

"...I know."

Sasuke withdrew his hand from Boruto's face as he laid on the ground, unharmed.

"...What will you do now?"

"…Isn't it obvious?"

"Boruto!"

Boruto turned as Sarada, Mitsuki and Konohamaru ran up to him.

"That was amazing, Boruto!" Konohamaru grinned.

"You're okay right?!" Sarada cried.

"Just my shoulder." Boruto said, touching the wound he had sustained earlier, a smile growing on his face despite himself.

"I'll get my mom to fix you up!"

"...Sure."

"Boruto."

"Mitsuki."

"You've found your path haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"...I hope we'll see each other again then."

"Sorry, Mitsuki. Now I can't be the Hokage."

"...Heh. The future is still unwritten."

"..."

Boruto sat up.

"H-Hey, take it easy now." Konohamaru said worriedly.

"Ah, all that exercise made me hungry." Boruto yawned, "I'm going to go get some Ichiraku Ramen."

"We'll come with!" Sarada smiled.

"Okay. Food is always better with company." Boruto looked towards Sasuke.

"...I'll pay." Sasuke sighed.

"How generous." Boruto smiled, "At this rate, I'm going to end up indebted to the Uchihas."

Boruto limped off towards the direction of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"H-Hey wait, we should get you fixed up first!" Sarada said.

"Listen up you guys!" Boruto shouted, "From this moment forth, I am no longer a ninja! I'm just a regular civilian! So whatever you do, you guys better protect this village!"

…

"Of course!" Sarada grinned.

"We'll miss you." Mitsuki nodded.

"There's no one that will ever replace you in our squad." Konohamaru added, "So if you want, come help us out sometime."

"That'll actually make for some good field practice."

"Field practice?" Sarada blinked.

"I'm going to be busy developing my kote." Boruto grinned, "Ahhh...I'm so excited. I can't wait at all! Let's go! First to ramen! Then I dive directly into those books!" Boruto cried as he ran forward.

"AH! No! First stop is to get you healed!" Sarada cried as she ran after him.

* * *

"Boruto."

"Konohamaru sense-...ah. Konohamaru...sir?"

"Just Konohamaru is fine." Konohamaru smiled as he walked into Boruto's room, "Whoa, your mom wasn't kidding when she said you were busy."

"Do you need something?"

"...Here."

"...Your kote?"

"Yeah. I'm giving it to you."

"...I see."

"I can't wait till you finish your first kote."

"...That's something that won't be happening for a while. ...Until then it might be best if you kept this kote. Otherwise that's one less kote that's out in the world doing good and right now, perhaps what the kote needs, more than me, is a good owner and to not be forgotten."

"But you need it for your research right?"

"...I plan on developing my kote in a completely different way than Katasuke's. ...But yeah."

"Then take it." Konohamaru grinned, "And one day I will become a famous ninja using the kote that you made."

"...You're not the first one to say that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Thanks."

"No problem. I also have a case of all the scrolls I bought for my kote. It's not much but take that too."

"Thanks."

"Alright I'll leave you to your work."

Konohamaru gave one last encouraging smile before disappearing.

"...Alright then." Boruto smiled, "Time to learn how to code."


	9. Chapter 9: Gradulation

Chapter 9: Gradulation

* * *

"Mitsuki. The target is heading to your left."

"Understood Sarada."

"Remember you two. We're not supposed to hurt the target. Just force him away from the village."

"Yes sir."

"Konohamaru sensei! The target has suddenly changed course!"

"What?"

"He's heading towards the main road!"

"Not good. If he runs across a civilian."

"We have to stop him!"

"Understood. Everyone change course!"

"Yes sir!"

"Mitsuki! Force the target to the left!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sarada, do you have the tranquilizers ready?"

"As soon as there's a clear shot!"

"Alright. After that-"

"It's my turn isn't it?"

Boruto stepped in front of the target and drew his hand back.

"Wind Release, Scaleforce Palm."

Boruto smashed upwards, sending the target spiraling up into the air.

"Sarada!"

"Got it!" Sarada called as she carefully threw her kunais, coated with a sleeping agent.

"Mitsuki!" Konohamaru called, "Catch the target!"

"Understood." Mitsuki said as he stretched his arms out to catch the target in midair and lower him to the ground.

* * *

"Well." Konohamaru sighed, "I wanted to avoid using the tranquilizers but now that it's come to this, we had no choice."

"Hey..." Boruto frowned as he walked up to the team, "Did you really need me for this?"

"Of course." Mitsuki smiled.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Sarada nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you could have capture a bear without my help." Boruto frowned as he patted the sleeping bear on the ground.

"Well we didn't want to use the tranquilizers." Konohamaru grinned, "And we needed some help to lead the bear."

"And then he started running towards the road."Sarada smiled, "Good thing you were here to stop him!"

"I'm still not convinced." Boruto scowled, "And why didn't you want to use the tranquiler?"

"Have you see this bear? It's huge! Do you know how hard it is to move a sleeping bear of this size?"

"...I'm pretty sure Sarada could move it." Boruto muttered.

"Well now that we ended up using the tranquiler, it's even better that you're here. Come help us move this bear."

"Sorry, I have to return to the village." Boruto sighed, "It's almost time for Himawari's graduation from the academy."

"Oh yeah! That was today wasn't it?"

"I can leave a clone here if you'd like." Boruto said, "But I have to be getting back."

"We can handle it. Give Himawari our congratulations."

"Thanks."

* * *

The three of them watched as Boruto ran back towards the village.

"He's certainly busy nowadays." Konohamaru chuckled.

"He barely ever leaves his room." Sarada sighed, "Too focused on his research to show his face, even around friends."

"Give him a bit of credit." Mitsuki smiled, "Boruto didn't leave the job to a clone."

"..."

"He came to help us personally. And now he's personally going to Himawari's graduation."

"I know." Sarada sighed, "Of all things he could have learned from his father."

"Come on now." Konohamaru said, "Let's move the bear before it wakes up."

"Yes sir..."

"Ready? One two-"

The three of them pooled their strength together and lifted the bear off the ground before carrying it off together.

"Hey, Mitsuki." Sarada said.

"Hm?"

"Isn't Boruto still on bad terms with Himawari?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

Boruto arrived at the ninja academy as the students were receiving their headbands.

"Ah, Boruto!"

He spotted his mom's hand waving in the audience and made his way through the crowd of people to the front of the crowd.

"Himawari hasn't come up yet." Hinata smiled as they watched the ceremony.

"Oh. Good."

Boruto watched closely at the entrance of the academy for any signs that Himawari would walk out. He still remembered when he first passed the academy, the ninja headband glinting proudly as he walked out to his family. His father was there. The real one. It was a better time back then…

Boruto touched his forehead where his headband hadn't laid in years. He hadn't missed it since then but-

"Ah! Himawari!"

Boruto looked up as Himawari walked out of the academy doors, chatting happily with her friends. In her hands was a ninja headband. And all at once, Boruto felt his heart soar with pride, something that he imagined his mother was feeling too.

As Himawari heard her mother's call, she turned to see them and all at once, Boruto could see the happiness that she had when she saw her mother...and then how that happiness died when she saw him. The smile on her face changed to a conflicted look that tore away at Boruto. With a look of disinterest and an air of proud success, Himawari waved good-bye to her friends as she walked up to her family. Boruto could already feel his mother's worried stares boring holes in his neck.

"C-Congratulations, Himawari." Hinata spoke first.

"Thanks mom."

"H-Himawari. Congratulations."

Himawari had smiled slightly when addressing her mom but when she turned to Boruto, it was nothing but strict seriousness.

"U-Um...c-congrat-"

All at once, Himawari jabbed Boruto in the throat, causing him to stumble back and fall, coughing.

"Hm. So you're not a clone."

"O-Of course not." Boruto coughed, "I couldn't miss your graduation. Not in the world."

"...Well...thanks I guess."

"You're...welcome?"

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go get something to eat?"

"O-Oh, yes! Where ever you want! Boruto, do you want to come too?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah! So where are we going? Ichiraku's?"

"My friends said they found a better ramen stall."

"Better than Ichiraku's? That's hard to imagine."

"Then you don't have to come."

"I'll come! Please let me come?"

"..."

* * *

"You're back." His clone said as he looked up from his book, "How'd it go?"

"..."

Boruto dismissed his clone and then summoned a new one.

"...Yeah...that could have gone better." His clone winced.

"I don't get what I'm doing wrong." Boruto bit his lip.

"Well, you don't blame her either."

"Yeah..."

"...Want to hear some good news? I managed to stabilize the executable for the Wind Release program. With this we have a jutsu in each elemental category we can download into Kakumei!"

"I know. I dismissed you before, remember?"

"Well, sorry for trying to cheer you up."

"Well it's not like it's optimal." Boruto sighed, "The program's way too big to fit all 5 of them into Kakumei. At most we can fit two of them."

"Well that's better than nothing right?"

"And we still haven't solved for the most important jutsus in our repertoire, the Shadow Clone jutsu and the Rasengan."

"Maybe this is why Himawari doesn't like being around you."

"What?"

"Nothing, go read some book."

* * *

Himawari stood alone in the training ground, practicing her gentle fist against a training log. She had been practicing for nearly two hours now, ever since her graduation celebration had ended. It was the only way she could shake off the muddied thoughts in her mind. But today they were particularly stubborn. With a sigh, Himawari turned away from the log and walked to the tree where she had left her water bottle and towel. As she sat down to take a break, she picked up the ninja headband she was given. She had fidgeted with it and stared at it over a dozen times now. The excitement and pride she had felt when she got it was still fresh in her mind. And she still was excited and proud...but right now, whenever she stared at the headband...it just didn't seem to mean anything to her.

"H-Himawari."

Himawari looked up as her brother walked up to her.

"Boruto."

…

Himawari got up and raised her fist.

"I'm the real one! I swear!"

"The real one huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

"...Do you need anything?"

"Well...actually...I was...hoping that you'd train me."

…

"What?"

"I admittedly haven't gotten a lot of exercise lately." Boruto laughed nervously, "And I don't really...know a lot of Gentle Fist techniques. I haven't unlocked the Byakugan like you though but I uh..."

"..."

"I just..."

…

"Why didn't you ask mom?" Himawari frown as she got up, "Or Hanabi?"

"Well that's because..."

"..."

"Because..."

"..."

Boruto bit his lip as he began to grow frustrated at himself. Just say what you want to say.

"Because I want to learn from you."

"...Why?"

"...No reason?"

"...Then no."

"Wait, wait wait, hold on." Boruto caught Himawari by the arm before she could walk away, "Okay, look, I...I just figured we could train and...talk...you know...we haven't talked in a long time."

"That's because you're always in your room, tinkering with your kote."

"That's…true."

"...Alright." Himawari sighed, "We'll have a sparring match."

* * *

"Ready?" Himawari asked as they faced each other.

"You can come at me anytime." Boruto smiled confidently.

"..."

Himawari charged and started with a straight jab. Boruto blocked the attack and shifted her momentum to pass her attack away from her. Their match continued with neither really landing a hit on each other, focusing more on trading slow attacks and blocks.

"You've gotten better." Boruto smiled.

"You haven't lost anything either." Himawari frowned.

"That's quite the compliment coming from you."

"...You wanted to see some Gentle Fist techniques right?"

"Huh?"

"Here. Eight Trigrams Palm, Revolving Heaven!"

Boruto was sent flying into the air as Himawari expelled her chakra and spiraled it around her.

"Ow ow ow." Boruto winced, "That's a rather powerful technique that you learned there, Himawari."

"..."

"Eight Trigrams Palm, Revolving Heaven..." Boruto mused, "That technique might just be what I need to complete an idea of mine."

"I knew it." Himawari sighed.

"What?"

"You're here for your research aren't you?"

"W-What? N-No of course not, I was just-"

"You're always occupied with your research." Himawari scowled, "You know who that sounds like?"

"...Dad?"

"..."

"...But, look, I don't send my clones to do everything for me."

"You leave your clones behind to continue your research even while you're gone."

"Well...That...doesn't happen all the time."

"..."

"...I'm sorry."

"You don't even know what you did wrong do you?"

"..."

"Enough." Himawari sighed, "Go home."

Himawari turned and walked off, leaving her brother sitting on the ground.

…

"Wait."

Himawari stopped again and turned as Boruto stood up again.

"...Teach me the Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven."

"No. Go ask mom or Hanabi."

"No, I'm going to learn it from you."

"Well I'm not going to teach you anything."

"It has to be you."

"Why?"

"Because I decided that it'll be you okay?!"

"Why you..."

Boruto charged with his arms ready to strike. But once again he was blown away by Himawari's Revolving Heaven.

"I'm coming at you again!" Boruto cried as he got back up and ran towards her again.

"Cut it out already!" Himawari cried as she used the technique again, "I'm not going to help you with your research!"

"I know." Boruto gasped as he picked himself up again, "My research has kept me from interacting with you but it's more than that."

"..."

"It's shame." Boruto's hands clawed at the dirt as he clenched his hands, "I...wasn't able to become a ninja that you could look up to. I failed you and then I abandoned being a ninja. I'm nothing but a coward that disappointed everyone."

"..."

"You can hate me." Boruto said as he staggered to his feet, "You can hate me as much as you want. I won't tell you want to do, what you should be, like dad. But someday I want to be your brother again. That's why...I need to prove myself."

"…What do you know about being a brother?"

"Huh?"

"You're always talking about dad, about how bad it is that he's never there. But now you're never there too. What kind of person can say that then turn around and do the same thing?!"

Himawari charged and attacked Boruto who barely blocked the force behind her attack.

"I know. And I'm ready to accept your anger."

"My anger? Are you sure about that? Do you know just how hard it was?!" Himawari roared as she used Revolving Heaven again to launch Boruto away.

"You ran away! You abandoned your family and friends!"

"I came back though!"

"It sure doesn't feel that way!"

"..."

"You're nothing but an idiot. An idiot that's too ashamed to face their own family."

"...I know. I'm a poor role model aren't I? I'm sorry."

"Poor?" Himawari scoffed, "Brother, you're not even a ninja. What could I possibly learn from you?"

…

"Himawari. The ramen today was delicious."

"Huh?"

"But you know...I think I still like Ichiraku's ramen better."

"So?"

"Have you decided where you want to wear your headband? If you're proud of being a ninja then you should wear it on your forehead. Wear it proudly because it means you're someone who can protect people."

"You have no right to lecture me like that!" Himawari cried as she charged again, ready to attack.

To her surprise, her attack was deflected when Boruto spun around. Her attack had rebounded against a wall of chakra but it was incomplete, barely covering the front let alone the field around him and the power behind it was barely enough to stop her.

"Himawari." Boruto said as he looked at his sister with a soft and proud smile, "You're a ninja now. You should be happy."

"...How can I?" Himawari said, sadness leaking into her voice, "How can I be happy when I know how much being a ninja means to you? And how much it must have hurt to abandon it like that?"

"..."

"What does being a ninja mean? What am I going to do? Why am I a ninja? Why did I want to be a ninja?!"

"Himawari."

"Brother...is it...is it really okay if I become a ninja?"

"Of course!" Boruto cried.

"But-"

"Himawari! Ninjas are people who can protect the people around them! Ninjas are people who can stand up to anything! Ninjas are people who fight for themselves and for others equally! Ninjas are people who would risk their lives for others!"

"But-"

"Ninjas are the people who keep this country safe! Ninjas are people who will save other people! Ninjas are people who will see the land beyond our village! Ninjas are people who will help fellow ninjas no matter what country they are from!"

"But!" Himawari shouted, "But brother, ninjas are what took everything away from you!"

"I don't mind!"

"Why?" Himawari sniffed, "Are you saying...that it's okay if I become a ninja?"

"Of course it is!" Boruto grinned, "And I know, Himawari, that you'll become a splendid ninja! Better than I could ever become!"

"...You...don't miss being a ninja?"

"I have something that I want to do. Something that I wouldn't be able to do if I was a ninja. That's why I'm relieved. If I know that you're out there, I can do my research without worrying about everything falling apart."

"Brother..."

"Himawari, I will complete my kote someday. I will be there to help you and every ninja on the planet. So that no one will die protecting the things they love! Until then, let me worry about you okay? You're my only sister after all."

"Brother!" Himawari sobbed as she ran up to hug her big brother, "I'm sorry!"

"Himawari..."

"Do you promise? Do you promise that you won't push me away because I'm a ninja?"

"...I promise."

* * *

"You're getting the hang of it."

"Expelling chakra from every point in my body is tough." Boruto frowned, "But the amount of chakra I need is surprisingly little."

"The Revolving Heaven isn't a perfect defense." Himawari smiled, "Chakra isn't enough to stop attack so the rotation is necessary. What's more the Byakugan has a blind spot at the back of our neck. Even with Byakugan it has it's weaknesses."

"Hmm..." Boruto mused, "Taijutsu isn't something I can program into the kote but this might help lay the foundation for a new technique."

"..."

"Oh. Sorry, Himawari. I was thinking about my research again."

"I don't mind." Himawari smiled, "I know it's important to you. And at least you're always there when it counts. Just..."

"Just?"

"Maybe don't have a clone during those times? If you're going to be there, I want you to focus on me and nothing else for once."

"I see." Boruto smiled, "Got it. I promise then."

"You didn't have to agree to that, you know." Himawari blushed, "That was just a selfish request of mine."

"That's fine. I never thought of it that way. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Ah geez, you're always like this."

"What?"

"You're always thinking about other people's feelings." Himawari smiled, "Even back then, whenever Dad wasn't there you'd always get angry for me."

"Yeah..."

"You didn't have to do that but you always did. Even if it was unnecessary, thanks."

"Why are you thanking me for doing something unnecessary?" Boruto chuckled.

"If it was just me and mom then we would never had gotten angry. So I'm glad you were there to get angry for us."

"What kind of logic is that?" Boruto laughed, "Well, I'm not going to be there when you're a ninja so you better learn to get angry on your own."

"Of course I will."

"Phew. It's already time for dinner. Shall we head back?"

"Do you want to go get some Ichiraku Ramen? We can bring home some for mom."

"What happened to the new ramen place?"

"It was okay but Ichiraku really is the best!"

"Haha. Maybe you should take your friends there more often."

"I will!"

"...Also...Himawari."

"Hm?"

"In a few days, you'll be meeting the members of your own team right?"

"Yeah."

"Cherish them. Because no what you do, you'll never be able to get rid of them."

"...Understood." Himawari nodded, "Although there is one thing I want to ask of you before then."

"What?"

"Let me have one of your kotes!"

"WHAT?!"

"I want to help you too you know!" Himawari smiled.

"N-No way! You can't have a kote!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"U-Um...h-how do I put this..." Boruto winced, "Let's see...well the simplest explanation is that my kote is nowhere near functional yet."

"I don't mind!" Himawari puffed out her chest proudly, "Even if it explodes in my hands when I use it, I'll use it proudly!"

"That's exactly why I can't give it to you yet! I don't want you to lose an arm because of me!" Boruto sighed, "And besides..."

"Besides?"

"...Kotes aren't something a ninja uses."

"But-"

"I know, Himawari. It's designed to be a ninja tool but right now it's not a good ninja tool. It's a tool of a selfish man and it's not being recognized by official ninja associations."

"But...you're using it."

"Because I want to change that someday. But until then, you can't use it."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're a ninja now and that comes with a few rules."

"But...I'm a ninja now..."

"Himawari, remember. I was a ninja too and I broke those rules..."

"...Well then screw the rules." Himawari pouted, "I want to be a ninja that uses a kote."

"That makes me happy to hear but like I said, I have nothing to give you and even if I did, you might be ostracized because of it."

"I don't care!"

"Ugh..." Boruto sighed, "Look, Himawari. The day I complete my kote, I'll design one for you and only you. But until then, can you live without a kote?"

"...Okay..."


	10. Chapter 10: Expedition

Chapter 10: Expedition

* * *

"You're...out?"

"Yep." The shopkeeper chuckled, "We're not going to restock on that metal until the end of this month."

"That long?" Boruto frowned.

"Well it's not the most common material to get your hands on. Otherwise we'd have entire armories made of the stuff."

"Ugh." Boruto winced, "I was thinking of redesigning my Kote too..."

"Well...tell you what. If you can go find some raw material for me to work with, I'll prepare it for you."

"Raw material?" Boruto blinked, "You mean...naturally occurring deposits?"

"Yep."

"So...they grow naturally?" Boruto mused, "If that's the case."

"I can see that look in your eyes and I'll tell you now. The base material for the metal isn't nearly as potent as the refined product that I sell. Bring it back and I'll give the entirety of it back to you ready to go."

"...Can't you just teach me the refining process?"

"No way. Way too complex and dangerous for a kid."

Boruto frowned.

"I know, I know, you don't like being treated like a kid but you should learn to enjoy your childhood. You'll become an adult before you know it and from there it just goes downhill."

"..."

"In fact, I've got a story that I could tell you about my childhood. It all started with the Ninja Prom and-"

"Just tell me where the deposit is."

* * *

"First a refining process and now the raw material forms near the top of mountains?" Boruto scowled as he slowly made his way through the forest. The mountain that the shopkeeper had introduced to him begun to loom over him as Boruto approached its' base.

"Man...I bet Mitsuki would have no problem climbing this." Boruto sighed as he stared up the mountain slope, "...Well, it's just me now so I'll just have to deal with it."

Boruto stepped forward again, determined to push through the last part of the forest before he stopped as a bear crossed his path. A rather large bear…

"Oh...I remember you." Boruto winced as the bear snarled at him, "We had to capture you before Himawari's graduation didn't we?"

Boruto backed away as the bear approached him.

"Look, I have nothing against you personally. You're completely fine out here, no need to bother you. No need to fight either so-"

The bear roared as it stood on it's hind legs and swung at Boruto.

"Wind Release: Scaleforce Palm!"

The bear stumbled back as a sudden torrent of air pushed forward from Boruto's palm.

"Easy there big guy. You don't want to do this."

The bear growled as it stood on its four legs again and cautiously growled at Boruto as he began to circle him.

"...Don't say I didn't warn you." Boruto frowned as he reached into his bag and pulled out his kote. Attaching it to his arm, he pointed his arm upward.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

Fire spewed forth from the kote and into the air, creating a startling sphere of fire in the air before extinguishing. The bear backed away quickly as the fire caught his attention but he did not run away, turning his sights back on Boruto again.

"What do you want, a cookie?"

The bear roared and charged towards Boruto again.

"Okay, I don't have time for this." Boruto sighed as he raised his arm with the kote underneath it.

"Rasengan!"

Chakra spewed out of the kote and wrapped itself in the form of a sphere in front of Boruto, wildly spinning out of control.

"Oh no."

Boruto grasped his arm as he tried to control the chakra but it spun wildly in the shape of a rasengan and suddenly shot forth, knocking Boruto off his feet as it flew forward and ducked beneath the bear's jaws and arched upward. The bear cried out in terror and pain as the rasengan pushed the animal up and up before exploding into air and leaving the bear stranded in the middle of the air.

"Oh goddamit." Boruto scowled as he brought his hands together, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five clones appeared at his side and leaped into the air as the bear began to plummet. Together they managed to catch the bear but they only continued to plummet as they bore the bear's weight and gravity.

"Calm down." Boruto bit his lip, "Remember the hypothesis. Chakra that's been given a function can still be controlled. Form and function can be stripped away. That is the basis for Chakra Shift: Base."

Boruto's clones began to fade and meld into each other as they began to pool under the bear as pure chakra.

"From this base, new forms and functions can be written. I can preform a new jutsu with the remaining chakra. Water Release: Teardrop Flood!"

The chakra of his clones turned into water as it surrounded the bear in the shape of a tear. The water and the bear crashed into the ground, sending water flooding everywhere. Boruto ran up to where the bear fell and was relieved to see the gasping and terrified moans of a traumatized but otherwise alive bear.

"That was close." Boruto laughed nervously as he wiped away his sweat, "That was the first time I tried changing the nature release of my chakra during chakra shift. Good thing that worked huh buddy?"

The bear let out a pitiful moan.

"You'll be fine right? I'm going to leave you alone now. See ya."

Boruto turned and ran off, equal parts desperate to leave the bear alone before it tried attacking him again and desperate to leave before he could be caught endangering an animal.

* * *

"Looks like the kote is having problems storing and executing jutsus with five different jutsus programmed into it." Boruto scowled as he studied the inner workings of his Zenshin Kakumei, "The execution program is crossing into the instructional data of the other jutsus, mixing up the instructions for the one that I want with the other ones in storage."

Boruto pulled out the black box underneath his kote.

"And now the chakra tank is empty. Geez, just one jutsu and it went all crazy."

Boruto placed the empty chakra tank into his pouch and pulled out a new one, slotting it into the kote.

"There. It might be best if I didn't use you for now though. I'll erase some more jutsus from it's memory until there's a functional equilibrium. ...Though that's far from optimal..."

…

Boruto sighed as he stood up again, "One thing at a time, Boruto. Just get the metal. You're not far now."

* * *

Boruto felt deep shame and regret as he climbed the mountain. He knew he had been kinda neglecting his taijutsu training but he didn't think he had suffered his badly. The air had only barely begun to thin as he reached the summit and he was already panting as if he had run a triathlon.

I figured I was in better shape since I began to learn Rotating Heavens. Boruto thought to himself. Maybe I should get Himawari to train me more often…

With a scowl, Boruto reached into his pouch and pulled out two kunais, stabbing them into the face of the mountain. Patiently, he moved forward until he could easily rest his feet on the kunais and give himself a break as he laid flat across the face of the mountain.

"Heeeyyy…."

Boruto turned as he watched one of his tired clones inching his way up to him.

"I found the cave."

"That's great. Give me a moment and I'll head towards it."

"You can barely hold my form together."

"Well I can't just quit now can I?"

"Well you're not going to make it at this rate. The cave is like on the other side of this mountain."

"Goddamit." Boruto scowled, "...Think I can make a tunnel to it through this mountain?"

"First of all, it's still slightly askew from your position so you wouldn't find it if you went straight across. Second, digging an entire tunnel through the mountain has got to be violating some nature preservation rules. Third, even if you have the energy and chakra to do that, how are you going to do it without blowing yourself off the mountain?"

"I'll blow you off the mountain." Boruto muttered.

"I know what you said." His clone scowled, "And instead of being a pain on the side of a mountain, how about you try to focus?"

"How do you expect me to focus?"

"I don't know, how do you always foc-"

Boruto jolted as a shadow suddenly descended on them and his clone was plucked off the face of the mountain by a giant talon. Barely able to crane his neck around to see his clone, Boruto could only watch as his clone was taken away in the talons of a giant bird.

"Today is just not my day..." Boruto's clone sighed, "Hey! Bird!"

As the bird turned to face him, the clone held up two fingers and disappeared, surprising the bird as it suddenly was left with nothing in its grasp. Annoyed, it turned towards the real Boruto on the cliff who fired off a rasengan, nearly clipping the bird's wings but was still enough to send it spiraling out of balance in the air. The bird quickly regained it's flight and began to circle Boruto, more cautious than before.

* * *

"Okay, time to get moving." Boruto said as he desperately began to crawl across the face of the mountain, "Don't mind the bird and fatigue, just make sure you don't fall off the mountain."

Even as panic fueled his body, Boruto could hear the flapping of the bird's wings and it's eyes on his back as he crawled ever so slowly. He needed to move faster. He needed to focus.

 _I don't know, how do you always foc-_

I don't know, I just read. Boruto thought to himself. Reading and crawling across a mountain are two different things! I can focus on my research, but I can't focus on something like this!

…

Okay, so what was he researching on? Boruto thought desperately to himself. Umm...uh...I can't really work on the kote optimization for now so...just...reiterate what you already researched. T-There was...Chakra Shifting...

* * *

Okay so...Chakra forms the basis of all ninja techniques. The release of a technique is defined by two factors. Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation. Shape defines the movement and form of the chakra and Nature fills the jutsu with defined physical traits based on the elemental release. Some jutsus don't require a nature release or need very little nature release. The shadow clone is one example. For lingering jutsus like the shadow clones, the clones are nothing more than a mass of chakra defined in your shape by Shape transformation. Underneath the physical appearance is pure chakra, not unlike the chakra running throughout veins.

Since shadow clones are not only made of your chakra but react to dramatic shifts in your chakra control, that means you still retain control over the chakra that forms the clones even as they act independently. Using that same chakra control it should, in principle, allow you to change the Shape transformation of your chakra, dissolving the clone back into chakra. From there, you can continue using chakra control to reshape the chakra and create new techniques. There are multiple flaws in this technique however as the chakra, when returned to base, naturally begins to drift and disperse, meaning that if you don't refill the chakra pool, the power and complexity of the techniques you can shift to begin to drop immensely and quickly. The second being that while it is possible to reverse Shape transformation, it has yet to be proven that one can reverse nature release. As such ninjutus that require a nature release cannot by shifted back to base and while you can change the nature of based chakra to an elemental release, you cannot change the nature release again this way even if you retain shape transformation control. Also-OH MY GOD I can see the cave entrance and oh god there's the bird! Get inside, get inside. GET. INSI-

* * *

Boruto cried out in terror as the threw himself into the cave, narrowly avoiding the bird's beak as it poked through the entrance of the cave, filling the small entrance with it's beak alone. The mountain shuddered as the bird pecked again and again to try and get at Boruto but to no avail and it soon took flight again. Free from danger and fatigue, Boruto laid on the ground as he caught his breath. As soon as he was ready, he pushed himself up and looked around. He found a black material sticking out of the cave wall. Without a doubt, this was what he needed. Carefully, he tapped at the rocks surrounding the material with a kunai, chipping them away and freeing the metal that he needed. It was a bit large for him to carry so for now he dragged it towards the entrance.

"Now all I got to do is figure out how to get down."

A shadow passed over the entrance of the cave as the bird from before was still circling the mountain side, eying the cave entrance hungrily.

"...Screw it." Boruto smiled, "Let's just fly down."

The bird's eyes widened as he recognized the sphere that Boruto was forming between his hands.

"Rasengan!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Spray of the Sea

Chapter 11: The spray of the sea

* * *

"Boruto!" Sarada called as she ran up his stairs to his room, "Boruto, we need you!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Sarada."

"Shut up, Mitsuki. Boruto!"

The door burst open as Sarada marched excitedly into Boruto's room.

"Oh. Hey Sarada. What did you need from me?"

"Boruto? You're lying on the ground again?!"

"Yeah..." Boruto chuckled as he laid flat on his stomach, "I guess I kinda overused my chakra again."

"How long have you been lying there?" Mitsuki asked.

"Only about an hour. I'm actually feeling better already. In a few minutes I should be able to move again."

"Hm. You're almost 5 minutes faster than last time."

"You think so?"

"Enough about that." Sarada sighed, "Boruto, we need your help."

"No you don't."

"No we don't."

"You two are insufferable." Sarada scowled.

"The truth is the truth." Mitsuki shrugged.

"Besides, what do you need a scientist for?" Boruto asked.

"We're going on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Waves!"

"You are?" Boruto blinked.

"Yep." Mituski nodded.

"Congratulations."

"And you're coming with."

…

…

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"But I was going to try and program some new ninjutsus."

"Think of it as a field test."

"...Fine."

"Great! Pack your things we're going in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?"

"Yep."

…

…

"Right, you can't move."

"Hold on, I'll make a clone."

"That's just going to be counterproductive!"

* * *

"Sensei!"

"Sarada!" Konohamaru grinned as the three of them arrived, "I see you decided to come along, Boruto."

"Yeah, I didn't have a choice." Boruto yawned, "What is our mission again?"

"We just have to escort a bridge builder."

"Say what?" Boruto frowned, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"This is your outside help?"

"Yep."

"...He seems unreliable."

Boruto turned to the boy standing besides Konohamaru. He certainly looked like he was from the Wave Village. He was wearing a kimono that was loose, though whenever it was simply lazily put on or disheveled from the hard work that the dust and dirt on it implied, was something that Boruto couldn't decide. The boy was staring at him quizzically with a long pipe in his hand.

"This is Tazuko." Konohamaru introduced the young man, "He seeks escort back to his village."

"Are you sure he's a ninja?" Tazuko frowned, "I don't see him moving too comfortably with the blindingly white coat."

"It's a lab coat." Boruto replied, "I'm a scientist."

"Scientist?" Tazuko frowned, "Why would you join group of ninjas on a mission? Do you plan on studying something on the way?"

"Hey! Boruto used to be a ninja too you kn-"

"Actually yes." Boruto cut off Sarada as he smiled back, "I'm developing a kote."

"Kote?"

"Yeah."

"What a coincidence. I use a kote!" Tazuko grinned.

"You do?!" Boruto said, surprised.

"Yeah!"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure!"

"Oh boy." Sarada muttered as Tazuko pulled back his sleeve, "This is going to be a long trip."

"Of course it is. We're going to another village."

"..."

* * *

"So you study kotes huh, Boruto?"

"Yeah! I've been trying to reinvent it actually using a different method of casting ninjutsus."

"Really? How far have you come?"

"Well I've got a working model but it's not optimal at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm currently having memory issues. Unlike your kote, I don't use scrolls. I condense the ninjutsus into a program and I basically have my kote run that program using chakra."

"That sounds complicated. Is that supposed to work better?"

"Well right now it's no where near as useful." Boruto admitted, "I can only store about 3 ninjutsus in my kote right now and since I'm not using scrolls, the amount of times a ninjutsu can be cast is limited to the amount of chakra stored in the chakra tank. And my method of storing chakra needs a lot of work as well."

"Haha. Seems like you have a lot of work to do. But if you ask me, it sounds like your kote is already on par with my kote."

"No way, your kote can use ninjutsu indefinitely. My kote needs to change chakra tanks often and I can't use any ninjutsu that I can't program..."

Sarada, Mitsuki and Konohamaru walked behind the two boys as they chatted enthusiastically.

"To think that only a moment, they were on bad terms." Konohamaru chuckled.

"It's nice to have such a lively journey for once." Mitsuki smiled, "Right, Sarada?"

"...Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me-"

"Then don't say it." Sarada scowled.

"Where did you get your kote, Tazuko?"

"It was given to me." Tazuko smiled, "It helped protect me on my way to Konoha."

"You got attacked on your way here?"

"Yeah. By ninjas no less. I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have my kote."

"Wow. Sounds dangerous. Why would you come all this way to Konoha?"

"Ahh...that's..."

"I'd like to know as well." Konohamaru added, "If it was simple trade then you should've been able to get an escort from your village. Although traders generally aren't attacked by ninjas."

"It is a bit odd." Mitsuki admitted.

"It is clearly odd." Sarada insisted.

"...Alright I'll tell you." Tazuko sighed as he pulled out his pipe and took a puff, "...There is a bridge in my village. You might know it. It's called the Naruto Bridge."

"N-N- "

"Naruto?!" Sarada cried, "You...you mean the Hokage?! That Naruto?!"

"Yeah." Tazuko smiled, "It appears that when he was a genin he helped in bringing the bridge to fruition. As such, they named it after him."

"So that's why this sounded so familiar." Boruto frowned.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuki asked.

"I'm fine."

"..."

"And?" Konohamaru asked, "The bridge is complete. Why did a bridge builder come all this way for a bridge that's been complete?"

"...The Naruto bridge connected the Village Hidden in the Waves with it's neighboring countries. Trade flourished and the village began to thrive once more. But now an army of rouge ninjas have made a base right outside the village. They drive off trade and rob anybody going in or out. As of late, they've even begun to start invading the village."

"That's...that's horrible." Sarada frowned.

"Yeah..."

"...So what did you come to Konoha for?" Mitsuki asked, "Repair material?"

"...The Naruto Bridge is the only bridge connecting us with the rouge ninjas. If it continued to exist, they might enter the village and take over eventually. So before that happens...the bridge must be destroyed."


	12. Chapter 12: The Fire Hidden in the Waves

Chapter 12: The Fire Hidden in the Waves

* * *

"D..."

"Destroy the Naruto Bridge?!" Konohamaru cried, "T-That's absurd!"

"To be clear, not everybody in the village agrees with this idea." Tazuko sighed, "They know how important the bridge is and they don't want to get rid of it again. But those same people are being run down whenever the rouge ninjas invade. Not even the Hyogun agrees with this idea. But our ninjas aren't strong enough to protect everything. That is why I'm part of an underground militia. We plan on destroying the Naruto Bridge and saving our village from not just being killed but being taken over. For that reason, I came here to Konoha."

Tazuko removed the backpack from his shoulders and opened it up.

"On the surface, there are a few planks of woods to hide it but underneath..."

Tazuko removed the planks of wood from the backpack to show that underneath was a pile of unarmed explosives.

"...The Hyogun would never approve of this plan." Tazuko repeated heavily, "We wouldn't be able to get the needed explosives for our plan. That's why we needed explosives from another source."

"And that's why you came to Konoha." Sarada bit her lip.

"...I realize that it's rather ungrateful of us." Tazuko sighed, "To destroy the bridge that your village helped build with explosives from your village. But the bridge was built for the benefit of our village. And now we're destroying it for it's benefit."

…

No one spoke as Tazuko placed the wood back into his backpack.

"...Why didn't you ask us for help?" Mitsuki asked, "If you appealed, you could get a few Konoha ninjas to help fight off the rouge ninjas."

"...Konoha was the village to help us escape the mist. Konoha was the village to save all of us during the great war. We of the wave were indebted to you even before the war. That is why, we can't ask you for help. The Wave Village must live or die by their own hands. We must prove to ourselves and to the world that we deserve to exist. Because we can live even without the help of a country as great as Konoha. Everybody in the village is united in this thought."

"..."

"Understood."

"K-Konohamaru sensei?"

"We'll help you return to the village." Konohamaru said, "But after that...what happens is neither of our concern."

"...I appreciate your help."

"W-Wait, sensei-"

"Do you have a complaint, Sarada?"

"...No but..."

Sarada glanced towards Boruto who had been listening with a silent interest.

"...Boruto?"

"Yes sir?"

"What do you have to say on our mission?"

"...It's fine."

"R-Really?" Sarada blinked.

"They have their reason to do what they have to do." Boruto shrugged, "I have no right to stop them. Well...I don't have the power either."

"..."

"Let's get moving." Boruto said as he turned towards the road ahead, "Night will arrive before you know it."

* * *

"Boruto."

"Hm?" Boruto looked up as they stopped for a mid-noon break.

"I was hoping you could take a look at my kote." Tazuko smiled, "Make sure everything is in working order."

"I'm not well versed in repairing kote." Boruto chuckled, "But I can see what I can do."

"Thanks." Tazuko said as he removed the kote from his arm.

He sat down as Boruto began to disassemble the kote to check the insides.

"...Hey."

"What?"

"You've known Sarada for a while right?"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"What do you think she's into?"

"...Huh?"

"I mean, what kind of guy do you think she likes?" Tazuko said as he watched Sarada with his pipe in his mouth, "Think I have a chance?"

"...I never asked her about her preference." Boruto mused, "Not...sure I want to know either."

"Aw, what are you, shy?"

"No it's just...never thought about it."

"She's cute though."

"I mean..." Boruto stared at Sarada, "I guess I know why people would think that."

"What do you think she'll look like in a few years?"

"What?"

"You've got to think about the future too." Tazuko smiled, "She may look cute now but in a few years who knows how much of a lady she might become."

"Uh huh..."

"That Mitsuki chick though, she looks like she'll grow to become-"

"Mitsuki's a boy."

"So Sarada is a ninja right? How strong is she?"

"Strong enough to kill you if she ever catches you talking about her."

"Hey, I'm pretty strong too."

"Mmhmm." Boruto said, "...These are your scrolls?"

"Yeah. Curious what they are?"

"Not really." Boruto said, "I've learned that the seal's composition doesn't help a lot in forming a basis for a programed ninjutsu."

"...Just how different is your Kote than mine?"

"Very. Although." Boruto smiled as he put Tazuko's kote back together, "It's much less effective."

"Less effective?" Tazuko blinked as he took his kote back, "Then why do you use it?"

"...I have my reasons."

* * *

The group traveled for quiet distance under the bright sun. The road was straight and without much shade, leaving them to bake under the direct sunlight.

"I should've brought some sunscreen." Sarada muttered.

"I'd be happy to help rub some on you, you know." Tazuko grinned.

"I'd rather you not." Sarada said, doing her best to remain professional.

Tazuko laughed as he stepped back from Sarada's pointed glare, splashing into a small puddle on the ground.

"What? Tazuko, get away!" Konohamaru cried.

Tazuko barely had time to be confused as mist began to pour out of the puddle, obscuring Tazuko from view.

"Shoot!" Mitsuki scowled as he shot his arm forward, only for it to pass through the mist, right through where Tazuko was previously.

"What's going on?!" Sarada cried, "He was right there a second ago!"

"Genjutsu?" Boruto mused, "Perhaps they isolated him in a separate reality?"

"How do we get him out then?!" Sarada cried.

"Well a good guess is that this technique is a water release." Boruto said as he held up his kote, "And water transformations are weak to earth transformations. Now what earth release jutsu did I have loaded?"

Boruto held up his kote at the mist.

"Earth Release: Imploding Quake."

The kote released a single stone that dropped to the ground and disappeared into the dirt. All at once, the entire ground shook as an earthquake suddenly expanded outward, sending the ground kneeling.

"Careful! The second half is about to begin!"

The quake's outward force stopped all at once and began to reverse, drawing closer and closer, the epicenter of the seismic activity now seemed to be centered under the mist. The force of the earthquake drew into a singularity, imploding into a giant spike of earth that pierced under the mist and sending it fading away.

"What the hell was that technique?! You didn't hit Tazuko did you?!" Sarada cried.

"How nice of you to be worried about me, Sarada."

The dust and mist began to disappear as a figure stood amidst the cloud. Tazuko smiled back at the group, unharmed.

"That was an impressive ninjutsu there, Boruto."

"That was all Zenshin Kakumei." Boruto smiled, "I have no idea how to use earth transformations."

"No idea?!" Tazuko said, shocked, "That was at least a Jonin level technique!"

"Where's the attacker?" Mituski asked.

"Oh that? She's right here."

Tazuko motioned towards the sphere of water that floated right next to him.

"That's..." Sarada blinked.

"I managed to see her coming and trapped her with a water prison jutsu." Tazuko explained, "Courtesy of my kote of course."

"You...trapped her?" Sarada frowned, "Are you sure? This is a ninja we're talking about right?"

"Of course I'm a ninja! Let me outta here already!"

The water prison became transparent as they stared into the sphere to see a young female ninja. Her headband confirmed that she was, indeed, a ninja of the wave.

"Who are you?" Sarada asked.

"My name is Hanafuda Fujita! I demand you release me this instant!"

"She's pretty high and mighty for a prisoner." Sarada scowled.

"What was your intent in attacking us?" Konohamaru asked.

"I was protecting our village from a dangerous threat! If you are all ninjas of Konoha, then you should understand as well!"

"Well, we are ninjas-"

Boruto cleared his throat.

"Most of us are ninjas."

Tazuko tapped his foot.

"Okay, three of us are ninjas! But our circumstances are...different."

"Different?" Hanafuda frowned, "In what way?"

"We're...on a mission."

"As guards for the man that trapped you." Mitsuki added.

"You would aid an enemy of the Wave Village?!"

"Well...you guys didn't exactly inform us about anything. And he did go through proper channels so...there's not really anything going on that's illegal..."

"Are you all just tools?! He is clearly a terrorist! As ninjas you should be ashamed of helping and assisting a terrorist."

"Oh pipe down." Tazuko yawned.

"What was that you terrorist?!"

"I'm not a terrorist, I'm a rebel." Tazuko sighed, "The Hyogun isn't doing anything so we've decided to take things into our own hands!"

"The Hyogun knows what she's doing! So long as us ninjas are around, the village will not fall to the likes of those mercenaries!"

"But you got caught." Sarada frowned.

"By a civilian." Mituski added.

"And you were disguised as a water puddle." Boruto said.

"When there hasn't been any rain." Konohamaru finished.

…

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Don't think you're all that just because you caught me!" Hanafuda cried, "I-I-I'm only t-t-the weakest of our village's ninjas! O-Once you get there, don't think things will go as easy as it will here!"

"I hope she doesn't choke on all that pride she swallowed..." Sarada winced.

"Regardless." Mitsuki said, "What do we do with her?"

…

"Well we can't kill her." Boruto said.

"We can't just let her go either." Sarada nodded.

"Even if we keep her close by as a prisoner, she can use genjutsu and escape at any moment." Konohamaru added.

"Then again, she doesn't seem to be a particularly competent ninja."

"Hey! You!"

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

"Mitsuki."

"I'm going to remember that, you flat chested broad."

"Mitsuki is a boy." Boruto blinked.

"...That's just unfair." Hanafuda muttered.

"I say we drag her along." Tazuko smiled, "She's not that much of a threat and we could use the bargaining chip."

"Don't you dare!"

"Not much of a bargaining chip though." Boruto frowned.

"Oh screw ALL of you!"

"Come on." Tazuko said, "We're not losing much by keeping her."

"We're not gaining much either." Sarada frowned, "And I would be more willing if I didn't suspect that you just want her around because she's a girl."

"No need to be jealous, Sarada."

"If that's what the client want then that's fine." Mituski said as he wrapped an elongated arm around Sarada's waist and lifting her up before she could go strangle their client, "But she's after you life. Are you sure that is a wise decision?"

"Oh come on, please? I promise to feed and take care of her."

"She's not a pet, you know..." Konohamaru chuckled.

"...Hey."

"What?" Hanafuda snapped as Boruto walked up to her.

"Do you know what this is?" Boruto asked as he removed the black box from his kote and held it up for her.

"...That's a box isn't it?"

"Do you know what it's made of?"

"...Isn't that the metal that absorbs chakra?"

"Do you have any metal like it?"

"With me? No."

"What about at your village?"

"...We have a vein of the raw material. Mining it has been slow as it's not commonly used, even amongst high ranking ninjas."

"Can you bring me to it?" Boruto asked, "I need a bit more of it for my research."

"..."

"Wait a minute, Boruto." Sarada frowned, "I get that the metal is important but think about it. We don't need her for that, we can probably just ask anybody once we get to the village."

"The location of the vein is a secret." Hanafuda sneered, "Only ninjas under the Hyogun know where it is. Including me."

Sarada scowled at her as Hanafuda shot her a smug look.

"Will you lead me to it?" Boruto asked again.

"...If it's in exchange for my life, freedom and safety, then I suppose it's fine. We're not using it anyway."

"Then it's settled." Boruto smiled as he stood up again, "We're keeping her."

"Are you sure?" Konohamaru frowned as Tazuko celebrated, "We still have the issue of keeping her under control."

"That's simple. Mituski."

"Yeah?"

* * *

"Here you go." Mitsuki said as he plopped a snake over Hanafuda's shoulders.

"W-What the heck is this?" Hanafuda shuddered as the snake coiled around her.

"That snake will bite you if you try anything funny." Boruto explained, "Nothing lethal. Just a parlayzing poison that'll make you useless for a good period of time."

"His name is Kinada." Mituski smiled.

"I-Is this necessary?" Hanafuda gulped as the snake licked her neck.

"Yes."

"...W-Well then I guess I'll just endure it."


	13. Chapter 13: The Shadow in the Mist

Chapter 13: The shadow in the mist

* * *

"Hey, Tazuko?"

"What is it, my beautiful Sarada?"

"Are we going to end up fighting a lot of Wave ninjas?"

"An interesting question, my dear."

"Then answer it already."

"Alright, alright. Yes. Due to my allegiance, there is the risk that you will be facing more official ninjas of the Hidden Wave."

"I knew it." Sarada sighed, "I mean...I should've know. But the thought of fighting other official ninjas...leaves a sour taste in my mouth."

"Oh, how I wish I could sweeten that for you!"

"Why don't you turn yourself in then?" Hanafuda called.

"Not until I finish what I started."

"Hmph."

Boruto glanced around, keeping a close eye on their surrounding.

"See something, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked.

"No."

"Don't let your guard down." Konohamaru said, "We've entered the Wave Village's territory now so we might get attacked at any moment."

"By more Wave ninjas too I bet." Sarada muttered.

"If it makes it any sweeter, you might very well end up facing one of the mercenaries."

"Oh joy. Yet another faction of people to worry about." Sarada rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Sarada, I'll protect you."

"Well if you're so strong why don't I just go home?"

Everyone stopped when Konohamaru suddenly raised his hand. The group stood silently, listening carefully. In the distant was a sick squicking sound. The sound of delicately tearing flesh.

"It's in front of us." Sarada whispered.

"What do we do?" Boruto asked.

"...Stay here and protect our target. I'll go in and scout out the danger." Konohamaru replied.

"Are you sure?" Tazuko frowned, "You are the senior ninja. If you come into any danger you'd be leaving behind a series of inexperienced ninjas. And Boruto."

"I take umbrage with that statement on multiple levels!" Sarada hissed.

"Relax, it's just because Boruto isn't a ninja." Mituski said, "Not the idea that Boruto might be more skilled than us at the moment."

"Wait what?" Boruto blinked.

"Focus!" Konohamaru whispered, "It's too late now. Look."

The group turned their attention back to the road which had begun to be encroached by mist.

* * *

"If I'm not mistaken." Tazuko bit his lip, "That's a ninja from the mercenary camp, Akuka The Mad Kraken."

"Mad Kraken?" Konohamaru frowned.

"His signature is that mist jutsu." Tazuko explained grimly, "It pours out of his kote constantly so that nobody knows where he is."

"He uses a kote?" Sarada asked.

"All the mercenaries do. That's how they gained the advantage over our ninjas." Tazuko scowled, "Blindly using high level ninjutsu inexhaustibly."

"When you put it that way, it's a miracle you guys have survived this long." Sarada winced.

"Be extremely careful." Tazuko scowled, "Akuka is known for using two kotes."

"Two kotes?!" Konohamaru and Sarada cried.

"Yes. One of them constantly emits mist and the other is loaded with all sorts of dangerous ninjutsu."

"..."

"You seem intrigued, Boruto." Mitsuki noted.

"Yeah...Never thought about wielding more than one Kote..." Boruto mused.

"Can I just cut in to say that this is NOT the time!" Sarada shouted.

"I-I-I-I suggest w-w-we run." Hanafuda whimpered.

"Run?" Mitsuki frowned.

"I thought you were a ninja." Sarada added.

"I AM!" Hanafuda snapped, "But...I'm only a genin. You're all only genins. I've seen the bodies that man has left behind. They're..."

…

"Is there a way around?" Konohamaru asked.

"Hmmm..." Tazuko crossed his arms. "The only other way in is the Naruto Bridge. And the mercenaries are camped right outside it. They're always searching for a different way into the village beyond the bridge so they often have people patrolling the area."

"So we have to face one of the mercenaries sooner or later." Konohamaru scowled.

Tazuko nodded.

"O-Okay but it doesn't have to be the Mad Kraken right?" Hanafuda whimpered, "If we just wait maybe some grunt will come along and-"

"Not happening." Boruto said.

"W-Why not?!"

"He's coming."

Glancing down, the group could see the mist that had begun to wrap around their feet. And in the uncertain cloud in front of them, they could all feel a menacing bloodlust that stabbed into every millimeter of their skin. The squicking sounds had ceased, leaving only their heavy breaths hanging in the air.

* * *

"What do we do no-" Hanafuda whispered.

"First to strike wins!" Boruto smiled nervously as he channeled a rasengan and threw it into the mist.

The rasengan cut a clear path through the fog, hitting nothing as the mist returned once more.

"You idiot!" Hanafuda hissed, "What if you had hit him?!"

"That would be a good thing wouldn't it?" Mitsuki blinked.

"No! That'd just make him angry!"

"Well what do you want us to do?"

"I don't know! Hide low, maybe he'll pass us by!"

The group gripped their heads as a loud foghorn suddenly sounded, filling the air with a heavy noise that grinded into them, shaking them to the core and sending them to their knees.

"What's going on now?!" Sarada cried, barely able to hear herself over the foghorn.

"It's starting!" Tazuko scowled.

The ninjas and Boruto sans Hanafuda struggled to their feet amidst the noise and fog but even before they could ready themselves, Hanafuda was suddenly snatched away. The group cried out in shock as they looked around for any signs of where she could have gone.

"There!" Mitsuki cried, directing all of their attention to a single rock that poked out from the fog. On top of the spire was a tall and thin figure, cloaked in fur and leather. He held Hanafuda at arms length as she struggled against the deceptively strong grip that his hands had over her throat.

"Woe to you, ninja of the waves." The Kracken creaked, his voice seemingly blending into the foghorn that still bellowed at a lower volume, "Such is your position, as is the position of your entire false country. A country of shallow cowards, living off the teat of greater nations. Suddenly creating a military so paltry. So trite. What goes through the mind of your newly elected Hyogun? What manner of ideals has infested this land?"

Hanafuda choked as his grip on her tightened. Kinada reared his head and snapped threateningly at Akuka's face. Unamused, Akuka lifted his other arm, an arm that was clouded entirely of descending fog, feeding the pool below him. He passed the fog over Kinada, wrapping him up and then threw his hand to the side, throwing the snake across the ground.

"Kinada!" Mituski cried.

"Woe to you, ninjas of the flames." Akuka said, "This path you walk is rotten. And with a single push, you will all fall screaming into the abyss."

"Water Release: Shooting Tide!"

Akuka disappeared as Tazuko's arrow of water flew through the empty air.

"Woe to you."

The ninjas and Boruto suddenly stood shock still as they felt Akuka's presence behind him. And even as they turned, their mind seemed to slow as well as their body, watching or a split second too late as Akuka grabbed Tazuko by the head and pushed him down onto the ground.

"Poor villager. Unknown to power. Too weak to grasp power. You live a life of a seed on a stream, pulled and pushed by forces greater than you, never to take root."

"Rasengan!"

Everyone jumped as Boruto acted first, pushing a rasengan deep into the side of Akuka's body. The rasengan dug into the mercenary's body and then flew out the other side, carving only a misty hole in the mercenary's side.

"What the?" Boruto blinked as Akuka stood there, unfazed.

Sarada drew a kunai and Mituski pushed a snake from his sleeve. The snake bit through the Mad Kraken as Sarada slashed away at his arms. All left only a misty absence in Akuka's body.

"It's a clone!" Konohamaru cried.

"Water Release: Shooting Tide!"

Tazuko called upon his kote once more to shoot another arrow of water through Akuka's stomach, creating only another misty hole.

"Weak."

"Wind Release: Scaleforce Palm!"

Boruto attacked again, filling his hand with wind chakra and slamming it against the mist clone, the powerful burst of wind scattering the mist clone away. Along with Tazuko.

"What's going on?!" Sarada cried as the Tazuko suddenly began disappearing with the clone, "Is this a Genjutsu?!"

"No." Konohamaru scowled, "This is...he kidnapped Tazuko in a split second and left his form in the shape of his clone. Why? Is he...mocking us?"

A soft dripping sound drew the group's attention again. The foghorn had lowered to a soft rumbling as the dripping seemed to take over the attention of their ears.

Glancing at each other, the group gulped and began to make their way towards the sound, stopping only to jolt when they realized that they were suddenly knee deep in water.

"Gyah!" Sarada jumped.

"What's wrong?" Konohamaru asked.

"I...I think I saw something in the water."

"What?" Mitsuki frowned.

"No I...I think it was a fish." Sarada frowned, "But...when did this water get here? And...when could fish have gotten into it?"

* * *

The group slogged through the water, electing not to stand atop the water to conserve their chakra. There was little doubt that Akuka already knew where they were so making less noise was not a concern. And the dripping was still audible amidst their splashing, painting a straight line through the fog. What laid at the end of their travel were two spheres of water. Two water prisons and two prisoners. Hanafuda and Tazuko floated inside, unconscious.

"Do you see him?" Sarada whispered.

"No." Mitsuki frowned, "He's nowhere around the two prisons."

"That's odd." Konohamaru frowned, "Normally, one has to keep a hand inside for the prison to remain in effect. How are the prisons retaining their shape if he's not around?"

"If it was Zenshin Kakumei, I would be able to run a chakra circuit between the kote's internal storage with the executed jutsu and set it as an automatic and continuous process."

"What?" Sarada blinked.

"That way, even if I dropped my kote, it would continue to run until the tank was out of chakra, keeping the prison alive." Boruto mused to himself, "But...that's if it was my kote. This is Katasuke's design, a scroll based kote. And I don't believe that those kotes have any function in retaining jutsus for the long term."

"What are you going on about?!" Sarada hissed.

"He means something's going on." Mitsuki sighed.

"If he's still moving around then that means those prisons are being held by water clones." Konohamaru thought aloud.

"I don't see any water clones." Sarada frowned.

"Neither do I." Konohamaru frowned, "What's going on?"

"...Rasengan."

"Boruto!" Sarada hissed as Boruto drew together a rasengan, "You can't just throw a rasengan all the time!"

"I don't see you doing anything."

"Boruto, be careful not to hit the hostages." Konohamaru frowned.

"They're in a prison. They'll be fine. Rasengan!"

Boruto hurled one of his rasengans at the prison as his kote whirred and deposited another Rasengan into his other hand.

"And have another one!" Boruto said as he threw the second rasengan at the other prison.

The two rasengans impacted against the prison's surface, grinding against the water but to no avail.

"See? Nothing."

"Chakra Shift: Base."

The rasengans began to unravel as the chakra covered the surface of the prisons.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The chakra came together once more in a puff of smoke as two clones stood atop the water prisons.

"Whoa!"

"Nice going, Boruto." Mitsuki smiled.

"How do you do that?!" Sarada frowned, "I still don't know!"

"It's simple chakra control." Boruto shrugged, "Well, that's the theory anyway."

"Theory?"

"I didn't write it." Boruto answered as he turned his eyes towards the clones.

The clones scanned the area around the prisons. There was no way they could break the prisons on their own so they scanned the area for any signs of the Mad Kraken. There was no sign of the thin mercenary around but the clone kept scanning, turning their eyes downward. And all of a sudden, Boruto's blood froze.


	14. Chapter 14: Eyes

Chapter 14: Eyes

* * *

"Hey I have an idea." Sarada said, "Water is weak to Earth right? So just use that Earth jutsu you used before to break the prisons!"

"I can't use Earth Release." Boruto blinked.

"What? But you did it before."

"That was because I had my kote." Boruto sighed, "My clones don't."

"They don't?!"

"No. The kote's complex mechanisms and interaction with chakra makes it highly difficult to replicate it for a clone. As such only the original will have a kote. Well, only the original will have my kote."

"Is...it different if people use the...other kote?"

"..."

Boruto was saved from answering as he suddenly receiving an alarming feeling from his clones. And all of a sudden, in the distance, his clones were struck off the prisons and disappeared.

"What happened?!"

"Boruto?!" Konohamaru cried as Boruto fell to his knees, gasping.

"I'm fine." Boruto gasped.

"...What did you see?" Konohamaru asked, kneeling beside him.

"...Eyes."

"Eyes?" Konohamaru frowned.

"Giant eyes. Glowing. Yellow. Right below the prisons." Boruto gasped, "Eyes...of a sea monster."

"You have to be kidding." Sarada gulped, "T-There's a sea monster in this water?! It's barely shin-high!"

"We're lucky the sea monster is maintaining the prison for Akuka." Mitsuki bit his lip.

"No." Boruto said as he stood back up, "One of my clones was knocked off the prisons and before he disappeared, I saw the bottom of the prison."

"The bottom?"Sarada frowned.

"The dripping sound we were following. It was the prisons."

"The prisons are dripping?" Konohamaru mused, "Then...is the prison losing it's shape? Could it be on a time limit?"

"No." Boruto bit his lip, "I...I don't know what it means just yet but...I don't think that's the case. It...might be the contrary in fact."

"Great. So we know that there's a sea monster in there." Sarada shivered, "What do we do?"

"Hmm." Boruto mused, "We can focus on freeing Tazuko and Hanafuda or take down Akuka. Konohamaru. What are you orders?"

"...Taking down Akuka is peripheral to our mission. If we can escape with Tazuko at least, we can complete our mission."

"So free Tazuko it is?" Mitsuki asked.

"...Let's focus on that first. How we'll deal with Akuka we can decide afterward."

"Understood." The three of them nodded.

"But uh...how do we do that?" Sarada asked.

"Normally we'd separate the user from the prison but..."

"The user isn't in sight." Boruto finished, "So we have to approach it differently."

…

…

…

"There really isn't much we can do is there?" Mitsuki frowned.

"That just means we don't have enough information." Boruto smiled, "We just have to gather more information."

"How?"

Boruto turned around, towards the prisons and stepped forward.

"Whoa, hey!"

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

A wall of water burst up, blocking and dissipating the fire.

"Wind Release: Reaping Winds!"

Wind gathered above them and dove down, sweeping across the land and pushing away the mist. Their vision clear, the group scraped the landscape for any sign that of Akuka. But the longer they searched, the more it became apparent that the lake was empty.

"What's going on?" Sarada bit her lip as the mist began to return, "Has anybody found him yet?!"

"Is he in the woods?" Mitsuki frowned.

"He can't be that far if he blocked my fireball jutsu." Boruto glowered, "How is he hiding himself?!"

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu."

The water rippled and burst forth as a dragon formed from water roared and charged forth towards the ninjas and Boruto.

"Boruto! Tag out!" Sarada cried, grabbing Boruto by the shoulder and pulling him back as she charged at the dragon.

"I hope you're hungry!" Sarada roared as she charged her fist with lightning chakra and punched the water dragon square in the snout.

The impact stalled the dragon for a long instant, long enough for the electricity to take root all over it's body and intensify, bathing every inch of the dragon's form in electricity, As the water lost it's form, a lone shadow burst out of the dying dragon and leaped into the air.

"There he is!" Konohamaru cried as they all directed their attention to Akuka, "Don't let him escape!"

Mitsuki stepped up and launched his arm upward, quickly chasing down the elusive mercenary. But as he reached out to grab him, his hands caught only mist as the mercenary disappeared once again.

"Another clone?!"

As everyone cried out in dismay, a cold pressure pressed against their backs. And before anybody could react, Akuka grabbed Mitsuki by the head using his non-mist hand.

"Water Release: Shallow Grave."

Mitsuki's cries became garbled as his head was suddenly wrapped in a sphere of water.

"Mitsuki!" Konohamaru cried, "Damn you!"

Konohamaru pushed a rasengan into the mercenary's side only for him to disappear into mist once again.

"Drat!"

"Hang on there, Mitsuki!" Sarada cried as Mitsuki struggled to hold his breath under the water sphere.

"Shoot! How do we remove this?!" Boruto scowled.

"H-Hold on I'm thinking..." Konohamaru bit his lip as his mind raced to find a solution.

"Mitsuki doesn't look like he has much time!" Sarada cried, "Mitsuki! Hang in there!"

"Sarada, stop shaking him!" Boruto barked.

"Oh! Sorry, that probably wasn't helping was i-"

"Let me see him for a bit!" Boruto said, suddenly snatching Mitsuki from her hands.

Any objections that Sarada had was silenced when she saw something in Boruto's eye. It wasn't the Byakugan, rather it was something that didn't seem like any bloodline technique that she knew.

* * *

Boruto stared closely at the sphere of water that trapped his friend's head. He wasn't looking at Mitsuki, he was focused on the water. Or rather the chakra. He could see it's movements, rather he can see every flow, every string, every movement of the chakra that was surrounding his friend's head. Carefully, with a few fingers, he struck at the chakra at distinct points, the move coming to him as natural as breathing. And to everyone's shock, the sphere of water broke apart.

"How...how'd you-"

"I don't know." Boruto frowned touching his right eye, "I've never used this before...but..."

Boruto stood up and threw his gaze at the mist around him.

He could see chakra. He could see the chakra of the mist everywhere. He could see the water prisons, where once it would have been obscured by the mist. He could even see the chakra of Tazuko and Hanafuda inside. Boruto struggled to keep this new sight of his intact. Even as he swept his vision across the battlefield, he felt the technique slipping out of his control and falling dormant again. If he could see chakra so clearly, he needed to find Akuka as soon as possible. The real one.

"Ah. Watch out!" Boruto cried as he stepped in front of Sarada and formed a rasengan.

Holding it forth, he used the sphere as a shield to block a bullet of water that had fired from beyond the mist's veil. And he could see it. Taking careful aim, Boruto threw his rasengan back at the figure in the fog.

"Did you get him?!" Sarada cried as Boruto collaped, his vision finally slipping away from him.

"No." Boruto scowled, "Well...I did but-"

"It was another clone?" Konohamaru asked.

Boruto nodded.

"Drat." Konohamaru scowled, "Is this really a genjutsu?"

Boruto silently went over what he saw. The attack came from a figure in the mist. It was clearly Akuka, or at least it was in the shape of Akuka. But Akuka's figure, the thing he had hit with his rasengan, his chakra structure was identical to the mist around him. Was that...right? Of course it was, the figure was a clone made of mist. His chakra structure would naturally be similar to the chakra that made up the mist...right?

"Boruto."

Boruto's thoughts were interrupted by a raspy and tired Mitsuki.

"Thanks."

"Just rest for now." Boruto cracked a small smile, "We'll handle it."

"No. I can help." Mitsuki coughed as he struggled to his feet, "Do you have a plan?"

"A plan..."

He didn't. There were still too much disparate nagging ideas tugging at him, waiting to be linked together but to what? And how? What was these ideas suggesting? And…

Boruto turned his gaze back up. There was no chakra anymore, all he could see now was simply mist.

Where was the Mad Kraken?


	15. Chapter 15: Capture

Chapter 15: Capture

* * *

"Mitsuki. Watch our back. Make sure Akuka doesn't appear behind us again."

"Understood." Mitsuki nodded as Konohamaru ordered.

"Sarada, keep an eye out on the field. If anything moves, don't hesitate to attack it."

"Gotcha." Sarada scowled as she stepped up.

"And Boruto."

"Yes?" Boruto said as he began to get up but Konohamaru grabbed him by the shoulders and held him down.

"You said we needed information but you're the one who seems to have it all." Konohamaru said steadily as he looked Boruto in the eyes, "If you can't figure it out then tell us. We can help."

...

"I don't know." Boruto bit his lip, "All the pieces of information we've gathered are so different it hardly seems related but it feels like it should. What do you do when you open up a puzzle but half the pieces are gone and all the pieces you do have seem to belong to different puzzles?"

"Look at the bigger picture. Form what you can and fill in the negative space with what you can."

"I can't form anything with such vague pieces!"

"All pieces have a tell. If you follow what every piece implies you might see how they connect."

"What...every piece implies?"

"Think about what each of the pieces seem to form rather than how they fit into one picture."

…

Was he wrong in something more fundamental? Where did he go wrong? If his experiment was flawed from the start, how'd he fix it?

* * *

"Get back here!" Sarada cried as she threw another shuriken at a shadow in the fog.

"Sarada. Have you nailed him down?"

"Sir...I don't know if I'm even aiming at something that exists." Sarada bit her lip, "All this shifting in the mist...I can't tell if what I'm looking at is human or not."

"What about your Sharingan?"

"All I see is a mess of chakra." Sarada bit her lip, "All I can see is Tazuko and Hanafuda's prisons, everything else just seems murky."

"Hmm..." Konohamaru mused, "Do you think this is a genjutsu?"

"If...if it was a genjutsu I should be able to see through it right?" Sarada bit her lip, "But this mist is not a fabrication. It's actual mist woven from chakra. At least, I'm pretty sure."

"I believe you." Konohamaru nodded, "But what does that mean?"

"Don't you mean what does it imply?"

"Boruto?" Konohamaru turned around as Boruto stood up, "Have you figured something out?"

"I've formed a hypothesis more or less." Boruto smiled nervously, "All that's left is to test it."

"Test it?"

"Just stay back for a minute." Boruto said as he charged into the mist.

* * *

"I can't see anything." Boruto muttered to himself as he ran towards the water prisons, "I can't clear the fog like I did before but if I'm correct..."

Wind chakra gathered in his palm.

"Wind Release: Scaleforce Palm!"

Pushing the wind chakra forward, Boruto blew apart the mist a short distance in front of him. Standing in front of him was Akuka.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be willing to let me just reach the prisons all by myself." Boruto smirked nervously.

Akuka held up one of his hands.

"Water Release."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Calling two clones to his sides, Boruto continued to rush forward.

"Water Dragon Jutsu."

The water erupted behind Akuka as the dragon reared it's head again and glared down at Boruto.

"Lend me a hand guys!"

Boruto's clones reached out with their hands and combined their chakra to form a rasengan in each of Boruto's hands.

The dragon roared as it swung it's body around and whipped it towards Boruto, its wide, river-like body of water flooding towards him.

"Go!"

The clones took hold of the rasengans and rushed forward, crashing the rasengans against the dragon with all the force they could muster, just enough to stall the dragon's body as Boruto aimed his kote at the water.

"Chakra Shift: Base."

Boruto bit his lip as he began to unravel the rasengans that were holding the beast back. The timing of this was going to be tricky but-

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

His kote spewed forth a giant ball of fire, crashing against the dragon with deafening force.

"Meld the chakra together..." Boruto muttered as he allowed the fire to consume the chakra that he had used for the rasengan, feeding the inferno, "And then it's up to you guys."

His clones raised their remaining hands and pushed it against the flame and waves.

"Wind Release: Scaleforce Palm!"

The wind burst forth again, knocking back a little more mist and feeding the flames like nothing before as it roared against the dragon's body, ultimately dissipating and destroying a part of the dragon itself, revealing Akuka behind it.

"Let's go guys!"

As Boruto ran thorough the opening, his clones reforming back into chakra and jumped back into his hands as he ran pass them.

Akuka raised his arm, ready to strike Boruto down as he approached. Boruto placed his two clone's chakra together and quickly formed a rasengan again.

"It's not up to snuff but here!"

Boruto jumped forward and reached out with his rasengan again, before Akuka could attack him and pushed his rasengan through his body, turning him back into mist. Barely able to regain his footing, Boruto could feel Akuka appearing behind him once again. But just having his legs on the ground was enough.

"Eight Trigrams." Boruto breathed in, "Revolving Heavens!"

All around him, Boruto threw out chakra as he spun around, creating the dome as he learned from Himawari. Akuka's attack came too late to stop as he smashed against the technique and was flung into the air.

"Good." Boruto gasped as he stopped spinning suddenly and, as Himawari often called it, sloppily, "Next is..."

Boruto let his residual spin guide his hand and he threw the rasengan he was holding at the prisons once more. Again, he felt Akuka's presence, no longer poised to attack him but as if it was sinking it's fangs into his skin. And all at once he disappeared as Akuka's claw went through him and smashed into a tiny rasengan. The rasengan popped with enough force to send Akuka stumbling a few steps back as Boruto charged forward, his substitution technique buying him enough time to finally reach the prisons.

"Made it!" Boruto gasped as he latched onto one of the prisons, "Which one is this one?"

Peering through the surface of the prison, Boruto squinted to look inside.

"Hanafuda? That's a shame." Boruto frowned, "But I only need to break the prisons so."

Boruto brought his hands together again and did his best to quickly form a rasengan.

"Let's see if I really can't break-"

Boruto's nerves slowed everything down as he felt the water shift around below him. The area around the spheres were mostly free of mist and he had blown the path there clear with all of his jutsus so there shouldn't be and mist to form a clone. But a very clear and obvious fact surfaced as he turned around to see Akuka behind him, dripping and half-formed from water.

"Water Prison Jutsu."


	16. Chapter 16: Squidala, We're Off!

Chapter 16: Squidala, We're off!

* * *

"Boruto!" Sarada and Mitsuki cried out in horror as Boruto was engulfed in a sphere of water.

"Hold on you two!" Konohamaru cried, grabbing the two of them by the collar before they could run off.

"Why?!"

"We have to save him!"

"Calm down and think!" Konohamaru said through gritted teeth, "We still haven't found Akuka!"

"But-"

"What do you think you're going to attack?! The mist?! The clones?!"

"But..."

"We can still save Boruto. We just need to figure this out!"

It wasn't his words that reached his two students but the difficulty that was eminent from the way Konohamaru forced out his own words.

…

"It's not natural."

All eyes turned to Sarada as she spoke up.

"It's not natural." Sarada sniffed, "The way those clones appear. So quick and regular. From anywhere at anytime."

"Where could he be?" Mitsuki looked down, "To be able to view the battlefield so closely. It's almost like we're just pawns on a chessboard while he's an actual player..."

"..."

All their attention was drawn as a figured approached them from the fog. Akuka stepped up to them as they suddenly broke apart and readied themselves. The ninjas held their ground, ready for any attack that would come at them. Akuka raised an arm and pointed towards Konohamaru.

"Woe to you."

Konohamaru's eyes widened as his rage broke and he roared forward.

* * *

Akuka was not concerned about giving up ground. He took as many steps back as he felt like as he continued to dodge and parry Konohamaru's assault with one arm. Konohamaru jumped back as he realized his attacks weren't working.

"Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!"

Konohamaru released a cloud of gunpowder from his mouth and with a click, set it ablaze, blowing up the Mad Kraken. But much to everyone's expectation, Akuka appeared again. And again and again. Until they were surrounded by six Akukas at once.

"Get down everyone!"

Sarada and Mitsuki, once again stopped from attacking on their own, jumped away and Konohamaru threw a shuriken into the air.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The single shuriken in the air multiplied into hundreds as they all rained down on Akuka, cutting some of them into mist and some into water.

"Where are you Akuka?!" Konohamaru cried, "Come out and fight me!"

No answer came. Only more clones that stepped out of the mist and some that formed from the water itself.

"It's never going to end." Sarada gasped as panic began to take root in her.

"If we could only find the real one." Mitsuki scowled.

"I'll...I'll handle them all." Konohamaru gasped, "You two...just run! Get out of here and-"

Before he could finish, the ground suddenly began to rumble.

"What's going on this time?!" Sarada cried out as she fell to the ground.

"This is..." Mitsuki blinked as he watched the Akukas struggle to remain standing from the ground.

 _Earth Release: Imploding Quake_

A spire of earth suddenly broke out of the water and mist in the direction of the prisons. A loud high pitched screech filled the air as someone stood atop the spire with two more people under his arms.

"I can't believe that worked." Boruto grinned.

* * *

"Boruto?!" The ninjas cried out in surprise and relief.

"How'd you escape?!" Sarada cried as Boruto jumped back to their side.

"I used the Imploding Quake of course." Boruto smiled.

"But...does the kote work in the water prison?" Mitsuki asked.

"No. It was really difficult." Boruto chuckled, "I couldn't move a muscle. If my plan didn't work, I would have been stuck."

"What plan?" Sarada asked excitedly.

"Okay, slow down, let me start from the beginning." Boruto laughed as he placed the unconscious Tazuko and Hanafuda down on the ground.

* * *

"I saw three things when I was looking at the chakra. One was the mist. One was the water. And one was the trees."

"The trees?" Mitsuki blinked.

"How are they important?" Sarada frowned.

"It's a control variable. The chakra that made up the mist was the same as the chakra that formed the clones but they were stretched thin. The chakra that made up the water prisons were packed more thickly and with more definition so even while they were the same chakra they had a different shade."

"I saw that too." Sarada said, "But why does that matter?"

"The chakra that made up the water prison was the same as the water. Why was that?"

"Why?" Konohamaru frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The chakra that formed the water prison was the same as the water we're standing on. But the water prison was a construct of chakra in the release of water. If the water was natural why would it look like the water prison?"

"Wait so-"

"This water is a jutsu." Boruto smiled, "I confirmed it when I realized that the chakra that the natural trees radiated was different than the chakra that made up the water."

"He made an entire lake from chakra?" Sarada frowned, "That's a really high level technique."

"But it explained the water prisons." Boruto nodded, "The water prison needs maintenance for it to remain in effect. Usually that requires someone to be in direct contact with the prison but these prisons were different."

"Because they were dripping?" Konohamaru guessed.

"Exactly. Why? The water prison has no reason to drip like that. What was causing it to deform but still retain it's shape? The prisons were made from the same chakra as the lake. So I hypothesized that the water prisons were not meant to be self perpetuating but in a circuit."

"A...circuit?" Sarada blinked.

"Instead of using chakra to retain and renew the water prison, the water prison was falling into pieces back into the water. However there is an invisible current of chakra that connects the lake's chakra to the water prison. The water prison's chakra is dropped back into the lake to be renewed while this invisible current keeps the shape of the water prison. That's how the prisons remain without anybody in contact with it."

"Is that how it works?" Konohamaru mused, "It sounds...far-fetched."

"That's what I thought but then I figured out a way to escape it."

"So how'd you do it?!" Sarada asked excitedly.

"Because there was an exit for the chakra, I had the opportunity to sneak a jutsu through the walls of the prison and free myself from it."

"The Imploding Quake?" Mitsuki frowned, "But how'd you do that? And how'd he not notice?"

"It wasn't easy." Boruto shivered, "I figured once I got caught I wouldn't be able to move so I couldn't form the jutsu while I was inside nor would I be able to command Kakumei to do so and even if I did, the jutsu wouldn't be able to breach the walls from the inside without careful manipulation."

"So how'd you do it already?!"

"I hid it in my rasengan."

"You what?" Konohamaru blinked.

"I hid it in my rasengan." Boruto chuckled, "The rasengan is a giant ball of swirling dense chakra but I managed to hide the jutsu in a small space inside the rasengan. Once I was caught, I couldn't move but the rasengan remained and with it, the implanted jutsu. All I had to do was drop the rasengan and carefully guide it through the escaping chakra and once it was through all I had to do was release both techniques."

"And you fought your way to the other prisons because you wanted to save them both at the same time?!"

"Well yeah. I wouldn't be able to move once I got captured."

"But why?!" Sarada cried, "You could have died! You could have done it form here!"

"First of all, no I can't." Boruto frowned, "If I attempted the technique at a distance, Akuka would have been able to block or avoid it. Second of all, I figured I wouldn't be killed."

"You...figured you wouldn't?" Konohamaru repeated, dumbfounded, "How?"

"That goes back to the first thing I saw." Boruto shivered, "Those eyes."

"The sea creature?" Sarada blinked.

"I assumed that the sea creature was maintaining the prisons." Mitsuki frowned, "If that's not the case then what is it doing?"

"That was the least of my questions." Boruto sighed, "My first thoughts were why wasn't it attacking us? And then I wondered who it belonged to. It knew to attack us and capture Tazuko and Hanafuda."

"Doesn't it belong to Akuka?" Sarada shrugged, "I mean that's the natural thought right?"

"Right, that's what I thought but when I thought of it that way, nothing made sense." Boruto nodded, "The immense amount of chakra to form the lake and the mist. Even with the help of two kotes, the frequency and placement of his clones were unnatural."

"That's what I said!" Sarada cried.

"And that's when it hit me." Boruto said, "We never actually saw Akuka ourselves."

"What? Yes we have he..." Sarada stopped.

"They were all clones." Boruto nodded, "Every single one of them. And we couldn't find the real body anywhere. So it stands to reason that there never was a real body."

"B-B-B-But then where did the clones come from?" Sarada asked as her head began to spin.

"The sea monster." Boruto replied, "The man we know as Akuka never existed. He was only an avatar that was made up as a cover for that sea monster."

"That's a large pill to swallow." Mitsuki frowned.

"But it made sense." Boruto insisted, "The ease at which the clones were formed could only be done if he had an unparalleled view of the battlefield. If he wasn't watching us through the mist or from above it had to be below. Underwater. What's more his agency seemed off."

"You're saying the sea monster has an agent now?" Sarada moaned.

"Agency. As in the ability to act independently."

"But he-"

"Attacked us, I know. But he only seemed interested in capturing Hanafuda and Tazuko. He captured them but left us. Why? It's clear we had some relation to them and he acts like he knows we're a risk but he doesn't go after us as actively as Hanafuda and Tazuko. If it was an actual person we might have been killed or captured just as immediately but instead we were left behind. If we assume that it was a sea monster and that he made a contract with a mercenary, it would make sense if he was simply ordered to capture anybody from the Wave Village."

"Because Tazuko was a civilian and Hanafuda was a ninja." Konohamaru nodded, "And we're from Konoha."

"That's what I figured." Boruto nodded, "If his primary objective was capturing people then I knew I be killed."

...

"So...all this time we were fighting a sea monster?!" Sarada gulped.

"Take a look for yourself." Boruto said as he turned around, "I drove a spire through his head."

* * *

"What is that?!" Konohamaru cried.

"It's a kid!" Mitsuki shouted.

"It's a squid!" Sarada corrected.

"Guys it's an octopus." Boruto frowned as they watched large tentacles writhe in the air.

"Those things on it's arms." Konohamru noted, "Are those...kotes?!"

"Two of them." Boruto nodded, "And on top of it is the man we called Akuka. So I guess I was right."

"Animals can use kotes?!" Sarada cried.

"There are plenty of animals that can use chakra and ninjutsu." Boruto shrugged.

"I can vouch for that." Mitsuki added.

"It stands to reason that you could develop a kote for one."

"Or train one?" Mitsuki added.

"Or train one." Boruto agreed.

"Well I guess those are all the questions answered." Sarada breathed a sigh of relief, "So...what now?"

"Now...we relax." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah...I feel like I have a lot of stress to relieve." Sarada said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm not one for revenge but I would be lying if I said this wasn't personal to some degree." Mitsuki nodded.

"...Guess I'll come along." Boruto chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17: Coat of Eight Arms

Chapter 17: Coat of Eight Arms

* * *

Tazuko moaned as his consciousness returned to him in the most unpleasant of ways. Doing his best to shake the irratation from his mind, he spotted Hanafuda lying next to him.

"Hey. You still alive?"

Hanafuda moaned as well as she woke up much in the same manner as Tazuko.

"What happened?" Hanafuda grimaced.

Before he could answer a loud smash rocked the ground, jolting their senses fully awake and turning their attention to the noise. There they found a giant octopus with two kotes on its arms rampaging about as Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki and Konohamaru darted about as they attacked it.

"...I feel like we missed something big." Tazuko blinked.

* * *

"You like that?!" Sarada cried as she punched the Mad Kraken in it's bulbous head again.

The blow made a large dent in the octopus's malleable body and the monster roared as electricity flowed Sarada's blow, jolting it about.

"Where's Akuka?!" Konohamaru cried as he kept a careful watch over three of the kracken's tentacles.

"I haven't seen him around." Mitsuki reported as he binded three of the octopus' tentacles with his snakes, "Perhaps he can't summon the clones anymore?"

"Boruto! Keep a careful eye out for the clones!"

Boruto nodded as he kept and eye on the remaining two tentacles that the kracken was waving about. The two in question were the ones that held the kotes. One of them had stopped spewing out mist so that particular jutsu must have been shut off once the kracken's cover was blown.

"I'd like to capture one of those kotes so I can dissect it..." Boruto frowned, "But I guess that's not going to be easy."

"WOE TO YOU!"

A loud voice boomed over him, the immense pressure alone staggering Boruto for a split second and even rippled the water below him. Looking above, he could see the figure formerly known as Akuka diving towards him with his arms raised. All Boruto could do was raise his own arms in defense as the clone swung down with strength enough to send Boruto down through the surface of the water.

"Boruto!"

* * *

Boruto quickly covered his mouth before he could think of exhaling underwater. He didn't have much air in his lungs to begin with. Looking above him, he could see Akuka looking down at him with a wild look in his eyes.

 _Big mistake._ Boruto thought as he held up his kote. It made a few worrying noises but the kote manifested a rasengan without a problem. And carefully, Boruto released his control over the shape of the rasengan, shifting it's shape while keeping it's rotation and containment.

 _I'll call it…_ Boruto thought, _Deep Blue Rasengan!_

The water began to swirl and mix as the rasengan tore through the water and dragged it about, creating a whirlpool that rivaled the size of the octopus. The clone jumped into the air as the water below it became a churning sea. He held out his own kote.

"Water Release: Depth Charge Urchin."

Water burst out all around him and changed into the shape of urchins. The urchins fell into the swirling sea and became lost in the whirlpool. And one by one they began to explode, the explosions and the urchins quickly heading towards Boruto as the whirlpool dragged them down.

 _Shoot._ Boruto scowled as he released his technique and dodged to the side.

The urchins stabbed themselves into the bedrock below him and promptly explodes, sending waves of heated water at Boruto and pushing him back.

 _Okay. Second plan then._ Boruto thought as the explosions subsided. He looked up at Akuka to confirm his position.

 _Okay, nevermind then._

Akuka stood above the swirling water as he gathered them together in the shape of an immense water dragon technique.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarada yelled as she punched the water dragon with all her might.

Her strike didn't faze the dragon and with a quick spin, she was deflected away from Akuka.

"Sarada!" Konohamaru cried as he leaped towards the clone.

"Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!"

Konohamaru released a cloud of ash from his mouth again, covering the clone and dragon from sight. The dragon whipped about and quickly dispelled the cloud before it could explode but it's lapse in attention was all Boruto needed.

 _So this is what it's like to be able to see everything from below._ Boruto thought as he threw his rasengan at the clone from below.

The rasengan caught the clone in the back and dragged it up into the air as it flew forward. The dragon and clone burst apart as the rasengan pierced through it.

 _Gotta get to the surface._ Boruto thought as he quickly swam for the surface.

All at once the tide changed once again as the water began to drag Boruto towards the octopus. With the last of his strength, Boruto grabbed a rock on the lake bed and held on as the water moved away from him. With a gasp, Boruto collapsed onto the ground as the water around him was drained away.

"Mitsuki!"

Boruto stood up and turned around. Mitsuki had been thrown off the octopus and the tentacles had broken apart the snakes that bound them. Boruto held up his arms and managed to catch the falling Mitsuki.

"Thanks." Mitsuki smiled.

"Careful." Boruto smiled back as he let Mitsuki back on the ground.

"What's going on?" Sarada asked as she and Konohamaru regrouped at Boruto's side.

* * *

The lake's water had all disappeared, what's left of it was being drawn into one last clone in the shape of Akuka's human disguise. And to their surprise, the octopus that was Akuka lifted up it's tentacles and slid into the clone until the entirety of it's enormous mass as contained in the lone body.

"Whoa." Sarada blinked, "How'd he do that?!"

"Octopi can get their body through any opening that's larger than their beak." Mitsuki explained, "They don't have a skeletal structure after all."

"Octopi?" Sarada frowned, "I thought it was Octopuses."

"I heard it was Octopodes." Boruto added.

Their discussion was interrupted by a loud roar that came from Akuka. A roar that sounded of the foghorn that had lured them to it.

"Woe! To! You!"

Akuka charged at them.

* * *

Sarada stepped up and drew back her fist. The two's punches met each other with an extreme force, sending wind, and for Sarada, lightning flying everywhere. And to her surprise, Akuka held firm, giving up no ground.

"Is he using multiple arms to counter me?" Sarada scowled.

Two tentacles burst out from Akuka's arm and wrapped around Sarada's arm. With a yelp, the tentacles pulled up up and threw her into the air.

"Armed Coat." Akuka growled, "Eight Spear Impalement!"

Eight tentacles burst out from Akuka's back, sharpened with chakra and aimed towards Sarada.

"Sarada?!" Everyone cried out in horror as she was hit with the tentacles.

Sarada's body dropped to the ground but with nary a drop of blood on her. With a cough, Sarada picked herself up again.

"My body twisted in ways it was not meant to in order to dodge that." Sarada winced as her Sharingan faded from her eyes.

"Twin Snake Hunting!" Mitsuki cried as his summoned snakes to his arms and threw them into the ground. As they burrowed into the ground, Mitsuki charged at Akuka. The creature caught Mituki's punch and tentacles erupted out of his arms once more to grab at Mitsuki's arms. But for every tentacle that tried to get a grip on his arm, a snake burst out of his sleeve and bit into the tentacle, holding all eight back from touching Mitsuki.

"Nice!" Boruto grinned.

From below him, the two snakes from before burst out of the ground and dug their fangs into Akuka's sides. The Mad Kraken roared and quickly withdrew his tentacles, keeping a grip on Mitsuki's fist.

"Armed Coat. Eight Winds Expulsion!"

The tentacles burst out once again but from his body this time and spun about at a rapid speed, flinging both snakes off and hitting Mitsuki into the air.

"Not...yet..." Mitsuki winced as he was flung into the air.

With what remained of his strength, Mitsuki stretched out his arm and grabbed Akuka by the head.

"Fanged Guillotine Execution!"

Two snakes burst out of Mitsuki's sleeves and bit into Akuka's neck. The twisted about, dragging their fangs around his neck and with one pull, Mitsuki pulled out Akuka's neck before tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa." Boruto whistled.

"No! Mitsuki throw that away!"

Mitsuki was barely able to sit up before the head in his hands began changing shape into an urchin. Sarada dove forward and kicked the depth charge into the air before it exploded not far from the two of them.

"Sarada! Mitsuki!" Boruto yelled.

As the smoke cleared, his two friends laid on the ground, unconscious but alive. The headless Akuka summoned forth water to wrap around the space where his head was and reformed it out of water.

"That octopus is in there somewhere." Konohamaru scowled, "How is he able to dodge attacks while in such a confined space with such mass?"

"...If a human's body is 90% water, that clone is 100% water and 90% octopus." Boruto frowned, "But he can move about that water, shifting his mass enough so that the 10% that's not his body will take the damage."

"If we attack him once." Konohamaru smiled.

"Right." Boruto nodded.

Konohamaru withdrew a shuriken, "Let's see him dodge this then."

Konohamaru threw the shuriken at Akuka and brought his hands together.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone!"

The single shuriken was suddenly joined with a hundred more, all flying towards Akuka.

"Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu."

To their shock, Akuka held up his arms and released a great amount of water, wrapping it around his body and imprisoning himself before the shurikens all recoiled off the side of the water prison.

"Curses." Konohamaru scowled, "So he can do that too?"

The surface of the water prison began to change into more intricate shapes, into scales and then a body.

"Water Dragon Jutsu."

The water prison shot forth, reformed into a dragon that dove down at Konohamaru.

"Oh no you don't." Konohamaru gritted his teeth as he widened his stance and caught the dragon with his hands, the force alone still pushing him back a good hundred feet.

"Rasen...gan!"

The familiar technique formed in both of his hands and with a push, Konohamaru, broke apart the dragon's head with both of his rasengans. With a roar, he charged towards Akuka with both rasengans in hand.

"Armed Coat." Akuka raised his arm and summoned all eight of his tentacles to burst out of one of his arms and wrap around each other to form a drill, "Eight Crossing Paths."

"Just try to stop my rasengans with that thing!" Konohamaru smirked as Akuka pointed the drill at him, "I'll tear apart your arms!"

…

The arms suddenly burst apart, revealing Akuka's hand once more.

"Black Jet."

A shot of black ink suddenly shot out of Akuka's hand and splattered over Konohamaru's face, blinding him. The eight arms quickly formed back into a drill and smashed into Konohamaru's stomach, sending him flying back as the tentacles drilled into his body.

* * *

Boruto's clone caught his former teacher's body and slowly laid him on the ground as he spat out blood.

"Once more, I'm grateful to you all." Boruto bit his lip, "Thank you for all this information."

"You think this is going to work?" His clone asked.

"Why do you ask me that when we've already committed to this?"

"Because I expect better from you."

"Shut up me."

His clone stood up and gathered his chakra together to form a rasengan. He stood with an innumerable amount of his fellow clones, all armed with rasengans of their own.

"Don't collapse after this." His clone smiled nervously.

"You won't be around to find out." Boruto said as he formed his own rasengan, "Let's go!"

His clones blacked out the sky as they leaped into the sky and charged towards Akuka.

 _He can't catch all of us with his arms or his ink. And not even a water prison can withstand this much bombarding it._ Boruto thought as he pushed forward with his clones. _This has to work._

"Eye of Typhon!"


	18. Chapter 18: The Revolution Dies

Chapter 18: The Revolution Dies

* * *

Boruto laid on the ground, exhausted after the ordeals of today. The dust from his attack still have not settled and he hoped with all his might that he had won.

"Woe...to you."

Boruto's heart sank as Akuka stumbled towards him, his form bleeding into water.

"How the hell...did you..." Boruto scowled as he struggled to get up but his body refused to listen to him, his energy all drained.

Akuka's bleeding water suddenly turned black. His tentacles burst forth from his arm, legs and even his mouth.

"Armed Coat..."

Boruto gagged as Akuka picked him up by his throat and lifted him up.

"Elder God."

Akuka stared at him though black eyes.

"Woe...to you." He repeated, "You who have worked so hard to unravel my secrets. You who sacrificed his own friends to defeat me."

"I...didn't sacrifice anyone." Boruto gasped, "They're alive...and they'll be fine once I beat you!"

Boruto's kote whirred to life and created one last rasengan in his hands. Boruto raised his arm and tried to smash it into Akuka's head but he simply caught his arm.

"Woe to you." Akuka said as he released Boruto's throat and held him by his arm, "You who wield such such an ineffective weapon."

"You use kotes too don't you?" Boruto scowled.

"My kote is perfect. Perpetual. Yours is weak. Mortal."

"You can say that again once I crush those perfect kotes of yours."

"...What could you ever achieve? What could you ever hope to aspire? With something so inferior to the original? With something that was never yours?"

Akuka's grip tightened over Boruto's arm, tightening over the kote underneath.

"No...stop it!" Boruto cried as he realized what he was trying to do.

"For all your powers. Without this, you are powerless."

And with a crack, Zenshin Kakumei was crushed under Akuka's grip.

* * *

"You...bastard..." Boruto scowled, fighting back the tears that that begun to well up.

"Woe to you." Akuka breathed as he grabbed Boruto by the throat, "Before you die, learn you place in your world. If you would pervert the works and teachings of the world, you must have enough power to warp the world itself."

Boruto gagged as Akuka began to crush his throat. His arms hung by his side, useless for all but the rasengan that remained. The last rasengan that his kote will ever give him. With the last vestiges of his mind and strength, he kept the rasengan from disappearing…

And then he dropped it.

The rasengan fell to the ground. And as soon as it impacted the earth, it exploded outward, it's shell tearing apart Akuka and surrounding Boruto. Akuka cried out in horror as the rasengan tore through his body as it expanded around Boruto. Feeling Akuka's grip disappearing over his throat, his body will too weakened to take anything more than a few exhausted gasps as Boruto was surrounded by his rasengan. With nothing else to hold him up, Boruto let himself fall to the earth as his consciousness slipped away.

"Rasengan...Revolving Paradigm."

* * *

When Boruto woke up, the sky had grown dark and dim, save for the stars that shimmered and the campfire in the corner of his eye.

"You're awake."

Turning his head, he noticed Hanafuda sitting next to him with a somber glare.

"You sure did a number on yourself."

"None of it was intentional." Boruto moaned as some lingering pain caught up to him.

"Boruto!"

Hanafuda stood up and left as Tazuko ran up to him.

"You're okay!"

"Mostly." Boruto cracked his best smile, weak as it was, "It's more important that you're okay."

"I don't like you dying on my account." Tazuko sighed, "If any of you died because of me I'll never live it down."

"How admirable for a rebel."

"...I...figured you'd might want this."

Tazuko reached into his backpack and pulled out a mangled mess of wires and steel. Boruto recognized it immediately as the remains of Zenshin Kakumei.

"I don't know if you have some way to fix it but I figured you'd want to have it regardless."

…

Boruto sat up and took the remains in his hands. His smile only grew sadder as he looked at the remains of his old tool.

"...Thanks."

"..."

Tazuko stood up and left, leaving Sarada and Mitsuki to walk up to him next.

"Hey..."

Sarada spoke with the softest, most comforting voice she had but it was clear she didn't have much to say. There was nothing they could say.

"...You can build another one."

"Mitsuki!" Sarada scowled as she jabbed Mitsuki in the side so hard that Mitsuki collapsed on the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Mitsuki winced.

"Thank about how the situation for once!" Sarada cried.

"I know. But Boruto has been working hard to make his own kote. Zenshin Kakumei was still a prototype. Once he's done mourning, the next kote will only be stronger."

"Are you an idiot! Try thinking about what Boruto must be feeling right now!"

"I can't." Mitsuki said as he stood up, "And neither can you."

Sarada jolted.

"As much as I hate to admit it, none of us can understand what Boruto is feeling right now. His history, his work, the amount of time he spent with Zenshin Kakumei, what it meant to him. We haven't even ever used a kote."

"I...I know that but..."

"..."

"Mitsuki's right."

"Boruto?"

"I can build a new kote." Boruto smiled, "I have a dozen different designs that I haven't incorporated. Any one of them could be better than before."

…

"But if I may...I'd like some time to grieve. My kote was like an old friend for me."

"Of course." Mitsuki nodded solemnly and walked away.

Sarada lingered, unsure of what to do but with no other words to offer, she followed Mitsuki away

And then Boruto's final visitor walked up.

* * *

"Hey."

Boruto looked up as Konohamaru walked up to him.

"You did amazing back there." Konohamaru smiled, "Better than any other genin I've ever seen."

"...What happened to Akuka?"

"When we recovered, his body was lying there. Covered with a multitude of scratches all over his body."

"I see."

"...You might be sad right now." Konohamaru said as he knelt down to look Boruto in the eye, "But what you did saved all of us. I don't want you to forget that."

"...I won't."

"...Your dad would be proud."

"..."

Konohamaru sighed and stood up. As he left, he was stopped by Sarada, standing in front of him.

"Sarada?"

"Konohamaru sensei. I...I want to become stronger. So that something like this doesn't happen again."

"...I appreciate your concern, Sarada, but the kote breaking was not your fault."

Sarada shook her head, "I want to become stronger. Strong enough that I can defeat somebody like Akuka. So that this will never happen again."

"...I got it." Konohamaru chuckled, "We'll be facing stronger and stronger enemies the closer we get to the village so there's no time like now to train."

"Yes sir!" Sarada grinned.

* * *

The next day, Tazuko watched as Sarada and Mitsuki sparred against each other. Konohamaru watched from the side as he offered the occasional advice.

"Sarada! You're too focused on attacking! You're leaving yourself too open!"

"Yes sir!"

"Mitsuki! You're giving up too much ground! You'll never be able to protect anything if you give your opponent too much quarter!"

"Understood!"

…

"Well they are certainly working hard..." Hanafuda tapped her foot as she sat by the sidelines, "Think it'll matter?"

"Of course."

"Pretty confident in them aren't you?" Hanafuda raised an eyebrow, "But if they could defeat these mercenaries wouldn't that just be the same as asking the Hidden Leaf to help us?"

"It won't come to that." Tazuko replied, "Once I get back to the Hidden Waves, their job will be over. From then it'll be up to me."

"And I'm supposed to think that's admirable aren't I?" Hanafuda sighed, "Whatever. I'm supposed to be a prisoner so I guess whatever I say doesn't matter anyway."

"If you're feeling frustrated you can train too." Tazuko chuckled.

"Frustrated?" Hanafuda mused, "...Yeah...it's frustrating. I worked and trained so hard to become a ninja for my country. And in the end, my country doesn't even trust me, trust us to save them."

"..."

"What was even the point of trying then?" Hanafuda yawned, "Why did I even become a ninja?"

"There was a point."

"Oh yeah? Honestly at this point I almost want to go back to being a civilian. Must be easy just demanding things from those in charge."

"...That's totally possible." Tazuko smiled, "I know of somebody who stopped being a ninja."

"Well good for him."

"But of all people, he's probably the one under the most pressure." Tazuko chuckled, "He has no voice to listen to other than himself. And it is harsher than any teacher or leader. Because he is all alone, he has to move himself forward with his own hands."

"..."

"You're free to become a civilian again. But don't think it's all easy for us as well. We have our own duties to fulfill."

* * *

Boruto sat alone, a good distance into the forest, away from everyone else. In his hands was his old kote.

 _"_ _Hey! Boruto! Come train with us! We're going to become so strong that the rest of this mission will be a breeze!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Sorry. I'm...not a ninja anymore."_

Boruto stared at the remains of his kote. No thoughts ran through his head, only a dull sadness that hasn't left him since yesterday. He sat there, not remembering of all the times he spent with his kote. Not thinking of all the effort he had put into building it. He simply waited. Waited until the moment his body could no longer take being still anymore. And when he done waiting he got up, placed his kote on the rock he was sitting on and stepped forward.

"What was it that Himawari said?" Boruto said to himself, "I was putting too much spin that I lose my balance and ruin the ending? So...I need to find a balance between my spin speed and the amount of chakra I have to output."

Boruto thought for a while before taking his stance.

"Eight Trigrams: Revolving Heaven!"


	19. Chapter 19: Mission Complete

Chapter 19: Mission Complete

* * *

"Here we are." Tazuko said as their boat drew closer to the shore, "The Village Hidden in the Waves."

In the short distance, the ninjas and Boruto could see a large town amidst the mangroves. There was a thin veil of mist that hung over the area but the villages buildings poked unabashedly through the mist. As proud as the structures were, there was no hiding the damage that some of them bear. Scorch marks, rubble, holes of varying sizes. As they neared the village Boruto could even spot the remains of what used to be a building, long collapsed into a pile of stone.

"We haven't run across any other ninjas." Sarada frowned, "Or mercenaries. Are we going to get attacked in the village?"

"The mercenaries haven't infiltrated the village yet." Tazuko explained, "Our ninjas are stationed near the Naruto Bridge, ready to stop them if they try invading again."

"They haven't found another way in?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, most alternative ways into the village are dangerous or not well known enough for the mercenaries to invade through."

"Regardless the Hyogun had a few guards set up around a few of the other entrances." Hanafuda added, "I was one of them."

"What were you doing so far away from the village then?" Boruto frowned.

"Because I spotted a sneaky little rebel leaving and decided to follow him a little." Hanafuda said, looking meaningfully at Tazuko, "All the way to another village. None of the other ninjas were quite as interested as I was."

"I'm happy to hear that you're interested in me." Tazuko grinned.

"Bite me."

"Regardless." Tazuko chuckled, "Your mission will be over the moment I step onto the shore of the village but as thanks for your help thus far, why don't you stay for a night? I guarantee that it'll be a safe and stress-free night."

The ninjas all glanced at each other.

"We appreciate it." Konohamaru smiled.

"Guess I'm going to have to go shopping for a bit." Tazuko smiled back.

* * *

Boruto stood behind a small collection of wooden barriers. Before him stretched a bridge that disappeared into the fog itself. It was large, large enough to rival the gates of Konoha. And it was worn and damaged from countless battles. But it was clearly not so weak that it would show any inclination of falling.

"I figured you'd be here."

Boruto turned around as Tazuko approached him, carrying bags of groceries for the celebration tonight.

"Well? What do you think of the great Naruto Bridge?"

Boruto turned back to look at the bridge.

"...It could use some repairs."

"If we repair it, the mercenaries would just get through." Tazuko sighed, "We've spent months fighting the bandits off here. It's a miracle that we've managed to not let a single one of them through but we're being worn down. Unlike them, we don't have much in the way of kotes."

"Where did yours come from then?"

"I...stole it off of a dead mercenary." Tazuko gripped his arm where the kote was hidden, "A few kotes have been confiscated off of captured mercenaries but the Hyogun refuses to make use of them."

"Why?" Boruto frowned, "It would greatly improve your situation wouldn't it?"

"...Our little village has yet to be acknowledged by other nations. Our desire is genuine and as such, so should our methods. We will not use the kotes for it has been negatively received in other countries. We desire unity, not conflict."

"..."

"So says the Hyogun anyway." Tazuko chuckled.

"...I see." Boruto said looking down, "So would everything be fine if my father had accepted the kotes from the start?"

"...That is not your decision to make." Tazuko replied, "As such, it's not your burden to bear."

"But it's my decision to change it." Boruto stated, "It is my desire to make the kote an asset. As such, standing here and hearing this...perhaps I need to work harder."

"You are not responsible for the state of our nation." Tazuko said firmly, "And neither is your father. It was our decision to go down this path and we do not regret it."

"This path was the only path for good hearted people." Boruto replied solemnly, "Our decision molded the world and you had little else but to accept it if you wished to move forward. That-"

"That is how the world works." Tazuko interrupted, "Listen. In time it will be us who shape the world and in doing so we may endanger the livelihood of the people around us. That day will come with many regrets but it is and always have been for the sake of the people. And when the people go into revolt, it is not something that should be ashamed of or angry about. A country only moves when it's people move and we are it's people."

"That would be great if all people had every opportunity to make their choice and move but they don't. When leaders make such choices the people are derived of opportunity and when that happens the way forward has been limited."

"There is nothing that can be done that cannot be undone." Tazuko said, grasping Boruto firmly by the shoulders, "All it will take is time and so long as the will is passed from child to child then we can arrive anywhere. All it takes is patience."

"...You're right." Boruto took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"What? Oh, no this wasn't make you feel bad or anything, it's just-"

"It's fine." Boruto smiled, "You're right. The world never regresses. It only changes. Thank you. For reminding me."

"...You're welcome." Tazuko smiled, "Shall we get back?"

* * *

"Cheers!" everyone cried out happily as they clanged glasses together.

"You're surprisingly good at cooking, Tazuko!" Sarada grinned as she snapped up a few sausages.

"Haha. Honestly I would prefer being able to feast on the dishes of my beautiful wife. So how about it Sara-"

"Mitsuki, pass me the fish."

"There's fish on your side too."

"...So Hanafuda how about-"

"These riceballs are great! Mayonnaise is my favorite! Nothing beats a mayonnaise filled riceball!"

"...So how's the food Boruto?"

"Salty."

* * *

Night fell as the celebration came to a close and the night grew dark. Boruto stood alone in the yard, looking up at the night sky. Unlike the light filled city of Konoha, the Wave Village had little light that pierced the veil of mist. Where the sky should have been darker instead shown the light of innumerable stars.

"Chan-BARA!"

Boruto jumped forward as Sarada landed where he once stood with a loud and lightning filled crash. As Boruto picked himself up, Sarada began yelling,

"Alright, Boruto! Now that we're done eating, let's get some training in!"

"...Isn't it bad to start training right after you finish eating?" Boruto sighed as he dusted himself.

"Well when else are you going to start training?!" Sarada scowled, "You haven't joined us for our training at all on the way here!"

"I'm no longer a ninja." Boruto stated, "I can no longer learn from you."

"Are you saying that there's nothing you can learn from us?"

"I'm saying I don't deserve it."

"...That's nonsense."

Sarada charged forth with her fists crackling with electricity.

"Ha!"

Boruto stepped to the side, letting Sarada pass by him completely. His hands remained at his sides, uninterested in acting.

"You...may not be a ninja anymore." Sarada said as she continued to chase the evading Boruto with her strikes, "But you want to get stronger don't you?!"

"Of course."

"Then why are you avoiding us?!" Sarada cried, "Why are you always on your own?!"

"When I stopped being a ninja, I stopped walking the same path as you." Boruto responded, "For the sake of both of our paths, I have no intention of crossing over."

"What are you talking about?!" Sarada gasped as she stopped swinging to take a breather, "That you don't want anything to do with us?"

"Of course not."

"Then what?!" Sarada cried, "Are you looking down on us?! Are you afraid of us?! What is it?!"

"..."

"Answer me!" Sarada yelled as she lunged forward with her fists wreathed in chakra once more. This time Boruto didn't move. And this time, Sarada's fist stopped inches from his face.

"Look at me." Boruto said, "I can't do a thing against your attacks. Without my kote I am powerless. Is that a person worthy of standing by your side?"

"...That doesn't matter." Sarada said as her shoulder began to shake, "That doesn't matter at all."

"...Sarada, I am no longer a ninja. When will you realize that?"

"...I don't want to realize that." Sarada whispered as she collapsed to the ground, "How can I just accept that? There was nothing I could do to help then and nothing I can do to help now."

"...My story is not yours to change." Boruto said solemnly as placed a hand on Sarada's shoulder, "But right now, you're needed. I'll be fine. So just focus on your mission."

And with that, Boruto walked back into the house.

* * *

"This is where we say good-bye."

"Huh?!" Sarada blinked as they stood outside of Tazuko's house, "But-"

"Your mission was to escort me back." Tazuko smiled, "And you've done so. Your mission is complete."

"Wait but-"

"So it seems." Konohamaru smiled, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"...Of course, now that I have the explosives needed, I'll blow up the Naruto Bridge. However, that's none of your concern."

"Right."

"I recommend you return to your village soon." Tazuko said, "There might be a great battle coming up soon that you might not want to get mixed into."

"Are you really saying that for our sakes?"

"...Alright." Tazuko sighed, "The Wave Village's battles are our business. It is for everyone's best interest for you to remain out of it. Not just so that you don't get hurt but for the good of our country. Please. Go back home to Konoha. We'll see each other again. I promise you."

"...I hope that we do."

Tazuko stared at Konohamaru unflinching smile but, nonetheless, gave a short nod before walking off.

"We're not actually going to just go home right?!" Sarada hissed at Konohamaru, "This country clearly needs help! We're here! We can help them as much as possible at least!"

"It's not that simple." Mitsuki stated, "The future of this country is on the line and it stakes are on us leaving. If we intervene we might do more harm than good."

"That's stupid!" Sarada cried, "There won't be a future for them if they fall here! We need to help them!"

"Now now." Konohamaru chuckled, "Let's go over our options. Certainly we can stay and help but we're going to have to be a bit sneaky about it. But like Tazuko said, our mission is over here. We can go home if you want. What do you guys want?"

"I want to remain!" Sarada cried.

"So do I." Mitsuki replied.

"You do?!"

"I do. I want to to help this village but it must be done with the village's well-being in mind. We cannot just barge in and defeat all the mercenaries for them, you understand."

"I-I wasn't thinking of doing that."

"It sure sounded like you were."

"Alright, alright." Konohamaru laughed, "Then we're all in agreement. We're going to stay and help. From the shadows of course."

"Of course." Mitsuki nodded.

"So long as we get to help!" Sarada grinned.

…

"Well then, you guys have fun with that." Boruto smiled as he turned around and walked away.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Sarada cried, "Where are you going?!"

"Home."

"Home?! You don't want to help?!"

"I want to but what can I do?" Boruto replied, "My kote was destroyed. And my skills without it are severely limited."

"But...you shouldn't just leave!"

"I am nothing more than a civilian now. If I stay, it's highly likely that I'll be killed."

"T-That's..."

"I pains me to just leave, trust me." Boruto hung his head, "But like you said, there's no future if I'm dead. And...I still have something I desperately want to do. And that won't happen if I die here."

"..."

"You'll be fine." Boruto smiled the best he could, "You've been training and you're all powerful enough already. Plus, unlike me, you're all ninjas. You'll come back, I'm sure of it."

And without a word left between them, Boruto left.


	20. Chapter 20: Waves of Memories

Chapter 20: Waves of Memories

* * *

Tazuko walked along scarred roads, twisting and turning around the whimpering of a town that was his home. The further away from the bridge the buildings were, the less damaged they'd bee though there wasn't a point in the village where you could turn and see a still standing or unmarked building. People huddled up inside the ruined remains of what buildings had adequate enough cover.

A clatter drew Tazuko's attention to his feet. Peaking out below his foot was the metal plate of a wave ninja's headband. Tazuko knelt down and picked up the piece. Engraved on it was their symbol. A snowflake. It was an odd symbol to be sure. Snow was a foreign concept to the village, only read about in books. Until the day that she returned to the village.

"Tazuko?"

Tazuko looked up as Hanafuda walked up to him carrying a few bags of her own.

"Hello there." Tazuko grinned, "Where did you disappear to after our party?"

"To report in." Hanafuda scowled, "Thanks to you, I got a scolding."

"Now now, you did your best, there's not shame in that."

"Disgusting." Hanafuda grimaced.

"Oh. My heart." Tazuko chuckled, "...Mind if I ask you a few questions, Hanafuda?"

"What about?" Hanafuda's eyes narrowed.

"...Have the Konoha ninjas left?"

"...As far as I and every ninja in our village can tell...yes. There have been no signs of them in the town."

"What about mercenaries?" Tazuko asked, "If the bridge is destroyed, it would only doom us if they were already inside our village."

"Don't you think we know that?" Hanafuda snapped, "Not that it's our responsibility to recon for you but we have no signs that any mercenaries have passed through the Naruto Bridge. Heck it's our job to keep them out of the village. Don't make light of the lives we laid down to keep those bastards out of the village!"

"That was not my intent." Tazuko chuckled as he raised his hands in defense.

Hanafuda noticed the plate in his hands, "That's..."

Tazuko looked at the plate, "I found it. Don't suppose you know who this belongs to?"

"...Belonged to most likely."

"...Hey."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember how we decided on this as our symbol?"

"The snowflake?" Hanafuda blinked, "It's not an uncommon story. When the Hyogun returned to the village she told us all about her travels and when it came down to deciding a symbol for our village, she suggested the snowflake."

"She wasn't the Hyogun back then."

"Well she is now so there's no point in splitting hairs." Hanafuda frowned.

"...What do you suppose she saw out there?"

"The Hyogun?" Hanafuda blinked, "She traveled to a ton of different lands after the Great Ninja War. Konoha, Kiriga, Sunaga, Iwaga. Yukigakure must have been one of her stops too."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hm?"

…

* * *

 _"_ _I'm back!"_

 _"_ _Welcome back!"_

 _"Lady Rei has returned!"_

 _"This place hasn't changed a bit has it?"_

 _"Lady Rei, if you wouldn't mind, let us talk in private for a moment."_

 _"...I understand."_

 _"What was it that you saw out there?"_

 _"...It's not good out there Elder. So many people have been devastated by the war."_

 _"I am well aware, Rei."_

 _"..."_

 _"If it truly has come to the fact that other villages have suffered to such an extent that we cannot ask them to help us...I can only see an era of great depression."_

 _"They will return in time, Elder. All the lands, villages and people I've met are strong. Not just the ninjas but the people. They have a will to survive and rebuild."_

 _"Hmm...our little village may not have been part of the war but we were not spared from the damages."_

 _"Of course. The war was against the entire world."_

 _"Indeed. Nonetheless, I worry about the future of our country."_

 _"...If I may, Elder, we only worry because the future of our country has always been reliant on the aid of other countries."_

 _"Of course. That is how the Land of Waves has survived for years."_

 _"But at this moment, we are in the best situation."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"So many countries have been wrought with trauma, deaths and damage so great that there is no future for them until they can recover. In comparison, our land has taken very little damage in such regards precisely because we never went to war."_

 _"...Lady Rei, you aren't possibly suggesting that we invade other countries."_

 _"I wouldn't dream of it."_

 _"Then what is it that you're proposing?"_

 _"...We have very little but I've gone to so many places that have little of what we have now. If at all possible...I'd like to help them."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Everyone. The entire world."_

 _"Lady Rei, that is impossible. We have so little already and we've already put forth our utmost in helping our neighboring countries recover. We have nothing let to give."_

 _"_ _It is not our country that faces a depression, Elder. It is every other country. It is the people's grief and wounds. People of every land regardless of alliance are in a solemn and unpredictable state after the war. It is they who are in a depression. They are truly worrying about their present where we have such a luxury to worry about the future."_

 _"It is not a luxury that we have not paid for."_

 _"I am not saying that we are not allowed this luxury but look around you Elder! The people are smiling and the children are laughing!"_

 _"What of it?"_

 _"This is what every country seems to be lacking! Spirit! True life in the people! After suffering such losses how could they be so spirituous but we have such energy buzzing down every street and within the hearts of every person!"_

 _"..."_

 _"I want to help the world with this energy, Elder! I want to help in their recovery."_

 _"We don't have enough to give to the world."_

 _"_ _That is fine. They are strong enough to recover on their own. I know we cannot directly aid anybody but with just a little discipline I want to bring our forces and energy together to protect the world. Everyone else is vulnerable right now. At any moment, somebody may come and attack our neighbor before they can fully recover and when that happens, that is when our future is truly bleak."_

 _"..."_

 _"I want to protect the world, Elder. Only so long enough that the world has recovered. Not a second longer than that, I promise you."_

* * *

"Tazuko?"

"Hm?" Tazuko jolted as his mind came back to him, "What is it?"

"...I'm heading back to the base at Naruto Bridge." Hanafuda frowned, "If you're going to try and blow it up...I won't stop you."

"You won't?" Tazuko raised an eyebrow.

"...We ninjas have the duty of protecting the people." Hanafuda nodded, "To raise our weapons against our own people would only inflict the greatest wound in the history of our country. Greater than any one bridge."

"...Is that the Hyogun's words?" Tazuko smiled.

"No." Hanafuda sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Hanafuda." Tazuko stopped her and held out the headband plate, "I am no ninja. Take this back to its proper owner for me."

"...No. I think it suits you." Hanafuda said bitterly, "Ninjas are no more than soldiers. And what you carry on your back is something that only a soldier would carry."

"..."

And with that, she walked away.

* * *

Tazuko walked down a more abandoned section of the village. During the war, the world was warped and the seas shifted, causing a few of their homes to be waterlogged and abandoned. Tazuko made his way into the shallower parts of this waterlogged section, making as little sound as he could through the water filled streets. He silently carried his explosives on his back and a wide brimmed hat over his head, concealing his identity as well as he could before he ducked into a certain building.

"Took you long enough, didn't ya Tazuko?"

"It takes time to move in secrecy." Tazuko sighed, "I figured you'd know all about that already, Akuha."

"What part of secrecy involved you killing my little brother's favorite pet?" Akuha sneered as he played with the kote on his hand.

"It's called a facade. Besides, Akuka has plenty others. Stronger ones."

"Feh. Tell that to Akuka himself. Took a few down men to finally get him to calm down."

"And I suppose I should feel sympathy?" Tazuko said coldly.

"Ha! I can't imagine a traitor to their own village like you having any sympathy!" Akuha laughed.

The mercenaries around him all joined in the laughter as they clanged glasses of beer together uproariously. On each of their arms was a kote.

"Regardless." Akuha sighed, "You have the explosive don't you?"

"Of course I do." Tazuko said setting down his backpack.

"You know...you could set it all off right now." Akuha sneered, "Just one match and boom. We will be gone and you'll be hailed as the hero that sacrificed himself to save his country. Rather than a filthy traitor."

"..."

"What's wrong? Too afraid?" Akuha grinned as he drank his beer.

"...I made a deal." Tazuko stated, "And our deal is not over yet."

"A deal!" Akuha laughed, "You traded away your country for power! And how'd it taste?! Using that kote!"

Tazuko hid the arm that concealed his kote behind his back.

"Well, you're right." Akuha said, "Our deal isn't over. You set up the explosives and tomorrow we'll have a huge fireshow. When everyone else thinks they're safe, we'll swoop in and-"

"..."

"Well...you'll see."


	21. Chapter 21: The Deal

Chapter 21: The Deal

* * *

Tazuko stood alone in the middle of the Great Naruto Bridge. The explosives were all in place. All he had to do was wait. Finally a figure began to appear through the fog.

"So. We set?" Akuha asked.

"All you need to do is press this button." Tazuko held up the detonator.

"Sure you don't want to do it yourself?"

"..."

"Alright, alright." Akuha sighed, "Just give it here."

Akuha held out his hands for the detonator but Tazuko didn't bulge.

"Where's Zato?"

"...Really keen to meet our boss aren't ya?" Akuha frowned.

"..."

"It's cool." Akuha sighed, "You've done a lot of work for us and we did promise that we'd introduce you to the boss-man. So rest assured, you'll be meeting him by the end of the day."

"..."

"So just give it here." Akuha scowled as he held out his hand again, "The detonator. Now."

Tazuko hesitated. Akuha didn't bulge, his hand still outstretched and waiting.

…

"Now now, Akuha. That's no way to treat our little helper."

"Boss?!" Akuha cried as another man walked out of the fog.

"Greeting, little Tazuko." The man smiled slyly, "I am Zato. The head of the Iron Hand Mercenaries."

"Boss, you should have stayed back." Akuha scowled, "At least wait until I had the detonator."

"it's not a problem." Zato said as he walked up to Tazuko, "Today, our hard work ends. All thanks to you."

"You're Zato?" Tazuko said.

"Indeed I am. And you are our little mole. Thanks to you, my mercenaries managed to sneak into your village and then you go and get the explosives we needed to trap everyone in this village. You've worked hard and more than earned that kote we gave you."

"..."

"Have you given any thoughts as to where you'd go after your village is ours?" Zato asked, "I am more than happy to welcome you to our group, You're also free to live by yourself without joining us. Or maybe you want to leave and explore the world. The world is your oyster."

"..."

"But the future can wait. Right now, I need your help one last time."

And this time Zato held out his hand.

* * *

Tazuko stared at the detonator in his hand. For the longest moment, he hesitated. Until he finally walked up and handed Zato the detonator.

"Amazing." Zato breathed as he held the detonator in his hands, "With just a single push of this button, we gain a village all for ourselves."

"And from there we can build our power and begin conquering the weakling countries." Akuha grinned.

"And it's all thanks to this pathetic country." Zato chuckled, "A country of content fools who live off the teat of others. They know nothing of conflict.

"..."

"Come now, Tazuko. Don't look at me like that." Zato laughed, "That's why you betrayed them didn't you? Because you hate this country?"

"...Just push the button already." Tazuko scowled.

"Can't wait to see the fireworks? Neither can I." Zato said as he held up the detonator and pushed the button.

* * *

"What?"

"Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Tazuko's kote clicked and immediately water began to surround Zato. Before he could react, the water enclosed him and soon enough he was trapped.

"TAZUKO!" Akuha roared, "You betrayed us?!"

"I was never on your side to begin with." Tazuko smiled.

"I'll skin you alive!"

"Don't move!" Tazuko said, "I have your boss captive! I can kill him at anytime. Take off your kote."

"...Take off my kote?" Akuha scowled, "You think you can beat me without my kote?"

"I don't need to." Tazuko said, "Tell your forces to surrender or your boss dies!"

"...Heh."

…

"Hahahaha." Akuha laughed to himself, "Oh. You think you captured Zato?"

"What?"

"You don't think that Zato has never prepared for a simple water prison?"

And all at once, ice began to spread across the surface of the water prison.

"What?!" Tazuko cried.

Tazuko looked from the ice growing on his water prison to Akuha who only sneered at him.

"Tazuko! Let go of the prison!"

Hanafuda jumped in and pulled Tazuko away from his water prison, an instant before the ice finally enclosed the prison.

"You idiot!" Hanafuda cried, "If you didn't let go it might have frozen you too! At worst!"

"But Zato..." Tazuko winced as he got up, "He was right there. I captured him."

"Did you really?" Akuha grinned.

The frozen water prison crashed into the ground. An ominous moment passed before cracks began to break apart the surface. And all at once Zato broke out from the sphere, a mad smile on his face.

"Tazuko. You're not very smart are you?"

"..."

"A simple water prison? It was child's play to escape."

"How?" Tazuko scowled.

"...I have control over water." Zato chuckled, "Not just water. The solid ice. The liquid water. The air vapor. Even the lightning and plasma. All states of water are under my control."

"All states of matter?" Hanafuda cried, "That's insane."

"It's a bloodline technique of mine." Zato sneered, "It's not a kote technique."

"Impossible." Tazuko frowned, "That water prison was my technique. It was not your chakra to control!"

"That maybe but I have my own way to escaping your prison."

"How?!"

"My own water prison." Zato smiled, "I admit, you caught me off guard. You may be faster than my techniques but not my kote. One twitch and my kote released my own water prison. Once inside of yours. That chakra is mine to control. Mine to change. And once I began to turn my prison into ice, your prison was not hard to affect either."

"..."

"Tazuko!" Hanafuda cried as he stood up again, "Hold on!"

"Zato is mine!" Tazuko shouted, "I...have to kill him."

"What a courageous little scum you are." Zato sneered.

"Tazuko!" Hanafuda cried again, pulling Tazuko back.

"Don't stop me!" Tazuko scowled.

"I'm not!" Hanafuda said, holding him by the shoulder, "You're not alone, okay?!"

"Eh?"

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

At once, four dragons made of water rose around the mercenaries and dove down at Zato, smashing down on him. Four Wave ninjas landed around Zato and carefully watched for any movement.

"We'll handle him." Hanafuda said, "You've done your best but leave it to us. We'll take down Zato if it'll kill us."

"It probably will."

The ninjas recoiled as Zato's voice came from the fog of their attack.

"You didn't hear a thing did you?"

Lightning began to weave itself through the fog.

"I control all forms of water."

Lightning burst forth from the fog and electrocuted all four of them.

"And unlike a water prison, your chakras are spread too thin to stop me from taking control." Zato sighed.

Hanafuda stood in front of Tazuko.

"How admirable." Akuha said, "But if I'm not wrong, aren't you the girl that got captured by those Konoha ninjas?"

"...No..."

"You are. Aren't you?" Akuha snickered.

"So what if I was?"

"You won't believe this, Zato." Akuha said, failing to hold back his laughter, "But this is the girl that went 'Don't think you're all that just because you caught me! I'm only the weakest of our village's ninjas!'"

"Is that so?" Zato snickered.

"S-Shut it you two!" Hanafuda cried, her face flushed, "I'll kill both of you if you take me lightly!"

"That's adorable." Akuha scoffed, "But it's far too late for your village."

"What?" Tazuko frowned.

"You know this offense won't be taken lightly." Akuha scowled, "This is war. Men! Attack!"

Akuha pointed forward, directing the mercenaries to attack. No one stepped forth.

"What?" Akuha frowned as he turned around.

"That's..." Zato frowned.

"Ice Release: Glacial Wall." Tazuko smiled, "The Hyogun is behind that wall."

"Fighting your little army of mercenaries." Hanafuda grinned, "It won't take long before she finishes up and comes here."

"...Boss?"

"This is a well done technique." Zato tapped his foot as he stared at the wall, "The chakra is packed much too thick for me to change it."

"As expected of the Hyogun."

"Hanafuda!"

"Sensei!" Hanafuda cried as another Wave ninja arrived behind her.

"We've managed to deal with the mercenaries inside the village." The ninja reported, "All that's left is the head."

"...Then let's move out." Hanafuda stood up as more and more Wave ninjas arrived behind her.

"...Boss, they think they've got the upper hand."

"How quaint." Zato said as he stepped up, "But all you've done is separate the most dangerous elements. Don't think that it won't all explode in your face."

"Charge!"

The cry arose amongst all the wave ninjas as they charged forth towards Zato.

* * *

Zato held up his hands and made his hand signs.

"State Release: Leviathan."

Water rose from under the bridge and came together in the shape of a titanic dragon. Ice scales coated it's watery body with bolts of lightnings crawling all across it's body and even the weaved through the mist that surrounded it's body and released from it's breath.

"Go."

The dragon rushed forward and smashed into the army of ninjas, flinging a terrifying amount of them into the air as the dragon raged through their ranks.

"Sensei!" Hanafuda cried as the dragon began to tear through the ninjas with ease.

"That technique is insane." Tazuko said stunned, "A ninjutsu that combines all four states of matter?"

"Ah! Tazuko, get back!" Hanafuda cried as she tried to drag him away from the battle, "We can handle this, just get back-"

The two of them jolted as a roar akin to the striking of thunder echoed through the air. With one last twist, the leviathan threw off the remains of the wave ninjas.

"N...no way..." Hanafuda whispered, "All of us...and we couldn't defeat one of his techniques?"

"Don't be so sad." Zato sneered, "You were all just people playing ninjas. You never had a chance against true power."

"...Tazuko run."

"What?" Tazuko said as Hanafuda stood in front of him again.

"Run...please." Hanafuda said through gritted teeth, "Run away. Away from this country. If you stay you'll eventually be hunted."

"I'm not leaving!" Tazuko cried.

"Look at you." Zato sighed, "You're nothing without the Hyogun are you?"

"CHAN BARA!"

* * *

The entire bridge shook as a bolt of lightning lanced down and crushed the leviathan into pieces.

"Your lightning." Sarada fixed her glasses as she tossed aside one of the ice scales, "Is so weak."

"They're..." Hanafuda breathed.

"Where did they come from?" Tazuko chuckled as he held his head in his hands.

"Sorry. We were going home until we forgot something." Konohamaru grinned, "So we came back."

"You can scold us later." Mitsuki said, "Right now, let's settle the fate of this country."

"Akuha. Those are?"

"The Konoha ninjas." Akuha sighed, "But...they're missing one."


	22. Chapter 22: Bloodline Techniques

Chapter 22: Bloodline Techniques

* * *

"You two okay?" Konohamaru asked.

"We've barely begun to fight." Tazuko smiled as he stepped forward, "Let me join in as well."

"Hey wait a minute!" Hanafuda said, pulling Tazuko back, "Civilians shouldn't be on the battlefield. I'll handle this."

"I gave up being a mere civilian the moment I betrayed my country." Tazuko frowned, "I'm going to be a part of this fight."

"But you didn't betray the country." Hanafuda nodded with the faintest of smiles, "So just leave it up to the ninjas to finish this war."

"No offense but I'd feel better if Tazuko was with us." Mitsuki added.

"What?!"

"Well I wasn't going to say anything." Sarada chuckled, "But now that Mitsuki said it for me..."

"Oh screw all of you, I'm doing this myself!" Hanafuda snarled, walking past all of them.

"Now now, we're here to help." Konohamaru laughed as he stopped Hanafuda, "Isn't the safety of your country more important than your pride?"

"It is but that doesn't mean I need you guys taking shots at me every minute." Hanafuda sniffed.

"We're sorry." Sarada patted Hanafuda on the back, "Right Mitsuki?"

"..."

"Don't listen to Mitsuki, he only likes snakes."

"That's not entirely true." Mitsuki shrugged.

"Akuha."

"Yes boss?"

"These Konoha ninjas." Zato scowled, "How much of a threat do they pose?"

…

"All by themselves, they are nothing." Akuha replied, "But...if we defeat them we might incur the wrath of the Hokage."

"So no trouble then right?" Zato grinned, "After all, once this land is ours our next target will be the rest of the whimpering world. That includes that infamous Konoha."

"That's true." Akuha chuckled, "Then leave it all to me, boss. I'll get rid of all of these kids in a flash."

"I'll be waiting." Zato said, "In the meantime."

A shadow suddenly flicked into being behind and struck at his neck. With a wave, Zato caught the attack and glared down at the attacker.

"It appears I will be handling this one."

Konohamaru smiled back at Zato, "Someone has to defeat you."

"Sensei?!" Sarada and Mitsuki cried as they turned to the Konohamaru by their side.

"Well that didn't pan out well." Konohamaru's clone chuckled, "Sarada. Mitsuki. Zato is beyond any of you right now. I'll be handling him so just focus on protecting Tazuko and Hanafuda."

"Protect them?" Sarada frowned.

"Our mission isn't over just yet." Konohamaru's clone smiled at them, "So don't let your guard down."

"...Yes sir!" The two of them shouted as his clone disappeared.

* * *

"Don't get too over excited." Akuha sneered as he walked towards them, "You still have to face me."

"We beat you once already." Sarada sneered back, "And we've been training since then so you're not going to be catching us off guard this time!"

"I'm AkuHA." Akuha scowled, "Akuka is my brother. And you didn't even beat him, you beat his pet."

"Well...I don't see your brother around now." Sarada's smirk wavered for a bit.

"That's because he's supposed to be back at base camp." Akuha sighed, "He was really distressed after losing his favorite pet. He went on a bit of a rampage and got punished for a bit by the boss."

"So he's behind that wall." Mitsuki frowned as he looked at the giant ice wall.

"Which reminds me." Akuha sneered, "I believe I owe you one for causing my brother so much grief."

Akuha held up one of his hands, his sleeve falling short of his arm to reveal the kote underneath, "And just so you know, I'm nothing like Akuka. I'm Zato's right hand man for a reason."

The kote whirred as Akuha formed his hand signal.

"Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."

The air condensed around them into the form of ice all around him. Sheets and sheets of ice surrounding all of them.

"Ice Release?" Hanafuda cried, "What kind of technique is this?!"

"Surprised?" Akuha grinned as he walked up to the sheets of ice and entering into the ice mirrors, "This was apparently some bloodline technique from some dead clan. But with a kote, even bloodline techniques can be used by the little people like us."

"I've never heard of any bloodline technique like that." Hanafuda scowled, "Where did that technique even come from?!"

"Hell if I know." Akuha said as he appeared in every mirror around them, "I just got this little scroll from a weird man."

"Who is that man?" Tazuko cried.

"If I knew, why would I tell you?" Akuha frowned, "Especially when I'm going to kill you right now!"

Akuha seemed to lunge at them from his mirror, towards Sarada but instead, Tazuko cried out in pain as a kunai was stabbed into his back.

"Tazuko?!" Hanafuda cried, "Hang in there! You okay?!"

"I-I'm fine." Tazuko gritted his teeth as he removed the kunai from his back.

"He attacked us from an entirely different direction?" Mitsuki frowned, "So this is the nature of his technique?"

"He's attacking us from the mirrors." Sarada bit her lip, "But I could've sworn he entered from that mirror."

"Maybe he can travel freely between the mirrors?" Tazuko winced as he pushed himself back up.

"Then I'll just smash em!" Sarada smiled as she charged at one of the mirrors.

Akuha moved once again, moving out of the mirror and in a few seconds, Sarada was attacked innumerable times sending her falling back with wounds that she had barely managed to defend against.

"Was he always this fast?" Sarada winced as she got back up.

"No, he was always pretty slow." Hanafuda replied.

"Hey, hey, don't just start spreading lies." Akuha sneered from inside his mirror, "I never stepped foot on the battlefield. So for all you know-"

"You're as slow as your brother."

…

Akuha flung a kunai from his mirror that embedded itself into Hanafuda's shoulder from behind.

"I know you were guessing." Akuha frowned, "But it was an infuriatingly good guess."

"Why did you do that?" Tazuko chuckled.

"Not my fault he's sensitive." Hanafuda scowled as she removed the kunai.

"Calm down." Sarada smiled, "I can't protect you properly if you keep drawing his attention like that."

"What, you think you've got it figured out?" Hanafuda blinked.

Sarada just smiled as she stood up to face Akuha.

"You know, she right." Sarada said, "You really are as slow as your brother."

"Ha. If you're trying to get me angry now, you're going to have to try harder than copying our little failure of a ninja there."

"Your mom was a failure." Hanafuda mumbled under her breath.

"Although..." Sarada thought aloud, "The one we fought wasn't even your brother. It was his pet wasn't it?"

"..."

"So that means you're not slower than your brother. You're slower than your brother's pet octopus."

"..."

Akuha sighed as he withdrew a kunai and charged forward once again.

This time, Sarada's hand lunged out and to Akuha's shock, She swung him over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground.

"See?" Sarada smiled as her eyes brimmed with the power of the Sharingan, "Way too slow."

"Tch." Akuha scowled as his face began to crack, "That's right, you're an Uchiha brat."

Sarada jumped as Akuha broke into ice and melted.

"Seriously." Akuha continued as he reappeared on the ice mirrors, "Your tactics are way to simple to read."

"...Well then I dare you to come try that again." Sarada said as she glared at Akuha.

"Seriously, are you a child? Nevermind, that was a stupid question." Akuha sighed as he lifted his kote, "You need a serious lesson in how to set traps.

From inside the mirrors, the kote whirred and the water from his clones began to shift and rise, forming into the shape of hundreds of needles around them.

"Water Release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death."

* * *

Everyone quickly ducked behind their arms as the needles plunged towards them. All except for Mitsuki. Mitsuki sent out a snake, wrapping around the ground and swinging it around. The needles bounced off the scales of the snake as Mitsuki swung it around and around and it grew longer and longer.

"Swinging Snake, Spiraling Summit!"

The snake swung around and around until it smashed into all of the lower mirrors. Angling the snake upward, the spiraling serpent crashed against the mirrors higher and higher up until the mirror directly above them was the only one remaining and Mitsuki sent his snake upward, smashing the final mirror and breaking Akuha out of his last refugee and sending him into the air.

"Sun Swallowing Fang!"

The snake opened it's jaws and swallowed Akuha.

"Did...did it work?" Hanafuda blinked.

"No." Mitsuki winced.

The snake bulged as something began to break out of his throat. His head exploded into fiery bits as Akuha glared down at him, the barest bit of blood trickling down his mouth.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" He roared.


	23. Chapter 23: The Wind

Chapter 23: The Wind

* * *

Konohamaru jumped back as the sounds of smashing ice reached his ears behind him.

"Seems like your kids are doing well." Zato smiled.

"Looks like it won't be long until they win." Konohamaru smiled back, "Maybe I should pick up the pace and finish this before they do."

"Honestly I don't mind if the kids come to play." Gamautsu sighed, "Less work for me."

"Stop complaining!" Gamabushi snapped, "I haven't even seen you try yet!"

"Oh lay off." Gamautsu rolled his eyes, "I've been doing my best ever since I was summoned."

"Somehow I doubt that." Gamabushi crossed her arms.

"Hey, Konohamaru. If you want to finish this quickly, why don't you summon Gamagoro?" Gamautsu chuckled, "Bet he'll finish this up real quickly."

"I'm afraid this bridge might be too small for him." Konohamaru laughed.

"And don't you go trying to pass your responsibilities onto your elders!" Gamabushi shouted.

"Yeah yeah." Gamautsu sighed, "This is one real annoying opponent though. That metal box has been a real mvp. Didn't you have one like that?"

"I entrusted it to somebody." Konohamaru smiled.

"Of course you did."

"Stop expecting things to come in and do your work for you." Gamabushi said crossly.

"I'm not!" Gamautsu protested, "...Besides, I don't see you doing anything."

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing!" Gamautsu then muttered under his breath, "Dumb broad."

"She's right on my other shoulder you know." Konohamaru chuckled, "She can still hear you."

"And I'm choosing to ignore that." Gamabushi added.

"Must you keep those two around?" Gato sighed.

"They're more powerful than you think." Konohamaru smirked, "They've held you down this far haven't they?"

"I haven't even begun trying." Gato sneered, "And neither has Akuha."

* * *

Akuha landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"No, no. Calm down, Akuha." He said to himself, "Zato doesn't need the Megalodon. He needs me. Akuha."

"The...megalodon?" Sarada turned to Hanafuda.

"That's not a name that I've heard of." Hanafuda frowned.

"I think I have." Tazuko mused, "But I can't remember what it means."

"You're quite good for kids." Akuha sneered, "But I cannot allow you to stand in our way any longer."

"We will not hand over our land so easily." Hanafuda smirked.

"Tough words for someone who has been hiding behind Konoha ninjas."

"They're been doing whatever they want for long enough." Hanafuda said, giving Sarada and Mitsuki a glare from the corner of her eyes, "From now on, this country will be protected by her soldiers!"

"Uh-huh." Akuha rolled his eyes.

"...Water Release: Shallow Water Grave."

Water flooded out of Hanafuda's feet and gathered together into a thin film of water over the surface of the bridge, barely rising up to the base of their sandals. Hanafuda took out a kunai and suddenly disappeared into the water, leaving behind barely a sound and the smallest of ripples.

* * *

"An assassination technique?" Akuha frowned, "That's an interesting technique you have there. But..."

Water suddenly burst out behind him.

"You're still underestimating me!"

Akuha spun around, drawing out his own kunai as Hanafuda leaped out of the water behind him. And before she could react, Akuha slashed right through her.

"Water Reflection Clone."

Hanafuda slipped out of the water behind Akuha, the image of her that he attacked fading with a splash. Akuha yelled out in pain as Hanafuda stabbed him in the back.

Hanafuda quickly withdrew her kunai and slipped back under the water as Akuha stumbled in pain.

"Fire Release: Greek Fire!"

Akuha's body burst into green flames that climbed down his body and began to spread across the water surface. The flames raced across the surface of the water, forcing Hanafuda out of the water and into the air as her water was set ablaze.

"Earth Release: Sky Breaking Earth!"

Throwing out his hand, Akuha materialized a densely packed sphere of earth that flew towards Hanafuda, smashing into her in mid air.

"Be careful there." Tazuko smiled as he held the attack in his hand, "You're not facing grunts anymore."

"And you're not supposed to be here at all." Hanafuda scowled.

"What can I say?" Tazuko laughed as he broke apart the sphere of earth, leaving tendrils of ice that had snaked it's way throughout the sphere. As they began to fall back down, onto the fiery water, Tazuko extinguished the flames, leaving a sheet of ice over the water.

"You can make ice too?" Sarada blinked.

"Kind of." Tazuko said as the tendrils of ice began to shrink and disappear, "It's kind of like a state change. I can change water into ice in limited quantities."

"So you're a pale imitation of the boss?" Akuha frowned.

"Please don't compare me to your boss." Tazuko said as he turned towards Akuha, "It makes me sick."

"All you kids act like you're so smart." Akuha spat.

Suddenly Hanafuda burst out of the water in front of him, having slipped out of Tazuko's arms. She stood in front of him, holding a special hand seal.

"Water Refection Clone."

Four more geysers of water burst up around Akuha, showing a reflection of Hanafuda and her hand seal.

"Water Release: Rip Apart Tide!"

Hanafuda sent a blade of water, bursting out of her small lake forward. Around Akuha, her clones did the same, sending their own blades forth until they all crashed together into Akuha. They crashed together into a giant spire of water that stopped in mid air for an instant before pulling back, ripping apart the object in the center. Pieces of earthen rubble fell into the water as Akuha emerged from behind them and suddenly charged forward towards Hanafuda.

"Fire Release!" Akuha roared as green fire cloaked his hands.

"Water Release: Bending Creek!" Hanafuda cried as she created a shield of water in front of her.

"Emerald Crush!"

Akuha trust both of his hands forward and smashed against Hanafuda's shield.

"Substitution!"

Hanafuda cried out as she was suddenly thrown into the ground a few feet away. Tazuko stood in her place, barely able to guard against the flames that that suddenly rose behind him and seared at his arms.

"Gah!" Tazuko cried as the fire assaulted him, "Water Release: Winter Thorns!"

Tazuko slammed his back against the shield of water that Hanafuda made and sent tendrils of water wrapping around Akuha. As Akuha tried to pull away, the water became ice as cut into him as he tried to move out of their grasp.

* * *

"Tazuko!" Hanafuda cried as she stumbled to her feet and ran towards him, "You idiot! Why'd you take that hit for me?!"

"It would have been a shame if it had scarred your pretty little face." Tazuko chuckled as the green fire began to fade from his arms.

"I'm a ninja! I'm used to this!" Hanafuda snapped, "You're not! How many times have I-"

"Come on, Hanafuda." Tazuko winced as he picked himself up and out of Hanafuda's arms, "We both know that I'm no ordinary civilian at this point."

"That doesn't mean you can win!" Hanafuda bit her lip, "Just run already!"

"You can't win alone either." Tazuko said as he staggered to his feet, his arms still shivering.

"We all can't win alone!" Sarada said as she walked up to them, "So why don't we stop trying to shoo each other off and work together for once!"

Hanafuda and Tazuko blinked and glanced at each other.

"Come on." Sarada said, grabbing Tazuko's hands, "My mom is a medical ninja. I can handle a little burn like this."

"Fire Release: Emerald Fireball!"

Sarada and Tazuko jolted as Akuha suddenly launched a giant green fireball at them. Before it could hit them, Mitsuki leaped in front of them and fired a snake towards the fireball.

"Snake Substitution!"

The snake opened it's jaws wide and swallowed the fireball whole, it's flames burning the snake from the inside and destroy it, sending smaller snakes into the water.

"Submerged Snake Breach!"

Around Akuha, five snakes jumped out of the water and sunk their fangs into him, sending him into a frenzy trying to remove them. Above him, Hanafuda was already in position, using the snake's ambush out of the waves to form Water Reflection Clones around Akuha.

"Water Release: Impact Wave!"

Hanafuda's attack sent a densely packed blast of water, utilizing her clones to surround Akuha with her technique, slamming him from all directions. As the water dispersed, Akuha stood there, stunned with blood leaking from his mouth, only standing due to the sheer amount of force that assaulted from from all directions.

"Thanks, Sarada." Tazuko smiled as he rushed towards the stunned Akuha, "My arms never felt better!"

Any water left in the air jumped into Tazuko's hands and formed into a shurikens of ice. Tazuko jumped and kicked Akuha in the stomach, sending him back as he jumped into the air.

"Water Release: Frost Star!"

Tazuko threw the shurikens, slicing into the reeling Akuha. The shurikens began to bend in the air and bommerang backwards, around Akuha.

"Your show, little Uchiha." Tazuko chuckled as Sarada sprinted past him.

"Bolt Link." Sarada said as the lightning she infused around her fist reached out and snagged the returning ice shurikens, stopping them in mid-air.

"Let's see if you can stand this!" Sarada roared as she punched Akuha in the gut, knocking the light from his eyes. The lightning attached to the shurikens began to catch up and spring back, dragging the shurikens back and around Akuha, digging them into his back. Akuha roared in pain, his consciousness incapable of any logical thought as he grabbed Sarada's arms and pulled himself close as if to bite her in the face.

"I hope my body can handle this." Sarada gritted her teeth as she readied her charged fist, "Sundering!"

Sarada snapped her fingers, unleashing the electricity locked around her fist in a giant electrical explosion.

* * *

Konohamaru jumped as the sound of an immensely close thunderclap sounded behind him and he saw the body of Akuha thrown right past him and Zato and smash into the ice wall rocking the very bridge itself.

"What was that?!" Gamautsu cried.

"Sarada..." Konohamaru bit his lip.

Zato sighed as the bridge began to steady itself. Behind him, Akuha was left lodged into the ice wall, leaving a sizable indent.

"Akuha."

Akuha slumped as he fell off the wall and onto the ground, a bloody and broken mess.

"Sorry...boss."

"I don't accept apologies. I accept only success."

"I...I will succeed. Even if I will die." Akuha said weakly as he tried to pick himself up.

"Then die."

Akuha looked up in shock.

"If Akuha can't win then bring him back. Bring back the Megalodon."

"You...want him?"

"When I asked you to join me, what I wanted was the Megalodon. If you can't control it, though-"

"No." Akuha grinned as he stood up, "I became Akuha to serve you better. Even if that means I have to face my old self."

"..."

Akuha staggered forward again, past Zato.

"Hey." Gamautsu whispered, "I got him in my sights. Shall I take him down?"

"Idiot!" Gamabushi hissed, "Can't you tell? If we attack him now, we'll die."

"..."

Konohamaru gulped, his blood frozen as Akuha began to approach him.

And walked past him.

* * *

"I can't believe he's still alive." Sarada gasped she rested against Hanafuda, her body numb from the strain of her attack.

"He's inhuman." Hanafuda gritted her teeth.

"Can you move?" Mitsuki asked.

"Give me a bit." Sarada scowled, "I'll be back on my feet in a minute."

"Take all the time you need." Tazuko bit his lip, "Doesn't seem like he's in a hurry."

"Doesn't seem like he's playing around either." Hanafuda said.

Akuha sighed as he stood in front of the ninjas again.

"Do you know..." He breathed, startling them, "Why I use Fire and Earth releases?"

"Why?" Tazuko frowned.

"With Zato's immense power, he can use Ice, Water, Wind and Lightning Releases." Akuha smirked, "I learned Fire and Earth. The only types of techniques that Zato was missing. I said I would be the strength that Zato was missing. I would complete him and together we can rival God itself."

Akuha let out a small chuckle, "That is why I am his second hand man."

"...If you want water, I can use that too." Hanafuda frowned.

"And I can fill in that little rare Ice release." Tazuko smiled.

"I got Lightning." Sarada grinned, "I think I proved that already. Furthermore, anything you can do I can copy with my Sharingan."

"Heh. That's true." Akuha sneered, "But you're still missing the wind."

"..."

* * *

 _ **The Day Before…**_

* * *

"Here we are." Hanafuda sighed, "This is enough right?"

"Yeah." Boruto smiled as he looked around at the raw metals around him, "With this I might be able to rebuild my kote."

"...Do you really need it?" Hanafuda asked, "You're strong enough already aren't you?"

"...I'm not strong enough. Without my kote I'm weaker than you."

"...I'm going to take that as a complement." Hanafuda scowled, "Well then why don't you train? Your friends were training. Why didn't you join them?"

"I'm not a ninja. I'm not allowed to join in their ninja games."

"Seriously?" Hanafuda scoffed, "If you aren't a ninja then what are you?"

"A scientist."

"Okay listen." Hanafuda said, grabbing Boruto's shoulders, spinning him around and holding him in place, "You want to be a ninja. I can see it in your eyes. Why don't you just become a ninja?"

"...I'm a failure of a ninja." Boruto smiled softly, "I-"

"You are stronger than me!" Hanafuda cried, "You said it yourself! You proved it yourself! You are everything a ninja is in everything but name! Why are you-"

"That ship has sailed already." Boruto said solemnly, "Look me in the eye again Hanafuda. Tell me what you see when I say that I want be a scientist."

Hanafuda looked into Boruto's eyes...and slowly her hands relaxed.

"Whatever." Hanafuda sighed, "I knew well enough that you are as committed to being a scientist as you wanted to be a ninja. But if you...well if you want to let it continue to eat you from inside like that then that's fine with me."

Hanafuda walked to the entrance of the cave again, "We won't be seeing each other again anyway."

And with that Hanafuda left Boruto alone. Boruto stood there silently for a moment before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the broken pieces of Zenshin Kakumei and stared at it. Then he turned around and walked deeper into the cave, the wind whistling through the rocks.


	24. Chapter 24: ZKS

Chapter 24: ZKS

* * *

"What's going on?" Sarada gulped.

Around Akuha swam green fire in the shape of sharks. Swimming in the ground itself.

"This is one of my oldest techniques." Akuha smiled, "Back in the days when I was the Megalodon."

"That name again." Tazuko scowled, "Why do I feel like I should know that name?"

"You shouldn't." Akuha sneered, "The name Megalodon quickly went extinct after Zato took me in. Ask your grandparents and they might be able to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Hanafuda frowned.

"The day that fire swam in the seas. And an entire district was burned to the ground."

The sharks suddenly began to move towards them at alarming speed.

"Sarada!"

"Still...numb." Sarada winced as she tried to move.

"Take her!" Hanafuda said, tossing Sarada to Mitsuki, "Water Release: Bending River!"

Hanafuda summoned up a large swirling wall of water as the sharks leaped up at them. The bit into the wall and thrashed about as the gnashed and gnawed on the wall, tearing off chunks that dqickly disappeared into steam.

"T-They're tearing apart the wall!" Hanafuda cried, "I can't keep this up any longer!"

"Ice State: Hedge Wall!"

Tazuko joined Hanafuda in maintaining the wall, sending an intricate series of icicle thorns throughout the wall, stabbing into and keeping the sharks at bay.

"Earth Release: Terra Jaws."

The earth rose in jagged teeth and smashed down on their barrier, sending the sharks flying off and into the earth again but destroying the ice and water that was their defense.

"What now?!" Hanafuda cried.

Tazuko ran forwards as the shark's flaming fins poked above the earth as they swam towards him. He held out his hands as the sharks jumped up at him.

"Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Water surrounded his arms as the aimed his technique at two of the sharks and imprisoned them in water. Two were incapacitated but dozens more leaped out and dug their teeth into him, drawing blood, breath and cries of searing pain. And yet a group more of them swam right past him.

"Hanafuda!" Mitsuki cried as he ran up to her without Sarada, "This isn't going to end unless we beat Akuha!"

"Huh?!" Hanafuda said as Mitsuki wrapped an elongated around her hip.

"It's a long shot but try to stop him!" Mitsuki said as he swung around and threw Hanafuda into the air and towards Akuha.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Hanafuda yelled as she flew through the air towards Akuha. Despite her shock she managed to form hand seals, "Water Release! Deep Sea Shock!"

Holding out her hand, she sent out a blast of pitch black water.

The earth rose below her as a jaws that rivaled a whale breached the earth's surface. Her water splattered against the earth as the jaws dug into Hanafuda, bringing more cries to the air.

"That didn't work." Mitsuki scowled.

"Stand back."

Sarada gasped as she stumbled forward, drawing as much lightning chakra as she could into her hands.

"Come on..." Sarada grimaced, "I need enough to cut through fire and earth!"

"We'll improvise." Mitsuki said as he threw out his arm again, stretching it out towards Tazuko. His arm wrapped around Tazuko's waist before stretching out towards Hanafuda.

"Now. Combine your lightning with my arm." Mitsuki said.

"Are you sure?" Sarada frowned, "You're not going to be immune."

"I'll be fine." Mitsuki said, "I can heal Tazuko and Hanafuda once we set them free too. Do it."

Sarada gulped but nodded and placed her hand on Mitsuki's arm. Mitsuki gritted his teeth as the electricity rampaged around his body. He was determined not to cry out as the lightning flowed down his arm and expanded around Tazuko, electrifying him but also dissipating the sharks that were biting him as well as the ones in the water prisons. Mitsuki continued to reach out for Hanafuda as the electricity collected into the palm of his hand.

"Lightning Contrail!"

Mitsuki pushed against the earthen jaws trapping Hanafuda with Sarada's electricity and after a brief struggle, managed to break through the earth and snatch Hanafuda out of it's grasp. Recoiling his arm as quick as he could, he pulled Hanafuda back as well as picking up Tazuko and pulling him back as well.

* * *

"How are they?" Sarada bit her lips as Mituski laid their bodies on the ground.

"They're bleeding profusely." Mitsuki frowned, "I have to treat them immediately."

"Then I'll keep him busy."

"You can try." Akuha sneered.

Sarada stumbled forward with as much energy as she could, "I will! My sharingan can copy any technique you can throw at me!"

"Oh? Then try copying this." Akuha chuckled.

Chakra built up all around him and the earth shook. A spire broke out of the ground, towering over even Akuha before it began to swim around him.

"This. Is my namesake."

The earth around him rose as the body of a shark that surpassed the size of even whales rose. Comprised of earth and glowing green beneath cracks, the megalodon turned towards Hanafuda, the inside of it's body filled with green fire.

In the distance, Zato noticed the titantic beast.

"That Akuha. He went and did it."

Sarada gulped as she put her own hands together and reached into the deepest recesses of her chakras for as much as she could muster.

"This jutsu swallowed a town." Akuha said, "You are nothing but dust to it."

With a wave of his hands the megalodon charged towards them.

"...Sharingan!"

Sarada cried out as she summoned up her own megaldon, barely properly formed with red fire and crashed it against Akuha's with force that echoed endlessly across the bridge.

"Sarada?!" Mitsuki yelled over the noise as he tried to see Sarada through the chaos.

"I can't hold this much longer!" Sarada winced.

Akuha's megalodon had twisted around and bitten into Sarada's. It took the remnants of Sarada's mind to force her own megalodon to bite down on Akuha's as well, barely puncturing the mantle.

"I...I can't." Sarada gasped as she felt her energy and mind give, "Mom. Dad. Save me."

Akuha's megalodon bit through Sarada's, sending her chakra flying into the air in pieces. With her efforts shattered, Sarada fell to her knees, completely drained.

"Konohamaru sensei." Sarada choked as tears began to flow down her eyes.

The megalodon turned towards Sarada.

"Someone...anyone..."

The megalodon charged with it's mouth open, it's flames consuming Sarada's vision as it approached. Sarada closed her eyes as she cried out,

"BORUTO!"

"Daihouka. Rasengan." _(Trans: Great Cannon Fire)_

* * *

A torrential wind blew through the bridge, sending Sarada falling back. Opening her eyes, the megalodon had disappeared and looking up she could see Akuha's body in the air. Higher up than it had ever been before. Higher and higher until it finally crashed on the other side of the ice wall. In the space where Akuha was standing before was a boy in a white lab coat.

"Sorry." Boruto smiled, "I'm a bit late."

Sarada removed her glasses and wiped away her tears with her arm. Putting her glasses back on she looked up at Boruto with a grin,

"You idiot!"

Boruto chuckled but suddenly fell to his knees.

"Boruto?!" Sarada cried.

"This guy is unreasonably chakra hungry." Boruto smiled, "But it's power output is just as unreasonable."

"This guy?" Sarada blinked.

Boruto lifted his sleeve to reveal a brand new kote under his arm.

"It's only temporary, but meet the ZKS."

"ZKS?" Sarada frowned.

"Zenshin Kakumei Salvage." Mitsuki said.

"You got it!" Boruto grinned.

"Okay, how did you guess that?!" Sarada cried, "This is ridiculous!"

"This model is made out of the chakra absorbing metal that I found around the village." Boruto explained, "It's internal workings were transplanted from the original kote but with so much damage and limited time I only have one jutsu programmed inside it. I chose the Rasengan but since the chakra absorbing metal was the only material I had access to, I had to make it entirely out of that. Turns out making the shell out of the chakra absorbing material greatly increases it's chakra usage, even taking out of its user's body directly. Still it supercharges the jutsu used though it's not a sustainable model."

"What do you mean it's not sustainable?" Sarada frowned.

"Well I tested it twice before coming here." Boruto winced, "And a third time to send that guy flying. I think...I can only use it two more times before collapsing."

"Only two more times?" Sarada bit her lip.

"I'll be fine." Boruto smiled, "You all have taken a beating so just leave it to me for now. You've all done amazingly."

"You did amazing as well."

Tazuko and Hanafuda winced as they pushed themselves up again, not yet fully recovered.

"I can't believe you actually managed to fix that thing." Hanafuda laughed softly, "All in one night."

"Hard to believe you sent Akuha flying." Tazuko said, "But from now on, it's just Zato. And if you're going after him, I'm coming with."

"That's right." Sarada nodded, "We're all coming wi-"

"No." Boruto and Tazuko said at the same time.

"What?!"

"You can barely move." Boruto frowned, "And what little chakra you had left you spent holding back Akuha. You're spent."

"I appreciate it but you're only going to get in the way." Tazuko added, "We're the only ones who can fight Zato now."

"Yeah." Hanafuda sneered, "So you two just sit back and-"

"Hanafuda."

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Oh come on!" Hanafuda cried, "I've proven myself by now right?! Why can't I-"

"You've proven yourself well enough." Tazuko smiled as he patted her on the head, "But you're still inexperienced. You don't have a way to combat Zato's control over the states of matter do you?"

"You protected me!" Hanafuda shouted, "You're in no shape to fight either!"

"Of course I protected you." Tazuko said as he stood up, "I'm a gentleman."

"Don't you pull that stuff now!" Hanafuda's yelling intensified, "Why?! Why does it have to be you?! You're not even a ninja!"

"..."

"...Don't you think it's time to tell them?" Boruto asked, "There's no point in hiding it anymore is there?"

Boruto crossed his arms as he stared directly at Tazuko, "Son of the Hyogun."

* * *

There was a stunned silence for a moment as everyone processed Boruto's statement.

"Wait, wait wait!" Hanafuda cried as she jumped up, "It's true that the Hyogun has a son and information about him has been sparse but there's no way Tazuko could be her son! Her son's name should be Yukikaze!"

Boruto and Tazuko stared at her.

"...Oh hell no, don't tell me." Hanafuda said, backing off.

"I'm impressed, Boruto." Tazuko chuckled, "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"It was a guess." Boruto replied, "You just seem way too invested and concerned about your country."

"Maybe I'm just super patriotic."

"No. Your concern was not about your country alone. You had a deep concern for the people and their fate. As if you believed that the fate of the people determines the fate of the country. That is not something that common folk would be both well-versed and concerned about."

"..."

"Tazuko?" Hanafuda asked.

"You caught me out." Tazuko laughed, "You're right. There's no point in hiding that any longer."

"Wait." Sarada blinked, "You're..."

"Nice to meet you all." Tazuko smiled, "My name is Yukikaze."

The three of them stared on in shock.

"But that fact doesn't change a thing. Boruto. You're going after Zato right? Let's go."

"...Right."

And with that Boruto and Yukikaze ran off.

Hanafuda continued to stare off in shock, "My god, I have so much to apologize for..."


	25. Chapter 25: Oil and Water

Chapter 25: Oil and Water

* * *

"AHHH!"

"Gamautsu!"

"I'm fine!" Gamautsu cried as he stood back up.

"Like hell you are! You're missing an arm!" Gamabushi cried, "Retreat already!"

"That's hilarious, coming from you!" Gamautsu scowled, "I'm sticking around!"

"Finally knocked one of them off their little perch on your shoulder." Zato sighed, "This is getting tiresome."

"I haven't shown you anything yet." Konohamaru smiled nervously.

"Oh, I think I've seen enough." Zato scowled, "You've held your own, sure, but you're not in anyway as powerful as the Hyogun. How many days has that woman alone held me at bay? But her techniques were artful. You are boring."

"I don't need your approval to beat you." Konohamaru said.

"Please. You must realize by now." Zato said as he held up his hand, "You haven't even forced me to stop using my kote yet."

"Gamautsu!"

The young frog leaped back up on Konohamaru's shoulder as Zato's kote clicked.

"Water Release: Water Bullet"

A blast of water the size of a boulder blasted forth from Zato's hand.

"Gamautsu!"

"Toad Oil Bullet!" Gamautsu spat forth oil in the shape of a bullet that matched Zato's technique. The two liquids crashed into each other, mixing into each other.

"Konohamaru!"

"Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!" Konohamaru threw forth a cloud of gunpowder that mixed into the water and oil. Gamabushi leaped forward, dipping a sword into the concoction.

"Now!"

Konohamaru clicked his teeth and set the gunpowder on fire.

"Frog Kata." Gamabushi gritted her teeth as the water, powder and oil were all set ablaze, "Lashing Volley!"

With a swing of her sword, she cut the concoction into pieces and sent them flying at Zato.

"It's been an entertaining trick." Zato sighed as he leaped over the attack, "Contaminating my water to the point where I cannot change it's state. But your trick only works on my water. I still have Ice."

Zato held out his kote again and summoned a dozen icicle spears, throwing them at Konohamaru.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Konohamaru spewed forth a wall of fire that melted the ice immediately.

"And Wind."

The melted ice became wind that spun torrentially around Konohamaru, like small tornadoes.

"Toad Oil Creek!" Gamautsu spat a veil of oil over the ground below the wind.

"Fire Release: Wind Burning!" Konohamaru directing his fire at the oil on the ground, dispelling the wind with the heat of his flames.

"And Lightning."

The heated wind began to spark and crackle until lightning was intertwined with the flames. Gamabushi landed on Konohamaru's head, holding up her sword. The lightning struck, directed towards Gamabushi's sword.

"Frog Kata: Lightning Dispelling!" Gamabushi swung her sword at Zato, sending the electricity flying back at him. But before it could hit him, it became water again, bending around him before flowing to his feet, becoming ice and forming a platform for him to stand on, staying afloat with a cycle of wind beneath it.

"I don't like having to use more than what's necessary." Zato sighed, "Just surrender."

"I think we've proven that we can handle your little tricks." Konohamaru smiled, "It's only a matter of time before we find a way to beat you."

"You may have a plan to counter my state shifting." Zato replied, "But I have yet to release a single technique that utilizes multiple natures, you know. What do you think will happen if I do?"

"Just try it!" Gamabushi yelled at him, "We're prepared for anything you've got in store."

"Speak for yourself." Gamautsu winced as he held his stump of an arm.

"Are all Konoha ninjas this crass?" Zato sighed, "Perhaps I have been spoiled by the Hyogun. I suppose I should treat you to a real technique."

Konohamaru and his frogs tensed as Zato began to weave hand signs.

"State Release: Voltic Fall."

Holding out both of this hands, a waterfall burst forth from his hands and crashed onto the ground, jumping up in waves towards Konohamaru. Weaved throughout the water was electricity.

"Oil's not going to work here." Gamautsu bit his lip.

"I can't cut such ferocious waves." Gamabushi added.

"This might take some finagling." Konohamaru said, tapping Gamautsu on the head.

"Oh boy, here we go." Gamautsu scowled as he took a deep breath, "Toad Oil Bullet!"

Gamautsu pointed his technique downward, splattering it over Konohamaru's feet.

"Don't slip." Gamabushi nodded.

Konohamaru leaped into the air, chakra coating over his feet and landed on the electrified water, standing above it as the electricity flowed past him.

"How are you-"

"This is a little bit of a new technique." Gamabushi said, "If you're familiar with how to use chakra to adhere to both solid and liquids, it's a culmination of both techniques to both adhere the oil to your feet and stand above it."

"Oil is collected under Konohamaru's feet." Gamautsu smirked, "And as any kid can tell you, oil floats over water. Plus oil insulates electricity."

"Interesting." Zato mused, "But still inelegant."

"Like I said, I don't need your approval." Konohamaru said as he ran on top of Zato's technique, towards him.

"But it's not difficult to counter." Zato said as he held out his hand, "State Change: Snap Freeze."

At once, the rushing water, electricity included, froze. Konohamaru stumbled as his feet was suddenly frozen.

"Oil's freezing point is higher than water." Zato said as his kote prepared another technique, "But it's merely a difference of five degrees. Wind Release."

Zato's technique was suddenly interrupted as his body suddenly contorted as if he had been hit by a cannonball. Unprepared, the rasengan burst and sent Zato flying back and into the ice wall.

* * *

"Nice aim." Yukikaze smiled.

"Invisibility was the more important factor." Boruto said, "I still don't really know how I do that."

"Boruto!" Konohamaru cried in relieved shock, "You finally arrived!"

"Save the celebration for later." Boruto smiled, "Let's get you out of there first. Yukikaze, can you change the ice back to water?"

"Sorry, I can't reverse the freezing process yet."

"Old fashioned way then." Boruto nodded as he leaped onto the frozen water and smashed a rasengan into ice around Konohamaru's feet, freeing him.

"Thanks kiddo." Gamabushi said, cradling her sword, "Thought we were goners for a minute there."

"We could have thawed our way out of there." Gamautsu muttered.

"Like we had enough time!" Gamabushi snapped, prodding Gamautsu with her sword, "Be quiet and thank them already!"

"Watch the stump you dumb broad!"

"And these are..." Boruto pointed to the frogs blankly.

"They're friends of mine." Konohamaru laughed.

"We're a tribe of frogs from Mount Myōboku!" Gamabushi explained proudly, "...I'm surprised you haven't heard of us from your father already."

Konohamaru coughed, "Ahem. Gamabushi, you might wanna-"

"What?" Gamabushi frowned, confused, "This kiddo's the one that Naruto-"

"Don't you know when to shut up you dumb broad." Gamautsu sighed.

"What'd you say you stupid toad?! Why should I not mention the Hokage in front of-Oooohhhh."

"Cripes woman, you're slow."

"No, my dad never really mentioned you." Boruto explained, unfazed, "He was never really around that often to begin with."

"I-Is that so?" Gamabushi smiled embarrassed, "W-Well it's fine really. Can't be helped. Maybe one day your dad'll-"

"Bushi."

"I mean-uh..."

"Something I'm missing?" Yukikaze blinked.

"Nothing that important, Yukikaze."

"Oh okay."

"Wait, Yukikaze?" Konohamaru frowned, "Isn't his name-"

"Tazuko!"

The three of them jumped up as Zato landed on the frozen ice, smashing the entire construct into pieces. He glared at them as the ice landed back on the bridge.

"I knew you were a double crossing traitor but I didn't know which side you were playing. How much longer are you going to antagonize us?"

"Until the land is free from your threat." Yukikaze stepped forward.

"Confident little traitor aren't you?" Zato smirked, "But who do you think gave you that kote?"

"I think it's rather poetic." Yukikaze said, pointing his kote at Zato, "That your own kote will be the end of you."

"You fool, you think I would trust you with a kote?" Zato sneered as he reached into his coat pocket, "All my men's kote have a secret little compartment that I had custom added. What do you think I put in there?"

"What?"

Zato withdrew a detonator and pointed it as Yukikaze, "A bomb."

"What?!" The others cried as Yukikaze pulled back his sleeve to look at his kote.

"Hey kid, chuck that thing away before it takes your arm off!" Gamautsu cried.

"That's right!" Gamabushi added, "Quickly, before he hits that detonator!"

Yukikaze grabbed his kote but hesitated before he pulled it off.

"What's wrong?!" Konohamaru asked.

"..."

"He's a smart little feller." Zato sneered, "He knows that without a kote, he doesn't stand a chance against me. After all, he's so vastly outclassed without a kote, what hope could he possibly have when I also wield a kote?!"

Yukikaze bit his lip as he continued to stare at his kote, his arms shivering.

"You idiot, what do you think you're going to do with just one arm?!" Gamabushi cried.

"Hey, that's hitting a little close to home right now!" Gamautsu yelled as he held his stump of an arm, "But the dumb broad's right! There's no reason for you to lose an arm over this!"

"..."

"If he really thought he could beat me without a kote then he wouldn't have joined us in the first place!" Zato gloated, "But if he's so attached to that kote then he can have it! I'll just be taking your arm!"

And with that Zato activated the detonator.

* * *

A giant explosion clawed at the sky. An explosion so big that it scraped the height of the ice wall, only the highest tips of it's flames able to be seen above it along with the smoke that it billowed into the air. Zato stared in shock at the explosion that had erupted behind the wall.

"What happened?!" He cried.

"So that's where he put it." Boruto blinked.

"What?!"

Boruto turned as his clone arrived next to him, "Take you long to find it?"

"Hardly." His clone smirked, "One transformation jutsu here, a few words there and they just told me where their supply of kotes were."

"Nice."

"And get this. I even used the remains of old Zenshin Kakumei. 'Sir! My kote got destroyed sir!' 'Well go get a replacement you idiot!'"

"I didn't think I was that good an actor." Boruto smiled.

"I'm not! That Hyogun was really setting them off in a panic. Things got even worse when some guy landed in the middle of their camp."

"You didn't destroy their supply yourself?"

"Naw, too many people around. Plus I know I wanted to see the look on their boss' face. Was it good?"

Boruto dismissed his clone as he turned to look at Zato, "Oh, it was good."

"You..." Zato scowled.

"When did you remove the bomb?!" Yukikaze cried, "How'd you even see the bomb?!"

"I dissected a lot of kotes." Boruto chuckled, "I know what the insides of one looked like. And I know what was off. As for when, when you asked me to take a look at your kote."

"Back then?!" Yukikaze cried, "I didn't see you do that!"

"Were you even paying attention?"

"Well no but you said nothing was wrong with it!"

"Nothing was wrong with it. After I removed the bomb."

"State Release: Leviathan!"

Boruto turned as an amalgam of four different elements in the shape of a dragon charged at him. Yukikaze stepped up and held out his kote.

"Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu!"

A sphere of water expanded around Yukikaze's arm.

"Ice State: Thorn Embrace!"

Ice crept along the surface of his water prison as it wrapped around and throughout the sphere. Swinging the sphere up first, Yukikaze smashed it down on the dragon like a hammer. The two techniques clashed as Yukikaze struggled to push the dragon back.

"This...is tougher than I thought..."

"Gamautsu!"

"Toad Oil Bullet!"

A splattering of oil was thrown into Yukikaze's water prison and with a small fireball from Konohamaru, fire was added to Yukikaze's technique, giving him enough power to smash the dragon back.

"You..." Zato frowned as his attention turned to Yukikaze, "You used a State Change?"

"...Yeah."

"Only one person I know is capable of the same technique as me." Zato held his head in his hand, "And that is the Hyogun herself."

"How fitting. I just so happen to be her son."

"Her son?!" Konohamaru cried.

"Yep. Name's Yukikaze. Tazuko was just an alias I took after checking some files about the creation of the Naruto Bridge."

"You hid yourself well." Zato scowled, "Not a single person in the village gave you away. Or is this another one of your 'united in thought' things?"

"No, this was a hobby of mine." Yukikaze chuckled, "I always liked to go down to the village and chat with the people."

"A prince coming down to talk with the people?" Zato frowned, "You're an odd one."

"A ruler can't rule properly he does not know the true feelings of his people." Yukikaze replied, "Whatever the people feel I convey to my mother."

"And what? You think that'll help her?" Zato scoffed, "A ruler rules. That is all that he needs to do! The peasants have no right, no power to complain."

"A leader is nothing without his people." Yukikaze frowned.

"What foolishness. Here I stand alone and you all still have no chance of winning."

"But you've been thwarted every step of the way haven't you?" Boruto said, "Akuha was defeated, your bomb was used against you. In fact, the Hyogun has kept you down for the longest time hasn't she?"

"...Yeah..." Zato scowled, "But I have yet to lose. In the end I will win. What does such unremarkable feats mean when when this war will come to a close soon?"

"I agree." Boruto said as he shifted his lab coat, "This war will be coming to a close."

"One way or another." Konohamaru said.

"We'll take you down." Yukikaze nodded.


	26. Chapter 26: Shifting and States

Chapter 26: Shifting and States

* * *

"Ice State: Winter Orb!"

"Fire Release: Fire Chaining!"

"Wind Release: Scaleforce Palm!"

"States Release: Whirling Light!"

In a great flash, the techniques sent Boruto, Yukikaze and Konohamaru flying back as Zato landed on the ground.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zato shouted, pointing his kote at them.

"Frog Kata: Greater Lash!"

Gamabushi leaped at the dragon and sliced it in half, dissipating it, "Go kiddos!"

Yukikaze ran through the bisected dragon and collected the water around them into an orb.

"Ice State: Frigid Spinner!"

Yukikaze held up a shuriken made of water, ice lining the blades and water ornately.

"Boruto!"

"Wind Release: Scaleforce Palm!" Boruto cried as he pushed against Yukikaze's shuriken sending it flying towards Zato.

"Konohamaru!"

"Gamautsu!"

"Toad Oil Bullet!"

"Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!"

As the shuriken flew past them, Gamautsu and Konohamaru added oil and fire to the water, wind and ice as it headed for Zato.

"States Release!" Zato cried as he drew both his hands up, "Storm Breaker!"

He smashed down on the shuriken, his arms coated in wind, water, lightning and ice. The shuriken smashed into the ground and dissipated.

"If only we had Sarada." Yukikaze scowled, "Then we'd have Lightning too."

"Sorry." Boruto gasped, "If I had kept up with my training I might be able to use Lightning and Water Releases too. But as I am now I don't think my techniques would trump his."

"Hey, Boruto." Konohamaru huffed, "Didn't you use to have an Earth technique?"

"That was in my kote." Boruto explained, "But after it was broken, I could only store one jutsu in my new one. Right now that is the Rasengan."

"Wait, new kote?"

"If we can hold him down..." Yukikaze smiled, "Boruto, you can hit him with one of those super rasengans right?"

"It's insanely draining." Boruto smiled as well, "But if you can set him up, I'll knock him down."

"Count me in as well." Konohamaru added.

Zato sighed as he stood up straight, "I don't like to expend more chakra than I like but fighting you all is more taxing than I thought."

"Why don't you just admit that we're chipping you down?" Konohamaru smirked.

"The only one who I will acknowledge as my equal is the Hyogun." Zato said coldly as he weaved his hand signs, "States Release: Storming Blizzard!"

Wind began to pick up as rain suddenly began to swirl around them on the wind.

* * *

"Ow!" Konohamaru cried as he grabbed his shoulder, "There's...ice in this rain?"

"Watch out!" Gamabushi called as she parried an ice shard that had flown at her on the wind, "That ice will slice you into pieces!"

"I can barely move." Boruto scowled as he tried to push through the wind, "The wind's strong but it's abnormally thick...this feeling...is there lightning in the atmosphere pushing against us?"

Boruto's eyes widened as he noticed his legs.

"Guys watch out! There's ice growing on us!"

"He's using the water that hits us to freeze us in place by changing it's state." Yukikaze scowled as ice began to form over his body.

"Knowing won't help you." Zato sneered, "This technique can stop an army in it's tracks. Just stay there and I'll soon be over to end you a-"

Zato grimaced as ice began to form over him as well.

"Well look at that." Yukikaze smiled, "Seems like I can start freezing you as well if I sneak some of my own chakra into this storm."

"You look so proud." Zato scowled, "But this is nothing."

Lightning began to spark around him as it zapped at the ice over his body, shattering it.

"That's just unfair." Gamautsu frowned as his body was halfway covered in ice.

"Utsu! Stop sitting there and do something!"

"There's nothing I can do." Gamautsu sighed, "And it doesn't seem like you can do much either, Gamabushi."

"Shut up! At least I'm trying!"

Boruto's hand gripped his kote. Should he use a Daihouka Rasengan here and blow up the storm? Will he even be able to move afterward? What about Zato? What kind of trick will he pull next?

"In the middle of a blizzard..." Konohamaru shivered, "It's best to stay warm. Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Konohamaru released a giant fireball that warmed the air but it didn't seem to have much of an effect in the storm.

"Your fire won't last long." Zato chuckled, "Even if your fire counteracts my wind, my water will quickly douse your flames."

"Toad Oil Bullet!"

Zato frowned as Gamautsu spat oil onto the ground, letting the flames hit and set it ablaze, stabilizing the fire.

"There." Gamautsu sneered as he held up a finger at Zato, "I did something."

"One after another, you all grow cocky." Zato gritted his teeth, "But you are forgetting something. Even if I can't move while using this jutsu, I still have a way to cast jutsus!"

Boruto looked up as he heard the sound of a kote over the wind.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Zato's kote released a water dragon and it dove through the storm easily and snapped at their fire, dousing it completely.

"Well there goes that." Gamautsu scowled as more of his body began to freeze up.

* * *

Boruto struggled to move forward, against the thick wind that laced the distance between him and Zato.

"Better men have tried what you are doing kid." Zato sneered, "And they never made it."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two clones appeared behind Boruto and pushed him forward, forcing their way towards Zato together.

"Boruto?!" Yukikaze cried.

"Boruto stop! It's too dangerous!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Hey kid, don't tell me you forgot about his kote already!" Gamautsu added.

The clones and Boruto pushed forth nonetheless. As the winds grew more and more turbulent, Boruto summoned more and more clones behind him to push him forward.

"You're persistent I'll give you that." Zato scowled, "But you're a fool. What man leaves himself so open when he has clones to take the hit?"

Boruto cried out in pain as lightning shot out of the storm and blasted him.

"See?" Zato sighed, "Using your actual body to take point is foolish."

Boruto stepped forward again, his clones pushing him forward again.

With a frown, Zato summoned more and more electricity to blast Boruto but as more and more clones were summoned, the lightning began to affect Boruto less and less as he pushed against the galvanized winds.

* * *

"What's going on?" Gamabushi cried, "Why's the lightning not knocking Boruto out?!"

"He's...redirecting the current?" Yukikaze blinked.

"Say what kid?"

"Whenever Boruto gets struck by lightning, the lightning flows throughout his body." Konohamaru explained, "But it then flows throughout the bodies of his clones keeping contact with his body."

"And from those clones to the clones behind them." Gamautsu sighed, "And so on and so forth, stretching the damaging effects of the lighting thin like a plastic cover over a manhole."

"So...there's not enough lightning to go around?" Gamabushi repeated, "Got it."

"It's not as simple as that." Yukikaze scowled, "Boruto, the real one, is the first to take the full brunt of the attacks. So most of the electricity's power is directed onto him."

"Between five clones it's not a simple matter of breaking the damage so that each clone takes 20% of the damage. Boruto being first will take 50%. The clones behind him, 25%. The clones behind that, 14.5%."

* * *

Zato's scowl worsened as Boruto began to stand mere feet away from him.

"Then I'll blast you with so much electricity that you'll be annihilated along with every clone you have!"

Zato's kote clicked.

"Lightning Release: Volt Spear!"

The kote released an immense bolt of lighting that bent and flew towards Boruto.

Boruto's clones looked up as Zato unleashed his technique. And with their remaining strength, they threw Boruto forward, their hands leaving his back. As Boruto stumbled forth on his own again, he put his hands forward and caught the brunt of Zato's lightning. Boruto couldn't hear his own screams through his pain.

"Boruto!" Konohamaru cried.

"Why did he disconnect from the rest of the clones?!" Gamabushi cried, "He spent so much chakra creating them!"

"They were bound to be vaporized by that bolt anyway, no matter how much he tried to level it." Gamautsu bit his lip, "But it would have at least hampered the damage! Now he's going to take 100% of that attack!"

"No!" Yukikaze cried, "Behind him!"

Boruto's yells were twofold. His own and the one clone he had created behind him, keeping him standing and absorbing half of the lightning.

"GO!" His clone cried.

"Chakra Shift...Base!"

The clones that had pushed him through the storm turned back into chakra once more. Loads and loads of chakra that once had the shape of clones now gathered under Boruto's hands as the lightning coursed through his body.

"Wind Release! Scaleforce 10: Whole Gale Palm!"

The lightning split and cracked as it was met with a wind that pushed aside the storm itself. And as the remaining clone disappeared behind him, Boruto pushed forward, destroying the lightning, destroying the storm and smashing the brunt of his wind into Zato, sending him flying into the air and crashing back down.

* * *

"H-He did it!" Gamabushi cried as she shook off the ice that had gathered over her body, "That kid ended the storm!"

"All by himself..." Yukikaze gasped.

"What was that?!" Zato roared as he pushed himself up, "What did you do to your clones?! They turned back into chakra and became a new technique?! I never heard of something like that!"

Boruto gasped as he stumbled backwards, exhausted but managing to stop himself from falling and collapsing, "Chakra Shift...Base..."

"Chakra Shift?" Zato scowled

"Reshaping Transformation." Boruto's chest heaved as he took large gulps of air, "But I can't retransform nature." A small smile formed over his lip, "In any other situation...in any other world...I'd love to examine how your States Change works...with that...Chakra Shifting might be completed."

"Boruto!" Yukikaze cried as he ran up next to him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Boruto gulped, "My clones...they couldn't be shifted with Zato's lightning keeping them in shape. That's why I had to take his attack..head on. I managed to halve some of it though."

"Hey kid, are you a genius or just suicidal?" Gamabushi cried as Konohamaru caught up with them, "Regardless, that was beautifully done!"

"Chakra reshaping?" Zato scowled as he stood up, "What kind of nonsense is that? Ridiculous! A technique like that can't possibly exist! You...what kind of blood runs through you?!"

"...My name is Boruto...Boruto Uzumaki."

"The Hokage's kid!" Zato gritted his teeth, "That explains everything."

"..."

"Heh...you were that kid that used a kote during his Chunnin exam weren't you!"

Boruto closed his eyes.

"Ha! Look at you! A mere shadow of a ninja! A failure of a man! Rejected by family and country! You have my sympathy, false little prince! Perhaps in another life I'd have you join me. But now it's too late."

Yukikaze and Konohamaru jumped as Zato pointed his kote at them.

"You seem to be such an expert on kotes. Yet you use them so poorly. Do you even know how to use it properly? Do you even know what the best part of using a kote is?!"

"Boruto, stay there for a bit!" Yukikaze said as he stepped forward, "I'll handle this!"

"It's the infinite jutsus!" Zato grinned, "Water Release: Water Hydra Jutsu!"

* * *

Water flooded out of Zato's kote as the heads of dozens and dozens of water dragons appeared.

"Ice State: White Petal Sword!"

Yukikaze sent out a blast of water and ice that crashed into the neck of one of the dragons, freezing the water and snapping the head off it's neck. But even as the water dragon's head fell to the ground, its neck pulsed and shifted as two new heads burst out of it's neck.

"That bastard..." Konohamaru gritted his teeth, "He's continuously using the kote to create water dragons."

"It doesn't matter how many we defend against." Gamabushi frowned, "There will always be another."

"He virtually has infinite chakra." Gamautsu scowled.

"No." Yukikaze gasped, "That can't be true. His kote has to have a limit!"

Yukikaze leaped into the air and struck his palm against one of the dragon's head again.

"Ice State: Creeping Thorn Suffocation!"

Ice in the shape of thorns crept through the dragon's head and spread down into the hydra's body, infecting each and every head. With a twist, the hydra's entire body was frozen and broken.

"Did that work?" Yukikaze gasped as he landed.

But even as those words left his mouth, water continued to gush out of Zato's kote and a new hydra formed.

"It's no use." Gamautsu moaned, "We can't get rid of it. We can't defend against it. It's literally like erosion. He's going to break us down eventually."

"No..." Gamabushi squeaked.

"Ah! Boruto!" Yukikaze cried as he ran back to shield Boruto as the hydra's head rose and every single dragon began to strike.


	27. Chapter 27: The Arctic Fox

Chapter 27: The Arctic Fox

* * *

Zato gasped as he finally released his kote's jutsu. The bodies of those damned ninjas laid on the ground across from him. Unmoving and beaten. Zato stepped forward, making his way past the shatter remains of an ice wall that Yukikaze had tried to make. A smile began to grow on his lips as he moved past an oil and fire wall that Konohamaru had made. By the time he stepped over what had remained of a water prison enforced with ice and coated with oil, Zato had a full grin on his face.

"Look at you." Zato said as he stood over their bodies, "Broken. Just like I said you'd be. I won the war. And you all barely even damaged my suit."

None of their bodies replied or even twitched.

"It was only natural. I rule over the states of matter itself. It is my destiny...to rule over all of you."

Zato clutched at his head, "But it's a disgrace! That I would be pushed so far by you! By anyone! Not even the Hyogun can be allowed this disgrace! This entire place is a log floating in the water and it's driven me this far! It's unacceptable!"

Zato looked down at Boruto's body.

"You...everybody was so keen on saving you."

Zato pointed his kote at Boruto.

"I'll kill you first then. Water Release."

Boruto's body suddenly disappeared. Zato spun around and caught Boruto's arm as he tried to attack him and threw him on the ground.

"We resorting to cheap tricks now?" Zato frowned, "Or were you really hoping that one technique of yours will be enough to finish me?"

"You..." Boruto coughed, "What...do you think a kote is for?"

"Hm?"

"Using you kote in such a way..." Boruto said as he struggled to push himself up, "Aren't you ashamed of yourself?!"

"...Why should I?" Zato sneered, "This too is something only possible with the kote."

"No!" Boruto shouted, "A kote isn't meant to be used like that!"

"You say that, but a kote is a tool. I will use it as I please."

"A kote is..." Boruto choked, "A kote is...A kote is meant to expand your abilities! To allow you to do something you cannot do! It allows citizens to face down ninjas...it teaches us! Whenever we are ninja or not! It's not meant to be used like that! It's not meant to fight for you!"

"Hmph. Aren't you a scientist that studies kotes?"

"My kote is different!" Boruto shouted, "It has a tank of chakra. It has limited uses. It's meant to help me, not be another weapon!"

"You're rambling." Zato sighed, "Does a ninja listen their kunai? Does a samurai treat their sword like they're another person?"

"You...don't deserve your kote." Boruto scowled.

"Take a look around you." Zato replied, "Look at whose kote won in the end."

Boruto yelled out in maddening despair as he pounded his fist against the ground before holding up his kote.

"DAIHOUKA! RASENGAN!"

Sarada jolted as the sound of a giant explosion suddenly came from the still battlefield.

"Sarada?" Mitsuki said as he turned around.

"Boruto..." Sarada whispered, "What are you thinking?"

* * *

Zato stood back in shock as the rasengan exploded in the air above them, sending out a shockwave that could be seen even in the waters farthest away. And for a moment, the thought crossed Zato's mind that that technique could have actually beaten him.

"Daihouka Rasengan!"

Boruto roared as he fired the last of his chakra into the air and collapsed onto the ground. Zato stood shock still for a moment before he began to laugh.

"You...what do you even think you were doing?"

"I'll defeat you..." Boruto croaked, "I'll defeat you...without using my kote..."

"You idiot! You wasted all your chakra for that?!" Zato laughed, "It's already over! You lost! What hope you had disappeared with that technique of yours when you shot it into the air!"

"I'll...defeat you..." Boruto repeated.

"You'll die!" Zato said, stomping on Boruto head and grinding his shoe, "You threw away everything! Everything that your friends had trusted you with! You all failed. You all will die. And it will be all your fault!"

Boruto's eyes closed as exhaustion overcame him. Zato's laughter continued to echo but it only seemed to sound farther and farther away.

 _I'm sorry everyone._ He thought. _I'm sorry I was so weak. Sarada… Mitsuki… Konohamaru… Hanafuda… Yukikaze… I'm so sorry._

As his mind began to drift away, all he could see was darkness. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He couldn't see outside. And it was in this blind darkness that he suddenly saw a white paw step into his view. Unable to move hie head, Boruto could only watch as the body of a white fox walked up to him and sat down.

 _You...are so close. You only need a little guidance. I...will provide that guidance._

Zato stood back as he suddenly felt chakra pouring out of Boruto's body. A chill descended over the bridge as Boruto slowly stood up, their breaths visible in the suddenly arctic air. As Boruto stood up, a scarf woven out of white fur formed around his neck. Snow began to drift down from the sky, softly landing on the bridge as Boruto stood in front of Zato, a pair of whisker-like marks appearing over his face, a thin slit forming in his eyes.

* * *

"Mitsuki?" Sarada said as she watched Boruto stand up again, "What's happening to Boruto?"

"It can't be..." Mitsuki frowned.

"You know what's happening?!" Sarada said, surprised.

"It's something that my father told me about." Mitsuki explained, "But...I can't understand why Boruto would be able to...no.."

"What is it?!" Sarada cried.

"Remember how Boruto would often exhaust his chakra to the point where he was stuck lying on the ground unable to move?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps it's some sort of instinct that was passed to him by his father but I think when he was stuck lying there his body began to naturally intake bits of Natural Energy."

"Natural Energy?"

"It would explain why he would recover from chakra exhaustion faster and faster. But without someone to help him, I don't know how he could achieve this."

"Mitsuki!"

"What?"

"What is happening to Boruto?!"

* * *

"Sage Mode?" Zato breathed as Boruto stood in front of him renewed, "That's impossible. A mere child like you couldn't possibly achieve Sage Mode!"

"To be honest." Boruto said as he adjusted the scarf over his neck, "I'm not quite sure what's happening either. But I at least know that I can fight you."

"What's with those eyes?" Zato scowled, "Those whisker marks, that fur..."

Zato's eyes widened.

"No..."

He spun around, looking at the ice wall or what was behind it.

"Hyogun...you would oppose me so far to the point that you would lend your power to a mere child?"

"Zato."

Zato turned around as Boruto spoke up again, "This time, I will beat you without using my kote."

"Like hell you will!" Zato roared, "State Release: Storm Spear!"

Zato released the might of a storm, condensed into a spear at Boruto who held out a hand. The spear crashed against Boruto but broke appear and scattered into the air.

"Wha-"

"Let's move this shall we?" Boruto said, "Yukikaze and Konohamaru are right behind me. They might get hit by some stray techniques."

"That only tells me what I should aim for!" Zato cried as he charged his fist with lightning.

"Oh boy." Boruto sighed as he made a hand sign.

Mist and snow drifted together obscuring Boruto and the fallen ninjas from view. Zato hurled his lightning bolt at where Boruto stood, piercing the air only to find nothing in it's place and as the mist drew away, nothing could be seen.

"You think you can sneak up on me?" Zato scowled, "ME?! I can create a storm! States Release: Storming Blizzard!"

Wind, water, ice and lightning whipped up the snow as the maelstrom began once again.

"Come on then! My water will freeze you! My wind will hinder you! And my lightning will find you! You can't escape this technique! You can't touch me while I have this technique up! Just try-"

Zato stopped as he heard steps over the wind. Unhindered and advancing steps. Somewhere in the blizzard he created. Approaching him.

"Perhaps back then."

Boruto stepped out of the white winds in front of Zato, unfazed.

"But now I've adapted to your harsh winter."

And before Zato could say anything, Boruto smashed a palm into Zato's stomach, sending the technique away and Zato stumbling back.

"Y-You..." Zato coughed, "Water Release: Water Hydra Jutsu!"

A dozen different dragon heads formed and locked onto Boruto. They dove at him all at once, crashing into a tumultuous blast of water over Boruto. And when the hydra reeled back, Boruto was gone once more.

"You may control the snow."

Zato jumped as Boruto's voice echoed out from the snow.

"But you don't live in it. You don't know how to use it. To hide in it."

Boruto stepped out from the snow in front of Zato once more, unharmed.

"To be fair, I don't either."

Boruto pushed his hand forward once more and this time, Zato felt the chakra over his hand.

"Rasengan."

With a roar, the hydra disappeared and Zato was sent flying back.

* * *

"Hey...hang in there."

"I'm not dead yet, you broad." Gamautsu winced as he picked himself up, "Why don't you worry about Konohamaru instead?"

"I'm fine." Konohamaru winced as he flipped himself on his back, "What's the situation?"

"Well your former pupil seems to have entered Sage Mode." Gamabushi replied, "But it's not our sage mode and it's certainly not our doing."

"But I can tell you he kinda reminds me of a fox." Gamautsu added, "An arctic one at that. Don't tell me there's a tailed beast in the kid."

"No. There aren't any tailed beasts anymore." Konohamaru frowned, "...Yukikaze?"

"..."

"Do you have an explanation?"

"...That's...Shioi."

"Shioi?" Gamautsu blinked.

"My mom, the Kyogun's personal summoned partner. She's a pure white fox and really powerful. Or so I'm told. My mom never really summons her."

"So you're saying your mother summoned this fox to help Boruto?" Konohamaru mused, "Why? Why now? Why Boruto?"

"Shioi has fought with my mom against Zato before." Yukikaze bit his lip, "But against their kote army, Shioi was mainly there to keep others from interfering with her fight against Zato. I...don't know if my mom ever achieved Sage Mode but...if she has she never used it."

"But if your mom doesn't know Sage Mode how does Boruto do?" Konohamaru asked.

"The knowledge of Sage mode is passed from the partner to the contractor." Gamautsu said as he limped over to Konomaru's body, "Someday, you too will be taught in the art of gathering natural energy and achieve your own sage mode."

"..."

"Get up. This fight is going to be a good learning experience for you."


	28. Chapter 28: Celebratory Fire

Chapter 28: Celebratory Fire

* * *

Boruto reached up and touched the ears that had began to appear over his heads. Behind him swished a thin and silky tail.

 _Be careful._ The voice spoke again, _If you gather too much natural energy you will turn into a fox yourself._

"Thanks." Boruto smiled, "For helping me."

Zato groaned as he stood back up.

"I...I control all states of matter...I will not be defeated...by the likes of you!"

"Come on then."

Zato roared as he charged at Boruto, fist raised. Boruto held up his hand and caught Zato's punch easily but the moment their hands connected, he heard the click of a kote.

"Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Water gushed around Boruto and wrapped around him, forcing him into a small sphere.

"There!" Zato cried triumphantly, "Try escaping from that!"

"Chakra Shift: Base."

Zato froze as another Boruto touched the side of the water prison. Inside, he felt the form of the clone he had captured beginning to unravel.

"Lightning Release: Kilowatt Ripple."

The chakra exploded into lightning, traveling through the surface of the water and into Zato, shocking him.

"No...NO!" Zato shouted as he dispelled Boruto's lightning with his own, "States Release: Hydro Comet!"

Solid ice formed a small, thick core that was encased in wild, rapid waters. Zato fired this at Boruto, the bullet breaking Boruto's form into a myriad of purple flames that floated around Zato.

"What...Where are you?" Zato gasped as the flames surrounded him in the darkness.

"Purgatory Foxfire."

The purple flames crashed into Zato, setting him ablaze. Crying out in pain and horror, Zato swatted at the flames with his arms but they wouldn't go out.

"What's going on?" Sarada asked as Zato stumbled around batting at his arm.

"...Genjutsu?" Mitsuki frowned, "When did Boruto learn...or is this another part of his Sage Mode?"

Zato cried out as the flames continued to burn away at him until he bit his lip, breaking his mind from the genjutsu.

"States Release: Starmap Constellation!"

Zato released more and more of his Hydro Comets before he lanced an electrical current through one of them, making the lightning jump from one to another, connecting them into a protective net that surrounded him.

"Where are you?" Zato scowled as he held his kote close to him, "I'll defeat you with Aquarius. I am invincible. I have infinite chakra. You can't win against a man with infinite chakra and control over 4 different elements. I am destined. I built everything with my own hands and I will take everything with these hands!"

"You're not destined." Boruto's voice spoke out from the darkness, "You're nothing but a bully with a toy."

Zato heard his kote click. When he looked down, he watched in horror as his kote began to fall into pieces right on his arm, dismantled. The illusion drew back, disappearing and revealing Boruto right in front of him, a series of tools in his hands.

"And now I've taken away your toy." Boruto said as he put his tools away.

* * *

"Don't...don't think that you've won!" Zato cried, swiping at the nimble Boruto, "I wasn't feared because of my kote alone! I have fought for years to be where I am now! I will not be beaten by you!"

"..."

"I'll end you...right now." Zato smiled crazily as he weaved hand signs together, "My States Release will not be beaten by some Sage Mode."

"...Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Boruto summoned a clone and using it's help, formed a rasengan in one of his hands before dismissing it.

"States Release: Atmosphere Breaker."

Wild winds whipped around Zato's arm. Stronger than even a hurricane, the wind began to drag Boruto forward. Zato held out his arms the winds grew stronger as lightning water rode the winds. Barely able to keep himself on the ground, Boruto gazed into the eye of the storm, a pitch blackness that Zato can throw anything out of.

"Let's ride."

Boruto dove into the storm, allowing the winds to pull him in, the gales alone ripping into his clothes and skin. The lightning embedded itself into his skin and coursed through his rain-ridden body. Boruto's cry of pain was blown away by the wind but even as he struggled to force himself forward, the wind and lightning was eager to draw him forward to the center of the storm, like tendrils bringing prey to it's mouth.

"Rasengan!"

"Sky Cracker!"

Just as Boruto was about to throw his Rasengan, a crudely formed blade of ice shot out of the darkness and impaled him.

"Storm Collision!"

Lightning and wind dragged Boruto across the blade of ice as more lightning gathered at the base of the ice preparing to blast forth. And then Boruto disappeared.

"Genjutsu. Backs to the Light."

Boruto slipped out of the shadows of the storm and took hold of the Rasengan that his clone had in his hands.

"Are you gathering your power there?" Boruto smiled as he eyed the lightning gathering over the ice, "Rasengan!"

The rasengan flew forward and smashed into the blade of ice, where all his chakra was gathering, shattering the ice and expelling all of the gathered chakra at once. Wind, rain, lightning and ice all exploded apart, sending Zato stumbling back as Boruto landed on the ground.

"Shattered World!"

The water on Boruto's body reached out and connected with the ice in the air. Ones that were charged with lightning.

"Remend!"

The water began to pull back, pulling the icicle shards towards Boruto.

"Step Against the Light."

From the darkness behind Boruto revealed another clone, right behind his hands.

"You may have speed and adaptation. But I have preparation and secrets." Boruto said as he formed another Rasengan, "Chakra Shift: Base."

Boruto's clone changed into chakra and joined the Rasengan, the chakra swirling wildly together.

"White Wave Rasengan."

Boruto's Rasengan flew through the air and lodged itself into Zato's stomach just as Zato's ice shards dug into Boruto. In a blast, Zato was sent into the air where the Rasengan exploded and Zato's body began to fall onto the other side of the ice wall.

 _Well done._

Zato's ice shards dropped to the ground, the electricity in them disappearing with Zato's consciousness.

"It's over now." Boruto sighed, "This country is-"

"ZATO!"

Boruto's eyes flew open as he watched a tentacle reach out from behind the wall and catch Zato's body.

"Big brother please wait!"

"Zato!"

"Those voices." Boruto bit his lip.

"No." Konohamaru and Yukikaze ran up to join him, "That's Akuha! He's back already?!"

"And that tentacle." Yukikaze scowled.

More and more tentacles wrapped around the ice wall as a giant octopus pulled itself over the ice. On its head stood a dangerously injured Akuha...and Akuka.

"Big brother, your wounds aren't healed yet!" Akuka cried.

"Zato!"

"...Aku...ha?"

"This country! We don't need it! We'll blow it apart and build a new one in it's place!"

"...You're...right."

Boruto caught his breath as they placed Zato on the octopus' head.

"We'll...kill them all."

Zato stumbled onto his feet with Akuha's help.

"Akuha. Akuka. Don't hold anything back."

"Yes sir!"

Zato and Akuha jumped off as Akuka weaved hand seals.

"Armed Coat: Eldrich God!"

"Core Release: Rex Carcharodon Megalodon!"

"States Release: Water Deity, Zeidon!"

Towering over the ice wall, taller than mountsins were three beings of immense chakra. A black inky horror, a titanic shark of earth and fire and a god like deity, robed in winds, formed from water, carrying a trident of ice and commanding the lightning.

* * *

"Boruto. Yukikaze."

The two of them turned to Konohamaru.

"This fight has gone on for too long." Konohamaru said, "Let's end it."

"Gladly." Yukikaze smiled.

"Mitsuki. Sarada. Hanafuda." Boruto called out.

The three of them appeared alongside them.

"Feel like lending a hand?" Boruto asked.

"I'm all ready and well rested!" Sarada grinned.

"And I've been getting restless." Mitsuki nodded.

"Finally time for my debut huh?" Hanafuda said, "Just don't hold me back."

"What's the plan kiddo?" Gamabushi asked as she and Gamautsu jumped onto Konohamaru's shoulders.

"There are six of us and three gods." Konohmaru smiled, "Do the math."

"Hanafuda, with me." Yukikaze said as he moved in front of Akuka.

"Akuka huh? I owe that guy a bit of a beatdown."

"I'm going after Akuha." Sarada cracked her knuckles, "I'll...redeem myself this time."

"I'll come with." Mitsuki said.

"Boruto."

"Konohmaru."

"I'll hold down Zato. Once that happens."

"Finish him off." Boruto nodded.

"Exactly."

…

* * *

"Water Release: Crushing Depths."

"Ice State: White Coral Bleaching."

Hanafuda formed a sphere of black water as Yukikaze mixed in a seed of black ice.

"Everything I got." Sarada breathed in, "Chidori."

Sarada's hand burst forth with lightning chakra.

"Flock."

Sarada's lightning flowed up from her hand and gathered into her shoulder. With the lightning restationed, Sarada infused the remainder of her chakra into her fist.

"Sorry dad." Mitsuki said as he summoned a snake from his sleeve, "I'm going to have to borrow your sword."

The snake opened it's mouth and out poked the handle of a sword. Mitsuki took hold of the handle and drew out an old sword.

"Kusanagi."

"Listen up kiddo." Gamabushi said, "We're going to infuse a bit of that Natural Energy into you. We're not used to this yet so this Sage Mode will only last for an instant."

"More than enough time." Konohamaru smiled.

The six ninjas leaped up into the air.

* * *

"Entrenched White Coral!"

Hanafuda's water opened a hole in Akuka's form, depositing the white seed inside, allowing the ice to propogate and spread across his body, freezing Akuka as the ice seemed to pin him against the sky.

"CHANBARA!"

Sarada's chakra infused fist connected against the shark's earthen exterior, destroying it and revealing the inferno inside.

"Cut the flames, Kusanagi." Mitsuki said as he dove into the fire with his sword, "Grasswhistle Blade!"

Mitsuki's sword flashed through the fire, dispelling it and revealing Akuha in the middle. Mitsuki reached out with an elongated arm to grab Sarada.

"Go!"

Mitsuki threw Sarada at Akuha, connecting her chakra infused fist with his chest.

"Go flying." Sarada said, "Chidori Migration!"

Sarada's lightning flowed from her shoulder back down to her fist.

"Frog Kata: Stunlock Fist!"

Konohamaru struck t the hands of Zato's deity, grabbing and holding them in place. From his mouth, Konohamaru shot out a frog tongue that pierced the chest of the deity, wrapping around Zato.

"Boruto!"

Boruto leaped onto Konohamaru's tounge and charged towards Zato.

 _If you take in any more Nature Energy, you'll turn into a fox._

 _"_ Then put it all in here." Boruto smiled as he pointed his kote point-blank at Zato.

"Daireihou Rasengan!" ( _Great Salute Fire Rasengan)_


	29. Chapter 29: A Sudden Departure

Chapter 29: A Sudden Departure

* * *

"Mitsuki. Your target is in Sector 2B."

"Roger. Sarada, your objective is in A2."

"Boruto, head to 9S."

"Got it."

"Ready? Break!"

* * *

"Great success!" Sarada cried as they joined together again, "Ah fresh meat! I haven't had a good meal in what feels like ages!"

"The fish is a real delicacy here in the Land of the Waves." Mitsuki smiled, "What a great opportunity."

"..."

"What's wrong Boruto?" Sarada asked.

"...Why did you send me to the salad bar?" Boruto frowned.

"Because you need to eat your veggies." Sarada said, taking a few lettuce for herself, "Come on now, don't look so glum. This buffet is for you too you know."

"I know." Boruto sighed.

"Come on. I'll give you some of my fish."

"I can afford to share some of my meat as well."

"Having fun there?"

"Ah! Yukikaze!" Sarada grinned, "The food here is great!"

"I'm glad." Yukikaze chuckled, "There hasn't been much reason for this country to celebrate so I'm glad we went all out."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Mitsuki asked, "What about repairing the damages to your village?"

"The Naruto Bridge wasn't destroyed and without the mercenaries scaring merchants away, we should be able to rebuild in no time. Plus, we're putting the captured mercenaries to work repairing everything. We're even forcing them to repair the flooded district."

"Does that include Zato?" Sarada frowned.

"Yeah." Yukikaze nodded, "He, Akuha and Akuka will be employed under the Hyogun as personal bodyguards and ninjas."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mitsuki asked.

"My mom knows how to handle ruffians like them."

"Ruffians huh?"

"What about you, Hanafuda?" Boruto asked, "What's going to happen to you?"

"I'm going to remain a ninja of course." Hanafuda scoffed, "I'm not going to let something like Zato happen again, especially since now we're going to have to work with him. So I'll definitely become stronger. Strong enough that the people won't have to fight anymore."

"That's good." Yukikaze smiled, "You'll need to be stronger if you want to be my bodyguard."

"B-b-b-b-Bodyguard?!"

"Everyone knows my face and identity now so I figured I might need a bodyguard. And after talking it out with my mom we decided that it should be you."

"M-M-Me?!"

"Don't want to?"

"N-No! It's an honor!"

"Good. Then let's both get stronger. I'm not going to stand aside and let something like this happen again either."

"Yes sir!"

"And since you're my bodyguard, make sure to stay close to me at all times."

Hanafuda jumped as Yukikaze wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It was clear that she wanted to push him away but her new duties seemed to already be in conflict with her.

"...Yukikaze."

"Yes?"

"That fox." Boruto said, "The one that gave me the power of Sage Mode."

"Shioi huh?"

"How is she?"

"She's well. Why do you ask?"

"Well Konohamaru...he ended up having to go to Mount Myoboku because he almost turned into a frog. That didn't happen to me so I figured that she might have taken some consequences for me."

"No need to worry about that." Yukikaze replied, "Shioi is a highly trained member of the arctic fox clan so her guidance was top notch. Although some praise must be said of you for being able to attain it in the first place. You didn't even have a contract with her."

"Yeah...say, where is the Hyogun?" Boruto asked.

"She's preparing for a little exhibition match between her and Zato. She said that this duel should be enough to make him fall in line."

"She's going to have a duel with Zato?!"

"Yep."

"Wow. Even after she took out the rest of his army, she's going to fight that guy?" Boruto smiled, "It's a shame but I wanted to thank her for her help. Both the Hyogun and the fox."

"Any debt that you think you have was repaid the moment you defeated Zato." Yukikaze smiled back, "Ah, I know. Hold this for a moment."

Yukikaze held out his tray. Boruto stared at it nervously.

"Umm...Boruto?"

"I can't."

"You can't..."

"Hold...it..."

"...Why?"

"...My hand is full."

"Use your other hand."

"...I can't."

"...Why?"

"..."

"Show us what's wrong with your arm." Sarada said sternly as she grabbed Boruto's other arm and pulled it out of his pocket. In shock, she dropped the blackened and bruised arm.

"So it turns out." Boruto laughed apologetically, "That the standard program and components for the kote's jutsu release cannot handle Natural Energy. So when I hit Zato with ZKS...it kinda exploded."

…

"You kept this from us for an entire night?"

"Celebrations were getting prepped. I didn't want to ruin it."

Sarada crushed her plate and the food with it, "Sorry Yukikaze. It seems like we have to leave early."

"I understand." Yukikaze laughed.

"Come on." Sarada said as she grabbed Boruto by the arm and began to drag him off, "We're getting you treated back in Konoha."

"But the party."

"We'll have one when you get better."

"But the Hyogun's duel."

"Mitsuki, send a message to Konohamaru sensei to meet us back in Konoha."

"Got it."

"But wait, the food."

"Bye Yukikaze! Bye Hanafuda! Thank you for all of your help!"

"We're the ones in your dept!" Yukikaze waved as they walked off, "Please, come visit us sometime!"

"Boruto, say good bye."

"Sorry about this! Whatever you wanted to show me will have to wait till next time we meet!"

"No it's fine! Forget I even mentioned it!"

"What?"

* * *

Yukikaze continued to wave as Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada couldn't hear him anymore and they disappeared into the horizon.

"...Well I guess that was a failure." Hanafuda sighed.

"No, it would have ended like this anyway." Yukikaze chuckled as he sat his plate down on the ground and pulled out the thing he was searching for, "He would never have accepted."

"Shame. He would have made a fine ninja."

Yukikaze looked down at wave ninja headband in his hands.

"Yeah. He would have."


	30. Chapter 30: Ichiraku Ramen

Chapter 30: Ichiraku Ramen

* * *

"Welcome!" Mina smiled as a new customer entered her stall.

"Yo." Boruto smiled back as he took a seat, "What do you have in the test bowl today?"

"Still taste testing the last invention so nothing new I'm afraid."

"I'll take a Miso Pork Ramen then."

"Coming up!" Mina laughed, "That happens to be Naruto's usual too. Like father like son I suppose!"

"...Yeah..."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Boruto quickly smiled, "How's business?"

"Well the restaurant has been doing well." Mina said as she prepared the noodles, "I haven't been there in a while though. Maybe I should."

"Ichiraku Ramen isn't Ichiraku Ramen without Ichiraku Mina." Boruto laughed.

"Oh stop it." Mina waved, "I can't stand restaurant work. I prefer to find new styles of ramen."

"And you brought out your old father's ramen cart for that. I know." Boruto smiled, "But you still give your successful products to the main restaurant to reproduce. You're like the mad scientist of the ramen world."

"Says the mad scientist of the kote world." Mina chuckled, "Here. Your order."

Boruto savored the look of the impeccably made ramen for a moment before reaching out for one of the condiments.

"Looking for this?" Mina asked as she handed Boruto the pepper shaker, "Your dad seems to be putting a dash of pepper on his ramen recently too."

"Yeah...thanks." Boruto replied half-heartedly as he took the pepper shaker from her.

Looking down at his ramen, Boruto shook the bottle twice before the cap popped off and spilled a mountain of pepper onto his ramen.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Mina cried, "I must not have tightened the lid properly! Here I'll remake it!"

"No. No it's fine." Boruto said as he quickly put down the shaker and picked up his chopsticks, "This is my fault so I'll finish it."

"Eh?"

Boruto picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of the pepper infused noodles. He choked as he struggled to swallow the spicy noodles. Mina watched for a stunned second as Boruto continued to force the overspiced noodles into his mouth, her internal discomfort growing more as she watched.

"Augh, I can't take it anymore!" Mina cried as she ruffled her own hair, "Hand it over already!"

"Hey! I'm not done here!" Boruto jumped away as she dove towards him.

"It hurts just watching you eat! Let me just remake it already!"

"No!"

"Don't be unreasonable!"

"I'm not being unreasonab-cough! Cough cough!"

"See? Just stop being so difficult!"

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to finish that." Mina gasped as the two of them rested against the stall, exhausted from their extensive chase.

"I don't suppose you have anything to drink?" Boruto coughed.

"You drank the broth too, wasn't that enough?" Mina laughed as she reached under the stall, "Here. Bottle of water. On me."

"How generous." Boruto grimaced as he opened the bottle and chugged down the water.

"Honestly, what do you think you're doing?" Mina sighed, "I know you don't like being compared to your father but that was just a stupid stunt."

Boruto stopped drinking.

"Boruto, your father is doing well. Go talk to him. Sort things out between you and him." Mina sighed as she turned around, "I don't mean to make you feel bad you know."

"...Not yet."

"...Then at least take care of yourself." Mina sighed, "There are still people who don't want to see you disappear again."

"..."

"Come on tell me what you're thinking." Mina said as she sat down next to Boruto with her own bowl of ramen, "You're not the quiet type."

"...Is there still a place for me here?"

"Of course there is." Mina said as she ate her ramen.

"But I'm not a ninja. And there's little else that I can do."

"Weren't you all committed to your little scientist shtick?"

"I was. I am. But this city. It doesn't-"

"It does." Mina said firmly, "There are people here that don't just want you, they need you."

"Mina, I develop kotes." Boruto said, "Kotes still haven't been approved as a ninja tool. I'm virtually an illegal arms dealer."

"That's an exaggeration." Mina pointed out, "Kotes aren't technically illegal yet and you don't give other people kotes."

"Well I will be eventually!" Boruto cried, his grip on the water bottle tightening, "People's opinion of kotes haven't changed, especially after the disciplinary action that was taken during the Chunnin Exam. Even if I finish my kote, that's not going to change people's minds. Even after this all ends, I'm just-"

"Your mission never ended at the creation of your own kote right?" Mina replied as she sipped some of the broth, "It was never about just making a kote but changing everybody's minds wasn't it?"

"...I don't know if I can do that."

"I know you can."

"...I haven't achieved anything yet."

"You will."

"...Must be easy to say that..."

"..."

Mina put down her bowl and turned around to face Boruto, "Listen. I'm sorry for comparing you to your father. I only want you to be happy with your family. But you're right. You're nothing like your father. You prove that every second you live your life. So there's no need for you to go so far to prove that you're not like him."

"...So you're saying I should stop making kotes?"

"I'm saying you don't need to pull boneheaded stunts." Mina said, gently hitting Boruto on the head, "Like eating a bowl of ramen with an unreasonable amount of pepper."

"That was my mistake! So I-"

"Stop taking the blame for things you don't have to." Mina said sternly, "And stop trying to atone for things alone."

"...If I make a mistake..." Boruto said slowly, "...I have to make up for it..."

"Yes but the degree that you take that is just-"

"I have to go to this degree!" Boruto shouted, "Until the day that everyone can accept me again, I have to be extra careful about every mistake I make! Because there is still one big mistake that I haven't made up for! And if I ever want to be a part of this city again...I can't let people think that I run away from my mistakes."

"..."

"I don't regret a single day since I made my decision..." Boruto bit his lip, "But it's never been harder to just be myself..."

"...You're a lot braver than I am." Mina whispered.

"Huh?"

Mina turned back to her bowl of ramen and quickly began to eat up all the noodles. With a loud gasp she finished and turned back to Boruto.

"Listen up!" Mina cried, "Your mistake may be big now but someday it'll be small! When you grow, that mistake will not grow with you! So even while it seems big now, if you continue to grow it'll only be one small part of who you are! You can't let this mistake define you now! No matter how you that mistake may impact you, no matter how it may make you twist and turn in unpleasant ways...you're...still growing! And you're still...making it a more and more insignificant part of you! So...don't give up now! If you do, the mistake will always be this big to you, if not bigger! S-So-"

"I got it." Boruto smiled, "Thank you."

Mina gulped as she felt her face grow red. She quickly turned around, "A-And if you ever feel like the pressure is ever too much again...you're always welcome to come talk to me again!"

"Thank you."

Mina took a deep breath, calming down enough to pick up her bowl and begin drinking the remaining broth.

"I figure you'd be the best person to talk to." Boruto chuckled, "Right? Minamori?"

Mina spat out her broth, "H-H-How do you know that name?!" She coughed.

"I came across it." Boruto said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a collection of papers, "'An Exploration on Chakra's Defining Transformation Methodology and the Possibilities of Remote Transformation for the use of Redefining."

"H-How'd you find that?!"

"One thing at a time." Boruto smiled, "First, this paper was written by someone named Minamori Niserin. However there is nobody with a name that ridiculous."

"It's not that ridiculous." Mina muttered.

"If we look at the name Minamori, it can be separated into two words, Mina and Mori. Mina meaning Everybody and Mori meaning Woods. Together they spell Everybody's Woods."

"Yeah..."

"The last name was the hard one to figure out though. Niserin doesn't follow the same structure, instead it's a play on antonyms and a portmanteau. Nise means False but for the longest time I didn't know what the -rin was supposed to mean. Until I considered the opposite of Nise (False) which was Shin (True). If we make false into truth, the word becomes Shinrin which means Forest."

"..."

"Forest is another word for Woods but the Shin (True) in Forest was changed to Nise (False). Which I took to mean that the Forest and the Woods were fake. Red herrings. So if we take Minamori and remove the fake Mori (Woods) we get Mina."

"...And?" Mina sighed, "You just assumed it was me?"

"No. I went back into the old ninja records and looked through everybody named Mina." Boruto said, his cheer dropping, "And I came across your record."

"..."

"...Mina...you were the creator of the Chakra Shift technique."

"...So you know." Mina sighed as she took her old paper in hand, "I used to be a ninja. So what of it?"

"You're not a ninja anymore."

"..."

"A few years ago." Boruto closed his eyes, "You were a ninja training under the medical arts. You were sent on a mission with your team to stop a dangerous rouge ninja. During that fight, you and your teammates were heavily injured but one attack had hit your target particularly hard. If it wasn't treated to quickly, he would die. The mission did not indicate that you had to capture him. Nor was it specifically stated to kill him. You could have left him alone and finished the mission."

"..."

"But you didn't. Forgoing the least severe injuries on your own teammates, you put all your efforts in healing your target. Enough to stop him from dying."

"..."

"But when he was healed, he attacked and killed one of your teammates. And ran away."

"..."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Mina said, rubbing the tears from her eyes, "It was my mistake. I don't regret saving him."

"But because of you, one of your teammates died."

"..."

"A lot of people called you the killer of your own friend."

"..."

"So you gave up being a ninja and went into the family business. But not in the main branch."

"..."

"..."

"...I...couldn't handle it." Mina said quietly, "Because of me, not only did one of my friends die but I let our target escape and failed our mission. Everybody saying I was the killer was right...and everybody that was trying to explain that I wasn't just made me feel worse."

"...Do you still want to be a ninja?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Mina choked on her tears, "Me? I let a deadly ninja escape and lost a friend all because of my poor judgment! I couldn't possibly be a good ninja!"

"Do you still want to be a ninja?"

"...Some days..." Mina sobbed, "Some days I do."

"..."

* * *

"So?" Mina asked as she recovered, "What does the little kote genius want from a disgraced ninja like me?"

"You created the Chakra Shift technique." Boruto repeated.

"Well it's really just a hypothesis."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Mina jolted as Boruto created a shadow clone in front of her.

"Chakra Shift: Base."

Her eyes widened as she watched the clone turn back into chakra,

"Rasengan."

Boruto held up the rasengan he had formed using the chakra from his own shadow clone.

"...You perfected it."

"I didn't perfect it." Boruto shook his head as he dismissed his rasengan, "There's still a few kinks in my technique and I haven't even tried applying it medically as you hypothesized."

"Hmph. As much of a genius as you are, I don't think you're the type to learn healing techniques." Mina crossed her arms with a smirk.

"I want to ask you a question." Boruto said seriously, "Do you have any ideas on Nature Shifting?"

"Nature Shifting?"

"Changing the Nature Transformation of Executed Transformations."

"Hmmm..." Mina thought deeply, "I spent a majority of my time exploring Chakra Shifting alone. Nature Shifting came up but I have no idea how it would be possible."

"I met a few people who could."

"You have?" Mina's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. It was limited but they could change from Water, Ice, Wind or even Electricity."

"The four states of matter."

"Exactly."

"Intriguing." Mina mused, "I never thought of it like that. Changing the states of water does seem like a much simpler way of achieving some forms of nature release. However the pool of nature releases is so vast that this doesn't seem like it'd be applicable to all forms of nature transformations."

"It's a start though." Boruto nodded.

"It might be but only in thought." Mina frowned, "I don't know how this states shifting was done so I can't even begin to figure out that branch of nature shifting. And I'm assuming that you can't either if you're asking me."

"They said it was a bloodline technique."

"Hmph. And do you believe him?"

"..."

"Some bloodline techniques are taught and some can only be inherited. Your mother's Byakugan for example is a bloodline technique that can only be inherited. However, something like your Gentle Fist is taught. Even if it's only at its most effective when combined with a Byakugan, it's not impossible to teach it to someone else. You don't have the Byakugan yet and you incorporate the Gentle Fist into your taijutsu don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So it might be the same for this states shifting." Mina smiled, "Don't give up. You don't know how much it makes my heart flutter and dance to hear that there is someone out there trying to continue my work."

"About that." Boruto smiled, "I want to ask one more thing from you."

"What's that?"

"Your research on Chakra Physics."

"How'd you-" Mina placed her hand over her head, "Nevermind. I shouldn't even be surprised at this point."

"Please." Boruto insisted, "Just whatever you have written down. I won't ask you to continue your research for me."

"...There's a lot of material." Mina sighed as she returned to behind her stall to stir her cooking broth, "I can scrape up what I can but you're going to have to make sense of most of it."

"Hey, I got Chakra Shifting down." Boruto smiled.

"And I'm proud of you!" Mina grinned, "Alright, I'll have it ready for you tomorrow but don't forget! If you're ever feeling down again, come talk to me! I'd be happy to take care of my underclassman."

"Underclassman?" Boruto scoffed, "When did you become the upperclassman?"

"When you decided to take on my research. Duh."

"You're only a few months older than me!"

"Well then find a way to become a year older than me! Then I'll start calling you the upperclassman!"


	31. Chapter 31: Investment

Chapter 31: Investment

* * *

Boruto stared blankly at his desk.

"...Shadow Clone Jutsu."  
Boruto turned towards his clone as he pointed at his desk.

"You left it on the desk right?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"So..."

"Somebody stole the kote."

…

"I'll search outside the village, you try to track it down within the city." Boruto bit his lip.

"Roger that." His clone nodded before leaping out his window.

* * *

"Hey Mitsuki." Sarada said as their village came into view, "What happened to that sword of yours?"

"Kusanagi?" Mitsuki asked, "Well, I'm not technically allowed to use it yet."

"Eh? So did you break some rule when you used it to help me?" Sarada cried, "Are you okay? Your dad seems scary."

"Heh. Well he was more amused than angry." Mitsuki chuckled, "I'm still not allowed to use it without going through my dad's training."

"And how's that going?" Sarada asked.

"We're only at the basics so far. And he has...very high standards."

"Well at least you're actually training with your dad." Sarada sighed, "I don't know where mine went."

"You're definitely getting stronger though." Mitsuki replied, "Don't worry about it."

"I don't know how I'm going to keep up with everybody at this rate. There's only so much I can do by practicing alone."

"Boruto's been alone and he's been keeping up with us."

"Yeah but he doesn't need to train when he keeps upgrading his kote." Sarada sighed, "Honestly I don't know-where is he going?"

"Huh?"

Mitsuki looked up as Sarada pointed towards a Boruto jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

"Your kote was stolen?!" Sarada cried.

"Yeah." Boruto scowled.

"Mark II's been stolen?" Mitsuki frowned, "That's odd."

"How do you know the model nam-" Sarada shook her head, "Nevermind, what's strange?"

"Mark II utilizes a revamped system from the original Zenshin Kakumei. Mostly because the remains of the original one was destroyed."

"But the chakra bank was carried over." Mitsuki added.

"How do you know this?" Sarada frowned.

"You don't visit often do you?"

"..."

"Was the kote equipped with a chakra bank when it was stolen?" Mitsuki asked.

"No." Boruto shook his head, "I was doing a bit of redesign with the bank."

"If this was just any other burglar, they probably wouldn't have known to take the bank with them." Mitsuki said, "Which means that the burglar knows how your kote operates beforehand."

"The only thing that was stolen was the kote too." Boruto nodded.

"So...the person had knowledge of your work beforehand." Sarada repeated, "That narrows things down...Do you have any leads?"

"Let me check."

The three of them stood there for a second.

"Nope." Boruto frowned, "There wasn't a lot of evidence left behind."

"What did-"

"Shadow Clone dismissal." Mitsuki explained.

"...Right." Sarada sighed, "Alright. Me and Mitsuki will help you search the surrounding village."

"What about your mission?" Boruto blinked.

"It was just a cat catching mission."Sarada shrugged.

"Where's the cat?"

"Haven't found him yet." Mitsuki smiled.

"And this takes precedence." Sarada added.

"What about Konohamaru?"

"He's deep in the mountain trying to master Sage Mode." Mitsuki explained.

"We're not allowed to go too far from the village." Sarada frowned.

"...Well, I'll appreciate the help." Boruto chuckled.

* * *

Hanabi sighed as she stood in the middle of a sequestered meadow.

"Right. This should be enough."

Hanabi took out a kote and attached it to her arms.

"Let's see how this works. Ummm...Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

Hanabi thrust the kote forward. Nothing happened.

"...Fireball Jutsu!"

Hanabi pushed the kote forward again. Nothing happened.

"Rasengan!"

...

"Shazam!"

...

"Go!"

"Go!"

"Go web go!"

…

"This is harder than I thought..." Hanabi frowned.

"I have it locked you know."

Hanabi spun around as Boruto walked up to her.

"You found me pretty quickly." Hanabi smiled.

"What are you doing with my kote?" Boruto asked.

"So can you unlock it for me?" Hanabi asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to see how my investment has panned out."

"Investment?"

"Who provided you with the initial material to make kotes?"

"..."

Boruto sighed and removed the kote from Hanabi's arm.

* * *

"There's a ten digit alphanumeric code."

"Alphanumeric?"

"It uses numbers and letters."

"Oh." Hanabi blinked, "So...do I connect it to a computer or something?"

"You can." Boruto said as he held the kote up to his face, "Or you can use the voice recognition."

"So you just say it." Hanabi cross her arms, "That makes things easier. So what's the code?"

Boruto pressed a button on his kote and a light blinked on.

"Fall Too Far."

The kote clicked and let out an affirmative beep.

"Fall too far?" Hanabi frowned, "There weren't any numbers in that."

"It expands the field of possibilities." Boruto sighed as he let his arm fall to his side, "If anybody goes in blind, there isn't just 26 different possibilities for each digit, but 36."

"Okay." Hanabi nodded, "So it's useable now?"

"Yeah." Boruto nodded as he looked at his kote, "It's not complete though. Do you want to test it out or should I do it for you?"

"I'll leave it to you." Hanabi smiled, "You are the one who knows all that this thing can do anyway."

"..."

Boruto attached the kote to his arm and pointed it outward.

"Fire Release: Crimson Sky."

Fire poured forth from the kote in a wide fan-like pattern.

"Water Release: Ashen Depths."

Water crashed into the ground and leaped up before arching down to crash against the ground.

"Earth Release: Eroded Crusher."

A spire of stone burst out of the ground before six more spire burst out around it, crashing into the center spire.

"Lightning Release: Scattering Lightning."

Lightning poured out of the kote, obliterating the earth spires.

"Wind Release: Cloud Summit."

Wind gathered in the shape of a soft and simple cloud, whirling wildly at deceptive speeds as it tore apart the remains of the lightning.

With a sigh Boruto reached for his kote and removed the chakra bank from it.

"My kote uses a chakra bank. It stores chakra that you have to refill with your own chakra once it become empty. This stored chakra becomes the supply that the kote uses to initiate it's jutsu, rather than simply recalling it from a scroll. While this means that it's performance is not infinite like other kotes, it's much easier to acquire and download new techniques. Assuming that all techniques can be reconstructed for a kote."

"That doesn't sound much like a trade-off." Hanabi smiled.

"Nothing I add could possibly beat infinite chakra." Boruto bit his lip, "But with the technique writing tools, it is possible to program jutsus that may not exist yet. Jutsus that no one has attempted to complete due to complex chakra control, jutsus that use chakra in a manner that no one had ever thought of or even jutsus that could only be done by my kote. I...am confident in saying that without the advanced chakra manipulating tools that is an inherent part of my kote, if such a technique that can only preformed due to this tools ever come into being, the standard kote will be unable to copy it. No matter how you try to seal it, the standard kote would be unable to maintain control over the technique's complexity without these tools."

"Well well." Hanabi chuckled, "It may all be just hypothetical but that's quite the check you're writing."

"...Aunt Hanabi?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you steal my kote?"

"...Like I said, I wanted to see how my little investment was turning out."

"I can't imagine you're the type of person to be interested in a kote."

"I'm not." Hanabi said, "I'm more concerned about you."

"..."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't just mean physically."

"..."

"Boruto, are you tired?"

"Eh?" Boruto blinked.

"Are you tired?" Hanabi repeated with a smile, "You've been trying so hard and doing so much. But you're still a child you know. Youth shouldn't be wasted chasing adulthood."

"...If it was anybody else." Boruto sighed, "I would have simply walked away. But because it's you, aunt Hanabi...I'll answer properly."

"Oh my." Hanabi chuckled, "How adult of you."

"...For the longest time, I wanted to be an adult's equal."

"Yep. The most childish thing you can do is long to be an adult."

"But I don't want to be an adult just to be an adult." Boruto said, "It's not...it's not the idea of being adult...or being respected or any sort of romanticized idea that I am chasing. I just want to be heard. For my idea to be considered."

"Is that really all?" Hanabi chuckled, "You are heard. I'm standing here listening to you now aren't I?"

"Are you taking me seriously?!" Boruto cried, "I barely said anything and already you're asking if I'm done!"

"I..." Hanabi stopped, "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off that way. It's just the way I tend to talk so-"

"No..." Boruto held his head as he held his head, "I was being...presumptuous. I didn't mean to attack you. I..."

Boruto's head began to swim as he walked away and sat down against a tree, removing the kote from his arm. Hanabi watched as Boruto sat there quietly struggling. Hanabi took a deep breath and walked towards Boruto, kneeling down and taking a seat next to him.

"Then let's talk. Slowly and without holding back." Hanabi smiled.

Boruto stared at her before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes, tilting his head up. Hanabi sat there patiently as she waited for Boruto to speak. To her surprise, Boruto spoke up again quickly,

"What do you see when you close your eyes?"

Hanabi tilted her head, confused.

"I see darkness. A vast and empty abyss. One that suffocates meaning. When I scream, I cannot be heard. And for all my actions and attempts, against the infinite darkness I cannot be seen. It's this darkness...that unnerves me...losing to that darkness."

"...Hmm..." Hanabi mused, "I never really had to think about that. But it's a bit interesting to think about."

"For me...I can see the edges of that darkness when I open my eyes." Boruto said as he opened his eyes.

"...Your dad's shadow?" Hanabi asked.

"...Yeah."

"...He doesn't mean to you know."

"...If he doesn't move, I cannot see the light. But if the light never moves then I can't find my way out of the darkness."

"Are you...not proud of being his son?"

"Proud of being the son of the man that's never there?"

"That's not fair to your father."

"..."

"...Sorry. I know that puts you in a difficult position so-"

"Forget it. That's in the past now." Boruto sighed.

"...So?" Hanabi asked, "Are you still afraid of that darkness?"

"…I chose to live in that darkness." Boruto bit his lip, "And I chose to keep with me the only thing that followed me into that darkness."

Boruto help up his kote.

"...No...I followed it into their darkness."

"...You want to save the kote?"

"I don't think there will be anybody else who will."

"Even if it means you'll be swallowed?"

"At first I thought that it wouldn't matter if I lose myself." Boruto sighed, "But the more I worked the more I realized that if I wanted to save the kote I'd need to be able to reach the light. And that is something I never had achieved before."

"I see." Hanabi thought for a moment before she smiled, "I think I get you now."

"...Sorry for being so melodramatic." Boruto said with a soft chuckle.

"No, I'm glad I could speak to you." Hanabi said as she stood up, "Because you're my light you know."

Boruto looked up, bewildered, "What?"

"If you're seeking light then that mean's your seeking true recognition from others right? At first it was for your own identity and now it's for your kote. But to me, Boruto, you are a light. Someone and something I wish to be with."

"..."

"But recently your light has been rather dim." Hanabi explained as she turned to face Boruto, "So I got worried."

"I'm...light?" Boruto frowned, "That's..."

"Remember when you first began this journey?" Hanabi smiled, "You had the bravery to fight against Sasuke. Even when you knew you couldn't win, you fought. And when you lost you accepted it with such a frightening resolve. That person can be swallowed by darkness but they will never be lost."

"..."

"What happened to that person?"

"..."

Boruto stood up, "Thank you, aunt Hanabi."

"Hm?"

"I didn't start this because I wanted to change people's minds." Boruto smiled as he walked into the center of the meadow, "I simply didn't want to let this go. I didn't want to let this kote to be lost to me. I will accompany my kote and my kote will accompany me."

"...When Sasuke left the village..." Hanabi said, "Your father said he would bring him back no matter what."

"...I...will not bring anything back. It is not possible for me to forcibly change minds. But if my friend will be left behind then I will follow him. After I lost everything...I understood that no one should be alone in this world."

Boruto equipped the kote back on his arm.

"I can build my kote. And if minds are changed then that is fine. If the kote is accepted by other people again then that's fine. But if the light doesn't come, if I lose the light then I can at least disappear with no regrets."

Hanabi smiled as she watched Boruto, "You're...being quite radiant again."

"Huh?"

"If you have nothing to lose then you can act with no regrets." Hanabi said, "And if you can die with no regrets then you can face death without fear. That is an advantage that others don't have."

"…Aunt Hanabi."

"Yes?"

"If I come back and people don't accept me..."

"Then tech them." Hanabi said, "If you teach them then they can teach others."

"...There are a lot of things I have to do before I can teach anybody." Boruto said, "I have to finish my kote. And I want to show it to the Hokage."

"The...Hokage?"

"Yeah. If I want to help people understand then he's the only person who can help me."

"..."

Hanabi shook her head. Even if you went to the Hokage, the only thing he can help you with is what you taught him. In the end, you'll still be the one who can help others. But she didn't tell him what she was thinking.

"That's why..."

"Huh?" Hanabi looked up.

"I'm still going to be gone for a while." Boruto smiled.

"...Yeah." Hanabi smiled, "Have a safe trip."

Boruto simply grinned before he held up his kote in the air.

"Rasengan!"

Hanabi jumped as the kote released a rasengan into the air that exploded in the air above them.

"What was th-"

"If you ever feel like coming to see me again..." Boruto said as he removed the chakra bank from his kote, "I'll be happy to show you the fruits of your investment."

"...I'll be sure to keep up to date then." Hanabi nodded.

Hanabi jumped again as a clone of Boruto landed in the clearing. Then another. One after another a small army of Boruto assembled in front of him.

"W-Why are there so many clones?" Hanabi asked.

"Next time, don't just steal the kote." Boruto smiled.

"R-Right. Sorry about that."

"Chakra Shift: Base."

The clones turned back into chakra and flowed towards Boruto who held up the chakra bank. Hanabi watched as the chakra flowed into the bank with a bewildered expression.

"70% efficiency." Boruto noted, "I can still improve my technique to prevent the chakra from dissipating during the external recharging process but I don't think I'll ever hit 100% efficiency, Some chakra leak will always dissipate so infinite chakra isn't possible. Not that it will be possible due to chakra degradation. Well, that's actually ideal."

"Umm..." Hanabi blinked as Boruto slid the chakra bank back into the kote, "What was that?"

"Huh? I reshaped chakra back to a form where it's form can be reshaped and instead infused it within the metal of this bank."

"Whoa. That seems super cool." Hanabi grinned, "You should teach me!"

"How about no?"

"Why?!"

"I have work to do."

"Stop being an adult!"

"Stop being a kid!"


	32. Chapter 32: Journey into the Sands

Chapter 32: Journey Into the Sands

* * *

"Good news Boruto!"

Boruto turned as the door burst open in time to slam one of his clones in the face, dispelling him and sending the papers he was carrying into the air. Sarada stood there as the papers fluttered down, slowly realizing what she had done.

"Don't mind it." Boruto smiled, "What's the good news?"

"...We got a mission to go to Sunagakure!"

"The Village Hidden in the Sands?" Boruto blinked.

"Yep! You've been talking about how you were planning a trip there so why don't you just come along with us?"

"...I mean it's not necessary anymore."

"Hey Boruto."

"Hey Mitsuki."

"I thought you were almost done packing for your trip, why does your room still look like a mess?" Mitsuki chuckled as he looked around at the papers scattered across Boruto's room.

"I was packing, I never said I was cleaning up." Boruto smirked, "Plus, Sarada popped one of my clones when she barged in."

"Of course she did."

"I'm sorry!" Sarada scowled as she bent down to pick up the scattered papers, "I was excited."

"You always are when it come to Boruto." Mitsuki chuckled as he knelt down to help pick up the papers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarada frowned.

"Hmm." Mitsuki said as he scanned one of the sheet's contents, "This sounds like some pretty advanced stuff."

"It kind of is." Boruto said sheepishly.

"No kidding." Sarada cringed as she stared at the title page in her hand, "'Chakra Physics: A Study of the Traits and Behavior of Chakra Both as a Long-Term Internalized System and its' Brief Use in Transformation Techniques and Subsequent Afterlife."

"By...Minamori Niserin?" Mitsuki frowned, "Does anybody with that name even exist?"

"What's this post-it?" Sarada asked, "It looks newer than the rest of the paper. 'Boruto, Turn the lies into truth'?"

"Nevermind that." Boruto said as he took the papers from their hands, You were talking about going to the Land of Wind?"

"That's right!" Sarada gasped, "Boruto, come with us!"

"I could but I don't need to." Boruto chuckled, "I've already finished packing so you guys can go on your mission without me."

"Oh come on! Isn't a trip that long boring if you're alone?"

"I have a lot of research to get done in the meantime."

"Didn't you say you were going to The Village Hidden in the Sands to find somebody?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah..."

"Wouldn't it be easier to find him with our help?" Mitsuki smiled, "Plus with some official ninjas by your side we can get you into places that you might not be able to get to."

"...Alright." Boruto sighed.

"Yay! Mitsuki, nice support!"

* * *

"So what's the mission?" Boruto asked as the three of them met up with Konohamaru.

"Animal Control." Konohamaru smiled, "We have to capture a native animal called the Wormtiger."

"A wormtiger?" Boruto frowned, "What's that?"

"It's a giant sand worm." Sarada explained, making a wide motion with her arms, "It's so big, it can swallow a person whole with it's razor sharp maw."

"It doesn't generally attack humans though." Mituski added, "We provide very little nutrients for the beast."

"That's reassuring." Boruto sighed.

"Are you bringing that suitcase with you?" Konohamaru tilted his head, "Is it important?"

"Yeah, kinda." Boruto replied, "Don't worry about it. I'll try to help out before I leave."

"Well don't be surprised if we find your special person before we finish the mission."

"I'll try to hold in my excitement."

* * *

"There they are."

"They?" Boruto frowned as he gazed across the Land Hidden in the Sand's dunes and spotted a lone tent.

"They're the ecologists who put up the request." Mitsuki explained, "We're going to be working with them to capture the wormtiger."

"Not capture. Tag."

The group jumped as a girl approached from behind them.

"Musuna Kasshoku." The girl introduced herself with a smile, "Assistant to Professor Hayoru and Professor Osokuama."

"N-Nice to meet you!" The group bowed.

"I suppose you are the Konoha ninjas?" Musuna bowed in return, "You all seem well-trained."

"Well we all have been training hard!" Sarada said proudly, "Don't worry. We won't let anyone get harmed during your expedition! We're surprisingly strong!"

"Hm? Oh yes, training." Musuna smiled, "That would be the natural assumption wouldn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Musuna shook her head, "Come. I just returned from a nearby oasis with some provisions. You can join us for lunch."

* * *

"Professor! The hired help has happened!"

"Musuna?" A man's voice came from within the tent, "What do you mean they 'happened'?"

"They arrived."

"Then why didn't you just say they arrived?"

"I was on a roll with the h alteration."

"Indeed."

"Let me introduce you." Musuna said as she presented the stubble wearing man in front of them, "This is Professor Tsukuzu Hayoru."

"Nice to meet you." Tsukuzu bowed, "It's nice to have some help with our little mission."

"We were told that this was a capture mission." Sarada said, "But Musuna said we were going to tag it?"

"Oh. Well to be clear it'll be like a capture and release mission." Tsukuzu nodded, "Once we capture it, we'll tag it and release it back into the wild for future research."

"Is...that really something worth endangering our lives for?" Sarada blinked.

"No one's in danger!" Tsukuzu laughed, "The wormtiger doesn't eat humans!"

"That doesn't mean you can't get killed." Mitsuki said.

"The wormtiger doesn't eat people!" Tsukuzu laughed.

"Umm..."

"Don't mind him, he's just scared half to death and denial is the only way for him to cope."

A blond woman stepped out of the tent, crossly examining the group.

"Mentaiyo Osokuama." The woman introduced herself, "I'm the leader of this expedition."

"Nice to meet you." Konohamaru held out his hand.

"Let's continue this inside." Mentaiyo sighed as she turned to the tent, ignoring Konohamaru's handshake.

* * *

"The wormtiger has made it's territory around here but recently it's been moving towards the village. Getting it to move away won't be too difficult but before it disappears, we'd like to tag it, which means forcing it above ground."

"Question." Sarada raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mentaiyo frowned.

"Why is it moving?"

"The Myrmeleontidae Rex has been spreading it's territory, forcing it to move."

"Myrmelontidae Rex?" Mitsuki asked.

"King Antlion." Mentaiyo sighed, "I was hoping you'd be better informed about the ecology."

"Um...well...Boruto?"

"Huh?" Boruto jolted as Sarada addressed him, "Um...the wormtiger is a sand worm right? But antlions have wings and feed on pollen and nectar. Only larval antlions creates sand traps."

"I can see who's the smart one of the group." Mentaiyo raised an eyebrow, "Correct, adult antlions and wormtigers have different habitats but as larvas, the king antlions' sand traps can draw in even adult wormtigers, causing a fight. Once the larvas become an adult they mostly leave wormtigers alone but larval antlions are the only natural threat to wormtigers."

"Sounds like a fierce battle." Sarada chuckled.

"Food's ready!" Musuna walked in with a tray of soup.

She passed out the simple looking soup, the Konoha group eyeing the soup skeptically.

"Careful." Musuna smiled as she held out a bundle of spoons for them, "They might be a bit too spicy for you."

Intrigued, the group dipped a spoon into the soup and took a sip.

"HAAAAaaaaahhhhh!" Sarada gasped.

"That's...really spicy." Konohamaru coughed.

"Did you put a spicefruit into their soups?" Mentaiyo frowned.

"I didn't put it into their soups. I put it into everyone's soup." Musuna giggled.

"I thought I told you to make a simple dish." Mentaiyo sighed as she drank the soup.

"It's just a little bit of culture."

"Take this for a moment." Boruto said as he pushed a potato onto a gasping Mitsuki's soup.

Boruto turned around to see the professor and her assistant staring blankly at Boruto.

"...I don't like potatoes." Boruto chuckled.

…

Boruto took a sip of the soup.

"Mmm. Delicious."

* * *

"I feel like we're being made fun of." Sarada pouted.

"Now now, that's not true." Konohamaru smiled.

"Excuse me." Boruto said, catching Tsukuzu's attention, "Is there a desk I can use?"

"Oh! Yeah just...hold on."

Tsukuzu scrambled to gather a handful of notes and charts off a desk before gesturing towards the empty desk, "Go ahead."

"Hey!" Mentaiyo scowled as she yanked Tsukuzu on the ear, "You better not have crumpled any of my notes!"

"Ow ow ow. Th-That hurts Meny."

"Don't call me Meny." Mentaiyo snapped, tugging harder on his ear, "Now what are you going to do about the research notes now? Where are we going to put them?"

"I'll find room."

"If you don't, you're going to carry them for the rest of the trip."

"Eh?!"

"Umm..." Boruto spoke up, "Y-You can use the desk if you want. I'll just-"

"No it's fine." Mentaiyo said, "Just don't make a mess."

"Yes ma'am."

Boruto quietly took a seat at the desk as Mentaiyo dragged Tsukuzu away by his ear. He removed the kote from his arm, laying it on the table. Taking a set of tools from his pocket, he began to disassemble it.

"What's that?"

Boruto jolted as Musuna's head poke up from behind the desk.

"This is a kote."

"Ooohhh..." Musuna nodded as she watched Boruto disassemble his kote, "So this is the thing that the Kazekaze banned."

"Banned?!" Boruto cried, startled.

"Yeah." Musuna replied, "He announced a few months ago that kotes were banned from the country and that owning one was a punishable offense for citizens."

"Oh..." Boruto frowned, "...Should I be hiding this?"

"It's only punishable for citizens. You're not from around here so it should be fine."

"Ah..."

"So what does this kote do?" Musuna asked.

"...It automatically preforms ninjutsu for the user."

"Sounds pretty scary." Musuna said as she poked the kote, "Think I can use it?"

"Not right now."

"Hmmm..." Musuna watched a Boruto continued to dismantle the kote, "Are there a lot of kotes in Konoha?"

"No."

"Did they ban it there too?"

"...Not yet."

"Is that so..." Musuna blinked.

"H-Hey." Sarada said as she walked up to Musuna, "Can I ask you something...over there?"

"If you need something you can ask Tsukuzu." Musuna replied, keeping her eyes on Boruto's work.

"B-But-"

"It's fine." Boruto said.

"Boruto?"

"Everything seems in order." Boruto said to himself, "There doesn't seem to be any sand damage but there has been some particles that made it in. It may be resistant but this design is still not suited for desert use. I'll have to implement the next model."

"Next model?" Musuna sat up, "What's that like?"

"Experimental." Boruto chuckled, "That's really all I can say."

"You're testing for environmental resistances?" Musuna tilted her head, "Was the previous model not enough?"

"In a combat scenario, any mistake could mean getting killed. If somebody would use a kote only for it to have broken down from the desert sand, they could very well lose their life. To prevent that from happening, I need to make it so that it doesn't break down."

"How diligent of you." Musuna smiled, "Do you plan to create a kote for this country's people?"

"...Yeah."

"Even though it's banned?"

"It's fine if it's banned." Boruto said, "But I want them to have made that decision out of knowledge and not fear."

"Hmmmm..."


	33. Chapter 33: Ride the Dunes

Chapter 33: Ride the Dunes

* * *

"Careful." Mentaiyo said as they continued through the desert on the backs of camels, "We're starting to enter the wormtiger's territory. None of us have any fighting capabilities so if something happens, we'll be counting on you Konoha ninjas."

"You can count on us!" Sarada grinned, "We'll get it done lickidly split!"

"Sarada, we're not a do-anything agency." Mituski sighed.

"Well if you think about it, you kind of are." Boruto chuckled.

"I thought you ninjas were a military bunch." Musuna blinked.

"We are but in times of peace, we serve the people." Konohamaru smiled.

"How carefree." Mentaiyo said, "Just be careful. Wormtigers are vicious and gigantic so try not to get eaten."

"Silly Tai-chan. Wormtigers don't eat people." Tsukuzu laughed.

"Call me Tai-chan again and I will break your legs."

"Yes ma'am."

"Before that." Boruto said, "How exactly do you plan to lure the wormtiger to the surface anyway?"

"You've tasted the spicefruit right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah..." Sarada winced.

"That fruit is naturally composed of various spices. It's coated in them." Mentaiyo explained, "Those spices fall off and mingle in the sand, creating a scent that wormtigers love."

"So the spicefruits are baits." Sarada said.

"Yep."

"Who has the spicefruits now?" Mitsuki asked.

"Tsukuzu."

"WHAT?!" Tsukuzu cried.

"Don't worry about it. Wormtigers can't sense anything beyond what's on the surface of the earth. So it can't sense the spicefruit right now."

"O-O-Of course it can't! Hahahaha-"

"What about antlions?" Boruto asked.

"Antlions enjoy a good spicefruit too. In fact, there have been instances where king antlion larva and wormtigers have fought over spicefruit." Mentaiyo replied, "Unlike the wormtiger and some other antlion species, the king antlion larva have an olfactory system that allows them to sniff out spicefruit above ground."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"TSUKUZU! Shut up!"

"Hey...Musuna." Sarada whispered, "Mentaiyo seems scary doesn't she?"

"Oh she's terrifying." Musuna grinned, "She's so terrifying that she's the only one crazy enough to take on a task as crazy as tagging a wormtiger. She's been known to treat bears, lions and crocodiles single-handedly simply because she's so frightening."

"That's...amazing." Sarada said, unsure of how to react, "So why is Tsukuzu here?"

"Oh he works with Mentaiyo all the time." Musuna explained, "Mentaiyo scares off a lot of the smaller animals so Tsukuzu is there to help the animals that Mentaiyo scares off."

"Wow." Sarada chuckled, "You wouldn't guess from looking but they make a good pair don't they?"

"Yep!" Musuna smiled, "Mentaiyo is the greatest! She looks so scary yet she care so much about animals that she's willing to put up with Tsukuzu for their sake! Behind her exterior is a person who loves all animals so deeply and so dearly!"

"You really like her huh?"

"Of course! It's my dream to become a biologist, no, a woman as great as Mentaiyo!"

"You?" Sarada said, staring at Musuna.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

"You just...don't seem to be as scary Mentaiyo." Sarada chuckled.

"Is that so?" Musuna laughed, "Well I guess I haven't really done anything yet!"

"I suppose not!" Sarada laughed.

"By the way Sarada."

"Hm?"

"I've noticed for a while that you don't seem to be sweating."

"Oh! Yeah, it's weird. I just woke up and I was like-"

"That's a sign of dehydration." Musuna smiled, "You should get some water quick before you get a stroke. There's water in the cacti though, if you want to try them."

"O-Oh..."

"I'll leave you to it then!"

"O-Okay..."

Sarada watched as Musuna rode off on her camel. Sarada turned towards Boruto.

"She is right you know." Boruto shrugged, "I didn't notice till now but yeah, you should get some water. Probably shouldn't drink the cacti though."

* * *

"We should be deep enough in it's territory." Mentaiyo said as she stopped her camel, "Tsukuzu. Bring out the spicefruits."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Tsukuzu said as he got off his camel and, after some rummaging, pulled out a red fuzzy fruit, "Here you go."

Mentaiyo sighed as she climbed down from her camel and took the fruit from Tsukuzu.

"Fine. Just stand back okay."

"...You know maybe I should do it after all." Tsukuzu smiled weakly.

"Then why didn't you?!" Mentaiyo snapped.

"...Wormtigers are scary."

"Well they're not getting any LESS scary!" Mentaiyo said crossly.

"I agree, Tsukuzu should do it." Musuna called from her camel, "As the leading biologist, the interest in the project lies with Mentaiyo and if something would happen to her, the project's integrity would crumple. Not to mention your talents and expertise outstrips Tsukuzu."

"Musuna, what did I tell you about judging people like that?" Mentaiyo frowned.

"Not to be inaccurate?" Musuna smiled.

"..."

"I'll do it." Boruto sighed as he got off his camel, "We're here to make sure you don't get hurt after all. If it's a task as simple as dropping it, I can handle it."

"No, I'll do it!" Sarada volunteered.

"Dammit Sarada, if we keep arguing we'll never get anything done!" Boruto snapped.

"No well, it's the duty of us ninjas to protect the citizens." Sarada chuckled, "And you're not a ninja anymore Boruto. Plus you have something to do yourself don't you?"

"...Fine, whatever."

Sarada smiled as she got off her camel and took the spicefruit from Mentaiyo.

"Boruto's not a ninja?" Musuna asked, turning to Konohamaru.

"No. He's currently researching kotes."

"That explains where he got his knowledge from." Musuna blinked.

* * *

Carrying it gingerly, Sarada looked back to check with Mentaiyo before walking a bit further on. Once she gave the okay, Sarada cautiously bent down and slowly placed the spicefruit on the ground. Quickly, she took a few steps away from the fruit. Sarada backed away from the fruit, as slow as she came, making sure to keep an eye on the fruit before she finally returned to the others and breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long do we have to wait?" Sarada asked.

"Oh, it usually takes about an hour for the spices to dissipate wide enough to catch a wormtiger. Depending on where it is of course."

"That long?!"

"I thought it was going to come up the moment I dropped it!" Tsukuzu cried.

"Dammit, return all of my concern!"

Mentaiyo rolled her eyes.

* * *

"How's it going?" Sarada asked as she walked up to Boruto.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine."

"Haven't talked in a while have we?"

"We've both been busy." Boruto shrugged as he checked his kote.

"Yeah...So how's your kote been doing?"

"Great." Boruto smiled, "Mina's...Minamori's research has been incredibly helpful in the development of the third generation."

"Third?"

"First was Katasuke's generation. Second was Zenshin Kakumei. This is the third iteration."

"What about ZKS?"

"That was a midpoint or variant of the second generation."

"Oh...so what's this one called?"

"Zenshin Kakumei Mai." _(Forward Revolution Dance/Forward Revolutionary Dance)_

"Mai?" Sarada frowned, "Why did you name it dance?"

"...The forward revolution is two things." Boruto said as he sat back and held his kote up in the air, "One is a wheel. Always turning and moving forward. The other is a revolution. A shift to push things forward. And as it develops, the motion has changed as has the landscape upon which it moves. It moves in motion to the world that is shaping around it and also in accordance to it's own ideas. These two idea, in motion together, give it a trajectory that is more complex as it moves forward to both the world and it's own beat. This motion has become something like a dance."

"...Wow..." Sarada blinked, "That's...surprisingly artistic of you."

"What does that mean?" Boruto frowned.

"Well first you were an idiot and then you were a scientist." Sarada laughed, "Since when were you an artist?"

"Shut up." Boruto said, his face reddening as he put his kote back on his wrist.

"Haha."

Before the conversation could continue, the ground suddenly began to rumble, snapping everyone into attention.

"Here it comes!" Mentaiyo called out.

"Everyone! In position!" Konohamaru cried.

* * *

The Konoha ninjas and Boruto ran forward, in front of the biologists as the sand around them shifted, entire dunes appearing and disappearing.

"Can anybody track it?!" Konohamaru shouted.

"No good!" Sarada scowled, "Even with the Sharingan, I can't find it's head or tail."

"Calm down." Boruto said, "The mouth is going to appear below the spicefruit so just keep an eye on it!"

The sand below the fruit began to bulge upward before it exploded and a large mouth the size of a house poked out of the sand, the spicefruit falling down it's gullet.

"Musuna!"

"Yes ma'am!"

From behind the ninjas, Musuna threw another spice fruit, right into the worm's mouth.

"Quickly, before it leaves!" Mentaiyo cried.

"Sarada! Pull it out of the sand!" Konohamaru ordered.

"I don't think I can pull it's entire length out but I'll try!" Sarada shouted back as she charged forward.

"Sarada!" Mitsuki called as he stretched his arms forward and grabbed the wormtiger's teeth.

"Thanks!" Sarada said as she leaped on top of Mitsuki's arms and ran down it and over the shifting sands.

"Come on!" Sarada cried as she grabbed the wormtiger by it's teeth and with all her strength, she pulled, throwing the head of the monster over her shoulder and into the air. The wormtiger cried out as it smashed back into the ground, it's body now revealed.

"Part of it is still submerged." Mitsuki frowned as he withdrew his arms, "How long is it?"

"We can't let it escape into the sands." Konohamaru said, "Boruto, can you get it up into the air?"

"Cover your eyes." Boruto replied as he pointed his kote at the worm, "Rasengan!"

Boruto fired a rasengan from his kote, embedding it into the sand below the wormtiger's head and exploding it, sending it's head back into the air. Boruto followed it up with two more rasengans, hitting the wormtiger again and again to force it as straight up as possible.

"Good enough." Konohamaru said as he withdrew a kunai with a long chain attached to it.

Konohamaru sprinted forward and threw the kunai.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A clone appeared near the worm and grabbed the kunai from the air, pulling the kunai around the worm before throwing the kunai itself to lodge into the sand.

"Okay." Konohamaru said cautiously, "If Shikamaru's ninjutsu works, the worm's shadow has been pinned so it can't move."

"So is that it?" Sarada asked as she returned.

"It's still thrashing a bit." Konohamaru frowned, "But it shouldn't be able to escape."

"Hold on." Boruto said.

The wormtiger's skin began to glow as the air around it began to waver.

"What the hell's going on?" Konohamaru gasped.

The wormtiger's body began to heat up, hot enough to melt and break the chain, freeing the worm enough to shift the sands, kicking the kunai off it's shadow.

"It's free!" Konohamaru cried.

"And it's angry!" Sarada yelped as the worm turned towards her.


	34. Chapter 34: Fire in the Sand

Chapter 34: Fire in the Sand

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Musuna."

"Shut up." Musuna said as she punched Tsukuzu in the gut, "You're not doing anything anyway."

* * *

"Chidori!"

Sarada punched an electric infused fist against the wormtiger's body. The lightning crackled and disappeared, leaving barely a mark on the worm's body.

"Ow ow ow!" Sarada cried as she jumped away, "Damn! The worm's heating the air so much that it's making my lightning weaker."

"If it gets any hotter, we won't even be able to get near it, much less touch it." Mitsuki frowned, "How is it getting this hot?"

"Oh, the wormtiger grinds the sand in it's body to heat up." Mentaiyo called, "It's a defense measure. At it's hottest, the stripes on it's body will literally light up with fire."

"That's pretty damn hot!" Sarada cried.

"Oh Sarada, you aren't possibly falling for a worm are you?" Musuna yelled with a smile.

"What does that mean?!"

"Focus, Sarada." Konohamaru sighed.

"No water jutsu I have is going to work with that amount of heat." Boruto scowled, "There's not enough earth for me to use, fire won't work, lightning won't work. Wind will only be heated away..."

"If I could, I'd try summoning Aoda." Mitsuki bit his lip, "But I'm not allowed to summon him yet."

"We'll just have to improvise." Boruto frowned, "Ah! Watch out!"

The three of them jumped over a wave of sand, the body of the wormtiger pushing right beneath it.

"If Shikadai was here, he could bind this worm's shadow." Boruto muttered to himself as he landed, "But...I haven't figured out how to use Yin or Yang release, much less incorporate one into the kote..."

"Acha! Acha! Acha!"

Sarada jumped back as she blew on her hands, "I've been trying to punch it but it's not working! All I'm doing is searing my hands!"

"At least it hasn't caught on fire yet." Boruto said, "God knows what we'll do then."

"Yeah..." Sarada winced, "Hey, why don't we tranquilize it?"

"You don't think we already thought of that?" Musuna called, startling Sarada, "There's not enough tranquiler that we can put in a single spicefruit that will affect a beast that big and with such a different metabolism."

"Well just use more than one fruit!" Sarada shouted back as she jumped away from another wormtiger attack.

"Tranquilizers and spicefruits don't grow on trees!"

"Spicefruits don't grow on trees?!" Sarada cried.

"No, they grow on vines."

"Isn't that basically a tree?!"

"Give it up Sarada." Boruto sighed.

"Ah geez, fine!" Sarada scowled, "Not like we could do it now anyway."

Konohamaru and Mitsuki landed next to them as the wormtiger thrashed about.

"Do you have a plan, Boruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"...I have one but it's not pleasant."

"We don't have much to lose." Mitsuki said.

"Al right then." Boruto sighed, "Mentaiyo! Where's the nearest oasis?!"

"Hm?" Mentaiyo raised her eye, "Normally wormtigers don't go near oases but due to the shifting territories, there just so happens to be one nearby, a few kilometers to the east."

"Alright." Boruto took a deep breath, "We're going to lure it into the oasis."

"What good is that going to do?" Sarada asked.

"We'll use the oasis's water to counter the wormtiger's heat." Boruto bit his lip, "There won't nearly be enough to extinguish it but it should give us enough of an advantage to get close to it."

"So how do we move it?"

"...I'll do that." Boruto said.

"Whoa, whoa whoa wa-"

"We're going to need a lot of power to move the wormtiger." Boruto cut in before Sarada could talk, "And touching it directly is not a good idea. The only thing that can administer that much power from a distance is a rasengan. And we're going to need to use it repeatedly, more that a normal person has chakra. Only my kote has that capacity."

"..."

"Alright." Konohamaru sighed as he placed a hand on Boruto's shoulder, "We'll leave it to you. Anything we can do?"

"Keep it on route and stop it from escaping." Boruto said as he stood up, "That's all."

"Roger."

Konohamaru and Mitsuki dispersed. Sarada gave one last sour look before leaping away as well.

"Let's see." Boruto sighed as he reached into his pocket, "I have about five tanks of chakra. Six, counting the one I have equipped."

Boruto took one out and threw it to his free hand, "Time to get in the kitchen."

* * *

Boruto charged towards the wormtiger from the west. He jumped over another swipe from it's body and leaped into the air, towards it's head. At this distance, the heat was still enough to feel like his his skin was on fire. If he wanted his rasengan to fly straight, he'd need to clear the air a bit.

"Wind Release. Scaleforce 11: Rip Apart Palm!"

Putting as much wind chakra as he could in the palm of his hand, Boruto threw forth enough air to blow away much of the heat and smash the wormtiger at a distance, barely causing it to squirm.

"Rasengan!"

Boruto's kote clicked and formed a rasengan in the palm of his hand. Boruto threw it as hard as he could, hitting the wormtiger on the side of it's head. The rasengan burst, sending the wormtiger recoiling and a strong gust of cool wind towards Boruto.

"Well, that's a plus." Boruto smiled, "Rasengan!"

Another rasengan formed and Boruto threw it, forcing the wormtiger further and further east.

* * *

"Think we should follow them?" Musuna asked as she watched Boruto throw rasengan after rasengan.

"Tsukuzu." Mentaiyo said.

"Yes Yoyo-chan?"

"Take a camel and evacuate the oasis' animals. I don't want them to get in the way."

"Yes ma'am."

"And while you're there, dig a hole."

"Dig a...hole?"

"Yes. After all this is done, that's going to be your grave." Mentaiyo glared, "If you keep giving me nicknames."

"I-I'm sorry ma'am."

"Hop to it already."

"Good luck Kuzu-kun!" Musuna smiled as she waved good bye.

"Can you please not call me by that name?" Tsukuzu sniffed, "It's bringing back some old trauma."

"You eat what you serve." Musuna grinned.

Tsukuzu rode off with a depressed look on his face.

"Now." Mentaiyo sighed, "Musuna, we're going to walk there with the rest of the camels."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Boruto fell onto the sand, exhausted. They were only a few meters away from the oasis, it was in sight. There were three empty banks of chakra in his pocket. His body felt like a mushed mess, as if his skin or bones had melted together. With his best effort he turned his head upward and glared at the wormtiger. Despite his near constant barrage of rasengans, the wormtiger was only slightly dazed, it's head waving back and forth as if it was dizzy. The repeated impacts had drawn a little blood but it didn't seem like it was about to fall unconscious anytime soon.

"What crazy endurance." Boruto winced, "To take that many rasengans and still act like it simply tripped."

"Boruto!"

"Mitsuki." Boruto coughed, "A little help here?"

"Hang in there." Mitsuki said as he placed his hands over Boruto and began to heal him, "It's just a bit of heat and fatigue."

"Where's Konohamaru and Sarada?"

"Konohamaru is keeping the wormtiger on route. Sarada is trying to push the wormtiger towards the oasis."

"She's won't last long." Boruto grunted as he pushed himself up, "Her hands are going to give way much faster if she keeps touching its skin. She doesn't have the blowback of the rasengan to help her either."

"She's still in better shape than you for now." Mitsuki said, pushing Boruto back down, "Take a breather. We're almost to the oasis."

"What about the animals?" Boruto asked.

"We've managed to evacuate most of the animals in the oasis." Mitsuki reported, "Most of them ran away when they heard the noise and saw the wormtiger."

"That's good."

"H-H-H-Hot!"

Sarada collapsed on the ground next to them, her hands glowing a deep red.

"Sarada!" Mitsuki said, running to her, "Are you okay?"

"That worm's getting even hotter!" Sarada winced, "At this rate it's going to be even hotter than the sun!"

"That's an exaggeration." Mitsuki said, applying a bit of healing jutsu to her hands.

"Alright." Boruto gasped as he stood up, "Back to me then."

"What?!" Sarada cried, "But I barely started!"

"Exactly. You barely started and look at you." Boruto frowned, "Look at your hands."

"M-My hands aren't glowing because they're hot!" Sarada stammered, "T-This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!"

"It's burning grip tells me to defeat you?"

"Well shoot, it's no fun if you do it for me."

"Well I'll take your love, your anger and all your sorrow with me next time I hit it in the face."

"Ah-Hey!" Sarada cried as Boruto ran off.

* * *

"Miss me?" Boruto smirked as he leaped towards the wormtiger, "Give me a moment, I'll cool you down soon enough."

As he neared the wormtiger, he felt the increasing heat that Sarada mentioned. It was magnitudes hotter than before. He didn't even know it could get this hot. The heat has grown too thick for him to break through with power alone. He can't dispel all of the heat, even momentarily but he could deliver his rasengan through the heat with a concentrated effort.

"Rasengan." Boruto said as he formed one in his hand. With his other hand, he aimed his kote behind the rasengan and at the worm.

"Wind Release: Wrapping Storm."

A small tornado formed out of his kote and wrapped around the rasengan. The tornado pushed forward, through the heat, the rasengan safely within it's whipping winds. As the rasengan neared it's target, Boruto noticed the skin of the wormtiger was glowing red.

 _"_ _The wormtiger grinds the sand in it's body to heat up. It's a defense measure. At it's hottest, the stripes on it's body will literally light up with fire."_

"No..." Boruto whispered as the color drained from his face.

The wormtiger roared as the stripes on it's body burst into flames. Right as the rasengan hit it, dispersing the wind technique and fanning the flames even higher. And with the impact of this last rasengan, the worm began to topple over and fall.

"No!" Boruto yelled.

"It's going to set fire to the oasis!" Mitsuki cried.

"The trees will get burned down!" Sarada gasped.

A thousand desperate ideas flashed through Boruto's mind only for each of them to end in failure. All he could do was watch the wormtiger fall.

"Sand Constriction."

Boruto watched in surprise as the sand itself rose to catch the falling wormtiger, smothering it's flames with thick layers of sand. The wormtiger roared as it thrashed against the sand wrapping around it's body, keeping it from falling, from igniting and from moving.

"Mentaiyo." Gaara said as he held the worm in place, "You wanted to tag this animal?"

"Y-Yes." Mentaiyo nodded, "If you wouldn't mind, Lord Kazekage."


	35. Chapter 35: Choking Sands

Chapter 35: Choking Sands

* * *

"That was close." Musuna grinned as the group settled down next to the oasis, "A moment later and we would have lost a natural habitat for thousands of animals."

"Yeah...thanks..." Sarada frowned.

"It was my fault." Boruto bit his lip, "I noticed that he was about to combust too late."

"You sure did." Musuna nodded.

The group of children sat there in deep shame.

"H-Hey now." Konohamaru tried cracking a smile, "In the end, it wasn't burned down so all's well that ends well."

"..."

"B-B-Besides!" Konohamaru said, mustering as much cheer as he could, "We found someone for Boruto!"

"Huh?" Boruto looked up confused.

"T-That's right!" Sarada cried, "Boruto, you came here to find someone right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well here's the Kazekage! Go on and talk to him!"

"...Well...I suppose he can help." Boruto sighed as he got up.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukuzu."

"Yes?"

"I need you to stand even further back."

"...A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I believe you aren't doing anything useful standing nearly 10 meters away from the wormtiger. So I need you to stand even further away."

"...How far away should I be?"

"Exactly 13 meters should do."

"...That's in the oasis' lake."

"Exactly."

"You never change." Gaara sighed as he watched Mentaiyo examine the wormtiger.

"I deeply apologize for making you intervene, Lord Kazekage." Mentaiyo said.

"It's fine. I was just in the area."

"Ummm..."

The two of them turned as Boruto approached them.

"I...apologize for jeopardizing the oasis." Boruto said, looking down, "I forgot about the wormtiger's ability to set itself on fire and in my attempt to quickly disable the wormtiger, my decision put the livelihood of many animals at jeopardy. I apologize."

The two watched as Boruto bowed deeply.

"...Your decision endangered not just the livelihood of the animals but the livelihood of my people as well." Gaara said, "Your mistake runs deeper than you know, son of the Hokage."

"..."

"It seems that for all your talent, you still ended up underestimating this land. Any child could have told you what was going to happen. I honestly don't know why Mentaiyo went to Konoha for help."

Boruto clenched his fists.

"Now now." Mentaiyo said as she got up, "There's no need to be so harsh. Our military force has been busy rebuilding. Our nation was the leader during the ninja war so we suffered a lot of casualties. I went to Konoha because I didn't want to distract our forces for a simple scientific endeavor."

"You ignored native ninjas to ask the help of foreign ninjas who knew nothing about how to live in these lands." Gaara frowned, "I expected better from you, Mentaiyo."

"Might I remind you the reason why the wormtigers are endangered in the first place?" Mentaiyo asked.

"..."

"Wait..." Boruto said as he looked up, "The reason?"

"A long time ago, a group of wormtigers attacked our village." Mentaiyo explained, "People were injured but most of the damage was structural. Still, Gaara went out with an expeditionary force to track down the nest of wormtigers and crush them. As a result of a particularly large and dense Desert Burial technique, a large majority of wormtiger population were wiped out."

"...So...the reason why wormtigers are endangered...is because of the Kazekage?"

"I have no regrets regarding my actions at that time." Gaara crossed his arms sternly.

"You say that, but I have a hard time believing you were just walking around here so conveniently."

Gaara glared at Mentaiyo.

"I simply believed that the Kazekage had much more important matters to attend to." Mentaiyo bowed slyly before returning to her work on the wormtiger.

"What a woman." Sarada whispered to Mitsuki.

"I know right?" Musuna grinned.

"...I'm willing to overlook this incident." Gaara sighed, "Regardless of what happened here, I'd like to offer you to stay the night at our village. The trip back to Konoha is long and there is no rush since this mission is over."

"W-We'd be delighted to take you up on your offer!" Konohamaru smiled as he bowed in thanks.

"Hey, Boruto." Sarada hissed as she pushed Boruto forward, "You had something you wanted to talk to him about didn't you?"

"Oh. Right."

"What is it?" Gaara asked as Boruto straightened up.

"...Years ago, you were part of Konoha's Chunin Exam. During that exam, you transformed into the One Tailed Beast and attacked Konoha."

Gaara's hand gripped his arm tightly, "That is not a part of my history that I am particularly proud of. But I will not deny my actions at that time."

"...During the exam, you participated with a group of two other ninjas. Temari and Kankuro."

"..."

"My question is...Do you know where I can find Kankuro?"

"You weren't here to talk to the Kazekage?!" Sarada and Konohamaru cried out in shock.

"Why did you assume that?" Mitsuki frowned.

"...Kankuro?" Gaara blinked.

"Yeah." Boruto nodded, I want to talk to him."

"About what?"

"...Private matters."

"..."

"..."

"…Boruto Uzumaki." Gaara closed his eyes, "During your Chunin Exam, you were caught using an illegal ninja tool and not only forfeited your match and your spot in the Chunin Exam but your right as a ninja as well."

"...That is not a part of my history that I am particularly proud of. But I will not deny my actions at that time."

"Due to the situation and the disciplinary actions at that time I have since banned the ownership, usage, study and research of kotes for citizens in Sunagakure."

"So I've heard."

"...What do you want with Kankuro?"

"I'm not ready to reveal that."

"Then I cannot allow you to meet with him."

"I see. Then I will find him on my own."

"You weren't listening to me. I cannot allow you to meet with him."

The air suddenly seemed to chill as Boruto and Gaara glared at each other.

"Sorry but I really must talk with him." Boruto repeated.

"You are a kote researcher in a land where kotes are illegal. Your position here is already precarious."

"That doesn't matter."

"That does matter." Gaara said sternly, "As the Kazekage and friend of Kankuro, I cannot allow you, a kote researcher to speak with him without good reason and while there is the possibility of you giving him contraband."

"...Contraband huh?" Boruto sighed.

"If you insist on meeting with Kankuro then I will have to have you removed from this land."

"So basically, if I want to see Kankuro, I have to fight you?"

"..."

"H-Hey..." Sarada moaned, "How'd it turn out like this?!"

Mentaiyo sighed.

* * *

"Come on then." Gaara said as he stood across from Boruto, "I'll give you the first attack."

"Heh. The first move advantage doesn't feel like much of an advantage when I'm up against you..." Boruto sighed, "But I'll have to decline."

"Why?"

"WHY?!" Sarada cried, confused and frustrated.

"Both you and Sasuke. You offer me the first attack out of pity. I...will never stand on my own if I let others indulge me."

"You are fighting in my land." Gaara said, "I only offer it to you to be fair. Since you're standing on the very element that I control."

"I can't fight seriously if you don't take me seriously."

"...Very well then." Gaara sighed.

The sand around Boruto rose up.

"Sand Constriction."

The sand dove towards Boruto.

"Eight Trigrams."

Boruto spun around.

"Revolving Heaven!"

The sand was blasted away by a sphere of rotating chakra around Boruto.

"T-That's one of the Hyuga clan's technique!" Sarada cried, "Did Boruto gain the Byakugan?!"

"No." Mitsuki said, "But his emulation of Himawari is nearly perfect now."

Boruto stood back up as he stopped the technique.

"Nailed that ending. Thanks, Himawari."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Gaara asked.

"Each and everyone of you are so impatient." Boruto sighed, "Rasengan. And as this one is forming. One more. Rasengan."

Boruto's kote clicked a formed a rasengan in his other hand as well.

"Catch."

Boruto threw his kote's rasengan at Gaara. The sand in front of him rose and blocked the rasengan, the sphere digging into the wall itself.

"Such a weak rasengan won't be able to dent my wall of sand."

"One more. Rasengan!"

Rasengan appeared out of his kote once more.

"Let's get moving!" Boruto grinned as he threw his rasengan...at the ground.

"What's he aiming at?!" Sarada cried, shaking Mitsuki as they watched.

"One more and..." Boruto said as he threw his second rasengan into the ground, "Equip!"

Boruto leaped into the air and landed on his two rasengans, his feet hovering over the two whirring spheres.

"I call this...Wheel Rasengan!"

Boruto leaned forward and the rasengans beneath him spun faster, blasting him forward and kicking sand into the air as Boruto rode them towards Gaara.

"You can do that?!" Sarada cried.

"Here I come!" Boruto yelled as he rode around Gaara's sand wall, "Rasengan!"

Boruto lunged towards Gaara, a rasengan in hand aimed at Gaara's head. Before he could connect, sand burst out and wrapped around Boruto's arm and body, stopping him. Boruto cried out as the sand pulled him back and threw him at the sand wall.

"Gotcha."

Boruto dug the rasengan in his hand into the back of the sand wall, connecting it with the rasengan he had thrown earlier on the other side of the wall. The two exploded, destroying the wall and flinging Boruto forward again, towards Gaara.

"Wind Release: Scaleforce Palm!"

Gaara grunted as Boruto slammed a wind infused palm into his stomach. Boruto jumped back, landing on his knees a few feet away from Gaara.

"No good huh?" Boruto chuckled.

Gaara touched his stomach, unharmed.

"...You managed to land a hit earlier than I thought." Gaara frowned, "But...you still didn't do any damage."

"I'm just getting started." Boruto smiled.


	36. Chapter 36: Against the Wind

Chapter 36: Against the Wind

* * *

"Rasengan!"

"Sand Spear."

A spire of sand burst out of the sand and threw itself towards Boruto before he could attack with the rasengan.

"Lightning Release: Solo Volt!"

A bolt of lightning burst out of his kote, breaking through the rasengan he had formed and clashing against the spear, destroying it.

"Chakra Reset."

The separated parts of the rasengan turned back into chakra and formed back into his hand. Pooling more chakra back in, he quickly reformed the rasengan and threw it at Gaara. With a wave of his hand, Gaara sent another spear out of the sand to catch the rasengan in the air and destroy it.

"Sand Vacuum."

Boruto cried out as he began to sink below the sand.

"Uh-oh." Boruto scowled as he quickly set his feet and the rasengans beneath them back on the ground. Spinning the rasengans, Boruto burst out of Gaara's sandpit and into the air.

"I'll be taking those wheels of yours now." Gaara said, "Sand Cage."

The sand particles in the air around Boruto gathered together into small spears around him, attacking him from all directions.

"Chakra Shift: Base."

The rasengan below his feet turned into chakra again and flowed into his hands.

"Wind Release: Reaping Winds!"

The chakra turned into wind and spread out in a fan like shape, dismantling the spears around Boruto as he spun around.

* * *

"There." Boruto said as he landed back on the ground, "You got rid of them. Aren't you proud of yourself?"

"Should I?" Gaara frowned, "You can recast that jutsu again can't you?"

"Probably." Boruto said as he checked his kote and removed the chakra bank, "But Wheel Rasengan is a technique that requires a lot of chakra and control. If I used it with my own chakra, I'd be unable to preform other ninjutsu. That's why I use the kote, despite the amount of chakra it drains."

Boruto returned the empty chakra bank to his pocket and pulled out a new one.

"Last one." Boruto said as he slid it into the kote, "Let's make it count."

"...You seem relaxed."

"I'm not." Boruto replied, "I'm worried."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because at this moment, we're at a stalemate."

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Why is he provoking him?" Sarada hissed as she shook Mitsuki back and forth.

"Sarada...stooooppp." Mitsuki moaned.

"Are you assuming that your power is at the level of the Kazekage now?" Gaara frowned.

"No." Boruto smiled, "Not even close. But at this moment, you're still holding a lot back. And I haven't even begun to use all of my little tricks. So this fight is going nowhere until one of us gets serious."

"...What about you?" Gaara asked, "If you are really holding something back then why don't you use some more of those 'tricks' to break this stalemate?"

"I told you. I can't fight you seriously if you don't take me seriously." Boruto said, "What's more, I've simply grown tired of having to prove myself to others."

"So you've grown arrogant?"

"Hmph. Well, if you think so, I won't stop you from assuming so." Boruto sighed, "But the last time I tried proving myself, I was stripped of my title as ninja."

"..."

"I imagine you don't want something like that to happen again?"

"...Very well." Gaara said, "From hence forth, I will not relent in my attacks."

"You can do better than that." Boruto smiled, "If I remember correctly, you're well known for your instant-kill techniques."

"..."

"Come at me with the intent to kill."

"...As you wish."

With a wave of his hand, the sand around Boruto began to pile around him.

"Sand Coffin."

Before the sand could fully enclose him, they were blown apart by a Revolving Heaven.

"That's more like it." Boruto hummed, "But I'm really at a disadvantage on this land. If I'm going to avoid this sand coffin...I'll have to get in close!"

"Your analytical skill is commendable." Gaara said as he watched Boruto charge towards him, "But if you think your little defensive technique will be enough to save you, you're a fool. I have fought against Hyuuga members before who thought their Revolving Heavens was an invincible defense. Sand Shackles."

The sand around Boruto rose up and wrapped around his arms and legs, holding him back.

"Darn...it..." Boruto scowled as he struggled to pull himself forward, "Just...gotta..."

Boruto pulled against the sand to bring his hands together and begin forming a rasengan.

"So you think you can just throw a rasengan at me?" Gaara sighed, "You will not have the time to even pull you arm back. Without being able to move your body freely, you cannot use your Revolving Heaven. My sand will bury you as you struggle to move."

Boruto continued to pull against the sand as it began to move up and around him, forming the coffin. As the sand began to block out the last rays of sunlight, Boruto smiled and dropped his rasengan.

"Revolving Screen Rasengan."

As the rasengan fell to the ground, it suddenly expanded, enveloping Boruto and destroying the sand around him.

"What?!" Gaara cried surprised.

"Is that...revolving heaven?" Konohamaru frowned, "Boruto created a jutsu that combines the rasengan and revolving heaven?"

"No." Mitsuki smiled, "It's not an jutsu. It's a technique."

"What do you mean?" Sarada frowned.

"This is not a modified rasengan. This is a technique of modifying an existing rasengan. Expansion, exception and containment. That means that at any moment, Boruto can shift the offensive rasengan into a defensive technique."

"...Why do you know so much about Boruto?"

"Do you even hang out with Boruto?"

"..."

* * *

Boruto burst out from his Revolving Screen at full speed towards Gaara again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A squad of Borutos joined him, zigzagging in front of each other to throw off the real one.

"You think multiplying will save you?" Gaara scowled, "Giant Sand Burial!"

At his command, a wave of sand rose up and threatened to slam over Boruto and all of his clones.

"H-Hey! Isn't that going a bit far?!" Musuna cried.

"That technique wiped out the tigerworms." Mentaiyo bit her lip, "Gaara seems to be unnerved by this."

"Don't you mean Lord Kazekage?" Tsukuzu added.

"Nobody cares, Kuzu Tsukuzu." Musuna said.

"How mean!"

"We'll just have to break through again." Boruto smiled as he faced the towering wave.

"How?" One of his clone asked.

"Gear."

"...Well I guess this is going to be the only time you'll ever get the chance to use it. Can't be a ton of enemies big enough for it."

"Gear?" Another clone frowned, "Oh, you mean the technique we created to defeat Zato's giant form?"

"Yeah."

"Can we focus?!" Boruto cried, "Get into positions already!"

* * *

"They're fanning out?" Konohamaru frowned as he watched the Borutos face the wave, "They're not escaping a wave that big."

"What's going on?" Sarada asked.

"..."

"Oi, Mitsuki."

"I heard you."

"Well then explain, Mr. I-Actually-Hang-Out-With-Boruto!"

"Sarada, stop worrying. Boruto isn't going to kill himself. So just trust him and watch."

"..."

* * *

"Ready?" Boruto asked.

"Ready." His clones nodded as they all held their own rasengan.

"Then let's go. Gear Rasengan!"

Two of Boruto's clones leaped up and threw their rasengans at ground in front of the wave, exploding in a large spiral dome. Two more clones joined them in the air and added their rasengans, detonating them on the wave itself, leaving a large spiraling dome on the wave itself. One more Boruto ran through a gap in the giant explosions and lunged at the wave with one last rasengan.

"Grind!"

Boruto pushed his rasengan into the wave as well, amidst all the spiraling domes. A low rumbling explosion shook the air and to Gaara's shock, Boruto burst through a small hole in the wave, closing on Gaara himself.

* * *

"Mitsuki. Explain." Sarada said.

"Hm." Mitsuki blinked, "He never showed me this technique."

"To think that there are things that even the social butterfly, Lord Mitsuki doesn't know."

"But if I had to guess." Mitsuki smiled, "From the name Gear Rasengan, he's using the principles of gears."

"Gears?" Musuna turned her head towards them, "You mean like the ones in clocks?"

"Yeah." Mitsuki said as he thought deeply, "Gears turning together move according to the one with the fastest rotation."

"The fastest rotation?" Konohamaru frowned, "Wait..."

"No amount of rasengans packed together would create enough force to break through the wave." Mitsuki nodded, "But one dense enough probably could...or one with enough torque."

"Torque?" Sarada frowned.

"Rotational speed." Konohamaru grinned, "I see. So he used the maximum rotational speed of an expanded rasengan to speed up the small rasengan."

"...I don't get it." Tsukuzu said.

"He exploded the rasengans on the ground to set up a source of high rotational speed." Mentaiyo explained, "To transfer that rotational force, he added the rasengans on the wave itself. Then, with each rasengan acting as high speed gears, he connected them with the small rasengan. From the land rasengans to the wave rasengans, the higher rotational speed was applied to the rasengan in his hand but since it's such a higher speed applied to a small area, the central rasengan was essentially spinning even raster than the large ones beside it, creating a grinding force that is stronger than the sum of it's parts."

"I'm guessing he can't make a Big Ball Rasengan yet huh?" Konohamaru chuckled, "At this point, he doesn't need to."

"I dunno, this looks exhaustive." Sarada crossed her arms.

"...I still don't get it." Tsukuzu said.

* * *

"No more hiding." Boruto grinned as he approached Gaara, "From now on, it's going to be a straight melee."

"Don't think that you've sealed my techniques by forcing a close-range battle." Gaara scowled, "My sand is a weapon without compare."


	37. Chapter 37: Parallel

Chapter 37: Parallel

* * *

"Wind Release: Galeforce Palm!"

Boruto rushed at Gaara with a wind infused palm. Before he could hit Gaara, a wall of sand rose around Gaara, blocking his attack and pushing him back.

"Try as you might but my sand will stop any attacks you throw at me." Gaara said as Boruto continued to throw attacks only to be stopped by his sand, "Sand Coffin."

Boruto stumbled as sand began to crawl up around him.

"Tch. Eight Trigams."

"Spear."

The sand suddenly formed into blades and lunged towards Boruto before he could begin the technique.

"Rasengan!"

Boruto's kote released a rasengan into his hand that Boruto immediately threw into the ground.

"Revolving Screen!"

The rasengan blew apart the sand as it expanded into a protective dome around Boruto.

"I've faced the Rotating Heaven before." Gaara scowled, "I've learned the timing for when your technique falls and your body begins to become exposed again."

Blades of sand readied around the dome.

"I'll kill you the moment you leave your technique."

"Shadow Clone...Fireworks!"

To Gaara's shock, the moment the dome fell, a legion of Boruto leaped out and into the air surrounding Gaara.

"Your turn!" Boruto cried, "See if you can attack when you're defending from all directions!"

With a scowl, Gaara rose the sand around him in time to form a dome to stop all the clones from reaching him.

"Sand Hedgehog!"

The shield of sand suddenly spike out and pierced all the clones, dispelling them. Boruto stood in front of the dome, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"This thing's probably even denser than the wave." Boruto bit his lip, "Gear Rasengan won't cut it even if there was enough room to use it."

"Sand...Maiden."

The shield of sand suddenly jumped out and encircled Boruto, trapping him with their spikes pointed inward.

"Crush." Gaara said as he clenched his fist to push the sand inward to crush Boruto.

"Revolving Heaven!"

The sand was blown apart again as Boruto use his technique to crush the spikes inside and break the shell.

"I told you." Gaara sneered, "I've learned the timing to kill you during the interval where Revolving Heaven is resolved. You may have been able to move with Revolving Screen active but the Revolving Heaven is different. This time, you'll die..."

A tense second followed as everyone waited for Boruto to stop his technique. And before a breath could even be taken, the technique began to unravel as Boruto stopped spinning.

"Now! Sand Spear!" Gaara cried as he formed a spear of sand in front of him and sent it flying through a gap in the dispelling dome.

"Chakra Shift: Base."

The chakra from the dispelling Revolving Heaven stopped and reformed, forming into Boruto's hand. Boruto shifted his rotation, swinging his body back in the opposite direction and thrusting his palm forward, breaking through the spear and lunging forward to smash into Gaara's gut before his sand could react.

"Parallel Heaven!"

Gaara cried out in pain as he was sent flying backward.

* * *

"That madman did it." Mentaiyo said, shocked.

"He landed a hit!" Sarada cried, jumping up and down, "He landed a hit! He landed a hit!"

"He landed a hit! He landed a hit!" Musuna celebrated with Sarada.

"Parallel Heaven?" Konohamaru turned to Mitsuki.

"The Revolving Heaven combines physical spinning with the release of an immense amount of chakra." Mitsuki smiled, "Normally that chakra forms the shell and dissipates but using his advanced control over chakra, Boruto managed to control the released chakra even after the technique ends to return to his hand. It's not as powerful as Sarada's chakra infused punches but it's still a staggering amount given the amount of chakra released during a Revolving Heaven."

* * *

"Looks like even with half of the chakra for Revolving Heaven leaking, I can still manage a decent attack." Boruto smiled, "But..."

Boruto watched a Gaara stood back up, a good distance away from him. The point at which he struck Gaara was cracked and flaking with sand.

"You armored yourself with sand." Boruto frowned, "All my attacks up till now...and I can only barely crack that armor."

"Impressive." Gaara said as he closed the crack in his sand armor, "Not many genins can crack my armor."

"Try fighting Sarada sometime." Boruto smiled nervously, "She's really good at punching things."

"But for all your efforts, you failed to do any damage and now you've made distance between us."

"..."

"You won't be able to get closer anymore." Gaara said as he stood up, "I'll bury you now. Sand Chasers."

The sand spiked up and began to travel towards Boruto, as if a swift animal was running towards him.

"...Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Boruto summoned a clone for each of the attacks around him. As the sand dove up and lunged towards the real Boruto, his clones followed the attacks and caught them. Boruto stood there, removing the chakra bank from his kote.

"Oh?" Gaara noted, "Is your kote out of chakra?"

"No." Boruto sighed as he checked the tank, "But if I need a big attack, I'll need every bit of chakra I can get...Right now..."

Boruto closed his fist over the chakra bank.

"I'll buy time until my friend is ready."

"Friend? The kote?" Gaara frowned, "What nonsense are you spewing?"

The sand pushed harder, cutting into the clones bodies and threatening to pierce through and into Boruto. Jumping into the air, the sand crashed into the spot where Boruto stood, going through the clones bodies.

"Chakra Shift. Base."

The clones turned into chakra again before they could dissipate, jumping into Boruto's hand and infusing itself into the bank.

"Zenith."

The sand burst up from the ground, rising right underneath Boruto. Boruto reached into his bag and pulled out a kunai, blocking the sand with the blade. Pouring what chakra he could into the weapon, Boruto broke apart the sand with his swing.

"Ha!"

Gaara's eyes turned as Boruto threw the kunai at the side, lodging it into a nearby rock.

"He threw away his weapon?" Gaara frowned, "Wait."

Dangling from the kunai's loop was the chakra bank.

"...I see." Gaara scowled, "By infusing the kunai with chakra and attaching the bank to it, the flow of chakra will move from the kunai to the bank, refilling it without his aid. Then I'll destroy-"

"Rasenshuriken!"

Gaara's eyes widened as a Rasenshuriken flew right towards his face. Quickly ducking down, the rasenshuriken flew above his head harmlessly. Until Gaara realized. Boruto doesn't know the rasenshuriken.

As the rasenshuriken missed him, it transformed back into a clone of Boruto, holding a kunai. The clone pointed the kunai at Gaara but did not throw it, drawing Gaara's attention back to Boruto.

"Lightning Release: Magnet Lightning."

Boruto released a bolt of lightning that burst forth and dove towards Gaara, towards the kunai.

"Sand Wall!"

Quickly piling the sand up, the bolt blasted against the packed earth and dissipated.

"Shift Base!"

The clone dropped the kunai as he lost his form and clumped together into a rasengan. Barely able to turn in time, Gaara raised his arms to block what was coming.

"Revolving Screen!"

The rasengan expanded outward, it's shell pushing against Gaara and pinning him against the wall he had created. Behind the wall, Gaara could hear the sound of lightning crackling.

"Sand Zenith!"

The sand burst upward, pushing Gaara up as the lightning burst through the wall. The lightning and rasengan broke apart the tower of sand, quickly toppling Gaara from his cover.

"Desert Suspension."

The sand underneath Gaara broke off and began to float, carrying Gaara into the air.

"So you can fly huh?" Boruto scowled as he watched Gaara float in the air.

"Sand Spear."

Sand gathered in front of Gaara into the shape of a spear.

"Didn't you try this already?" Boruto said as he prepared to spin.

"I told you. I've fought Byakugan users before." Gaara said, "Go!"

The sand spear flew towards Boruto, too large to dodge.

"Eight Trigram. Revolving Heaven!"

Boruto spun around, the protective dome grinding the tip of the spear apart.

"You depend on that technique too much." Gaara sighed as he stood above the attacks, "When you're inexperienced you're enamored by the strongest. When you chase that, following someone else's shadow, you forget yourself. You become blind to the imperfections of others and lose yourself in the belief that you, like your hero, is invincible."

As the rotating heaven began to stop, Gaara opened a hole in the middle of his spear.

"Strength is accumulated. When you try to take shortcuts, you risk being drunk on power."

Behind Gaara, he formed another spear.

"Kotes are a drink that blinds people to their true power. Look at yourself now without your kote."

Through the hole, Gaara watched as the dome disappeared and he could see Boruto spinning.

"Those drunk on power will die quickly. Wind Funnel. Sand Pick!"

Gaara threw forth his second spear, sending it through the hole in his first spear, and towards the recovering Boruto.

"Chakra Shift. Base."

As the second spear neared the hole, something else flew out towards Gaara.

"Parallel Earth!"

Gaara cried out as the rasengan smashed into his sand platform, destroying it and sending Gaara falling to the ground.

"When you're experienced..." Boruto gasped, "You think you know everything. The more you know, the more you become comfortable in your knowledge you become. With age comes stubbornness. Your knowledge becomes a tool to dismantle new ideas because you fear that you cannot keep up with new ideas. You destroy the future. All while drunk in your own knowledge."

* * *

"Parallel Earth." Mitsuki said.

"He shifts the chakra dispelled in rotating heaven and forms it into a rasengan." Sarada said.

"Oh? You figured it out did you?" Mitsuki smiled, "He adds the rotational force of the rotating heaven into the rasengan's trajectory as well. It's not nearly as powerful as a properly formed rasengan but it's a great move to catch opponents off guard. Especially in conjunction with the close-range Parallel Heaven."

"...Hey."

The two genins turned towards Musuna.

"Why is Boruto so strong?" Musuna asked, "Is it the kote? Why does he fight so hard, even against the Kazekage?"

…

"In the past..." Sarada explained, "Boruto always wanted to prove himself as an adult so...no...it wasn't just that."

"Boruto wanted power to prove himself to the village. He wanted to be recognized as an adult for his father. "

"So which is he fighting for now?" Musuna tilted her head.

"..Neither?" Sarada looked towards Mitsuki who nodded.

"Neither? So why bring this up?" Musuna frowned.

"It's important for you to understand where Boruto's power came from in the first place." Mitsuki explained, "And how he lost both of that when he was removed as a ninja."

"..."

"It's not that Boruto cannot fight for those things again." Sarada added, "But I think...he tied those things too closely to his past that he felt like he had no choice but to leave them behind when he moved on."

"Moved on...so now he fights for kotes?" Musuna guessed.

"Well...it's certainly easy to just say he's fighting for kotes." Mitsuki chuckled, "But Boruto was always strongest when he's fighting for someone else."

"Someone else?" Musuna blinked.

"That's right." Sarada smiled, "He was always hard on his father for Himawari's sake right?"

"I don't get it." Musuna frowned.

"I think to anyone else, it's easy to see Boruto as simply fighting for kotes. But I think to Boruto he's fighting for someone who right now needs more help than he does."

"..."


	38. Chapter 38: Break

Chapter 38: Break

* * *

Boruto watched as Gaara crashed into the sand. Picking himself up, Boruto dragged himself over to the rock where his chakra bank was pinned to.

"The transferring is done but it's not full yet."

Leaning against the rock, Boruto held the bank in his hands and poured his waning chakra into the bank.

"Just a little longer."

The sand erupted from where Gaara fell and formed into a giant monstrous arm.

"Desert Beast Claw!"

"Water Release: Fluid Freezing."

The giant claw reached down towards Boruto, smashing him into the sand.

"Your tricks...are impressive for someone who is no longer a ninja. I've underestimated you, I'll admit that. But this match is not over."

"I thought so."

Boruto sat there, the claws stopped inches from crushing his body.

"I'm not done yet either."

"…I'll crush you."

"I'll be waiting."

Gaara pulled back his sand, letting the claw that Boruto had stopped with water crumple away.

"...Sand Coffin."

The sand around Boruto rose up over him.

"Imploding Sand Coffin."

The sand imploded, crushing the insides to pieces.

"..."

Gaara pulled back the sand, leaving behind a collection of scattered rock.

"...Substitution." Gaara frowned.

Sand shot up behind Gaara as it blocked a kunai.

"Desert Beast Tail!"

The wall shifted into a tail and swiped across the land. Boruto jumped up, escaping into the air. The tail stopped quickly, right below Boruto before it whipped up to catch him in the air. Boruto threw the chakra bank up before his entire body suddenly became chakra again and flooded into the bank.

"A clone?"

With a giant poof of smoke, an army of Boruto clones appeared in front of Gaara. One of them walked up and caught the chakra bank.

"I'll ask again. Will you let me see Kankuro?" Boruto asked.

"...I am the Kazekage. The title of Kage...comes with responsibilities you could never understand."

"...Yeah...I guess so."

"Desert Beast Effigy."

From the sand behind him, Gaara formed a giant legendary beast.

"Just like a kaiju." Boruto sighed, "Let's go."

Boruto threw the chakra bank into the air before turning back into chakra and entering the bank. Another clone caught the bank and the entire army charged towards Gaara's monster.

* * *

Gaara watched as he attacked the swarm of clones. The clones were charging, yes, but they were more invested in dodging his attacks. Backing away, pulling each other. Boruto's clones were more invested in passing around the chakra bank, shifting back into chakra to avoid attacks and entering the bank again. Even when the bank is passed to a clone that wasn't in harm, when it's passed off again, the clone gets reabsorbed. The numbers were dwindling but there were hardly any casualties. They were actively avoiding getting hit, getting dispelled so they can pour their chakra into the bank.

"Still trying to refill that bank?" Gaara frowned, "What do you plan to do with that? Hmph. Destroying it would be a simple task but Boruto will not make it easy. If he's tossing the bank around, that means that he has to be in the crowd. Which will I destroy first? Boruto or the bank?"

As Gaara raised an arm to attack with his sand effigy, a wisp of sand rose inches from his face, blocking an attack from a blind spot.

"Wind Release."

Gaara jumped away an instant too late as Boruto's Scaleforce Palm broke apart his wall and slammed against his face, sending him tumbling across the sand. As he recovered Gaara wiped his cheek, the sand armor there was fully broken from the force of his attack. Pain nicked his face as he looked at the blood that had leaked out of his lips.

"My first real hit." Boruto smiled, "How was it?"

"...You...used your clones as diversions, drawing my attention with the chakra bank. Only to sneak up on me and attack me from behind. All while charging that bank."

"I had to move reaaallllyy slow." Boruto said.

"…After you stopped being a ninja, you've begun to act more like a ninja."

"...When I stopped being a ninja, I realized how much being a ninja meant to me."

"And yet you refuse to return to being a ninja?"

"The lesson I learned after my loss is more important than being a ninja to me."

"...Those are words that you neither have the age or experience to say."

"...Maybe but the ones who forced me to say these words were people like you."

"..."

Boruto turned and grabbed the chakra bank out of the air as it was thrown to him, the last of his clones disappearing and entering the bank. Taking a look at the bank, Boruto closed his fist over it and poured forth the last bit of chakra that it needed into it.

"Done." Boruto smiled as he drew his sleeve up to insert the bank back into his kote, "Thanks for waiting."

"...You were keen on completing that chakra bank." Gaara said, "But when you snuck up on me, you could have tried to killed me. Why didn't you?"

"Seriously?" Boruto chuckled, "I just want to meet someone. I'm not here to kill people. Much less a Kage, even if I could. I may not know the responsibilities that come with that title but I know how important a Kage is to their people."

"..."

"Shall we continue?" Boruto asked, pointing the kote at Gaara.

"Alright." Gaara said as he raised his hand, "Sand Beast Effigy."

Boruto jolted as he looked up at the giant sand creature that Gaara had left on standby. The creature began to tilt forward, threatening to slam over the two of them."

"Wh-Whoa wait!"

"Body Slam."

"Eight Trigram!"

* * *

The onlookers stumbled as the giant slammed into the ground.

"He just smashed both of them!" Sarada cried.

"Yeah but Gaara controls the sand." Mitsuki frowned, "He'll be fine."

"But is Boruto going to be okay?" Musuna asked.

* * *

Gaara rose above the sand, unharmed.

"Desert Suspension."

Sand gathered below his feet and lifted him up as he watched the trashing sands below.

"How long can you last?"

* * *

"What's going on?" Tsukuzu asked, "The sand is moving really weirdly."

"...He's..." Sarada frowned.

"He's piling sand over and over again on top of Boruto." Mentaiyo said.

"What?!" Konohamaru cried.

"No doubt, Boruto is trying his best to defend against the sand with Revolving Heaven." Musuna explained, "But Gaara can continue to cover Boruto in sand again and again until he can't maintain it anymore."

"But...then he'll be buried!" Sarada cried.

"Once that happens, Boruto will be crushed." Musuna bit her lip.

* * *

Gaara watched the writhing sands, waiting for the moment that Boruto either stops or tries to escape. Moment after moment passed until nearly a minute later, the sand burst out from the side as Boruto dove out of the dome. But Gaara reacted quickly, shooting the sand out as he escaped and managing to grab onto on of Boruto's arms. Slowly, he began to descend.

"Shoot." Boruto gasped as he tugged at his arm, trying to pull away from the sand, "I don't...have enough energy..."

"You fought well." Gaara said as he landed in front of Boruto, "But with this, it's my win."

"Don't count your eggs just yet." Boruto smirked, "I haven't done anything with my kote yet."

"...Speaking of, that arm that I caught. It's the one with your kote isn't it?"

"...Wait."

"Perfect. I'll crush it all right now then. Your arm. Your kote. And that bank that you tried so hard to refill."

"Stop!" Boruto cried as Gaara raised his arm.

"Imploding Sand Coffin."

"Wind Release!" Boruto cried, "Scaleforce Palm!"

Infusing his palm with weak wind chakra, he slammed what little chakra he had left into the sand, barely breaking away the coffin but still managing to create a hole big enough for him to grab his kote and rip it off before the sand reformed and imploded.

Sarada covered her mouth as Boruto cry of pain echoed to them across the desert.

* * *

"Aaaahhh.." Boruto whimpered as he cradled his broken arm, "Aaahhhhh..."

"…You used the last of your strength to save your kote. But I can just as easily crush you and it all over again."

Boruto heaved breath after breath as he fought against the pain.

"What will you do now?" Gaara asked, "With barely any chakra left and after losing an arm? Will you continue fighting?"

"Haaahhh… Haaahhh." Boruto gasped as he pushed himself up, "I...will not stop."

"You will continue even if you know that you will die?"

"I haven't lost yet."

"Do you really think that you can win?" Gaara frowned, "I am the Kazekage. There is no shame in admitting defeat."

"If I stop now...I'll lose more than this day. My hopes...my dreams...everything I built up since that day will stagnate." Boruto said as he stood up on steady feet, "I'm sure you know. If the wind stops then it will die."

"..."

"Besides...I haven't shown you the full power of my kote yet." Boruto smiled as he held up his kote.

"What can that machine do at this point?"

"Nothing I have completely worked out." Boruto smiled as he held the kote up to his head, "From this point forward, I'll be risking my life."

"Your life?"

"Yeah. That is a duel."

Boruto took a deep breath.

"Fall Too Far."

"Full Function Mode initiated." The kote beeped.

"Full Function?" Gaara frowned.

Boruto reached down...and reattached the kote to his broken arm, stifling a scream of pain even as his arm spurted out blood.

"What are you doing?" Gaara scowled.

Boruto reached into his pocket.

"What is that?" Sarada squinted.

"Is that..." Mitsuki frowned.

"A pair of headphones?" Musuna blinked.

Boruto placed the headphones over his ears and slid the jack into a port in his kote. Gaara watched as Boruto stood there, his eyes closed.

"What are you trying to do?" Gaara said, making the sand behind Boruto rise and swipe at him.

Boruto lunged forward, letting the sand miss him as he charged at Gaara and swiped at him with his good arm. The sand rose up to block him but Boruto pushed with enough force to scatter the shield. And in that instant, he raised his broken arm and punched Gaara in the stomach.

With a sickening crunch and twist, Gaara felt the air leave his lungs as he tumbled a short distance across the sands.

"Impossible!" Gaara scowled as he gripped his stomach, "His arm is broken! I'm sure of it!"

Boruto smiled as charged forward once again.


	39. Chapter 39: Seishun Kyousoukyoku

Chapter 39: Seishun Kyousoukyoku

* * *

Gaara scowled as he struggled to block Boruto's attacks. His attacks came one after another, chasing Gaara down as Boruto broke away shield after shield, pushing Gaara back even with his broken arm.

"What's going on?!" Tsukuzu cried, turning to everyone else for help, "His arm is broken!"

"Did he heal his arm?" Mentaiyo bit her nail, "Is his kote healing him?"

"Boruto doesn't know any healing techniques." Sarada said, "And I don't recall kotes being able to use healing jutsus."

"This is Boruto we're talking about." Mitsuki frowned, "He has been talking about expanding the kote's abilities but I don't remember this."

"It's not healing at all." Konohamaru noted, "Whatever he's doing it has to do with those headphones. And something else is off."

* * *

Gaara scowled as he focused on calling forth his sand walls. It was strange. Boruto was never keen on engaging in taijutsu even in close range. But now he keeps on attacking with fists and kicks and with such force that it broke apart his walls. All with a broken arm.

"What is it that you're listening to?" Gaara frowned as Boruto continued to attack him, "What kind of technique is this?"

Boruto pulled both of his arms back, preparing a powerful thrust. Gaara took the brief lapse in attacks to form a thick wall of sand. Boruto's attack slammed into the wall, shuddering it but the wall held strong. Satisfied with his wall, Gaara began to think of a response until Boruto leaped on top of his wall and dove down at him. Unable to react in time, Gaara stumbled back as Borutos trike hit him in the shoulder. It was a heavy blow but it had no chakra behind it, barely cracking his sand armor. With his broken arm, Boruto pushed forward with his assault and smashed Gaara in the chest. The attack was on par with his last attack, barely cracking the sand armor even with such a direct and clean hit. Gaara quickly reached up and grabbed Boruto's arm, preventing him from drawing back and attacking again.

"Eight Trigrams."

Gaara's eyes widened as Boruto's arm slipped to the side and out of his grip.

"Revolving Heaven!"

Barely able to shift his arms up quick enough, Gaara cried out as Boruto's revolving heaven shredded his sand armor away and sent him tumbling back.

"Parallel Heaven!"

Boruto's attack punched through one of Gaara's immediate sand walls, lodging his arm in a hole. Taking advantage of the failed follow-up, Gaara began to try and close the hole over his hand and trap it but Boruto withdrew it too quickly.

"HAH!"

Boruto's leg came around the wall and cut a horizontal break in the wall close to the base. With a thrust, Boruto let the wall crash into Gaara, sending him stumbling back again.

"Enough of this!"

Gaara roared as he formed a dome of sand around him, stopping Boruto from trying anything else. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Gaara head a thud as something landed on top of his dome.

"AAAAHHHH!"

To his surprise, Boruto's broken arm smashed through the dome from above and grabbed onto the strap of Gaara's gourd.

"This ends now!" Boruto roared, "Daireihou Rasengan!"

Gaara's eyes widened as he heard the kote click. In the distance, Musuna and the other watched as the dome of sand was exploded apart by a giant spiraling dome of chakra.

* * *

Boruto tumbled across the sand, thrown off of the dome by the explosion. Picking himself up, Boruto looked up as the sand settled over where Gaara had once stood.

Gaara pushed himself up as he heaved gasp after gasp. It had been years since he felt pain swimming in his mind like this and it was a feeling he was not accustomed to.

"That's it?"

Gaara's eyes turned as Boruto stood up.

"Some light injuries and busing?"

"...This isn't light." Gaara scowled as he held his head, blood leaking down the side of his head.

"That isn't going to stop you either." Boruto smiled, "You've still got enough strength in your pinky to kill me."

"...That's right." Gaara said as he stood up, "What will you do now?"

…

Boruto spread out his arms as he let himself fall to the ground, defenseless.

"...What is this?" Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Are you surrendering?"

Boruto didn't answer as he laid there, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face.

"...Hmph. After all this, you simply choose to lay there and accept your fate? If that was how you were going to do you should have done that in the first place."

"..."

"And now it's really bothering me. What is it that you're listening to?!" Gaara cried as he made the sand reach up and pull out his headphones.

* * *

 _Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni anata to wakachi au dake/_ _As it is I'll only share things with you_

 _Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite/_ _And before long we'll realize that that's everything_

 _Kanashimi wa hoho wo tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake/My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears_

 _Yueru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo/_ _These trembling feels strongly swirl and melt together._

* * *

"What?" Gaara frowned as music continued to pour out of the kote, "Music?"

"Music..." Mituski said as the others arrived, "Could it be?"

"Chakra infused music?" Mentaiyo mused.

"Chakra infused music?" Sarad repeated confused.

"It's genjutsu." Konohamaru nodded, "Self-induced genjutsu using music."

"Using properties of song backed with chakra to induce a state similar to genjutsu." Mitsuki explained, "The same way music can transport you to different places and stir up different emotions, Boruto used music as a way to cast genjutsu on himself to believe that his arm was fine."

"That was how he could continue fighting with a broken arm." Musuna said.

"..."

"But it's a genjutsu." Konohamaru grimaced, "His arm isn't actually healed and even if he starts swinging it around like it was, all it'll do is make it even worse."

"T-That's right! Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki nodded and stepped forward to treat Boruto but sand erupted up around Boruto.

"What are you doing?!" Sarada cried.

"This is the result of his own action." Gaara said as he held the sand above Boruto, "He was fully prepared for the consequences of this duel and it would be folly to not see it through."

"That's not fair!" Sarada shouted stepping in front of Gaara, "Boruto knew from the beginning he had no way of winning against you!"

"And yet he continued to not just fight but escalate the stakes." Gaara frowned, "He understood what it meant if he could not win the duel and yet he proposed it."

"Boruto just wanted to see Kankuro!" Sarada said, "Why do you have to stand in his way?! Why does everyone want to crush Boruto like this?"

"Boruto brought this on himself."

"You are still responsible!" Sarada sobbed, "No matter what Boruto does…no matter what Boruto did…you are still taking a life! Look at your own actions for once!"

"...I do not need to heed the words of a child." Gaara said coldly, "Move aside."

"...No."

"...Fine."

Sarada jumped as the sand began to move again behind her.

"Stop!"

"Imploding Sand Coffin."

Before the sand could enclose Boruto wooden bars rose from the sand and encased Boruto, stopping the sand from touching him.

"I come back from my mission and what is it that I see? You're pretty banged-up, Gaara."

Eyes turned as someone new approached them.

"Word travels quickly on this wind. What's this about a kid that wants to see me?" Kankuro asked.

* * *

"How's Boruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"He has a broken arm." Mentaiyo said bluntly, "That said, I'd say that he got out relatively unscathed against our Kazekage."

"Uh...yeah."

"Don't worry about it." Mentaiyo said, patting Konohamaru on the back, "Musuna's looking after him very closely."

"T-Thanks."

…

Sarada stood up very abruptly and turned stiffly, walking briskly towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mentaiyo said.

"...I'm going to go speak to the Kazekage."

"Don't bother. He's got a lot of things on his-"

"He's the one that needs to reflect on his own actions!" Sarada shouted, "He was about to kill someone without a second thought."

"Sarada, we're ninjas." Mitsuki said, "We're soldiers."

"I know!" Sarada said, crossing her arms tightly, "But those people are our enemies. Those are people who want to kill us. Boruto isn't like that at all!"

"..."

"I don't get it!" Sarada cried, grabbing her head, "Why does Boruto always end up like this?! Why does this always seem to happen? Ever since that day!"

"Boruto's enemy is the world." Mitsuki said, "No man can fight a war like that unscathed."

"The world huh?" Mentaiyo hummed, "I'm not sure what that kid's history is nor what exactly he's fighting for. But the world isn't his enemy."

"Eh?" Sarada turned around.

"If the world was truly his enemy, he would have died and been swallowed up like a pebble in the sands. So long as he has allies, his enemy isn't the world."

"Allies?" Sarada looked down.

"People who share his ideas. Not people who fight by his side or fight or the same cause as him." Mentaiyo clarified, "If he needed an army he can hire mercenaries. He simply needs people who can accept him. And from what I can see, he has a few allies."

Mentaiyo looked towards Mitsuki.

"Himawari too." Mitsuki smiled.

"The question is, what are you to him?" Mentaiyo asked, turning to Sarada, "What is Boruto to you? And who are you to Boruto?"

"..."

Sarada's hands gripped the hem of her skirt, "I...I...I don't know… Maybe he's right but...he keeps throwing himself into such stupid situations...if he keeps ending up like that someday he might die for real...and if that happens...I wonder if it might have been better for him to return as a ninja."

"...I don't know what to think of Boruto." Mentaiyo stated, "There's a lot I don't know about him but the feeling that I got from him...if, on the day that he lost his title as a ninja, he died. Say the moon fell on top of him or something. At the ultimate conclusion of his life, everything that he had worked for would have lead up to this moment where he would have died ashamed and rejected. But take any moment in the short while that we've traveled together. If he died right then and there, I think he would have died peacefully."

"..."

"He came close to dying many times against Gaara." Mentaiyo said as she walked up to Sarada, "But he would have died happily. Can you say the same if Boruto would have come back as a ninja?"

And with that, Mentaiyo walked away.

* * *

Musuna sat by Boruto's side as he slept, recovering from his fight. In her hands she cradled the kote that Boruto had used. Much of it was caked in blood, even after Musuna had tried to wipe most of it off. She stared at it curiously.

"What did he say? Fall too far?"

The kote beeped, "Full function mode initiated."

"..."

Musuna pressed on the circular display of the kote and music began to softly play.

 _Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunai de/I'm connecting the words that had gone stale_

 _Soredemo bokura shinpuru na omoi wo tsutaetai dake na no/Though we just want to convey our simple feelings_

 _Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa/The somber wind that blew on that day_

 _Kinou no haikyo ni uchi sutete/Is abandoning the ruins of yesterday_

 _Kimi to warau ima wo ikiru no da/So I can smile and live with you_

* * *

 _Soredemo ano dekigoto ga kimi wo kurushimeru daro?/But then, doesn't that incident torment you?_


	40. Chapter 40: Puppetry

Chapter 40: Puppetry

* * *

"What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing."

"...You want to get a spicefruit?" Mitsuki asked as he stared at the fuzzy red fruits lying on a stall.

"Gods no." Sarada shuddered, "Way too much spice for me."

"Then why were you looking at it?"

"Well...Boruto likes spicefruits right?"

"...I don't think he actually likes spicefruits, he can just tolerate it better than us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sarada breathed a sigh of relief, "Plus I don't know how to prepare a spicefruit."

"Do you even know how to cook?"

…

* * *

"Anyway." Sarada said crossly as they approached Mentaiyo's house, "Today's the first day that we get to visit Boruto so we have to be prepared."

"Prepared?" Mitsuki blinked, "I know we were getting some fruits but how 'prepared' were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarada frowned, "Fruits, soup, flowers...you know. Stuff you get for somebody in a hospital."

"He's not in a hospital." Mitsuki replied, "...Wait, you managed to get flowers?"

"...Yes?"

"What flowers did you find in this desert?"

"..."

Sarada reached into her bag and pulled out a small cactus.

…

"Really?" Mitsuki smirked.

"Shut up. You try to find a flower around here." Sarada scowled as she knocked on Mentaiyo's door.

"Who is it?" Mentaiyo asked as she opened the door, "Ah. Sarada. You're early aren't you."

"How's Boruto?" Sarada asked.

"He's fine. I'm guessing you want to go visit him?"

"Yes."

"Go on then."

Walking into Mentaiyo's house, Sarada was surprised to see how simple her home was. A simple wooden table and chairs. Brick ovens and stoves. Her home would be all but vacant if not for the maps, charts, binders of various data and piles of equipment pushed to the farthest walls of the first floor. And yet there was room enough for a beast of burden to walk around. ...That was probably the point.

"He's upstairs." Mentaiyo said as she walked back to the stove to attend a boiling pot, "He should be taking a break right now."

* * *

" _Iradachi toka sukoshi kurai no kodoku datoka wa/ Things like irritation and a little bit of loneliness_

 _Ittai sore ga bokura ni totte nandatten daro?/What do they mean to us?_

 _Ima wa dorama no naka ja nain da ze/We're not in the middle of a drama now_

 _'Nee, doudai?'/ 'Hey, what's up?'"_

"Why are you singing?!" Sarada cried as she slammed opened the door to Boruto's room.

"Oh. Hey Sarada." Boruto smiled as he and Musuna turned to greet their visitors, "How are you doing?"

"You're rather loud in the morning." Musuna smirked.

"Why are you here?!" Sarada shouted, pointing at Musuna.

"I've been taking care of him for the past week." Musuna smiled slyly, "What? Are you jealous?"

"How are you doing?" Mitsuki asked as Sarada growled at Musuna.

"Arm's still going to be broken for a while." Boruto replied as he looked down at his cast, "They've sent some professional medical ninjas for some specialized chakra treatment. Turns out that Gaara's imploding sand coffin breaks your bones into really small pieces."

"Ow." Mitsuki chuckled, "What have you been doing?"

"Resting mostly." Boruto sighed, "They won't even let me do some basic research."

"And singing?"

"Yeah...Musuna found out how to make my kote play music and doesn't stop singing to tease me."

"You sing along now though." Musuna smiled, "I don't know if that still counts as teasing."

"Well I still like the song." Boruto chuckled.

"Ah. Are you hungry?" Sarada said as she reached into her bag, "I got some fruit from the market."

"Did you get a spicefruit?" Musuna asked.

"No."

"Aww."

"Not everybody can handle spicefruits you know." Sarada grimaced, "I did see some but I didn't buy any."

"You saw some?" Musuna blinked, "In the market?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Where?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just going to go get some." Musuna smiled as she stood up, "Want to join us for dinner?"

"No thanks." Sarada scoffed.

"I'll pass." Mitsuki said.

"I'll be back by dinner."

"Wait what?!" Sarada cried as she turned to Boruto, "You're going out?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I heard the person who saved me was Kankuro. I have to find him before he leaves again."

"I'm not going anywhere kid."

All eyes turned as they recognized the smiling man standing by the doorway.

"Just stay down and rest." Kankuro chuckled, "I'll be around when you recover."

"Kankuro?!" Sarada cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Mentaiyo just started letting visitors for her little hired help. How could I not pay my biggest fan a visit?"

"Fan huh?" Mitsuki smirked.

"So?" Kankuro said as he walked up to Boruto's bed and placed a small apple on a bedside desk, "What did you want so much from me that you fought Gaara of all people?"

A tense anticipation filled the room as eyes turned to Boruto who watched Kankuro carefully.

"...I came for one reason." Boruto took a deep breath, "Please...teach me how to control puppets like you."

…

"...You...want to become my pupil?" Kankuro blinked.

"No, not that far." Boruto replied, "Just how you manage to control puppets. How you get it to move and how you can get it to use all of the little tricks you install in it."

"...Why do you want to learn that?" Kankuro asked.

"...I'll tell you once I finish learning."

"...Heh. Is that supposed to be leverage?" Kankuro smiled, "All right. I'll teach you want I know."

"Thank you." Boruto breathed a sigh of relief, "When do we start?"

"Now."

"EH?!" Everyone cried.

"If you want to learn a bit of puppetry then I'm not going to go easy on you." Kankuro said, folding his arms, "This crash course will take a while so while your arm is healing we can start drilling the basic concept into you."

"Just what I wanted." Boruto smiled, "Alright then."

"Whoa whoa wh-"

* * *

"Why do I even bother?" Sarada sobbed as he cradled her head, "Nobody ever listens to me."

Mitsuki silently patted her on the back as Kankuro and Boruto walked out into Mentaiyo's backyard.

"Alright then kiddo." Kankuro smiled as he unrolled a scroll on the ground, "This-"

From a puff of smoke, a large wooden puppet appeared from the scroll.

"-is a puppet. This one right here's a rather basic one. No gimmicks, made from simple and light material."

Boruto nodded.

"And this-"

Kankuro tossed the puppet forward and shot chakra strings from the tips of his hand, connecting them to the puppet's joints.

"-is how we get them to move."

"Strings?" Boruto frowned.

"Yeah. With it, we give stability to the puppet. And with it, we can change the stability as we want. Folding joints, turning heads and moving. The whole nine yards."

"Hmm..." Boruto said as he watched Kankuro intently.

"Go on then, give it a try." Kankuro said, pushing the puppet forward and disengaging the strings.

"Me?" Boruto said as he caught the puppet, "Now?"

"You're a talented ninja aren't you?"

"...You're half right."

Boruto set the puppet down and raised his hands. Chakra formed around his hands and slowly pushed forward, more as a force than as strings. With some difficulty, Boruto managed to form them into wispy strings and attached them the puppet's joints.

"Try moving it." Kankuro instructed.

No matter how much Boruto tried moving his fingers, the strings simply passed through the puppet's joints or slipped off with the puppet not moving an inch from his efforts.

"Having problems?"

"It's the shape of strings that is the difficult part." Boruto frowned as he stared at his wispy strings, "But I think I have a piece of the technique figured out."

Pointing only one finger forward, Boruto formed a much more solid string of chakra and latched it onto the puppet's forearm. Lifting his finger, Boruto managed to make the puppet move it's arm up, drawing oohhhs and ahhhs from Sarada and Mitsuki.

"It's an effect similar to moving up walls." Boruto explained, "Instead of adhering oneself to the surface of an object with chakra, you're adhering the chakra to the surface of the object and using that same adhesion principle, you can move the object instead of moving yourself along that object."

…

"But it's not how it's done is it?" Boruto sighed.

Kankuro grinned, "Yeah. That's not it at all."

"It isn't?!" Sarada cried, "Why?!"

"That technique is enough to move a simple puppet. But when it comes to complex puppets it lacks functionality. Simply adhering yourself to its surface limits the amount and types of internal mechanisms and weapons you can install. What's more, the fidelity of the puppet's movements is much too slow and unstable to be of any use in high-level combat."

"Hmm..." Boruto frowned as he withdrew his chakra string.

"I'm impressed though." Kankuro laughed, "How long have you had that puppet in hand and you not only figured out the most simplest way to do it but you recognized the flaws and concluded that it was the wrong answer. You really are talented."

"...Honestly..." Boruto sighed as he looked to the side, "I don't know what is talent or what is my knowledge anymore."

"It doesn't matter where your power comes from." Kankuro said, "Nothing changes the fact that it comes from you and is a part of you. Words like 'talent' or 'genius' are just words that people use to better accept you."

"But those same words can be used to hurt people." Boruto replied, "No matter how much we accept ourselves, everything is put into question when we try to accept each other. And we try to accept each other because we want to be together."

"..."

"That is why we exist isn't it?" Boruto said, looking up to Kankuro, "Why we fight. Why we create things like this." He pointed to the puppet, "For other people."

"...Yeah."

…

"Come on then." Kankuro said, "For now, you need to improve on your chakra strings. Don't even worry about moving the puppet, just get comfortable with forming the strings."

"Yes sir."

"Hey." Sarada said as she watched the practice resume, "Where's Musuna?"

"She went out to find a spicefruit." Mitsuki replied.

"Oh. Yeah."


	41. Chapter 41: Just Like This

Chapter 41: Just Like This

* * *

"I'm back." Musuna groaned.

"Welcome back." Boruto said as he looked up, "You're hurt."

"I-It's just Tsukuzu messing up again." Musuna said, wiping away a bit of blood from her cheek, "The day he can do his job properly is the day I can retire."

"You plan on retiring?"

"Well, not anytime soon." Musuna smiled, "You're working on your kote again?"

"Yeah." Boruto said as he looked down at the scattered parts on his desk, "It's been kinda difficult with one arm but I've managed."

"Need help?"

"No, I'm fine. This work can be done one-handedly pretty easily."

"Is that so?" Musuna hummed as she walked up to the table and watched Boruto work, "...So what's next for your little friend?"

"Well the battle with Gaara was an overwhelmingly successful test for the kote's environmental resistance. The amount of sand that got in was next to none though I really want to proof it to the point where not a single particle gets in."

"Good luck with that." Musuna scoffed, "Sand has it's way of getting into everything."

"Yeah." Boruto chuckled, "Well I can't really fully proof it in the middle of a desert so that project will have to wait until I get home. Until then I need to restructure and rethink the entire inner workings."

"The entire inner workings?" Musuna blinked, "Restructure and rethink? Is it really that drastic?"

"Heh. Well it's just...you see...I got an idea."

"Oh?" Musuna smirked, "What kind of idea did you come up with in the middle of your puppetry practice?"

"A chakra environment."

"Environment?"

"So far I've been using chakra banks." Boruto said as he picked up one of the small black boxes on his desk, "It's a fast way of supply the kote with enough chakra but it's not ideal. In a previous mission I crafted a kote from the same material as what's in these banks. It didn't need any chakra banks since the entire kote was essentially one giant bank but it also absorbed more chakra than was needed and supercharged any jutsu it preforms to unstable degrees. It was an unsustainable model but I can still use parts of it."

"Oh?"

"If I can craft a secondary shell out of this material, I can cover it with a primary shell composed of standard steel, limiting it's absorbing feature. This internal shell makes a good place for chakra to remain without dissipating. While it certainly can act as a bank, I think I can go one step further and create an environment where the chakra not just exists but can flow and become part of the kote's functional operation. People live with chakra flowing through their veins, it's a basic biological support system. If I can recreate that in the kote, I can make the jutsus it uses easier and more natural to throw out. With it's own chakra system, I can also start developing tools with this new system to allow the kote to manipulate and transform chakra in a much more minute degree that rivals if not surpasses what humans can do."

"Hmmmm..."

"The only question is whenever I want the kote to be a closed system or open system." Boruto thought aloud, "An open system will essentially make the kote an extension of the user's chakra system, allowing chakra to flow into it and then back out into their chakra system. It doesn't give the user any more chakra than they already have but it can still give them access to jutsus that they don't already have. It's also very naturalistic and might make for a comfortable fit for people who don't know how to use jutsus. A closed circuit means the chakra environment is mainly separate from the user's own chakra system. While that means that there is additional chakra that also means that the kote must be resupplied again once it runs out. The inner shell can replace chakra banks and the resupply can be done while the kote is still attached but that also means that left alone, the kote will always be functional assuming that I can create a zero-emission chakra environment within the kote. That means years later, even if nobody ever uses or even touches it, the kote will still be functional so long as it is given enough chakra to form an initial chakra environment. The only question is whenever or not I can create a zero-emission chakra environment."

"...You really think that the kote can help others huh?" Musuna asked.

"Of course I do." Boruto replied, picked up his tool again, "A sword is made for those who can fight and serves only those willing to fight. But kotes can do so much more. Imagine a world where we have stoves that use kote technology to create controlled fire jutsus. We could have a society that runs entirely on chakra."

"But chakra comes from our own energy." Musuna said, "Do you really think people would be willing to adopt technology that drains them, even if only so little, when they already have methods that don't like coal?"

"..."

"..."

"Yeah..." Boruto sighed, "People would never accept that."

"W-Well hey, don't get me wrong, I think you can still get that chakra based soci-"

"I never expected to change everyone's minds though." Boruto said, "Even if the kote becomes nothing more than another weapon, if it can save somebody's life, that is more than enough."

"...You say that. But why do you look so sad?"

"...Because if I can't promise something like that future, I don't think that the kote will ever be accepted, even as a weapon."

Musuna watched as Boruto's frown grew into a scowl and then a snarl before he caught himself and quickly recomposed himself.

"I'm sorry." Boruto said as he rubbed his eyes, "I just keep talking about things you probably don't understand. And you've had a long day yourself. I shouldn't bother you with my little troubles."

"No. Thank you. It was very educational."

"Eh?"

"Besides, our work is never done!" Musuna smiled as she stood up and stretched herself, "Next is dinner. What to prepare today? Not much at the market today but I think we can pull out some soup."

"Soup again?" Boruto chuckled, "No spicefruits again this time? I thought you were out looking for some."

"I was!" Musuna pouted, "There just weren't any for a good price."

* * *

"Hey, Mitsuki."

"Hm?"

"What do you think you are to Boruto? And what do you think Boruto is to you?"

…

Mitsuki sat up as he turned to Sarada, "Mentaiyo's words on your mind?"

"Just answer my question." Sarada scowled meekly.

"...My answer has never changed. I am Boruto's friend and to me, Boruto is the most suited to being the next Hokage."

"I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Sarada snapped, "...Hmph. Well isn't it nice for you? To treat everything as if nothing changed."

"Oh, things have certainly changed. Boruto has changed, the world around him has changed."

"Well how do you still keep that view of yours?"

"Because nothing has changed."

"Huh?"

"The things Boruto do and the way he does them may be different but the reason he does them is still the same. He still fights for others as much as he wants to get his identity across to them. And while the world has reacted differently to his new methods, they haven't changed either."

"..."

"I am still Boruto's friend because I know that he hasn't changed. And because my reason hasn't changed, I haven't changed. The only question is, why have you changed?"

"Me?!" Sarada jumped.

"Yeah. Since when have you ever been so protective of Boruto?"

"I'm not protective." Sarada pouted, "I just..." She looked down, "...It must be easy...being so friendly with him. Boruto was always a bothersome idiot to me. A lot of talk and a lot of ideas. Much too eager to rush into situations. Not even caring about the danger to others."

"Is that not who Boruto is now?"

"...He certainly has a lot of ideas. And I can't even tell what he's saying half the time when he talks now. He still gets himself into trouble a lot of times...but this time the only one in danger is himself."

"So what changed?"

"...Nothing. I think Boruto was always thinking about others when he rushed into those fights. I just never noticed."

"..."

"...The one who changed was me." Sarada said, gripping her arm, "I was always quick to snap at him and get annoyed at him...but then the Chunnin Exam happened. And...I think I just became afraid to do that again. To snap at him like the old days. Scared of hurting him any more than he's been hurt. And afraid that...this."

Sarada touched her ninja headband.

"This might hurt him."

"...You think you're going to hurt him?"

"..."

"Hmph. I didn't think you were so naive."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sarada snapped.

"Why do you want to be Hokage in the first place?"

"Huh?"

"It was to meet and connect with others right?"

"..."

"Well Boruto's right there and you're too afraid to connect with him. What will happen when you meet other people? Are you going to be afraid of hurting them too? What about us? Will you become afraid of hurting us too?"

"I...I..."

"Look at who you are now." Mitsuki said, "Right now you're a person too afraid to see one of the people closest to you in the eye. How are you going to look all those other people you're going to meet in the eyes? Boruto never wavered and moved forward even when he was torn apart by his decisions. He moved forward with the knowledge that his decision might hurt others even more. And in comparison, what's stopping you?"

"..."

"And you're supposed to be the next Hokage?"

* * *

Boruto stood there as he focused on his chakra strings, the practice puppet lying there motionless.

"Your strings have better form to them." Kankuro nodded as he watched, "The shape is solid, it's not too unstable and you're not burning too much chakra forming them. Try moving the puppet."

"Yes sir."

Moving his hands carefully, Boruto managed to stand the puppet and keep it standing.

"Not bad." Kankuro said, "Make the puppet preform some practice punches. Keep it up and get used to repeat motions. The chakra string is the most important tool for a puppet user. If it ever fails when you're using it, you may not survive the battle."

"Yes sir!"

"How's your arm?"

"I can move it with little pain now but the medical ninjas still insist I don't move it too much and keep the cast on."

"Listen to their advice for now. I have a little favor to do for Gaara. I mean the Kazekage. I'll be back tomorrow to check on your progress."

"Yes sir!" Boruto said as Kankuro left.

…

Boruto turned around and began to make the puppet throw a few punches.

"Hey."

Boruto turned around as Sarada walked towards him. She held up a small paper bag.

* * *

"I didn't know you could buy riceballs here."

"I made them."

"You can cook?"

Sarada raised her fist.

"Kidding!" Boruto laughed as he cowered away from her, "It's delicious. Surprisingly little sand."

"Had to be very particular about how I made these." Sarada said as she ate hers sullenly, "All because of the sand."

"Well you know what they say about sand." Boruto smiled, "It's coarse, rough, irritating and gets everywhere."

"Amen."

"These jelly donuts are great though."

"Haha." Sarada said dryly, "Are you done?"

"Not nearly." Boruto chuckled, "...I missed these."

"Huh?"

"These talks." Boruto said, "It always seemed a bit awkward between us since that time and between missions and research there wasn't anything I could do about it."

"Hmph. I don't recall having conversations like this before." Sarada scoffed, "And it's not like you would have known what to do about it anyway."

"All true points." Boruto grinned, "Your harshness stings as always. I guess that's what I missed in the first place."

"...Boruto. You're really set on not coming back as a ninja are you?"

"What are you gonna miss me?"

"Hardly. ...But you know, when I become Hokage..."

"Hm?"

"...No. Nevermind." Sarada smiled, "When I become Hokage, you better find time to come talk to me."

"Of course." Boruto smiled back, "Just like this right?"

"Yeah. Just like this."


	42. Chapter 42: Spicefruits

Chapter 42: Spicefruits

* * *

"We're going to be entering the more advanced lessons from here on." Kankuro grinned as he patted one of his personal puppets, "The real secret to the puppet master's techniques."

"Yes sir!" Boruto smiled as he flexed his healed arm, "I'm guessing that I needed my other arm for this?"

"Heh, well let's just say that it helps for beginners. But first let's see if you can guess it."

Kankuro sent chakra strings down onto the puppet and lifted the doll, preforming a few punches and contorting it's body in a few simple direction. Boruto watched with a sly smile.

"Think you got it?" Kankuro asked.

"Internalized String Structure?" Boruto replied.

"Bingo." Kankuro laughed and the puppet laughed with him, "Attaching the strings to the surface of the body is simply forming a connection between the puppet and the puppeteer. The strings can actually penetrate deeper into the puppet's internal structure. By weaving our strings throughout the puppet's internal frame, we can control it with a higher fidelity, attach more hidden gadgets internally and even higher masters of puppet-controlling can control an entire puppet with one finger. Some can ever handle multiple puppets, each on another finger."

"Sounds amazing." Boruto smiled.

"Your lessons from here on is learning how to form your own internal structure. What shape it takes will help determine what kind of puppets you are best at handling."

Kankuro crossed his arms, "To be frank, at this point, there's a bit of a test that most other practitioners take. They send chakra strings into a small seed and over time, the seed blossoms into a tree the same shape as your natural chakra structure. Afterward a christening puppet is made based off of that as their introduction to being a puppeteer. But I suppose you're not interested in something in that?"

"I'm not uninterested." Boruto smiled, "But...I'm not going to be a puppeteer, especially not with the intention to go into battle with what I learn."

"Heh. Figures." Kankuro nodded, "Alright then. This will be your final test. This is one of my personal puppets. It's actual weapons have been replaced with dummies. There are 108 different secrets hidden within this little guy. Trigger them all and we'll consider your lesson over."

"All 108 of them?" Boruto gulped as he looked at the puppet, "That's quite a lot."

"Don't worry about it, just by making a simple internal structure, you'll trigger a lot of them. If you really want a challenge, then get it to move flawlessly without triggering any of the gadgets."

"Challenge accepted then." Boruto grinned as he sent out chakra strings into the puppet.

* * *

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" Sarada asked.

"How should I know?" Musuna frowned, "I live here."

"Yeah but we're been here for over a week now. I'm starting to miss some good old home cooking."

"Well excuse me if our dishes don't match up."

"No, it's not that your cooking is bad, it's just..."

"Well if you're so homesick, you can go home." Musuna said as she shifted through some cabbages, "We'll send Boruto along when he's done."

"..."

"Look, Boruto, has already been making amazing progress in his training." Musuna sighed, "He's been working hard to learn an entirely new field of practice as fast as he can. Just wait a little bit longer and he'll be ready to go home."

"...I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Musuna smirked as they walked away from the stall, "Tell you what, I'll make one of those Konoha dishes you're so fond of. Just for today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lay it on me. What are you craving?"

"...Ichiraku Ramen."

"...What is that? A brand of instant noodles?"

"Calling Ichiraku instant ramen is an insult." Sarada scoffed.

"Alright alright." Musuna chuckled, "You want some ramen? I'll see what I can mix up."

"Well it won't be Ichiraku but it'll be appreciated." Sarada grinned.

"Keep talking and I'll sneak in a spicefruit in there." Musuna pouted.

…

"Actually..." Musuna said as she quickly shifted her bag of groceries off her shoulder and handed it to Sarada, "Can you finish this for me?"

"Huh?"

"Here's the list of groceries." Musuna said as she handed her a slip of paper, "Feel free to add whatever you want for your ramen. I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Sarada asked as Musuna ran off.

"Hunting!" Musuna called back as she disappeared into the crowd.

…

"Literally or figuratively?!"

* * *

"Excuse me."

The stall owner looked up as Musuna looked over his produce.

"How much are your spicefruits?"

"2500 Yen."

"That's a lot."

"Well you don't see much spicefruits nowadays."

"That's true...Where did you find these spicefruits anyway?"

"Around the village."

"There aren't any spicefruits around the village."

The stall owner looked up suspiciously.

"What's the orchard designation of these spicefruits?" Musuna asked flatly.

"...2B-9S."

"That orchard doesn't exist."

…

The stall owner kicked down the stall, letting it fall over Musuna as he ran away.

"Ah! You're not getting away!" Musuna cried as she pushed the stall's cloth roof off of her and stumbled after him.

The stall owner ran past people, weaved through neighborhood and dodged into narrow alleyways until he finally reached his home. Gasping, he turned around to see if that girl was chasing him. After checking that he was alone, he slipped into his house as quietly as he could and took a deep breath. He stumbled through his small home and walked into a narrow corner of a backyard. There, he stared at the vines of spicefruit he had growing.

"I need to get rid of these. Hide them, do something!"

"Too late."

The stall owner spun around as Mentaiyo walked into his home, Tsukuzu right behind her.

"How-"

"Tsukuzu is good at picking locks."

"Hello." Tsukuzu smiled.

"Y-You two are..."

"Biologists."

"Biologists?" The stall owner said confused, "You're not...ninjas?"

"No."

"...Then...why-"

"Because you've committed a grave error." Mentaito said as she picked the man up by his collar, "Do you know how serious it is to grow spicefruits in and near village limits?"

"Yeah! Yeah I know! What of it?!"

"You fool." Mentaiyo scowled, "Spicefruits are too dangerous to be grown near society!"

"Every other spicefruit orchard is banned from even being approached! How else is a man supposed to sell spicefruits?!"

"That doesn't mean you can start growing them!"

"What other choice did I have?!" The stall over cried as he shoved away Mentaiyo's arm, "Look at me! I'm destitute! Stuck in this hovel of a house! Can barely afford water! What the hell do I care about the Kazekage and his stupid rules! Growing a few spicefruits to get buy just means more people can finally eat some for once!"

"The Kazekage had nothing to do with the spicefruit bannings!" Mentaiyo scowled, "We did."

"...You?"

"The spicefruit bannings were done under our expertise." Mentaiyo said.

Before Mentaiyo could continue, the ground began to shake.

"Umm...Mentaiyo?" Tsukuzu yelped.

"This isn't good." Mentaiyo bit her lip, "Get out of here!"

* * *

Tsukuzu ran out of the home with Mentaiyo dragging the stall owner out with her. Turning around, the stall owner could only cry out in horror as his home suddenly began to collapse and get sucked down into a spiral of sand.

"W-W-Wh-Wh-"

"It's started already?" Musuna gasped as she arrived, exhausted from her chase.

"Yeah." Mentaiyo scowled as she stood up.

"I'm sorry." Musuna said through gritted teeth, "If I had found him earlier or if I didn't lose him then-"

"Don't worry about that now." Mentaiyo said, "Quickly! We have to warn the Kazekage and the people! Tsukuzu, you warn the people at the plaza. Musuna, go alert the Kazekage!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"W-Wait! What's going on?!" The stall owner sobbed as he grabbed onto Musuna's clothes, "My house! It got sucked up and destroyed!"

"The decreased population of wormtigers have given rise to population of Myrmelontidae Rexes." Musuna explained calmly as she pulled the stall owner's hands off her clothes, "Unlike wormtigers who eat spicefruits like a treat, Myrmelontidae Rex are prone to getting addicted to spicefruits during their larval state."

"M-Myrmelontidae Rex?"

"King Antlions."

* * *

"HELP! HELP!"

A young girl screamed as the sand beneath her suddenly collapsed and began to swirl, dragging her down. Taking an unfortunate look behind her, she saw the gnashing and chomping maw of a giant insect hidden below the spiraling sands. Her screams only intensified.

"Wheel Rasengan!"

Jumping into the pit, Boruto broke through the sand's pull with rasengans beneath his feet.

"Give me your hand!"

The child looked up as Boruto rode towards her and reached out a hand. Boruto grabbed onto her and shifted the rasengan's rotation and burst out of the pit with the child in tow.

"Head towards the Kazekage's building." Boruto said as he put down the girl, "Head there. The Kazekage will protect you and your parents might be heading there."

The girl nodded and ran off.

"What the hell's going on?" Boruto scowled as he stood up.

"Boruto!"

"Guys!"

"The village is being attacked by king antlions." Konohamaru said as they grouped up again, "The Kazekage's providing shelter for the citizens so we need to save anybody we find."

"I know." Boruto nodded "Kankuro told me before he headed off, "But why are king antlions here?"

"It's spicefruits!"

"Musuna?"

"Somebody was growing spicefruits in the city!" Musuna cried as she ran up to them, exhausted.

"Spicefruits?" Sarada frowned.

"I see." Mitsuki nodded, "So the antlions smelled the spicefruits and attacked the city to get them."

"Exactly." Musuna nodded, "We need to rout these antlions as soon as possible."

"Why can't the Kazekage do it?" Sarada asked, "He controls sand and there's nothing but sand."

"The Kazekage's techniques don't have the finesse and range to crush the antlions without damaging the city along with it." Musuna gasped, "What's more, he can only control free sand. The sand that's being controlled by antlions are not sand that he can just control. All he can do is fix the sand around his building to stop antlions from appearing there."

"He's not that almighty after all then." Boruto chuckled.

"Now's not the time!" Musuna pouted.

"I know, I know." Boruto smiled, "Alright, we can save as much people as we can but how do we get rid of the antlions?"

"Attacking their maw is rather dangerous and ineffective." Musuna frowned, "The rest of them is buried underground and their sand trap makes it difficult to approach them from any angle. There's not much we can do until they decide to leave."

"We can't just do nothing!" Sarada cried.

"Just save as much people and limit damage where ever you can." Musuna bit her lip, "It's unpleasant but that's really all we can do right now."

"But..." Sarada looked down.

"Don't worry about it." Musuna smiled the best she could, "This was our country and people's fault to begin with. We're already in your debt."

"...It's cloudy today."

"Huh?"

Everyone turned as Boruto looked up at the sky.


	43. Chapter 43: Think Tank

Chapter 43: Think Tank

* * *

"What's going on here?" Gaara shouted as he stomped up to the roof of the shelter.

"Oh hey there." Kankuro said as he turned around, "Seems like the kid has some idea."

"An idea?" Gaara frowned, "Boruto!"

Gaara's voice was lost over the loud chatter as dozens and dozens of shadow clones spoke and yelled at each other, some of them reading books, some of them tinkering with various metals and some writing on paper.

"Boruto!"

"Aww geez."

Another clone popped into existence and ran up to Gaara with a sour look on his face.

"What do you want? ...Mr. Kazekage?"

"What are you doing?" Gaara scowled.

"It's a think tank."

"A what?"

"A body of experts providing advice on a specific topic."

"I know what a think tank i-" Gaara sighed, "Nevermind, what is it that you plan on achieving with this?"

"Dunno. I'm testing about three different ideas at the same time."

"Three?!" Gaara frowned, "Why aren't you focusing on one?"

"Why would I in the middle of all this?" Boruto frowned, "If I only need one way to save this village, then I'll chase three."

"But this many clones...is that even safe?"

"I'll be fine so long as I dismiss them intermittently." Boruto replied, "If they all get popped at once I'm not sure I'll be able to handle all the new information."

"Then let us help you." Gaara nodded, "Surely we have some experts who can help inform or build you-"

"How many people here have studied the workings and mechanics of a kote?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me."

The clone poofed away as the Borutos continued their work.

"..."

"Pretty impressive isn't he?" Kankuro laughed, "In some ways it's hard to believe he's that Naruto's son."

"But pushing himself this far for others...he's certainly an Uzumaki." Gaara said, "...Kankuro, are you not going to join the rescue effort?"

"Boruto said he needed me here. So here is where I'm staying."

"Hedging your bets on that kid?"

"Not just me. How about you?"

"..."

* * *

"Eat this!"

Sarada punched an antlion in the face, sending a few dozen jolts of electricity into it. The beast moaned and the sand trap shuddered for an instant but it still managed to throw her off unscathed. Mistuki's arm shot up and wrapped around Sarada, pulling her to safety.

"My electricity's not as effective when they're buried underground." Sarada scowled as she watched the antlion eating a stall, "They're surprisingly resilient."

"Just imagine what their adult form would be like." Mitsuki smiled.

"Eugh. Don't make me think about that..." Sarada shuddered.

"The adults aren't that much bigger." Musuna said as she scanned the village from atop a building, "They're at least the same size as two or three camels."

"That's horrifying!" Sarada cried shaking her head.

"Oh calm down, they don't eat humans." Musuna sighed, "They just eat bears."

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Shut up Tsukuz-oh. Sorry." Musuna frowned as she looked up, "Look, just focus on saving people and limiting damage."

"Where is Tsukuzu by the way?"

"He's checking all the buildings to make sure nobody is trapped inside."

"Whoa, whoa, isn't that dangerous?" Sarada cried.

"Of course it is but he can handle it." Musuna replied as she turned back to looking over the village, "He used to be a ninja anyway."

"He was a ninja?" Mitsuki blinked, "That nervous and loud man?"

"Well he wasn't a combat ninja. He was just good at sensing chakra. That's why we use him to track any animal we have tagged. But he did pass the physical exam. So don't worry about him."

Musuna's eyes suddenly widened.

"What are those people doing?!"

"What?" Sarada asked as she looked out into the village.

"There!"

* * *

"Hah...hah...hah...Take this!"

One of the villagers stood above one of the antlion's traps with a wild look on his eyes.

"Just...just die already!"

The man tossed a jar of clothing bleach into the sandpit, the poisonous detergent spiraling down and into the mouth of the large antlion. The antlion's chilling moans cut into the man's bone as the sand began to lose it's formation.

"Is it dead?" A woman asked as she ran up to the man with another jar.

"What are you doing?!"

Sarada and Mitsuki arrived carrying Musuna. As soon as they landed and Mitsuki let Musuna down, she stormed over to the villagers who flinched as she glared at them.

"W-We were just taking this crisis into our own hands." The man said confidently, "We won't let these insects attack us without fighting back!"

"Idiot!" Musuna cried, snatching the jar away from the lady, "You shouldn't be trying to kill them!"

"What? Why?"

The conversation was interrupted by a screeching moan from the antlion as it's trap stopped and it rolled over on it's back, motionless.

"We...we did it!" The man grinned.

"Sarada! Mitsuki! Take these two to safety!" Musuna ordered.

"What? But-"

The villagers could barely respond before the two ninjas picked them up and jumped onto the roof of the nearby houses. Just as they landed, the house cracked and began to lower into the sand.

"Another antlion? Already?" Sarada scowled as they jumped away to another roof.

Checking to see that their new haven wouldn't start collapsing on them anytime soon, the group turned their eyes back to the dead antlion.

"Musuna!"

The young biologist stood in the middle of a shrinking slice of land as she was surrounded by a sea of sandpits, dozens of antlions gathering together around the antlion corpse.

"We have to save her!" Sarada cried as she got ready to jump.

"Wait!" Mitsuki cried grabbing her arm as the roof in front of her suddenly broke from the pressure, "We don't have a way to get to her much less get her out of there! There's too many of them. I can't stretch that far either."

"But Musuna..."

Musuna hugged the jar close to her chest as the antlions drew closer and closer, taking away her remaining land. Turning her head around frantically, searching for a way out, she noticed the two ninjas looking at her.

"Go get them to safety!" Musuna called as she waved her arms, "Go!"

"But-"

"I'll be fine!"

Immediately after saying that, Musuna yelped as the sand close to her feet became part of a sandpit, making her stumble back.

"Go!"

Sarada and Mitsuki didn't move, unable to bring themselves to leave, left only to watch as Musuna was left with less and less land.

"What do you think you're doing to my favorite student?"

Mentaiyo held Musuna close as she glared at the legion of antlions. The antlions' advance seemed to stop as the two of them stood amongst them for a tense moment.

"Move."

Sarada and Mitsuki watched in awe as a path began to appear again as the antlions moved away obediently.

* * *

"Musuna!" Sarada cried as she and Mitsuki arrived.

The young girl collapsed on her knees when they were finally back on safe ground.

"Thank god." She sobbed.

"You did something very brave." Mentaiyo said gently as she patted her back, "I've never been prouder of you."

"What happened back there?" Sarada asked, "All those antlions showed up when one of them died."

"When an antlion larva dies, it lets out one last screech." Mentaiyo explained, "This cry alerts other antlions and brings them together and they drag the body under the sand."

"Why do they do that?" Mitsuki asked.

"We don't know yet. Some say it's a funeral burial. Others say they cannibalize the corpse. Oddly enough, this sort of habit disappears when they emerge as adults."

"So even if we kill them...more will show up?" Sarada asked.

"Probably." Mentaiyo nodded, "At some point there won't be any remaining antlions around to hear their death cries. But killing them definitely won't help anybody."

"W-We're sorry." The two villagers said, dispirited.

"Just get to safety." Mentaiyo sighed as she stood up, "These two will help get you to the main governmental building. Take Musuna with you. She's in no shape to help."

"N-No! I can still help!" Musuna cried as she pulled herself up on unsteady feet.

"You've done enough." Mentaiyo said, catching her as she stumbled forward, "Leave this to us."

"But...if I leave then that just leaves Tsukuzu to help you." Musuna looked down, "And I can't trust him in a time like this."

"Tsukuzu's doing fine." Mentaiyo laughed softly, "He can do surprisingly well when things get serious. Plus Konohamaru is still out there."

"...Alright." Musuna sniffed.

"I'll be trusting her to you two then." Mentaiyo said, giving the two ninjas a firm nod and Musuna a small pat on the head before running off.

"...How did she get the antlions to move?" Sarada asked with the most baffled look of surprise and respect on her face, "She's not a ninja too is she?"

"Nope." Musuna smiled, "She's just Mentaiyo."

* * *

Boruto coughed as he continued to work away at his kote, fighting the sense of dizziness and bile that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Hey, you're not looking good." Kankuro said as he watched the clones at work, "You sure you don't want to take a break or anything?"

"The antlions don't take breaks." Boruto said as he pushed forward, "Plus, I've almost got it figured out. All I have to do it confirm the experimental runs and finish preparing."

"Really?!" Kankuro grinned, "Which of those three plans did you settle on?"

"All of them."


	44. Chapter 44: Rattling Skies

Chapter 44: Rattling Skies

* * *

Boruto landed on a rooftop near the center of the village.

"This should be enough." He turned around, "Alright. Take your positions everybody!"

His army of clones nodded and jumped away, scattering themselves across the remaining rooftops.

"Boruto!"

Turning back around, Sarada, Mitsuki and Konohamaru joined him on his rooftop.

"You're ready?" Sarada asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Boruto smiled tiredly, "If things go right, I'll be able to remove these antlions from the village."

"Sounds promising." Konohamaru grinned, "Anything we can do to help?"

"Has everybody been evacuated?"

"Yep." Mitsuki nodded.

"What about Mentaiyo and her group?"

"They're safe in the shelter for now."

"Good." Boruto said, "It shouldn't be dangerous once things get going but it's best to be sure."

"Are...you okay?" Sarada frowned, "You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine." Boruto said, "It'll take a while to get set up so I'll need you to take care of my clones for a while. Make sure the antlions don't force them to move from their positions for a while."

"Understood. Sarada, you take care of the east, Mitsuki take the west and I'll take care of the south."

"Got it!" The two ninjas nodded.

"Good luck, Boruto!" Sarada added before the three of them dispersed.

"...I sure hope this works." Boruto took a deep breath before he untied the ropes around him and set down his puppet.

* * *

"Alright then." Boruto said to himself as he sent chakra strings into the puppet and stood it up, "Step 1."

With a twitch of his finger, Boruto had the puppet point it's hand upward and send out another chakra string, sending it towards the cloudy sky.

"The optimizer seems to be working well." Boruto noted carefully as he watched the string move up, "The first string seems to be stable. There's no strain yet so the chakra inside the puppet seems to be holding out. It's a bit slapdash but try to hold out. It wasn't easy converting your arm into a kote okay?"

The puppet didn't answer as it continued it's work.

"Heh. Don't worry. I'll be helping too. I don't have much chakra but...well let's just hope this works."

Boruto looked down at his free arm and the kote he had attached.

"I'm not sure what I'd become but hopefully that won't happen in the first place and the regulator works. Ah."

Boruto looked up again as the chakra string entered the clouds, "Looks like the weaving has begun."

* * *

"What's that?" Sarada frowned as she stared at the thin light that made it's way up to the clouds, "What's the plan?"

"Looks like it's starting." Boruto's clone said as he watched with her, "Time to get to work then."

"What's going on?" Sarada asked.

"We're weaving a chakra string through the clouds."

"Weaving? Chakra string?" Sarada frowned and turned back to see the string enter the cloud.

Once the chakra string entered, she saw a number of new strings suddenly poke down from under the sky, swimming up and down, through the clouds like a weave.

"What's that for?" Sarada asked.

"That's for me." Boruto said as he stepped away from the edge of the roof and onto the center, "Just keep the antlions away alright?"

"Hmmm...alright t-hen!" Sarada stumbled as the building suddenly shuddered.

Looking over the edge, Sarada noticed the edge of an antlion's sandpit pulling in the building.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sarada cried as she threw a kunai at the sandpit.

The kunai stuck into the sandpit and the explosive tag attached to it exploding, destabilizing the sandpit and pushing the antlion a few feet away. Having dealt with the problem, Sarada looked back up just in time to watch the chakra string weave it's way down one last time and plummet, stopping right over their roof. Boruto's clone took the string in hand and held out his other hand, sending another chakra string back into the sky.

"You're weaving it back into the sky? Is that needed?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah." Boruto's clone answered, "It's the best way to maintain stability while extending it's range."

"What's this called?" Mitsuki asked as the strings began to overtake the sky.

"Murakumo."

"Murakumo?" Gaara frowned as the strings began to reach the ends of the clouds, "As in 'gathering clouds'? Why?"

"For the rain."

"Rain? It's not expected to rain today." Gaara said.

"That's why we'll make it."

Boruto took a deep breath, "Let's hope this work. Entering Kuraokami stage!"

"What's going on?!" Sarada cried as Boruto's Clone suddenly stumbled and began to turn transparent.

"Kuraokami." The clone grimaced, "Water Transformation."

"Water transformation?" Konohamaru frowned, "You're turning the chakra string into water chakra?"

"Won't that affect the stability?" Mitsuki asked.

"Definitely." The clone answered as it struggled to maintain it's shape, "The transformation will affect us clones as well as beings of pure chakra. We have to be careful not to lose our form for the system will fall apart."

"Fall apart?" Gaara repeated, "If it's that dangerous to use clones why not just use other ninjas? We have plenty that can help."

"A system as widespread as this being transformed needs as little distractions or impurities as possible." The clone replied, "If I connect it to another person it'll be affected by their chakra signature. That risks the stability of the system as each individual ninja will have to compensate by applying water transformation at a consistent rate with everyone else. That is impossible to do in this situation. That's why we clones are needed. Born from one chakra signature and made entirely from chakra ourselves, the transformation only requires the original to regulate it and the clones to endure it. The only other thing that can help is the puppet.

"The puppet?" Kankuro frowned.

Boruto looked down at the puppet by his side.

"How does the puppet help?" Sarada asked.

"It's optimizer helps to maintain the chakra strings at an optimal level." The clone replied, "It also acts as a secondary bank and buffer for the third stage."

"Bank and buffer?" Konohamaru asked, "What do you mean?"

"We don't have enough chakra to finish this task on our own."

"That's obvious." Mitsuki smiled, "So how do you plan on finishing this?"

"..."

"Sage mode?!" Gaara cried, shocked, "You...you know about Sage mode?"

"I've experienced it before." The clone replied, "It was...given to us back then but now we need to enter it for ourselves."

"Wait, if you try to enter sage mode recklessly, you'll be turned into something non-human!" Kankuro cried.

"Not like we have a choice." Boruto took a deep breath, "Activating Tialoc."

* * *

"It's getting dark." Sarada gulped.

"The clouds are getting heavy." Konohamaru noted as he watched in awe.

"Hang in there, Boruto." Mitsuki said as he watched.

Gaara touched his head as he felt something fall on his head.

"Hey..." Kankuro said slowly as he held out his hands, "It's happening."

Boruto collapsed onto his knees as he felt chakra surge into his body and then out. In a corner of his mind, he recognized the gusty winds and pattering water on his body as rain.

"Control. Control." He muttered to himself, "I have to control it."

Not like that. You cannot control it like you do regular chakra. Remember what you read. You must become one. Calm yourself and feel nothing.

Boruto tried to calm down, to be still. But the more he allowed to lose himself in the flow of natural energy, the more he felt a sharp fear that his mind would not return. Like sand in a river, he feared that he would be carried away and scattered in the nothing.

"Calm. Calm." Boruto's breaths grew sharper and quicker.

* * *

"..." Sarada looked down at the village.

The sand had grown thicker as the rain poured over the entire village. The sandpits grew slower and more sluggish as it became harder for the antlions to manipulate the tightly packed sand. Cried came out over the village as the antlions were stranded in their own traps.

"Those cries." Musuna said as she looked out at the village.

"They're struggling." Mentaiyo noted, "They can't form their traps and they can't escape either."

"Gaara. I mean, Mr. Kazekage." Boruto's clone said, "Might I ask your ninjas for help for this next part?"

"Next part?" Gaara blinked, "You mean there's more? But the antlions are immobilized."

"We still need to get them out of the village now don't we?" The clone chuckled.

"Step one was Tialoc." Boruto said to himself as he fought to maintain balance, "Step Two is fishing."

"What's that?" Sarada said as she reached out to touch a string that had made it's way down from the clouds.

"Don't touch it." Boruto's clone grunted.

"Just...just a bit to the left." Konohamaru instructed as he watched the string reach down.

"There. Just like that." Mitsuki said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Boruto roared as he pulled on his chakra strings.

The city erupted with shrieks as the strings attached themselves to the insides of every antlion in the village and suddenly retracted, pulling upwards and forcing them up and out of the ground.

"T-This cry!" Musuna winced, covering her ears.

"Now!" Boruto's clone cried, "Gather them up!"

"Got it. Move out!"

At his word, the ninjas of Sunagakure raced across the rooftops to grab the squirming antlions in the air.

"How many of them are there?" Kankuro whistled as he watched the spectacle.

"Hundreds probably." Gaara said, "It'll take a while to gather them all up.

"This isn't good." Mentaiyo scowled.

"What's wrong?" Boruto's clone asked.

"Those cries are cries of help." Mentaiyo bit her lip, "Other antlions may not come due to the rain but there's one hunter that might come. With it's impeccable hearing, we can only hope that it's too far away to notice us."

"What is it?"

"That's..." The blood from Sarada's face drained as she noticed the sand outside of the city being kicked up as something big approached.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Boruto looked up.

"...Hello again...wormtiger."


	45. Chapter 45: Wormtiger

Chapter 45: Wormtiger

* * *

"What is that thing doing here?!" Gaara cried as the Sandworm neared the edge of the village.

"It was attracted by the antlion's cries." Mentaiyo scowled, "It's an opportunistic hunter so this must sound like a banquet."

"Antlions generally aren't wormtigers' natural prey." Musuna added, "But since the antlions have been taking a lot of territory from them, they're particularity voracious."

"All because you killed a bunch of them, right Gaara?" Kankuro chuckled.

"...I'm heading out." Gaara said as he stepped forward.

"Whoa, whoa, you don't plan on killing it again are you?"

"Of course not!" Gaara snapped, "But I can't sit still here and do nothing. We still haven't removed all of the antlions yet."

"We're still pretty close to the village." Kankuro said, "And your techniques are being hampered by the rain. There isn't much you can do."

"I am the Kazekage. I can't do nothing while my village is in trouble."

"Lord Kazekage!"

The two ninjas turned as one of their men ran up to them.

"I've received word that Konohamaru and his group will handle the wormtiger with the exception of Boruto!"

"Konohamaru?" Gaara frowned, "They've already had trouble with the wormtiger before."

"But this time, the wormtiger is weaker." Kankuro said as he looked up at the rainy skies, "Let's hope they can handle it."

* * *

"Take this!" Sarada cried.

The sound of thunder mixed with the roars of the enormous creature as it staggered back.

"Finally starting to see some effects from my attacks." Sarada grinned as she landed back on a roof, "The rain's amplifying the effectiveness of my lightning techniques."

"It's still grounded though." Mitsuki noted, "So I'd say it's having your normal effect."

"I'll take it."

"That's a lot of steam though." Konohamaru frowned, "The rain is evaporating once it touches its skin. Is it trying to start a fire?"

"Considering how hot it was when it was on fire last time, it's probably a good bet that it will eventually start a fire." Mitsuki nodded.

"All this steam is trouble for viability though." Sarada said as she squinted through the steam, "It's hiding it pretty well. It's almost like a horror kaiju movie."

"Good thing we already have experience in fog combat." Konohamaru grinned.

"Yeah. Who knew our trip to the Land of Waves would come in handy like this?"

"Let's go then." Mitsuki nodded, "We need to buy time for both the village and Boruto."

* * *

"Snake Spear."

Mitsuki shot out his arm straight at the bottom of the wormtiger's head, sending it's head staggering up and back.

"Toad Oil Bullet!"

Above the worm, Konohamaru spat a collection of oil onto the top of the worm head. Konohamaru landed on top of the oil and began to slide down the length of the worm, splattering oil down the worm's body.

"Team 7 Siege Cannon!" Sarada cried as she landed on the wormtiger's back as well, immense chakra collected in her fists. Unleashing her fists onto the wormtiger, the sound of tremors shook the air as Sarada slid down the oil, barraging the wormtiger with all her strength across its body.

Mitsuki dodged to the side as the worm collapsed onto the ground, kicking up dust and sand.

"...It disappeared?" Mitsuki frowned as the dust settled, "Did it dive underground?"

"Mitsuki!" Sarada called as they regrouped, "What happened?"

"It went underground."

"Shoot." Sarada stomped her foot, "How are we supposed to stop it now?"

"Maybe it's leaving?" Mitsuki suggested.

"I doubt it." Konohamaru frowned, "Do we have a way to track it?"

"I could try to track it with my sharingan."

"Alright. Get on the roof. We'll be on the look out if it pops up again!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Boruto sat there barely able to keep his eyes open. The rest of the world seemed far away, as if he was in another world. The only thing he could see or feel anymore came from his chakra strings. The clamor of voices, the stomping of hurried feet, the struggles of uprooted antlions.

"What's going on?" Boruto moaned.

For a while the antlions began to suddenly disappear with nothing more than a sudden sharp struggle.

"...It's like a fish." Boruto smirked tiredly, "That wormtiger..."

* * *

"There it is!"

Mitsuki and Konohamaru turned their heads quick enough only to see the wormtiger snap up an antlion and disappear under the sands again.

"It's completely under the village." Sarada winced as she closed her eyes, "My sharingan can see through the sand but it's just a mass of writhing chakra. I can't find the head or where it can pop up next. This thing is huge."

"And it managed to ignite." Konohamaru scowled, "It must've used the underground sands."

"You'd think it'd be easier to find." Sarada scoffed.

"First, fire erupts from the ground then the sandworm breaches." Mitsuki said, "Eventually, the sandworm will end up attacking the ninjas in competition for the antlions."

"That's bad." Sarada gulped, "Let's make sure that does not happen. Sharingan!"

Sarada gazed out over the city. Underneath the city was a large moving mass of chakra. Sarada studied it closely trying to discern the movements.

"...There!"

A good distance away, the wormtiger burst from the ground, snapped up an antlion and disappeared back underground."

"It's no good." Sarada said as she closed her eyes again, "All I can see with my sharingan is it's chakra. I can't see it nearly as well as someone with the byakugan."

"We don't have anybody with that right now. Not even Boruto." Mitsuki frowned.

"We have to find a way to track it." Konohamaru scowled, "If we continue to leave it alone, it'll cause more damage to the village every time it surfaces."

"Ah! Konohamaru!"

"Tsukuzu?" Konohamaru blinked as the biologist landed on their roof.

"This is perfect!" Tsukuzu exclaimed, "Can I get your help?"

"For what?" Mitsuki asked.

"We need to stop the wormtiger."

"Yeah but we need to track it first." Sarada said, wiping her eyes.

"Leave that to me." Tsukuzu smiled, "I can track him."

"You can?!" Sarada cried.

"How?!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I'll explain on the way." Tsukuzu said as he leaped to the next roof with the ninjas following behind him.

* * *

"Surprised aren't you?" Tsukuzu grinned as they made their way across rooftops, "I actually used to be a ninja."

"We know."

"You do?!"

"Musuna told us."

"Aww, she talked about me?" Tsukuzu grinned embarrassingly, "Did she say anything good?"

"Focus, Tsukuzu."

"Right. Well I used to be a sensory ninja. I can sense chakra even below the sand. Turns out this wormtiger was the one we tagged."

"It is?" Sarada blinked, "Well I suspected but-"

"How can you track him?" Konohamaru asked, "Can you sense the wormtiger?"

"No, but I can sense the tag." Tsukuzu smiled, "The tag has it's own chakra signature and we placed it near it's head."

"You use chakra to tag creatures?" Konohamaru asked.

"Not much else lasts under these sands." Tsukuzu chuckled, "People don't usually know the chakra signature to lock on to either."

"Interesting." Mitsuki nodded, "This is how you tag animals?"

"Yep! Ah! Over there!"

Tsukuzu stopped in front of a hanging antlion with a group of three ninjas trying to get the antlion down.

"Get away!" Tsukuzu yelled, "The wormtiger's coming!"

The ninjas turned to them as the ground beneath them suddenly erupted into flames.

"Shoot!" Konohamaru lunged forward and grabbed onto two of them, moving them onto the opposite rooftop. Tsukuzu landed right beside him with the remaining ninja in his arms.

"Oh thank god." Tsukuzu breathed a sigh of relief.

The ground rumbled as the sandworm rose out of the sand with a terrifying roar, snapping the antlion into it's maw.

"Snake Spear!"

Mitsuki shot forth his arm, striking the wormtiger on it's side.

"Ahhh!" Mitsuki recoiled as he withdrew his arm, "It's still this hot while it's raining?"

"I got this!" Sarada cried and jumped towards the worm, smashing it with a heavily chakra infused fist. The worm moaned as it began to fall to the side, forcing Konohamaru and Tsukuzu to move to the side.

"We got him above ground! Now what?" Sarada cried as she nursed her singed hand.

"We have to keep him from moving." Tsukuzu winced as he got up, "Any ideas on how to do that?"

"Leave it to me!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, an army of puppets appeared and grabbed onto the worm, holding it in place.

"Kankuro!" Konohamaru grinned as the puppet master waved from his own rooftop, "Glad to see you're here!"

"It's not often that I have to use this many puppets." Kankuro smiled, "I can only hold onto it for a while though. The heat of the damn thing is affecting my puppets even if they can't feel it.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Sarada asked.

"That's going to happen once we get rid of all the antlions." Kankuro said, "Not too long now."

"But how though?" Sarada frowned.

"You little friend has that covered apparently."

"Boruto?!"

* * *

"Hikarabita kotoba o tsunaide/I'm connecting the words that have gone stale."

Boruto sang quietly to himself as he felt himself slip away.

"Soredemo bokura shinpuru na...omoi o tsutaetai dake na no/Though we just want to convey our...simple feelings."

* * *

"All we have to do is get this worm above ground." Kankuro said.

"Easier said that done." Sarada scowled, "This guy's huge."

"Yeah. But we'll just have to do our best when the time comes."

"How will we know when that is?" Sarada frowned.

And as if answering her question, the rain began to stop.

"The rain..." Mitsuki said as he stared up at the sky.

"That's our cue!" Kankuro cried, "Come on!"

Kankuro pulled on the strings, forcing the sand worm up as he gathered his puppets together in one place.

"Integrated Puppet Play Uniform Cannon!"

The puppets formed together a cannon and fired a giant blast and knocked the wormtiger upward, dragging a bit of it out of the sand. Mitsuki jumped up next, send out both of his arms to spiral around the worm tiger and grip the length of it's body, wincing as the wormtiger's heated body began to burn him.

"Twin Snake Spiral Burial!"

Mitsuki pulled, dragging the worm out from the sand as he unraveled his arms, spinning the work around and around, over his head until he smashed it into the ground.

"Hey now, don't let it get away." Konohamaru smiled. "Great Oil Road!"

Konohamaru released a great amount of oil, making a great trail of oil leading away from the creature.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Konohamar's clones gathered around the mouth as the original leaped up into the air with another clone.

"Horizontal fall!"

Konohamaru spun around as he braced his feet against the feet of his own clone. Kicking off of each other, Konohamaru rocketed past the worm as his clones there tossed a series of strings knotted together into the air. Snatching the collection as he flew past, Konohamaru landed on the oil and began to slide down it's length, picking up speed as the strings around the wormtiger's teeth grew taunt and began to drag the worm out ever further.

"Is that all of it?!" Konahamaru cried as he reached the end of his oil road.

"That's more than enough of it." Sarada said as she concentrated all of her chakra together, "This is it. I didn't think this would be useful. As I am now, I figured I'd only be able to use it on a rainy day. But surprise surprise, who knew you'd go and change the goddamn weather?"

Sarada took a deep breath as she placed her hands onto a puddle, "Let's do it then."

Sarada released every chakra in her body in the form of lightning, sending it out across the wet ground, through the air and through the water, pooling all of her electricity around and under the worm.

"Lightning Release: Reversed Rain, Lightning Forest!"

Sarada shot her lightning upward, blasting the worm with every bit of chakra she had. The bolts flew skyward, looking like the tips of trees for a quick instant as they carried the worm out of the ground and into the air.

"I'll leave it all to you now." Sarada smiled as she collapsed, "Boruto."


	46. Chapter 46: Lost

Chapter 46: Lost

* * *

"Konomama na...nimo nokorazu ni...anata to wakachi...au dake/As it is I-...'ll only share...things with you.

Yagate bokura...wa sore ga subete da…to kigatsuite/And before long...we'll realize that...that's everything."

Boruto continued to lay there as nature energy coursed through his body. It was an oddly unsettling feeling. He felt the need to cough but his body wouldn't do it. All his body was capable of was a shuddering from every inch of his body. The only thing tying his mind together and keeping him sane was the song.

"Kanashimi wa...hoho o tsutatte...namida no kawa ni...naru dake/My sadness...flows down my cheeks...and becomes just a river...of tears."

"Hey."

Boruto tried to move hie eyes but he didn't think it worked. Not that he could see anything anymore. That probably should be unsettling but he just seemed to accept it.

"Hey come on."

His clones continued to try and snap him out of his trance but their voices sounded like they were coming from down a watery well.

"We're all here. Come on."

Boruto pushed his shuddering body, trying to pick himself up.

"Come on. Let's just-"

Boruto felt the hand of one of his clones reach down to pull him up but passed through him.

"Our bodies are getting less and less stable. Come on me, the chakra will start dissipating soon."

Boruto moaned as he flopped forward and fell on his face.

"How close are we?"

"Just...one or two more..." Boruto coughed as he tried to push himself up again.

"You're sure you can do this?"

"That's...not important."

"Are you sure this is the only way then?"

"Do you...have a better idea?"

"..."

"Any of you?"

Boruto looked around at where he felt all his clones were, his vision still clouded.

"...We can do this."

"You don't have to be the one to do this."

"Haha...maybe...that's true...but I started to do this...before I ever thought of that."

"..."

"We all...moved before we thought of that." Boruto said as he stood up, "The antlions are gone. Let's get going."

Boruto stepped forward only to stumble onto his knees again.

…

"Shoot...what was the next line?" Boruto smiled wearily as he struggled to think, "Yaga...yagate...no...the song...I can't...remember..."

* * *

"Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigasuite."

"What are you singing?" Mentaiyo asked.

"Seishun Kyosokyoku." Musuna smiled, "That was the song that Boruto was listening to."

"You mean on his kote?" Gaara frowned, "Why are you singing that now?"

"...Because Boruto is still out there." Musuna looked out at the village as the rain began to cease, "And I think...he could use some help."

…

"Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake."

* * *

"Lightning Release: Reverse Rain Lightning Forest!"

In the distance, Boruto saw a great flash of light and a loud roaring. Pushing all of his strength together, he managed to force himself on his feet again.

 _"I'll leave it all to you now...Boruto."_

Voices began to appear in his head. They were familiar but his mind refused to place them. But they were voices and wishes from close friends, that much he could tell. And all of them were spurring him on.

 _"Yueru omoi wa..."_

Boruto smiled. Then he held up his arm.

"Yureru omoi wa...tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo/These trembling feelings...strongly swirl and melt together."

His clones began to turn into chakra and flow into the palm of his hand.

"Chakra Shift: Base."

"What's that?" Gaara asked shocked.

"That's...a rasengan?" Mentaiyo frowned.

"That thing's huge." One of the villagers commented.

"And it's only getting bigger...and wider."

"Mitsuki."

"Yeah?"

"Is that was I think it is?" Sarada asked.

"I believe so."

"That's Boruto." Sarada smiled.

"Heh. I didn't know he could use that technique." Konohamaru grinned, "It took Naruto weeks to master that technique."

"I believe that's just a coincidence." Mitsuki smiled, "The sheer amount of nature energy he took in, there was no way that wouldn't affect his rasengan."

"Still..." Konohamaru said as he watched the blades swing over the top of buildings, "That is ridiculously huge."

Boruto continued to sing as he felt all his chakra coalesce, the burden of them all operating in separation began to wane. Slowly he began to regain his mind and his vision. Although all that relief on his mind only made him more aware of the fatigue in his body that would not go away. So he pushed onward, with only his song for reprieve.

"Soredemo bokura no koe wa dokonimo todokanai daro?/But then will our voices ever reach anything?"

Boruto looked up at the wormtiger that was thrown into the air.

"I'm tired of you. I'm tired of all this."

Boruto drew back his arm.  
"Dakarakoso sayonara nanda/That's why this is goodbye."

Boruto took a deep breath.

"Tenkuu Rasenshuriken!"

The air boomed as the city sized rasenshuriken soared through the sky and slammed into the wormtiger. The animal's roars were lost amidst the chakra screeching against its massive body.

* * *

"That thing's intense!" Sarada said as she covered her eyes.

"It's pushing the wormtiger away!" Tsukuzu cried over the noise.

"It's not enough!" Konohamaru scowled, "When the rasenshuriken expands, it's going to happen over the city! That'll cause more damage than anything that happened today!"

"We have to do something!" Sarada said as she struggled to get up.

"There's nothing we can do." Mitsuki said, holding her down, "All we can do is rely on Boruto."

"It's going to explode over the city." Boruto said as he began to panic, "I have...to do something."

He tried to run forward but he only managed two steps before beginning to collapse. Stopping himself from falling again, Boruto's mind began to race as he tried to think of a way to save the village. As he stepped forward he heard something clatter behind him and a wooden hand fall on his shoulder. Turning around, Boruto saw the puppet he had used with his kote.

"...Yeah. That'll work." He smiled.

Connecting chakra strings into the puppet once more, he turned to the rasenshuriken once more.

"...You probably won't survive...so I'll be sure to make a grave for you when I get home. Not that you have a name though."

And with that, he threw forth the puppet, making it fly through the sky until it crashed into the rasenshuriken.

"Come on!" Boruto pushed, "We'll definitely...save this village!"

The puppet creaked as it pushed against the rasenshuriken with its arms, pushing it forward inch by inch before finally it gave way and the rasenshuiken shot forward again, past the village, past the dunes of the sand before it finally exploded, its size alone rivaling a distant sun in the horizon. Not that Boruto was able to see it as he collapsed on the roof.

* * *

"Boruto!"

"Hey, slow down!"

Sarada burst into the room even as Musuna tried to slow her down.

"You did it!"

"Yeah." Boruto chuckled, "I suppose so."

"You okay?" Mitsuki asked as he poked his head in.

"Oh you know. Couldn't smell or taste anything for the past few weeks. So you could have fed me garbage and I'd eat it."

"My cooking isn't garbage." Musuna frowned.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that." Boruto laughed, "Haven't been able to move until a few days ago either."

"We had to pump a ton of chakra back into you." Musuna explained, "And by 'we' I mean our medical ninjas. You were all but empty."

"Sage mode is pretty scary." Sarada grinned, "But hey, does that mean you can use Sage mode whenever you want now?"

"No." Boruto bit his lip, "I had a regulator installed into the kote on my puppet. It was destroyed along with the puppet by the rasengan."

"You can rebuild it though can't you?" Mitsuki asked.

"Nope." Boruto sighed as he leaned back against his pillows, "I have no idea how I'd remake that."

"But...you built it." Musuna blinked.

"My clone built it." Boruto explained, "I had a dozen clones researching it actually. And all those clones became part of the rasengan."

"So?" Sarada tilted her head in confusion.

"When a clone is dismissed, I gain the clones' knowledge. But if I chakra shift it into another technique, I lose that knowledge."

"You do?!" Sarada cried.

"Yeah."

"Wait..." Musuna said, "But you used all your clones to form that rasengan. Does that mean..."

"All the knowledge I gained that day was lost, yes."

…

"Why did you do something like that?!" Sarada cried.

"What other choice did I have?" Boruto winced as he covered his ears, "I was already using more nature energy than I could handle. I couldn't exactly grab more of it."

"But..."

"It's fine." Boruto said as he closed his eyes, "At least the village is safe."

"..."

"I'm tired. Mind if I sleep again for a bit?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" Mentaiyo asked.

"So long as I can walk, I'll be fine." Boruto said as he gathering his stuff, "I've been in this land for too long. I need to get home."

"...Thanks...for everything."

"Same to you." Boruto smiled, "I've lounged in your bed for way too long."

"You're the one that put yourself there."

"That's true enough." Boruto chuckled.

"...Be careful out there." Mentaiyo said.

"...You sound like a mother." Boruto said as he opened the door, "...I miss that."

* * *

"Hey." Boruto waved as he walked up to his friends.

"Hey." Konohamaru waved back, "You ready?"

"No better time than now." Boruto nodded.

"...M-Man, looking back we didn't stay here for that long." Sarada smiled, "But it feels like we've been here for a long time. What did we even come here for again?"

"..." Boruto looked down.

"..."

"Well you two were on a mission." Boruto said cheerfully, "I came here for knowledge. And I got what I wanted."

"Did you now?"

"Kankuro?" Konohamaru said as the puppetmaster walked up to them.

"Here kid. Catch."

"Huh?" Boruto turned around just quick enough to catch what Kankuro had thrown at him, "A puppet?"

"It's a basic empty puppet shell." Kankuro explained, "No gimmicks, no special material. Think of it as a graduation present."

"This is for me?!" Boruto said, startled, "T-Thanks!"

"Least I can do after what you did for our village." Kankuro laughed, "Although, I might have to ask you to keep your end of the promise."

"Promise?" Boruto blinked.

"Why did you travel all the way here to learn from me?" Kankuro asked, "What do you plan to do with that puppet?"

Everyone's eyes turned to him anxiously and expectantly.

"...Heh. Alright." Boruto smiled, "I'll tell you. I want to created a robot."

…

"A robot?" Mitsuki repeated blankly.

"Technically it'd probably be more like a self-operating kote with artificial intelligence."

"...That's a pretty big goal you have there." Kankuro laughed, "You want to make an automated puppet? Go right ahead. If it's you, you'd probably be able to do it without resorting to that."

"To what?"

"Nothing." Kankuro said, "Sure you don't want to stick around a bit longer? We got a celebration in the works."

"I'm a bit curious about where Musuna went. I haven't seen her since this morning and I wanted to thank her for all her work. But I have a lot of work to do." Boruto said, "A lot of it might be catching up but I can't wait."

"Heh. Well, tell your father I said hi then."

"I'll pass it along."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to make a robot?" Sarada grinned as they left the village behind them, "That sounds awesome!"

"I didn't know if that was even possible." Boruto replied, "Not just on a technical level. For a moment, I didn't think I'd be able to learn anything."

"Why?"

"Because kotes were banned." Boruto winced, "I wasn't sure if I'd even be welcome."

"That does sound scary." Mitsuki nodded.

"Oh come on, not everybody's that heartless." Sarada frowned.

"I didn't exactly come to this country for a vacation." Boruto said, "I came here for research. Research for the very thing they've banned. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to walk home alone."

"Hey now, that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Sarada...my ultimate goal is to change people's minds." Boruto said solemnly, "Not about me, but about kotes. ...Well, I don't think I've made much progress on that front though. And it's starting to feel like I never will."

* * *

"We'll release the antlions at these locations then." Gaara said as he handed a chart back to Tsukuzu.

"Sorry about this, Lord Kazekage." Tsukuzu smiled nervously as he took the chart back, "I just needed you to look over these plans and sign off on it."

"My attention is focused on the village's recovery." Gaara sighed, "There's a lot of work to be done. Honestly I don't know what to do with these creatures."

"Well it's better than killing them right?"

"..."

"R-Right. I'll leave."

As Tsukuzu left, another ninja walked in, "Umm, sir, you have a little visitor."

"Visitor?"

"Yes sir. I figured you might want to meet with her."

"...Let her in then."

The ninja left and after a short while, Musuna walked into the Kazekage's office.

"Musuna." Gaara said as he returned to his papers, "What do you want? I already approved of Tsukuzu's plans."

"It's about the future of the village."

Gaara looked up as Musuna walked up to his desk.

"After recent events, it might be presumptuous of me to ask this of you but I think there is merit in considering lowering the ban on kotes."

"..."


	47. Chapter 47: Disappearing Thunder

Chapter 47: Disappearing Thunder

* * *

Sasuke stepped cautiously through the forest. This far from the village, the trees have grown on wildly uneven land. Rocky and thick with trees, it would be difficult enough for normal people to traverse and there wouldn't be much reason for a ninja to be sent to the outermost skirts of Konoha. The perfect place for a conspiring coalition.

"Well well. Isn't it quite the honor to see the Hokage's best hound dog in our parts."

Sasuke looked around as the voice came from behind the trees.

"Where are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, I'm not hard to find. You, on the other hand, are an enigmatic ghost. A regretful shadow of your old self, now bound to the will of the worthless Hokage."

"My will is my own." Sasuke said, "What do you think is the point of this conversation?"

"Oh, just a tease. A test. To see if you have the desire to join us."

"Why would I join you?"

"Because that Hokage ruined everything. The Konoha of today is weak. Ignorant. Those people are fools. A Konoha under your rule would have been much greater than what it is today. What it is now is a tragedy. All it deserves now is to be burnt to the ground so a new Konoha can be built from atop its ashes."

"..."

"...What do you think?"

"You are not as skilled as Orochimaru with your words." Sasuke said as he drew his sword.

"Hahaha. Well I am a scientist. My ideas are too difficult to be understood by lesser minds."

"Get out here." Sasuke demanded, "Tell me what it is you've been planning."

"I told you. My ideas are too brilliant for you to understand." The voice said as it began to approach him, "It's a shame you will not join me but I never expected you to. However, you are still a part of my machinations. You will be a part of my plans. All you've done..."

From out of the shadows stepped Katasuke.

"...is save me the trouble of finding you."

* * *

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sending chakra into his blade, Sasuke cut the fireball into pieces.

"Still using that kote of yours?" Sasuke scoffed.

"It is the pinnacle of my brilliance." Katasuke sneered, "Soon, you too will realize my true power. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The kote responded and around Sasuke appeared an army of Katasukes.

"What is the point of this?" Sasuke frowned, "You have no physical skill. You are no ninja."

"You're underestimating me." Katasuke said as he pointed all of his clone's kotes at him, "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

Fireballs from all directions launched forward and devoured Sasuke, exploding into a tower of fire that breached the sea of leaves around them.

"You're not dead yet." Katasuke muttered as his clones disappeared.

The collection of flames began to turn black and disappear as Sasuke stood there, unmoved and unharmed, protected by a part of Susanoo set alight with black flames.

"Amaterasu." Katasuke said, "A flame that consumes all other flames."

"You have no chance of defeating me." Sasuke said, "Tell me what it is that you're planning?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Katasuke asked mockingly.

"You have loyalists moving and acting very strangely within Konoha. What is it that you are preparing?"

"I am preparing nothing." Katasuke shrugged.

"What are you doing here then?" Sasuke asked, "You were exiled since the Chunnin Exams. Why haven't you left? Why are you still around Konoha?"

"...Because I am brilliant." Katasuke said as he pointed his kote at Sasuke again, "Rasengan."

Sasuke barely bought up his guard in time to block the rasengan.

"Chidori."

Sasuke coughed up blood as Katasuke's hand pierced the side of his body, slipping through his Susanoo and his guard.

"Chidori Current!"

Katasuke withdrew before the electricity surrounding Sasuke could touch him.

"You are like a lion." Katasuke sneered as Sasuke gripped his wound, "There is no normal man who can attain the power you have. But even the greatest lion in the savannah can be killed by something as small as a virus."

"And you...are that virus?" Sasuke coughed.

"No...I am the cure."

As Katasuke pointed his kote at Sasuke again, Sasuke had Susanoo cover him with an arm.

"Water Release: Pooling Waves."

The kote released a great amount of water, wrapping around Sasuke and the Susanoo, piling together until he was chest deep in water.

"Chidori."

Sparking up his hand again, Katasuke plunged his arm into the water, sending it through the water. Sasuke cried out in pain as he lost control of Susanoo as electricity surged through him. Katasuke watched with manic glee as Sasuke was electrocuted. His smile only faltered as Sasuke raised one of his arms into the air.

"Lightning Release!"

The electricity was suddenly cut out of his control as it surged into Sasuke, up his arm and burst outward, dispelling the water.

"Kirin!"

Katasuke stepped back as a large cat creature stared down at him.

"Disappear!"

Holding up his arm in defense, Katasuke cried out as he was consumed by the lightning.

* * *

Sasuke gasped as he nursed his wound. The Kirin had blasted apart much of the earth in front of him. A few meters away, Katasuke laid in the smoking earth, barely conscious.

"I never underestimated you." Sasuke gasped as he stepped forward, "I underestimated that kote."

Looking down at the defeated Katasuke, Sasuke picked up his sword again and pointed it at his throat.

"Now you will tell me everything." Sasuke said.

"...You...are very familiar with my goal." Katasuke coughed as he raised one of his hands and grabbed onto the sword, "...Revenge."

"...Revenge is an empty goal." Sasuke replied, "There is nothing you can gain from revenge."

"Hahaha...you don't truly believe that do you?" Katasuke sneered.

"..."

"I...will not die here." Katasuke said, "I will have my revenge...upon that damned village. Konoha...will burn!"

"You..." Sasuke scowled.

"Chidori!"

Katasuke's kote summoned up lightning again and surged through Sasuke's sword, attacking him and forcing him to stumble back as Katasuke quickly stood up.

"Rasengan!"

Before Sasuke could recover, a rasengan slammed into his stomach, sending him tumbling back and into a tree.

"Soon...soon my revenge will be complete!" Katasuke cried, "Until then, I will ensure that my plan is complete!"

Sasuke pushed himself up as Katasuke turned and began to run away.

"You can't...escape..." Sasuke said as he struggled to get up. The lightning had begun to numb his muscles. All he could do was watch as Katasuke ran off, "I will not let you destroy...Konoha. ...Sarada..."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"...Amaterasu!"

Sasuke opened his eyes again as he summoned his Sharingan. As he prepared to form fire over Katasuke, something suddenly appeared behind Katasuke, the Amaterasu appearing over that instead.

"We did it!"

"Quickly! Seal it!"

Sasuke watched in surprised as two clones of Katasukes held up an opened scroll, the Amaterasu burning within. Slowly the fire began to disappear as a seal began to form across the scroll.

"We did it!" One of the clones cried.

"We obtained Amaterasu!"

"Take it away! Quick!"

The clones rolled up the scroll and ran off.

"What...have you done?" Sasuke scowled as he stood up.

"What have You done?" Katasuke sneered as he turned around and approached him, "I'll tell you. You just completed my plans. Thank you. For completing my dream."

"What?"

"Now...I can't have you warning anybody. So I'll have you disappear for a moment."

Katasuke pointed his kote at Sasuke...then pointed it upward.

"Oodama Rasengan."

Sasuke's eyes widened as an enormous rasengan formed above him and slammed down into him.

* * *

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said as he watched his friend look out the window, "What are you doing?"

"...Something happened to Sasuke." Naruto frowned.


	48. Chapter 48: Confrontation

Chapter 48: Confrontation

* * *

"Boruto!"

Boruto looked up as Sarada burst into his room, "What is it?"

"My dad..." Sarada said shakily, "Something happened to him."

"What?" Boruto frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I...I don't know exactly." Sarada gulped, "But I heard my mom and Naruto talking. They were talking about my dad and it wasn't good."

"What were they talking about?" Boruto asked.

"I...I don't know." Sarada rubbed her arm, "They were speaking lowly, I didn't catch a lot before they caught me. They wouldn't tell me anything else even when I asked."

"...Your dad is strong, he'll be fine."

"That's what our parents said too." Sarada gritted her teeth, "But if my dad is so strong then he wouldn't have disappeared in the first place."

"Well...that's true..."

"Come on!" Sarada said with the best smile she could muster, "Let's go find him! Me, you and the team!"

"Sorry. I can't."

"Why not?!"

At that moment, Sarada noticed the room. Boruto's room was completely clean. No books or papers scattered about, no tools on the desk, no parts scattered across the floor. Everything was tidily and neatly squared away in shelves and folders and in the large case that Boruto had in his hand.

"...Where are you going?"

"..." Boruto looked away, "On an expedition."

"Bullshit!" Sarada cried, grabbing him by the collar, "What's going on?! What are you doing?!"

"...I'm going to settle something."

"Settle something?" Sarada frowned.

"Yeah...it's something I have to do." Boruto said firmly, "Something I have to do alone."

"No way!" Sarada said, "Let us help! We'll go with you and-"

"What about your dad?"

"I...I..."

"Go. Find you dad." Boruto said, gently coaxing Sarada's hand from his coat, "You're right, Sasuke wouldn't disappear like that. Nothing good can be boiling when even the Hokage feels uneasy."

"But...you..."

"This is just a small issue." Boruto smiled, "It's meaningless to anybody else. That's why I have to do it alone."

"How important is this to you?" Sarada asked.

"..."

Boruto walked around her and stepped out of his room.

"...If I can't win, then there's no point in me returning."

And with that, he quickly left.

* * *

Boruto traveled to the farthest outskirts of the Konoha region. The land was uneven, overgrown with trees and laid with large stones and sudden drops. It was a region that little have explored.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Boruto gasped as he dropped down from a large boulder, "I...I have to find him."

"You won't find what you're looking for."

Boruto stopped as unfamiliar voices echoed out of the woods.

"This is as far as you'll go."

From out of the woods stepped two people, dressed in lab coats.

"What does a scrap of discarded history like you want?" The woman asked.

"...I have nothing to say to you." Boruto said, "You can either get out of my way or tell me where he is."

"Oh, looks like the little genin thinks he's an adult now." The man sneered, "Oh wait. You're not even a genin anymore are you? You're just a kid."

"And you are scientists." Boruto said as he put down his case, "You don't have the skills to face a ninja, even a dishonored one."

"Ha! And what are you, kid?!" The woman laughed, "You think that coat makes you smart? That you can just cosplay as one of us? You're a failure! A failure as a ninja and a farce of a scientist."

"..."

Boruto pulled up his sleeve and withdrew his kote from his bag. The man and women drew back their sleeves to reveal the kotes under their arm. Boruto snapped his kote under his arm.

"You have one last chance."

"You're overestimating your little rip-off of an invention." The man said.

…

"Lightning Release." Boruto said.

"Earth Release!" The woman cried.

"Wind Release!" The man shouted.

"Revolution Spark."

"Clay Vortex!"

Lightning burst out of Boruto's kote that was immediately drawn in and dissipated into the ground.

"Slashing Gale!"

Wind whipped out of the man's kote, dispersing the remaining electricity in the air and sending blades of wind flying toward Boruto.

"Eight Trigrams." Boruto said as he began to spin around, "Rotating Heaven!"

The wind blades bounced off of the chakra dome.

"Parallel Earth."

As Boruto slowed down, he used the rotation to push his kote forward and throw out an exceedingly fast rasengan that smashed into the man, catching him off his branch and throwing him into the tree behind him.

"Darling!" The woman cried.

"So you're married?" Boruto said as he appeared in front of her, "Or are you dating?"

He pointed his kote point blank at the woman.

"Wind Release: Expulsion."

A large burst of air knocked the woman off of her tree as well, forcing the man to run up and catch her.

"Do you have a kid?" Boruto asked as he looked down at the two of them, "If so, give this up and go spend some time with him."

"We don't need you to tell us what to do." The man scowled, "Our child is in safe hands. My grandparents would never let any harm come to him!"

"That's right!" The woman winced as she stood up again, "So long as our genius genes are passed onto the next generation, we can spend all out time on our research!"

"...If it's one thing I hate..."

The man and woman jolted as they suddenly felt another hand on their backs. Spinning around, they saw two clones of Boruto standing behind them.

"...it's irresponsible parents."

"Rotating Heaven!"

The two clones knocked the two adults into the air with their sphere of chakra.

"U!"

As the clones stopped the technique, one of them grabbed onto the arm of the other and as he spun, he threw the clone into the air after them. As the airborne clone caught up to the two scientists, he formed two rasengans in his hands and slammed them into each of his enemies.

"Zu!"

The clone pushed, digging the rasengans deeper into their bodies as he forced them downward, landing and slamming them into the ground.

"Ma!"

The clone increased the spin on his rasengans, the sphere catching onto the couple's bodies before bursting in one direction, throwing them into the air behind him. The other clone leaped into the air and slammed his fist down, smashing them harshly back into the ground.

"Ki!"

Finally the clones began to shift into chakra again as the real Boruto jumped into the air above them.

"Daihouka Rasengan." Boruto said as the two clones chakra formed together into a wildly dense rasengan, "Boruto Barrage!"

Boruto threw the rasengan downward at the two of them, the resulting explosion rattling the trees and creating enough wind to send Boruto backwards a bit from the recoil. Landing back in the trees, Boruto watched as the dust dissipated.

* * *

"Ow ow ow." The man winced as he pushed himself up, "You okay?"

"I...I'm fine." The woman coughed, "We have to stop him."

"This is for the sake...of our research." The man said as he helped the woman up.

"I know." The woman said as she helped the man steady himself, "Our research...will definitely improve the future. For everyone...and for our child."

Boruto watched silently as the two scientist stood against him again.

"...Stop it." Boruto said as he held up his hand and formed a rasengan, "If you keep going, I'm going to have a hard time holding back against you."

"Holding back?" The man scowled, "You're holding back against us?!"

"Yeah. After all, unlike you, I used to be a ninja."

Boruto drew back his arm and threw the rasengan at the couple. The two covered themselves as the rasengan crashed into the earth below them and exploded. They cried out as the chakra whipped and whirled around them. And then everything stopped.

The man and woman blinked and looked around. The rasengan had exploded and expanded around them, not harming them.

"Wait...what is this?!" The woman cried as she pounded at the walls of the rasengan.

"Rasengan Prison." Boruto said as he landed on the ground and picked up his case again, "I based it off of the Water Prison Jutsu and the Rotating Heaven. You two won't be able to escape for a good while."

"You coward!" The man howled, "Fight us like a real man!"

"I'm a reasonable man." Boruto said as he walked up to the prison and looked through it at the two of them, "I have only one target. You two are just obstacles. "

"Why you-"

"Once this disappears, go home." Boruto said as he walked off, "If you're going to be so stubbornly loyal, let it be to your child. I'm sure he misses you."

And with that, Boruto disappeared into the woods again.

* * *

"Hahaha." Katasuke cackled to himself, "This is perfect. Better than I ever imagined. My talent, my talent that surpasses even God himself is beyond even my imagination."

Sasuke sat there, tied to a chair, struggling to move as he fought the effects of the numbing drug that was continuously poured into his system.

"Not only have I fulfilled my plans thanks to you, but I have capture you! YOU! A man whose power has no equal!"

"What...are you planning?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"No need to rush." Katasuke replied, "Soon, the show will begin. And once it does, Konoha will be gone!"

"Why?" Sasuke moaned.

"Why?" Katasuke's smile quickly became a scornful frown, "Why wouldn't I? That damned Hokage of theirs refused to acknowledge my genius. I worked so hard and produced such a wonderful product. And how does he thank me? He exiles me! ME! After all I've done!"

"You're...insane."

"I am a genius!" Katasuke roared as he kicked Sasuke in the face, "I have made something that surpasses you! That surpasses that Hokage! Something that surpasses God himself!"

"God huh?"

Katasuke spun around as he heard footsteps coming from the balcony above him.

"But you know, God has people praying to him. People that know him by name."

Boruto appeared and leaned over the railing, looking directly at Katasuke.

"But no one knows your name."

"Boruto?" Katasuke blinked, "Pfft. I was told somebody was infiltrating our base. But who did it turn out to be but that sorry, pitiful throwaway test subject of so long ago."

"I've been looking for you." Boruto said, "I've come to settle things."

"Is that why you've come here?" Katasuke sneered, "Revenge?"

"I've come to free a friend."

"A friend?" Katasuke frowned as he turned to Sasuke,

Boruto followed Katasuke's eyes as he finally noticed his old teacher tied to that chair.

"Sasuke?!" Boruto cried as he grabbed the rails, "What are you doing here?! You suddenly disappea-"

Boruto turned back to look at Katasuke.

"...Ah...I see." Boruto sighed as he threw his head back, "The Hokage again right?"

"No..." Sasuke grimaced as he struggled against his bindings again, "Run..."

"Hey, hey now." Katasuke grinned, "You mean to tell me you didn't come for him? I thought it was strange that you'd appear so quickly. There was no way that the Hokage would have sent somebody so soon after he disappeared. And now you're telling me that you didn't even come for him in the first place?"

"No, I had no idea." Boruto sighed, "But there are people coming for him. Very soon."

"Well isn't that helpful information." Katasuke chuckled, "Well then, I'll just be going then. You can help your little teacher all you-"

"I told you didn't I?" Boruto said as he stepped on top of the railings, "I'm here for you."

"Seriously?" Katasuke scowled, "This is ridiculous. There is no way for you to beat me. I thought you were here for a friend."

"I am." Boruto said as he leaped down and landed in the lab, "I've come to set him...set us free."

Boruto held up his arm, pointing his kote at Katasuke.

"That thing?" Katasuke rolled his eyes, "Please. I used you because you were simple. What happened to you wasn't my fault. I couldn't care less if you had become a chunnin. It's your father you should be angry towards."

"I'm not here for myself." Boruto replied, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"...You seriously can't think that kote of yours is your friend." Katasuke grimaced, "That thing is just a tool."

"That's why you don't deserve it."

"Deserve it?" Katasuke's eyes narrowed, "I created the kote. The kote is my invention! It is my creation! You aren't even a scientist! You aren't even a ninja! And you want to steal the kote from me!"

"It's better off without you."

"...Now...now you've made me angry." Katasuke growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a kote, "You want to fight me? Fine then. I beat Sasuke. Soon I will destroy Konoha. I can take a little bit of my time to take care of a brat like you."


	49. Chapter 49: Creator and Innovator

Chapter 49: Creator and Innovator

* * *

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks met head on and burst apart, sending Boruto and Katasuke reeling back for a few steps.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

The two swung their fists at each other, the two attacks meeting head on with a crack, each of them struggling to push through.

"I may be a scientist." Katasuke sneered, "But don't think I'm a dusty, frail bookworm. I can hold my own against any chunnin out there."

"That's great." Boruto smiled, "I haven't been practicing much taijutsu lately so it seems like we're even."

Pushing each other away again, Katasuke scowled as he flexed his hand, "That's a smart mouth you got there. Shame it's all you have."

"Heh. Well, without my kote, I'd be nothing." Boruto replied, "So you're not wrong."

"How humble of you." Katasuke grumbled, "But I gave you that kote. There is no victory to be gained from this."

"This is my kote." Boruto said, "And once I beat you, that will be undeniable."

"You're fighting me to gain recognition?" Katasuke scoffed, "No one will recognize you. You'll be forever a failure. A failed ninja clutching desperately to the everything that failed you."

"My kote has never failed me. It has done nothing but be by my side and help me. The one who failed was me for trusting you."

"I was the one who gave you that little companion of yours." Katasuke frowned, "And yet you still call me your enemy?"

"Yeah. You are not fit to be the head of the kote."

"Not fit?" Katasuke said, brimming with anger, "And what makes a nobody like you more fit?!"

"Once I win, I will not be the next head of kotes." Boruto stated, "The kote will be their own product. Whenever or not people will accept them...that will be up to their strength."

"You're jabbering nonsense."

Katasuke raised his kote.

"Odama Rasengan!"

"Daihouka Rasengan!"

The two rasengans collided, the stronger Odama Rasengan breaking down the unstable Daihouka Rasengan, smashing into Boruto and sending him into the wall.

"Ha...ha..."

"Wheel Rasengan!"

Boruto burst from the rubble with rasengans under his feet and hands, landing on all fours and quickly traveling towards Katasuke.

"Stubborn little..." Katasuke growled as he held out his kote again, "Water Shark Bullet!"

A shark made of water blasted towards Boruto, jaws wide open to bite into him. It was quick and nimble, trying to chase after its target but Boruto's speed and maneuverability was much greater as he used his rasengans to outpace the sharks, no matter how many Katasuke sent at him until he finally managed to corner him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Boruto lunged towards Katasuke, pulling his arm back to attack.

"Chidori Current!"

Lightning broke out from across Katasuke's body.

"Come!" Katasuke laughed, "Break your sword upon my armor!"

"Rasengan!" Boruto roared as he pushed forward.

An instant before the rasengan could impact, the rasengan expanded, covering both him and Katasuke in it's sphere.

"Prison!"

"What?!" Katasuke cried as he looked around at the dome.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Taking advantage of his confusion, Boruto spun around and kicked, slamming another rasengan into Katasuke's rib, the lightning cracking through the impact to shock Boruto but it was not enough. The rasengan blasted Katasuke into the walls of the prison, spinning and throwing Katasuke back with great force.

"Ahhaa!"

As Katasuke was flung back from the prison, Boruto landed another rasengan into his stomach, throwing Katasuke back with even greater force and spending him flying back and then flying all over the dome, being thrown over and over again in the small space. Boruto stood in the middle of the chaos, attacking only with his remaining rasengans when Katasuke came close.

"Rasengan Maelstrom!"

* * *

Sasuke watched as the fight continued inside the dome.

"What's...going on?" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he struggled to move.

The ground shuddered as the dome suddenly burst apart.

"O...dama Rasengan."

Sasuke looked away as the two of them were thrown away again and into opposite walls.

"Boruto..." Sasuke tried called out.

Boruto coughed as he pushed himself up again, "I didn't expect him...to catch me with an Odama Rasengan in the middle of all that."

"Boruto." Sasuke said, "Release me. I'll help you defeat him."

"Sounds great but I'll pass." Boruto gasped as he stumbled forward, "This is something...I have to do by myself."

"Why?" Sasuke frowned.

"Because if I can't beat him...I haven't moved forward an inch since that day."

"..."

"Sorry." Boruto smiled as he patted Sasuke on the shoulder as he passed by, "I'd try to remove that drug from you at least but I really want to do this by myself. Besides, Sarada will be here soon to save you."

"Sarada?" Sasuke scowled, "Why?"

"Because you're important to her." Boruto said as he pushed forward and past Sasuke, "And after all you've done, I think it'll be a dream of hers to finally be there to save you."

* * *

"Ha...ha...ha..." Katasuke heaved breath after breath as he picked himself up, "You...delusional brat..."

"Present." Boruto gasped as he stood in front of Katasuke.

"I cannot be stopped here...I will see...Konoha fall."

"Is that what you've been doing all this time?" Boruto asked, "Planning your revenge?"

"Heh. Don't sound like you've never heard of it." Katasuke smirked, "You must have been harboring those feelings deep inside you as well."

"...I cannot deny that." Boruto said as he closed his eyes.

"That's right!" Katasuke laughed, "You are not some saint that is free of those infuriating thoughts. That lust for revenge is written in the code of every-"

"I have thought about revenge...more times than I can count. More time than I can count lost. Sleepless nights." Boruto said as he tightened his fists, "But...I never once let it take over my actions."

"What?" Katasuke frowned.

"Everything I've done since that day." Boruto said as he removed his kote, "Every page I read, every took I picked up. I never did it for revenge."

"Then what do you call this?" Katasuke spat, "What do you call this fight?!"

"...Revenge is personal. For what you've done to me. For what you've done to my friends."

"Exactly! That is exactly what-"

"I am acting for someone who cannot act on their own." Boruto said, "For that person incapable of revenge, I will...avenge them."

"Avenge?" Katasuke blinked, "...Again with the kote? You're just pushing your thoughts and ideas onto an object! Saying that it's all for this and all for that! You're just lying to yourself!"

"Maybe. But there is no doubt in my mind that you...have no concern for your own kotes."

"They're just tools!"

"Kotes...can be more than just tools." Boruto said as he held his kote up to his mouth, "Fall Too Far."

His kote beeped, "Full Function Mode."

"Full Function?" Katasuke frowned as Boruto returned the kote to his arm, "...That's right. You turned your kote into a mp3 player didn't you?"

"It's not just a mp3 player." Boruto sighed, "Besides, that was just an experiment to see if I can make the kote use genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" Katasuke rubbed his chin, "I never thought about that. You're saying you achieved it?"

"No. I never found an effective method."

"Method?" Katasuke mused, "Well, trapping a genjutsu in a scroll is a difficult thing to imagine."

"That wasn't the problem."

"You used chakra infused music right?" Katasuke scoffed, "What went wrong?"

"It's effective on myself but it's not something that can be used as effectively on enemies."

"Pfft. People have different tastes after all." Katasuke nodded, "Besides, you only ever had one song anyway."

"I have more than one song." Boruto frowned.

"Oh really? What have you been listening to then?"

"C'mon."

"...By Panic at the Disco?"

"Yeah."

"...Okay then."

"How do you even know about my kote's functionality?" Boruto asked.

"Your father was quite concerned with how you were doing." Katasuke sighed, "We paid close attention to your little modifications. Even after I was exiled, there were people who were talking about what you've been doing."

"I didn't think you'd be paying attention." Boruto blinked.

"I normally wouldn't." Katasuke said, "But there was a few rumors I heard that drew my attention."

"Rumors?"

"You created a way for kotes to induce Sage Mode?"

"Hm...ah. That's right."

"Give me that technology." Katasuke said, "Do that and I'll let you and Sasuke leave."

"...Heh."

"Something funny?"

"Too bad then." Boruto said, "That piece of information was lost to me forever."

"Lost?" Katasuke scowled, "What do you mean?"

"The Sage Inducer was destroyed during my trip to Sunagakure. I invented that in the middle of a think tank using my clones. When I chakra shifted my clones, the knowledge they had was lost, including not just the blueprints for that part but the entire theoretical method."

"Hmph. Seems I expected too much from you." Katasuke sighed, "There is nothing you can give me."

"I wouldn't have given it to you anyway." Boruto said.

"Feh. Well at least this tell me something."

"What?"

"You're weaker than I expected."

"...Even so, I will beat you."

"Your kote runs on it's own source of chakra doesn't it?" Katasuke sneered, "I don't understand why you'd think that is an improvement. My kote can infinitely use jutsus. It is so much simpler to capture and use jutsus that way."

"That method lacks potential."

"Potential?" Katasuke scoffed, "What need is there for potential when it's already perfect?"

"Perfect huh?" Boruto sighed, "Then this fight will prove whose kote is superior."


	50. Chapter 50: Scientists

Chapter 50: Scientists

* * *

"Dad!"

"Sara...da?"

Sasuke struggled to looked up as Sarada jumped down and began ripping off the pipes from his skin.

"Are you okay?" Konohamaru asked as he and Mitsuki joined Sarada in the lab.

"I'm...I'm fine." Sasuke growled, "I just...need a moment."

"What are you doing here?" Sarada frowned, "It took a lot to finally get Naruto to tell us where you went."

"Nevermind...me."

"Huh?"

The group cried out as a giant explosion sent a great gust of wind at them.

"What was...BORUTO?!"

"What's Boruto doing here?" Konohamaru asked stunned, "And he's fighting...Katasuke?!"

"Is this what he was talking about when he was talking about an expedition?" Sarada growled, "Sorry sensei, take care of dad for me for a moment. Come on Mitsuki, let's give him a hand!"

"Whoa there." Mitsuki said, wrapping an arm around Sarada and pulling her back before she could rush in, "I don't think this is something that Boruto wants you meddling in."

"What?! Why?!"

"Think about it." Mitsuki said firmly, "Why he's here. Everything that he has done. Everything has lead up to this day. Time has stopped for him since that day. This fight is going to decide how he's going to live his life moving forward."

"...Then what?" Sarada muttered, "You want me to do nothing?! Just like that day?!"

"..."

"...Sasuke?" Konohamaru asked, turning to the exiled ninja, "What do you think?"

"...Boruto arrived without knowing that I was being held here." Sasuke said slowly, "The only reason he's here is for Katasuke. How he arrived here in that state...he must have been keeping tabs on any information on Katasuke's location. He's serious about this fight. He won't lose."

"..."

* * *

"Rasengan!"

Boruto dodged to the side as Katasuke's attack drilled through the ground.

"Reaping Winds!"

"Fireball Jutsu!"

Boruto's wind attack was broken apart by Katasuke's fireball, the winds fanning the sphere of fire bigger as it flew towards him.

"Rasengan." Boruto held out his hand as he formed a rasengan and attacked the fireball with it, "Prison!"

The rasengan grew and formed around the fireball, trapping it.

"Rasengan Arrest!" Boruto cried as he threw the Rasengan Prison at Katasuke.

"You trapped my fireball jutsu?!" Katasuke cried, shocked, "Water Release: Great Wave Crash!"

Water burst out from Katasuke's kote and formed a huge wave that crushed Boruto's rasengan and the fireball inside, releasing a large amount of steam into the area. From the steam, Boruto charged forward, calling the water remaining on the ground to crest into a wave again as he rode it towards Katasuke.

"Overwind Raid!"

Boruto threw a rasengan along the ground, and crash into Katasuke, throwing him up into the air before it exploded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Katasuke jolted as another Boruto caught him in midair and threw him into the ground.

"Chakra Shift."

The clone and the water began to turn back into chakra, flowing together to the Boruto above Katasuke.

"Uzumaki Boruto Barrage!"

Katasuke cried out as the rasengan crashed into him, destroying the ground around him.

* * *

"Ha...ha..." Boruto gasped as he landed on the ground again, waiting for any sign of Katasuke's next move.

"I...you..."

Katasuke moaned as he pulled himself out of the crater that Boruto's attack had formed.

"I...I'll kill you."

"Try harder." Boruto said as he stood there.

"Fine..." Katasuke grinned manically as he opened his kote and removed a set of scrolls from inside, "I'll show you the true power of my perfect kote."

"True power?" Boruto said as he watched Katasuke pull another set of scrolls from his pocket and put it into his kote, "What's that mean?"

"Heh...hehe." Katasuke laughed as he stood up again, "You...your kote uses chakra banks...making it's ability to use jutsus finite. But my perfect kote can use jutsus infinitely."

"Yeah. And?"

"And?! AND?!" Katasuke sneered, "You're dumber than I thought if you think that's all! It's simple math! Eventually, your kote will run out of chakra while mine can continue without rest! This time...this time I will show you! The incomprehensible power of infinity!"

"...I know...fully well what your kote is capable of."

"Oh?"

"But my kote...will not lose."

"You're overconfident." Katasuke chuckled, "Then let me show you, the true power of my kote! Universal Pull!"

Boruto's eyes widened as he felt his body was suddenly picked up and pulled quickly towards Katasuke.

"Rasengan!"

Boruto coughed up blood as his body slammed into Katasuke's rasengan.

"GAAAAHHH!"

"Chidori!"

The rasengan disappear from his hand as lightning crackled out. The universal pull dragging Boruto's body forward even more until his body was pierced by Katasuke's hand.

* * *

"Boruto!"

"Sarada!" Konohamaru cried a moment too late for Sarada to jump towards the two of them.

Before she could attack, Mitsuki's arm wrapped around Sarada's again and pulled her back.

"Why?! Mitsuki let me go, we have to help!"

"No!" Mitsuki said through gritted teeth, "Boruto...Boruto hasn't given up yet!"

"But...but..."

"Sarada!" Sasuke shouted, "If you help Boruto now, he will never return to the village!"

"But...I..."

* * *

"How do you like that huh?!" Katasuke crowed, "This is the kote! Any technique! Copied infinitely! It took me years of research and study to recreate a technique like the Universal Pull! This is the extent of my genius! The god-like techniques of the Ninja Wars! Perfectly replicated for my perfect kote!"

Boruto's arm slowly raised and grabbed Katasuke's arm, the glee from Katasuke's face disappearing instantly.

"I don't usually think of myself as a murderer." Katasuke said as he drew Boruto face close to his own, "But if you want to blame anybody for your death, blame your father. Almighty Push!"

Katasuke threw Boruto to the ground, the technique slamming him into the ground with even greater force.

"Say good bye!" Katasuke cried as he lifted his arm, "Oodama Rasengan!"

…

"Rasengan."

Boruto formed a rasengan in his hand as a giant rasengan formed over Katasuke.

"Struggling until the end huh?" Katasuke frowned, "Then die stubborn."

As Katasuke threw down his giant rasengan, Boruto's rasengan expanded over his body.

"Prison."

Katasuke stumbled back as the giant rasengan impacted the whirling chakra of Boruto's rasengan, the clash throwing up dust and wind.

"Satellite."

To his surprise, Katasuke's rasengan suddenly began to move, as if the sphere was caught by the prison's whirling walls and dragged from the top of the sphere, to the back and suddenly whipped around to the front and crashing into Katasuke, sending him tumbling back until he smashed into the wall.

"Yo-You..."

As the prison dissipated, Boruto pushed himself up.

"Grrr...Universal Pull!"

Boruto brought his hands together.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

As Boruto was pulled towards Katasuke, a legion of Boruto formed, the technique grabbing each and every clone and pulling them towards Katasuke.

"What? Tch. Chidori Current!"

As clones crashed into Katasuke's cage of electricity, they disappeared until the real Boruto was caught, grabbed by Katasuke's hand and choked.

"That's more like it!" Katasuke sneered as he poured as much electricity as he could into Boruto's body.

As Boruto cried out in pain, the extent of the damage seemed greatly midigated. Looking behind Boruto, Katasuke saw a group of clones hanging onto each other and the real Boruto, dissipating the lightning's effectiveness with their bodies.

"Chakra Shift."

Around Katasuke, the clones that had missed Katasuke's chidori current and slammed into the wall turned back into chakra and flowed into Boruto's hands.

"Rasengan Fangs!"

Boruto slammed two rasengans into the temples of Katasuke's head, the sound of his screams drowned by the grinding rasengans until they burst, sending Boruto and his clones flying back.

"Chakra Shift. Reaping Winds."

The clones behind Boruto became chakra again and then became winds, pushing Boruto back forward, kicking Katasuke in the stomach and slamming him again against the wall. This final attack took its toll on the weakened wall as it gave way with Boruto's attack. The two of them pushed through the hole in the wall and began to fall, down the cliff on the other side and into the forest below.

* * *

"No...no! Wind Release: Geyser Gale!"

"..."

A gust of upward wind slowed down Katasuke's fall. Boruto didn't act as he began to fall, further and further away from Katasuke. As he began to float down, Katasuke watched as Boruto fell into a sizable lake.

"Phew." Katasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he landed gently on the ground, "That was close."

He stood up and looked at the lake where Boruto had fallen into.

"Pfft. His kote must have run out of juice." Katasuke shrugged with a sneer, "Shows him. His kote is infinitely inferior to my perfect kote. What could possibly possess him to think he can make something that surpasses my product?"

Just as Katasuke turned away to leave, a giant swirl began to appear in the lake. And before he knew it, there was a giant raging whirlpool that splashed over the sides of the lake.

"What the-"

In the center of the whirlpool, Katasuke recognized a figure. Boruto raised his arm and threw his rasengan, carrying a great amount of water with it as it impacted Katasuke and sent him into a tree with powerful water currents whipping around his body.

Boruto crawled out of the lake which was now a good inch shallower.

"I call that, Deep Blue Rasengan." He gasped.

"How...how are you still alive?" Katasuke said through gritted teeth as he recovered from Boruto's attack, "I thought...you kote would have run out of chakra by now!"

"...A long time ago, it would have." Boruto sighed, "But my kote has evolved since then."

"Evolved?" Katasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Zero-Emission Chakra Environment." Boruto said as he stood up, "This system has long since repleaced my regular chakra bank system,"

"Zer-Emission Chakra Environment?" Katasuke repeated, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a closed system of chakra. Running through my kote's wires, waiting to be used. An environment where it is difficult for chakra to simply dissipate. But the most interesting thing was when I managed to make a zero-emission environment."

"Zero-emission..." Katasuke mused, "So you managed to form an environment where no chakra is lost?"

"Yeah." Boruto replied, "Once that happened, chakra didn't just remain, it began to multiply."

"Multiply?" Katasuke frowned, "You mean it propagated?"

"Yeah."

"So...your kote...can regain chakra on its own?" Katasuke growled.

"That's how it seems." Boruto said as he looked at his kote.

"Ridiculous!" Katasuke cried, "Even if that was true, what good does that make it?! If you use up all the chakra in the kote, it'll just be an empty shell again! My kote can use jutsus infinitely! My creation is superior to yours from the very beginning!"

"..."

"I'll show you!" Katasuke cried as he raised his kote, "Universal-"

Katasuke stopped as his kote suddenly fell apart, the shell falling to the ground and it's various components tumbling along with it."

"What-"

"I usually keep tools with me to preform maintenance on my kotes." Boruto explained, "But over the years I began to develop a way to dismantle kotes without tools. By expelling chakra from the tips of my hand and forming them into the shape of tools. I can dismantle my kote but I became able to dismantle other objects too just by touching them. I call it, my Dismantling Fist."

"You..." Katasuke's eyes grew red, "You bastard."

"You threw me around quite a bit." Boruto winced as he touched his wound on his chest, "But you didn't ever suspect I would be secretly dismantling your kote huh?"

"You're going to pay..." Katasuke said, his voice shaking with anger, "You're going to pay!"

Katasuke suddenly bit into his thumb and slammed it onto the ground!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a pair of new kotes appeared on the ground.

"I didn't think I'd ever need this." Katasuke said as he picked up both of the kotes and attached them to his arms, "This was meant for if I ever had to go to war with Konoha itself. If I ever had to fight the Hokage."

"..."

"I'll never acknowledge you." Katasuke said, pointing at Boruto, "You...are nothing but a failure!"

"...Dual wielding kotes huh?" Boruto sighed.


	51. Chapter 51: Taking Back

Chapter 51: Taking Back

* * *

"They fell out?!" Konohamaru cried.

"Oh no! Boruto!"

The group ran to the hole in the lab, Konohamaru supporting the recovering Sasuke to the destination.

"Where did they go?" Sarada shouted as she scanned the vast landscape.

"That's Katasuke." Mitsuki pointed at the slowly falling scientist.

"Then where's Boruto?" Konohamaru bit his lip.

"Look." Sarada said, pointing towards the lake, "Ripples."

"Did he fall in the lake?" Mitsuki mused.

"Is he alive?" Konohamaru gulped.

"...Wait, look!"

The lake began to swirl, its surface becoming a whirlpool. All of a sudden an attack came out of the whirlpool and someone stepped out of the agitated waters.

"It's Boruto!" Sarada cried excitedly, "He's still alive."

"That's a relief." Konohamaru released the breath he had been holding, "He's still alive."

"..."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Sarada got up.

"...I'm going down." Sarada stated, "I'm going to see this through to the end."

"Heh." Konohamaru chuckled, "Let's go then."

* * *

"Chidori!"

Katasuke swung both of his arms, clad in lightning at Boruto. The attacks came at unreasonably fast speeds, taking all of Boruto's efforts to avoid getting hit.

"Rasengan!"

"Heh."

Katasuke took one last swing and then jumped back as Boruto swung back with his rasengan.

"Predictable." Katasuke said as he watched Boruto drop the rasengan and expand it over him.

"Too predictable!" Katasuke sneered, "You're much too predictable! I'll drag you from your hiding place and tear you apart! Universal Pull!"

Aiming the technique at the sphere, Katasuke expected to pull Boruto out from his dome or to smash him against the walls of his own technique. To his shock, he watched as Boruto appeared around the edge of his own rasengan, riding the whirling chakra with rasengans under his feet before letting himself get pulled towards Katasuke. As Boruto slammed against Katasuke's arm, he reached out with his leg and dug one of the rasengans into Katasuke's side, blowing both of them away from each other, sending Katasuke into the air and Boruto tumbling across the ground.

"You bastard!" Katasuke coughed, "Get over here!"

Boruto's tumble suddenly came to a stop as he was grabbed once more and pulled towards Katasuke.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

As Boruto was dragged into range, Katasuke slammed down the rasengan. Boruto managed to twist his body around and block the rasengan with the remaining rasengan on his feet. The attempt did little to mitigate the damage but it was enough to change Boruto's direction, sending him rebounding off to the side again instead of being slammed into the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

Boruto's movement was suddenly stopped once more and pulled again towards Katasuke.

"Chidori!"

Thrusting his arm forward, Katasuke stabbed his arm elbow deep through Boruto's chest. With a triumphant grin, Katasuke pushed his arm further through Boruto's body only for it to suddenly disappear and in its place was a log.

"Substitution?!" Katasuke's eyes widened in rage as he destroyed the log, "Resorting to ninja tricks are you?!"

* * *

Boruto caught his breath as he hid in a bush. The fight was dragging on longer and longer and he was running out of stamina.

"Learning how to program healing jutsus would have been pretty helpful right now." Boruto breathed a sigh of relief.

In the distance, he could hear Katasuke shouting. Boruto tuned him out and did his best to think of a plan. It was surprising to learn that Katasuke was able to copy techniques like the Universal Push and Almighty Push. From what it seems, the techniques no longer has the limitation from the original. Although there wasn't any way he would be able to attack during a five second interval at his level anyway. There wasn't any big attack programmed into his kote. There hasn't been much time for him to program anything that big anyway. There wasn't any new techniques locked behind Full Function. The only thing Full Function did was unlock the kote's own chakra control function and remove the chakra limitation. It made the techniques less optimal but with him controlling the chakra for the kote, it allowed him to have greater control of the techniques and made them more powerful. The kote preformed the techniques and Boruto would fix the technique to the situation. There was only one thing left that was still experimental. And if he was planning to use it, it would need to be timed.

"You'd really still hide?!" Katasuke shouted again, "Then I'll wipe you out with the forest itself! Almighty Push!"

A few miles away, Boruto heard the cracking of trees and the crashing of dirt.

* * *

"Hold on!" Konohamaru cried as he grabbed Sarada by the collar and pulled her back.

"What...what's that?" Sarada said breathlessly.

"...That's what destroyed Konoha before." Sasuke scowled.

The group stood at the edge of a large crater. Where once before was a thriving forest, was now a flattened earth.

* * *

"That madman!" Boruto shouted as he watched Katasuke crush more and more of the forest with his technique, "He's going to destroy the entire forest! Wind Release: Reaping Winds!"

Wind swept down and into the trees, picking Boruto up before throwing him into the air. From his new vantage point, Boruto could easily make out the center of Katasuke's attack, where Katasuke would be.

"Daihouka Rasengan!" Boruto cried as he threw his large rasengan at the center.

"There you are." Katasuke grinned as he released his technique and turned towards Boruto, "This time, you won't escape. Planetary Devastation!"

Katasuke's kote released a small black sphere that floated toward the rasengan. The sphere consumed the rasengan, ripping apart the strands of chakra and dissipating it. The ground beneath it began to shake as parts of it split off and floated up to be crushed together on the sphere.

"First the forest and now this?!" Boruto cried as he felt his body get pulled in by the sphere.

"It's much too good for you." Katasuke scoffed as he watched, "But let this be your grave."

Boruto cried out as he slammed onto the surface of the earth, unable to move as earth piled on around him. Before long, he disappeared under layers and layers of broken earth.

* * *

Katasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back on the tree he was standing upon.

"Fool." Katasuke smiled, "This is what you get for defying me."

Turning his eyes to what his technique had created, Katasuke felt a chill run down his spine when he notice something on the surface of the planetoid.

"Water?"

He turned around to look at the lake that Boruto had fallen in. It was unfazed by all of the destruction around it. The surface bore some ripples from the large scale techniques but not a drop of the water had been drawn away by his technique.

"It can't be." He muttered as he turned back towards the sphere.

Katasuke watched the waters for any movement or sign. And slowly he began to see the water spiral together at a point. The waves cracked and snapped away at the earth, driving the pieces along its rapids as the water gathered together.

"Water Release: Clear Wave Eruption."

The water burst forward in a giant geyser, blasting Katasuke, destroying the top of the tree with him as the water drove forward with the planetoid's earth mixed in. The attack crashed into the lake, flooding the waters with a new supply of water and earth. Water continued to bombard the lake until the planetoid was completely gone. And Boruto fell from the air back onto the ground.

* * *

Boruto laid there on the ground, his body refusing to move. All he could do is lay there, carefully taking breath after breath as he fought the urge to fall unconscious. A vein of water trickled into his vision, making its way outward from the flooded lake. It didn't take much for Boruto to not think about the ecological damage that he caused.

"Water Shark Bullet!"

Boruto cried out as the water suddenly rose up in the shapes of fangs and bit into him, carrying him in the air before dropping him back down onto the harsh earth.

"You..."

Boruto tilted his head as he saw Katasuke drag himself towards him. He was completely waterlogged, having lost his lab coat in the rapids. His body itself showed no blood as it would have been immediately been washed away but he was still bleeding, slowly looking more damaged.

"You...used the water?"

"...Gravity has a mitigated effect in water." Boruto smirked, "It took a lot of chakra though. Thankfully you left some behind when you destroyed my rasengan. But that feat drained both me and my kote dry."

"Heh. So you admit defeat then?" Katasuke grinned manically, "After all there is nothing left that you-"

"I won't ever admit defeat." Boruto said firmly, "Not to you."

"Not even if you die?"

"Yeah."

"Heh. Then so be it." Katasuke said as he stepped back, "Then let me show you...why you can never defeat infinite chakra! Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!"

Water rose behind Katasuke as a multitude of sharks rose and crashed into Boruto biting and tearing away at him.

"A Thousand Feeding Sharks!"

Another wave rose and attacked Boruto again. Boruto had curled up to protect his more vital and vulnerable points but the sharks had done more than enough damage as Boruto laid there in bloody rags.

"A Thou-" Katasuke winced as his wounds began to open again.

As Katasuke was overtaken by his wounds, Boruto took the opportunity to attempt to push himself up. Katasuke snapped his head up as Boruto tried to recover.

"A Thousand Feeding Sharks!"

A third wave of sharks smashed into Boruto again and sent him tumbling across the earth again.

"Ha...haa."

…

Katasuke looked up again as Boruto began to push himself up again.

"Why...why won't you give up?!" He shouted.

"I...want to make-" Boruto coughed up blood, "-make...kotes..."

"If your really want to make inferior kotes over and over again then that's fine by me!" Katasuke shouted, "You'll just be forgotten. Lost in time. Not even being the son of the Hokage will save you. Be marked as a failure for the-"

"-for everyone."

"What?"

"I...want to make kotes for everyone." Boruto gasped.

"...Pfft." Katasuke scoffed, "What use would normal people have for kotes? Why would you give everybody a weapon that can destroy villages with the right techniques? Why would you make everybody capable of ninjutsu? Make ninjas virtually obsolete?"

Boruto didn't answer as he finally stood up on unsteady feet.

"...If that's your goal...I don't care. The kote is my invention. I will not...let you take away my future!"

Boruto raised a quivering arm and wiped off a bit of his blood.

"...This...will be the end."

Katasuke frowned as Boruto placed the blood on his kote.

"...Summoning Jutsu.


	52. Chapter 52: New Equipment

Chapter 52: New Equipment

* * *

"What...what is that?" Katasuke blinked.

Boruto held up his arm, a thin shield-like object now attached to his kote.

"This?" Boruto said, "This is a lot of things. Well, it's mostly a chakra bank."

"A chakra bank?" Katasuke said, surprised, "That giant thing?"

"Yeah." Boruto smiled tiredly, "This thing has a whole weeks' worth of chakra in it."

"A week?" Katasuke growled, "So you managed to recharge your kote. What about it? My kote has infinite chakra."

"This is not just a recharge." Boruto explained, "Full Function allows for experimental functions to be used in actual combat scenarios. This is that experiment."

Boruto held up a small capsule in his bloodied hand.

"What is that?" Katasuke frowned.

Instead of answering, Boruto inserted the capsule into his kote and pointed it at Katasuke.

"Catch."

Katasuke's eyes widened as the kote fired the capsule at him.

"Earth Release: Dividing Wall!"

A rock wall rose from the earth and blocked the capsule. As the wall dissolved, Katasuke watched as a thin, odd mist begin to coat the area.

"What is this?"

"Chakra Chaff."

"Chakra Chaff?"

"It's a special alloy based off normal chakra absorbing steel." Boruto explained.

"What's the point of something like that?"

"You mean you don't get it?" Boruto tilted his head.

"Are you mocking me?" Katasuke scowled, "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

Katasuke fired a large sphere of fire that flew through the air towards Boruto.

"Water Release: Azure Shock."

Boruto shot out a thin blast of water that crashed against the fire and quickly made it's way around the fireball, disabling it and dispersing it.

"...I see." Katasuke sighed, "This chaff disrupts ongoing chakra by leeching off small bits of chakra. What's more, whenever a technique is dispersed, the chaff absorbs the remaining chakra as well."

"Wow, you must really be a genius scientist."

"You seem quite confident for a barely moving corpse." Katasuke growled, "But this chaff is not nearly enough to disrupt my techniques. Universal Pull!"

Boruto was pulled towards Katasuke.

"Water Prison!"

Water formed around Boruto as he flew towards Katasuke.

"You think that'll work?" Katasuke scoffed, "Chidori!"

As the prison was pulled into range, Katasuke sliced the prison apart with his lightning. The inside of the prison was empty, its supposed prisoner was right behind it. Boruto roared as he charged forward with his fist infused with chakra. Katasuke quickly drew back his chidori to block Boruto's punch. The impact scattered the chakra from both of their techniques, the remaining recoil opening a myriad of wounds on Boruto's arm and shaking Katasuke's arm down to it's core. The two cried out in pain as they stumbled back nursing their respective arms.

* * *

"Ha...ha..." Katasuke winced, "If it wasn't for your chaff, my chidori would have taken your arm!"

"Still think it doesn't matter?" Boruto smirked.

"Yeah." Katasuke smiled as he pointed his other arm downward, "I can just blow all of this dust away! Wind Release: Cyclone Alley!"

Boruto covered his eyes as Katasuke released a torrent of wind from his kote, scattering dirt and dust all over the place. But no matter how much he tried, the chaff refused to scatter away.

"Why...why?!" Katasuke scowled, "What is-"

His eyes widened as they caught something shimmering in the wind.

"Chakra Strings?"

Looking around him, Katasuke realized that each and every piece of chaff around him was connected together, holding each other in place, preventing them from being scattered. Following the strings, they all began to converge back at Boruto and his kote.

"You...you're using strings to keep them in place?" Katasuke scowled.

"Thanks for that by the way." Boruto smiled, "Using such a wide ranged technique like that really fed the particles."

"Fed?" Katasuke frowned.

"Yeah. It's feeding time after all."

"…You're full of tricks aren't you?" Katasuke scoffed, "But the true power of my kotes has yet to be revealed. Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Boruto's eyes widened as Katasuke's shadow moved through the ground and attached himself to his.

"Heh...how about that huh?" Katasuke sneered, "Now you can't move."

"Not like I could move that well to begin with." Boruto smiled back cautiously.

"Act calm all you like." Katasuke chuckled, "But now that I've caught you with this technique, I can make you take off that kote of yours."

"You can try." Boruto replied.

"Hmph. Or perhaps I will make you destroy your own kote." Katasuke said as he slowly made Boruto raise his arm.

"Like I said. Take your shot."

"I will." Katasuke licked his lips, "Because with my kote I don't need to form hand seals to preform ninjutsus. Kirin!"

Lightning poured out of Katasuke's kote as it formed together into a giant cat.

"So scared that you can't move?" Katasuke jeered, "I managed to capture this ninjutsu a few days ago."

"I've taken worse." Boruto said, restraining his nerves.

"Then take it! Kirin!"

The lightning rushed forward, baring it's fangs at its paralyzed opponent.

"Earth Release: Imploding Quake."

Boruto's kote released a small stone that dropped into the earth, creating a quake and a spire of earth to burst forth from the ground in front of him, tearing apart the shadow connection, allowing Boruto to hide behind the spire he created as the lightning descended upon him.

* * *

Katasuke laughed manically as lightning poured out from the point of impact, showering the area with light.

"Hiding from lightning with earth? Earth crumples before the might of lightning! Break apart! Die! Die along with Konoha!"

"Shut up."

Katasuke stepped back as the lightning suddenly dispersed.

"Even if I did die, you're so noisy that I can't rest in peace."

"How...how?!" Katasuke cried.

"Turns out." Boruto gasped as he stumbled back and forth, "This thing can be used as a shield."

"You blocked it with your kote?" Katasuke scowled, "How?! That much damage should have destroyed it!"

"If it was your kote perhaps." Boruto smiled. But my kote is built different from yours."

"Built different?"

"I've done extensive testing to environmentally proof it as much as possible." Boruto sighed, "But no matter what material I used, it eventually begins to break down."

"Yeah...that happens to all things eventually."

"But ninjas suffer harsh conditions. Be it in fights or through long travels through harsh lands. My kote has to survive those conditions alongside their users. In order to create that kind of durability, I used chakra."

"Chakra?" Katasuke frowned, "That's impossible."

"That's what I thought as well." Boruto nodded, "After all, using chakra to maintain structural integrity means that the chakra from the bank would get drained even when it's not in use. However in a zero-emission environment, chakra propagates. But if it continues to propagate without expulsion at intervals, the kote will fry itself. But carefully measuring the amount of chakra in the environment, the rate of propagation and the amount of chakra used, I managed to perfect the balance and keep it stable with chakra. This way, it can survive any environment."

"...You're...particularly considerate with your kote's design aren't you?"

"I'm not the only who will be using my kote. So it's up to me to create a kote that lives up to their expectation."

"...Hmph. Well, I guess that's enough time."

"Hm?"

Katasuke smiled as he pointed upward. Following his direction, Boruto looked up as he saw a meteor falling overhead.

"Tengai Shinsei."

* * *

Sarada fell to the ground as the ground recoiled from the impact of the meteor.

"He's completely copied not just Nagato but Madara's techniques?" Sasuke scowled as he summoned Susano to cover the group, "He's more of a danger than we first thought. If he continues, what else could be possible end up copying?"

"...If we never exiled him..." Konohamaru mused.

"Don't even think about it." Mitsuki said, "I...would never use a kote of Katasuke's."

"Heh. I wasn't thinking of that." Konohamaru smiled, "I was just thinking that we'd be able to make sure something like this doesn't happen."

"...Something like this is bound to happen again." Sarada said, "People like him...who would give up anything for what they want will find power like this again and again."

Sasuke looked at his daughter.

"And it is that kind of power that I want to protect the ones I care about from. That is why I will become the Hokage."

"...Heh." Mitsuki chuckled,

"What?"

"I think, I'm starting to see you as the Hokage one day."

"Oh? That's some high praise coming from you." Sarada said as she stood up, "But I will never become Hokage. Not without Boruto."

* * *

Katasuke watched silently as the meteor crushed Boruto. Boruto has managed to escape every attack that Katasuke had thrown at him so far. There was no doubt in his mind that Boruto would escape from this as well. And that missing doubt disturbed him. Why did he all but know that Boruto would overcome this? There was no other man that could rival him. He believed that to the core. So why was it that everything he has thrown at this small child been equaled? Why was it that even now he expected to be matched? And why was it that if that happened, Katasuke would be okay with that?

Boruto forced his body to move. The only thing preventing the meteor from collapsing on him were four rasengans, winding at full speed grinding away and staving it off.

"It's...the same principle." He said to himself, "Use...the rotations...to speed up your own."

Boruto took a deep breath and for an instant, he hesitated. Would his body even be able to handle it? Taking such high rotational speeds? As be begun to spin, he did his best to empty his mind of doubts.

"It'll just be like becoming the rasengan."

And for an instant, he felt natural energy enter his body.

"Eight Trigrams. Rotating Heaven!"

Boruto spun, unleashing as much chakra as he had left to shield him. His technique touched the edges of the rasengans, collectively spinning him faster and faster until he felt himself lift off the ground, no longer spinning of his own free will but being thrown around like a leaf in the wind. The centrifugal forces pulled at his arms and legs. At the farthest tips of his body, he could feel pain but his mind had retreated so far into itself that he couldn't sense anything.

"Heavenbound, Ascending Messenger!"


	53. Chapter 53: Victory and Conspiracy

Chapter 53: Victory and Conspiracy

* * *

Katasuke watched as he saw a sphere break out from atop the meteor. The meteor cracked and broke apart the chakra unraveled and Boruto appeared in the sky.

"...You're strong." Katasuke admitted, "You're strong enough to break anything that gets in your way...but you're not strong enough to win. You'd break every bone in your body to win every battle but you don't have the strength to grab victory in the end. But to bring me this far...is the greatest feat you can accomplish. Take it with you to the afterlife."

Katasuke turned around. Boruto turned his head as he saw another shadow eclipse him.

"Tengai Shinsei." Katasuke winced as he walked away, "This jutsu took months to reproduce and capture. It's sheer power overtaxes even my kotes for it's duration and afterward. With only one, you'd be left vulnerable as your kote recovers. With two you can fend them off until it recovers. But two Tengai Shinsei seals all hope."

Boruto turned around in the air as another meteor flew down towards him.

"Die. And watch as your village joins you soon."

"Chakra Shift: Base."

The rasengans on the ground broke apart and shifted towards Boruto as he gathered everything, every chakra remaining and pooling whatever natural energy was willing to support him into his fist. He stared down the meteor as it closed in on him. And as it was about to impact him, Boruto threw forth his fist.

"Fly. Chijo ni Kotozute Ten ni Tsuku!" (Earthly Message That Pierces the Heavens)

Katasuke stumbled as the earth suddenly stumbled as the earth shook. Turning around, his jaw dropped as the his second meteor cracked and broke apart in the sky. Stumbling back, Katasuke fell on the ground as the pieces of the second meteor crashed onto of the remains of the first. And as the last pieces of the second meteor fell, Boruto began to fall back to the earth with them. From the great height that he had been launched, his fall came quickly. Having used all his strength, Boruto couldn't lift a finger to save himself as he plummeted. The ground rushed closer and closer until his kote beeped.

* * *

Katasuke stared at the earth that their fight had transformed. The pieces of the second meteor were thinner than the pieces of the first meteor. Together, the fallen pieces resembled a giant earthly lotus flower. Numbly, he began to walk back, climbing into the veritable crater that his attack had created. And in the center of it all laid Boruto. Not moving a single inch, unable to even pick himself up.

"...This is it." Katasuke said, "I can end it all now. Rasenshuriken!"

His kote formed a shuiken of wind in his hands as he stepped forward towards the motionless Boruto. As he stepped forward, the chaff that Boruto had scattered ate away at his jutsu but not enough to hinder him as he stood above his body.

…

"...That wind jutsu." Katasuke said, "You didn't use it yourself. Your kote...your kote did it by itself. It saved you."

"..."

"...Did you...program it to do that?"

…

"I...worked on programming artificial intelligence." Boruto smiled faintly, "But that was never a part of my kote. Not even in full function."

"...My kote wouldn't do something like that."

"Would it?"

…

"This is over." Katasuke said as he raised his rasenshuiken.

"Yeah. It is."

"...Is that how you're going to die?"

"Heh."

Katasuke watched as Boruto pushed himself up once more. He only used one arm. His other arm, the one that struck the meteor, dangled there, beyond being simply broken.

"...Your first technique." Katasuke said as Boruto moved himself, "You drilled through the meteor itself but your second attack...you blasted your chakra through the core of the meteor and expanded a rasengan in the core itself, destroying it from the inside."

"Is that what I did?" Botuto smiled as he leaned against a rock, "Ah. This is much more comfortable."

"...Then let's end this." Katasuke said as he drew back his arm.

"...Let's."

…

"Rasenshuriken!"

Katasuke struck.

"Rasengan."

Katasuke doubled over, his attack falling short of hitting Boruto. As a rasengan dug into his stomach, pushing and then throwing him across the ground, meters away.

"So this...is what you meant by feeding." Katasuke coughed as he pushed himself up again, "This chaff...is not just a hindrance."

"..."

"Your chaff...soaked up every bit of chakra from our fight...and now each of them is full of chakra...that you can manipulate."

"..."

"..." Katasuke stepped forward again, pointing his kote at Boruto.

"Lightning Release: Voltaic Cumulus."

Lighting sparked out of every chaff as they electrocuted Katasuke. Katasuke fell to his knees as he gasped.

"...Whatever I do...you can respond instantly...and attack from any direction...before I can even make a move."

"..."

"...So why don't you finish me?" Katasuke growled as he stood up again.

"..."

"It doesn't matter...who is stronger...or who has been damaged the least...the only victors...are those who have the will to seize it!"

Katasuke roared as he ran forward, calling two rasenshurikens to his hands and charging towards Boruto.

"..." Boruto held up his hand as every single piece of chaff in the area used their chakra to become a field of rasengans.

"Rasengan Convergence."

And with a snap of his fingers, Boruto had every rasengan fly towards Katasuke, imploding and barraging Katasuke with a myriad of rasengans from every direction. Until finally, Katasuke collapsed.

* * *

"Boruto!"

Sarada, Mitsuki, Konohamaru and Sasuke all climbed into the crater to rush to Boruto's side. As they gathered around him, Mitsuki quickly knelt down to examine him.

"Your arm's beyond broken." Mitsuki said as he ripped off one of his sleeves and carefully moved Boruto's arm in position for a sling, "There's some major damage that will need some professional attention but for now, I can heal some of your minor wounds and replenish some of your chakra."

"Thanks...Mitsuki." Boruto smiled tiredly as Mitsuki began to heal him.

"You're welcome."

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

Boruto closed his eyes and leaned back, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Empty. As if a great burden has left me but nothing took it's place. In the end, I just feel like a part of me was lost."

"Yeah. That's revenge."

"...Revenge huh? Well, this was never for me. I'm sure..." Boruto held up his kote, "If this was alive...it'd be happy."

"..."

Sarada fidgeted behind Boruto, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Come on then." Konohamaru smiled as he gently coaxed Sarada, "Just say what you feel."

Sarada gulped and walked up, "Boruto?"

"Hm?"

"…" Sarada took a deep breath and gave Boruto her best smile, "Welcome back."

"..." Boruto returned her smile as he replied, "I'm back."

* * *

"Now then." Konohamaru sighed as he walked up to the defeated Katasuke, "What should we do with you?"

"Let me talk to him." Sasuke said as he walked up to Katasuke and pulled him up by the collar, "What were you planning?!"

Katasuke coughed and moaned instead of answering.

"That's right, you were sent here by the Hokage weren't you?" Konohamaru frowned, "What were you doing here?"

"After his exile, Naaruto kept a watch on his activities outside of Konoha. For a while, it seemed like all he would do was wander the wild lands until they realized that there were some suspicious activities from some of their own scientists within Konoha. Upon investigating they learned that there was a sect of people loyal to him. Naruto wasn't able to find anything specific despite observing whatever suspicious activities he could find inside Konoha and at the same time, the people tailing Katasuke suddenly disappeared, meaning that Katasuke disappeared. I was asked by Naruto to investigate when they finally had information on his whereabouts."

"Why you?" Konohamaru asked.

"There wasn't enough proof that the two incidents were related to send a proper team. What's more, the activities within Konoha were more concerning so sending out a team would compromise the watch within the city itself. As such, I was asked to preform the investigation on Katasuke as a man exiled from Konoha myself."

"I see."

"During my investigation, I fought with Katasuke and he managed to seal my Amaterasu into a scroll." Sasuke frowned, "Then I was captured and held within his lab."

"Did you see anything suspicious while you were there?"

"They kept me under drugs so I couldn't catch much." Sasuke scowled, "All I could really catch was a sea of white coats."

"There was a group of scientists?" Konohamaru blinked, "But if they were the same ones from Konoha, they would have been discovered."

"Not if they had kotes."

"Kotes? Of course, Shadow Clones."

"But when I arrived, there were no scientists."

Konohamaru and Sasuke turned as Boruto struggled to push himself up with his working arm, against Sarada and Mitsuki's concerns.

"The lab was empty." Boruto stated.

"Then where did his loyalists go?" Konohamaru mused.

"Hahahahahaha…hahahahahaha-"

"What?" Sasuke turned around as Katasuke began to laugh.

"This...this is my ultimate revenge."

"Revenge?" Sasuke frowned, "What are you planning?! Tell me!"

"It doesn't matter...what you do to me. It never mattered!"

Sasuke threw Katasuke on the ground, sending him tumbling across the ground until he was left laying face up.

"Ow ow ow." Katasuke winced, "He he...you'll regret that."

"What are you planning?" Sasuke scowled.

"The end...of Konoha..." Katasuke grinned manically, "The greatest...and most ironic end...and it's all because of you."

Katasuke pointed at Sasuke triumphantly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled, stepping forward only to be restrained by Konohamaru, "What do you mean?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Katasuke heaved a shuddering breath as he laid there, "Fine. I'll tell you. It doesn't matter anyway. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

"After my exile...I continued my work in secret. Recreating the strongest jutsus the world has ever seen and putting them into my kote. Making my kote even stronger than ever before. Even more perfect. But I had one new burning passion. To decimate Konoha. For the sin of rejecting my genius. Not just rejecting but punishing! I worked...on a magnificent ploy. A masterpiece of revenge! All I needed was to recreate...one technique...and while I was hard at work...the answer stumbled into my hands."

Katasuke turned his head to sneer at Sasuke.

"You showed up and gave me the Amaterasu I had been searching for."

"Why Amaterasu?" Sasuke scowled, "What do you plan on doing with it?!"

"Amaterasu...the Goddess of the Sun...her black flames...burn so hot that it eats other fires...it's thirst...cannot be quenched no matter what...that kind of weapon...would be the crowning weapon against Konoha!"

"..."

"...A bomb." Katasuke closed his eyes, "Or rather...a giant kote. Built under streets of Konoha itself. Set to run one jutsu at a great degree."

"Amaterasu." Boruto breathed.

"...The Land of Fire will be burned down with fire." Katasuke smiled, "Beautiful is it not?"

* * *

Sasuke kicked Katasuke in the head.

"We have to go." He scowled.

"Don't bother." Katasuke laughed, "We are at the farthest reaches of Konoha's territory! I set my lab here so I could escape without any problems. After I finished watching your home burn!"

"How long until this bomb is set to go off?" Sarada cried.

"How long? He he...I'd say in thirty minutes."

"Thirty?!" Konohamaru cried, "We can't possibly make it back to the village in time!"

"There has to be a way!" Sarada cried, "Can we not get even a message there in time?!"

"We don't even know where this bomb is located." Mitsuki bit his lip, "What can we do even if we did?"

"Destroy it! Evacuate the village, I don't know!"

"Calm down." Katasuke chuckled, "Come, sit down and watch with me as the fireworks begins. Sasuke...wasn't it your dream once to destroy Konoha?"

"..."

"He's right." Boruto said as stumbled up to Katasuke, "We have to calm down."

"But-"

"I have...I think...I have a way to save the village." Boruto stated, "But for now...let's get back to the lab."


	54. Chapter 54: Hello Dad

Chapter 54: Hello Dad

* * *

 **27 Minutes Until Konoha Burns**

* * *

"Summoning Jutsu! Aoda!"

Boruto and company braced themselves as Sasuke's summon quickly rose up, carrying them on his head, stopping to let them off at the lab's wall hole.

"Okay. We're here." Sarada said as she helped Boruto into the lab, "What's the plan?"

"For one, none of have a technique that can get us back to Konoha in time right?"

"Nope."

"None."

"Not in thirty minutes."

"Even with Aoda, it'll take about 50 minutes tops."

"This lab was not just a place for researching kotes, but a home base to relay between these researchers and the ones in Konoha. There has to be a way to at least contact Konoha. Find whatever you can. All we need is a way to send a message to Konoha."

"Alright." Konohamaru nodded, "Spread out and search the lab. We'll check in vocally every two minutes. Remember, time is short."

"Roger!" Sarada and Mitsuki saluted before running off.

"You think you can find something?" Katasuke smirked, "Please. There is nothing left in this lab to help anybody. Did you think we would just stay here after Konoha burns down? Without Konoha, this land just becomes a delicious target for other countries. Our plan was to leave once the fires died down. This lab has already been evacuated. The only things left is my stuff."

Sasuke kicked Katasuke in the jaw.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **23 Minutes Until Konoha Burns**

* * *

In two minutes everyone gathered together again.

"I couldn't find anything." Sarada winced, "There's some test tubes and other junk but nothing that can help."

"I checked the furthest rooms." Konohamaru added, "There was nothing left, not even food rations. They really were planning to evacuate."

"I managed to find a phone." Mitsuki said as he held up phone and it's reciever.

"A phone!" Sarada cried, "We can make calls with those!"

"Right!" Konohamaru grinned, "We can call Konoha with this!"

"Do you know any phone numbers though?" Boruto asked.

"..."

"…I mean, phones are still rather limited." Konohamaru shrugged, "Not a whole lot of people use them."

"Even if we can call, if we call somebody like Ichiraku Ramen with this information, nobody will believe it."

"So...what do you suggest?" Sarada asked.

"I found this." Boruto said, holding up a small case.

"What's that?" Sarada asked, taking a closer look at the case, "Scrolls?"

"Probably meant for kotes." Boruto nodded, "It was in a bag with a few clothes and food. Probably Katasuke's luggage."

"You went through my stuff?!" Katasuke cried.

"Hey." Boruto said, turning to him, "What jutsus are inscribed in these scrolls?"

"Pfft. You expect me to help you?" Katasuke sneered, "I'm not telling you anything."

Sasuke drew his sword and pressed it against Katasuke's throat.

"Not even if you kill me." Katasuke glared at Sasuke unflinchingly, "Even I have my pride."

Sasuke's hand twitched as he pressed the sword ever closer to Katasuke's throat but Boruto stopped him.

"Yeah, you always were prideful." Boruto said as he tossed around the case, "But since these jutsus weren't part of your kote's arsenal, I guess these are just pointless jutsus."

"..."

"Probably some low level techniques that even a genin can preform. That's all you can ever create anyway."

"How dare you!" Katasuke roared, "I recreated the power of the Six Paths!"

"Yeah but you're just a one-pony."

"A one-trick pony?! I'll have you know years of research went into those techniques! You think your kote can just replicate the Reaper Death Seal and Worldly Resurrection?!"

"Reaper Death Seal?" Sasuke frowned.

"Hmph." Katasuke looked down.

"So one of these is the Reaper Death Seal?" Boruto mused as he stared at the scrolls.

"Thinking of a plan?" Mitsuki asked.

"...Mitsuki, your dad still has the shinigami mask right?"

"You know about that?" Mitsuki blinked.

"Alright then." Boruto grinned, "This'll work."

"What will?" Sarada tilted her head in confusion.

"This." Boruto said as he opened the case, "We'll use the Reaper Death Seal."

"How?" Katasuke frowned.

"I'll use the Reaper Death Seal." Boruto said.

"You'll what?!" Sarada cried.

"I'll seal myself with Katasuke." Boruto said, glaring at Katasuke form the corner of his eye, "Mitsuki will then have his father use the mask to release me from the death seal and revive me using Worldly Resurrection. That way, I can be at Konoha in mere minutes."

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"No way."

"That's stupid."

"What? Why?" Boruto frowned.

"I'm not letting you essentially die." Sarada crossed her arms sternly.

"How is Mitsuki supposed to contact his father anyway?" Konohamaru asked.

"...Call him?"

"We don't have a phone." Mitsuki sighed, "Come on now Boruto, you know what you have to do."

Boruto looked down as Mitsuki pushed the phone into his arms.

"The Hokage has a phone number specifically for emergencies." Mitsuki said, "You were taught it when you were young right?"

"..."

"...Boruto, it's time to talk to your father."

* * *

 **20 Minutes Until Konoha Burns**

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened as his phone suddenly began to ring.

"Hello?" Naruto said as he picked it up."

…

"Hey...dad."

Naruto suddenly stood up, startling Shikamaru.

"Something wr-"

"Boruto?!"

"Boruto?"

Naruto stood there, unsure of what to say. Immediately, Naruto wanted to ask how his son was doing but the line caught in his throat. No matter how much he wanted to say something, nothing would come on.

"Listen, Hokage." Boruto suddenly said, "Konoha is in danger."

"Danger?" Naruto frowned.

"There's bomb. Well, really it's a giant kote. It's set to unleash Amaterasu from within Konoha itself and burn the village into the ground."

"Amaterasu?!" Naruto cried, "So...that's the reason behind Sasuke's disappearance?"

"Yeah. It was all calculated by Katasuke."

Behind the line, Naruto heard somebody get hit and a cry of pain that sounded exactly like Katasuke.

"...I see. We'll send people out to search for the bomb."

"There's no time." Boruto said, "It's set to explode in less than 20 minutes."

"Less than 20 minutes?" Naruto bit his lip but glanced towards Shikamaru who nodded and left the room to begin preparations for evacuation.

"We'll evacuate the village but I don't know how many we can get to safety in time." Naruto took a deep breath, "Do you know where the bomb is?"

"No. But I have a way to save the village."

* * *

"How far away are we?" Mitsuki asked.

"Still 40 minutes away from Konoha." Sasuke scowled, "Aoda's going as fast as he can."

"How's it going, Boruto?" Sarada asked nervously.

"Don't ask me." Boruto said as he sat there nervously, "It's all up to dad now."

* * *

 **15 Minutes Until Konoha Burns**

* * *

"Hinata!"

"Naruto?!" Hinata cried as her husband suddenly burst into their home, "What's going on?"

"Get Himawari. Get out of the village."

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I'll explain later." Naruto said as he pushed past his wife and up the stairs, "There isn't enough time, hurry!"

Naruto burst open the door to Boruto's room. He hadn't seen his room in years but everything was all neat and tidy. Which felt so wrong. Boruto was never the type to clean his room. Just like Naruto was. Was this tidiness a result of his...departure? Or was he...prepared to never return? For a moment longer, Naruto wanted to stand there and left the nostalgia wash over him but he pushed it all aside as he rushed into the room.

 _"_ _Look under my bed for a scroll."_

"This is it?" Naruto said as he held the scroll in his hands.

 _"_ _Open it and preform the summon."_

Naruto was already a step ahead as he quickly unfurled the scroll and looked at the seal inscribed within the scroll. Placing his hand on it, he used his chakra to summon what was on the other side. And to his shock, he found...a doll? No it was made of metal though it had the appearance of skin in places. It had it's own face, it's own hair. It was steps away from being completed.

"Place your hand on its chest and use all five different elemental transformations."

Naruto placed his hand over the robot's chest and sent a bit of chakra of five different types into the machine. The chest beeped and popped open, revealing a deep and wide crevice. The crevice had ridges that ran the length of the hole, spiraling together into the center.

"What is this?" Naruto blinked, "What have you been working on, Boruto? ...But this..."

Naruto smiled as he held up his hand and formed a rasengan, "Even I know what to do."

* * *

 **10 Minutes Until Konoha Burns**

* * *

Mina pulled her ramen cart along as people ran past her, moving away from the town square and towards the village exit.

"What's going on?" She frowned.

"You there!"

Mina jumped as Shikadai landed in front of her, "Evacuate the village! There's been the a bomb threat."

"A bomb threat?" Mina blinked, "But why the entire village?"

"We don't know where the bomb is."

"But surely we don't need to evacuate to outside the village?"

"There's no time for this!"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Mina cried as she quickly turned around.

"Leave the ramen cart and run!"

"B-But this cart is-"

"Leave it to me, Shikadai!"

Mina yelped as he cart was suddenly picked up from around her. Chocho grinned as she held the cart up with one giant hand and gave the two of them a thumbs up.

"I'll carry this for you miss so just run!"

"T-Thank you!"

"Thanks, Chocho!" Shikadai called as the two ran off.

"Shikadai!"

"Dad!"

"How's the evacuation?" Shikamaru asked as he landed nearby.

"The square's mostly empty so we have this area secured." Shikadai nodded, "But the area around the square still has plenty of people struggling to leave their homes in time."

"I've been trying to deal with the stubborn ones but it's almost pointless." Shikamaru bit his lip, "At least we have enough able bodies to help evacuate the elderly."

"What's next?" Shikadai asked, "We have so much left to do!"

"We evacuate."

"What?"

"There's less than ten minutes until the bomb goes off." Shikamaru said, "If we can't save anybody else we can at least save ourselves."

"We can't do that!" Shikadai cried, "There's still many innocent people at risk! Not to mention the incarcerated! We should be trying to move them until the last minute and save as many lives as possible!"

"...You're right." Shikamaru grinned as he patted his son on the head, "You can get quite serious when you want to."

"What's that mean?" Shikadai frowned, "No, nevermind that, what's our next move?"

"I'll have some volunteers move the prisoners to a secure location." Shikamaru said, "We can't force anybody to risk their lives for us so our taskforce will be smaller. I'll work on moving the people around the square."

"What about me?" Shikadai asked.

"You evacuate."

"What?!"

"Go keep your mom safe." Shikamaru said as he turned around.

"But I can't leave you alone!"

"Can you leave your mom alone then?"

"..."

"..."

"...I'll...I'll help evacuate the people around the village edges." Shikadai said, "I better see you there eventually, dad!"

"...What a kid." Shikamaru smiled.

* * *

 **0 Minutes Until Konoha Burns**

* * *

Shikamaru and Shikadai fell to the ground as an explosion destroyed the enter of the town square and out from under the ground spewed black fire.

"Wh-What's that?!" Shikadai cried.

"Amaterasu!" Shikamaru gritted his teeth, "We've run out of time already?!"

"T-That fire's spreading!" Shikadai said as the fire began to climb out of the hole.

"Get away from there!" Shikamaru cried as he grabbed his son and jumped onto the wall of a building, running up the side until they were safely on the roof. And from the roof, Shikamaru felt his stomach turn. For besides the fire in front of them, he could see four more towers of flames, each at the corners of the village.

"There were more than one bomb?" Shikamaru growled, "No, if there were five bombs surely we would have found one. The bomb was underground so...so long as they made a path, Amaterasu could be directed from the epicenter underground to the other locations."

"That means..." Shikadai shuddered, "The people closest to the center are in the most danger! We need to move!"

"Right!" Shikamaru cried, "But make sure you're safe! The Hokage...Naruto will definitely be able to do something about all this!"

* * *

Naruto gasped as he knelt over Boruto's machine. He had tried over and over again but the machine didn't seem to to be working. Outside he could already hear his village starting to burn. Did Boruto make a mistake in building it? Was it not even functional? No. His son told him to activate this. Even if he left, all he could do was save more people but not the village. If Boruto says he can save the village...then he will believe in him.

"So...wake up already!" Naruto roared as he formed a rasenshuriken.


	55. Chapter 55: A New Storm

Chapter 55: A New Storm

* * *

Naruto jumped back as the machine suddenly began to activate. The blades of the rasenshuriken began to fold in over the rasengan and began to rotate. Chakra began to flow down pipes leading to further parts of the machine as it began to wake up. Plates closed over the rasengan and the chest plates began to close. A soft humming began as light came to the machine's eyes. The noise began to grow silent as the machine picked itself up from the ground.

"You...are..." The machine spoke as it stared at Naruto.

"I-I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gulped, "I am the Hokage of Konoha."

"I see." The machine nodded, "That information is consistent with expectations."

"Expectations?" Naruto frowned.

"I see my creator isn't around. Although you are my creator's father. So that would make you...my grandfather?"

"G-G-Grandfather?" Naruto laughed nervously, "I'm not old enough to be a grandfath-wait a minute! This isn't the time!"

"Oh?"

"The village is in trouble right now!" Naruto explained hastily, "Your creator, Boruto said you could help!"

"I see." The machine said as it stood up, "Explain the situation for me."

"It'll be better to see for yourself."

* * *

"Black fire?" The machine frowned as it stood on the roof of the Uzumaki house, "Amaterasu?"

"You know about it?" Naruto blinked, "It can't be put out by normal means. If this fire continues the village will be nothing but ash."

"So my task is to remove the fire." The machine mused, "That's a daunting task to be woken up to."

"Can you do it?" Naruto gulped.

"In theory."

"In theory?!"

"I can explain on the way." The machine said as it leaped off the roof and began moving towards the center pillar of fire.

* * *

"Shikadai!"

"I'm fine!" Shikadai gasped as he ran away, "Everybody, don't stop running now!"

"We can't stop even if we wanted to!" The people cried with tears in their eyes as they followed Shikadai.

"No matter what happens, it's all your fault anyway." Shikamaru smirked as he ran behind the group, pushing them forward.

"Please release your Shadow Imitation Technique! We can run on our own!"

"No can do." Shikamaru replied, "If you slow down or trip even once, you're going to be consumed by that fire there."

"But we can't run as fast as you!"

"Think of it as a good workout." Shikamaru sighed, "Shikadai! Don't slip up on your technique!"

"I got it!" Shikadai called.

"Good." Shikamaru muttered as he looked over his shoulder. The fire of Amaterasu was already almost licking his heels, "If I get caught then you're going to be the one pulling these laggards to safety."

"Rasengan!"

Shikamaru stumbled as someone suddenly landed behind him and cracked the street, destroying the road as it's pieces fell into the sewer below, cutting the flames off from the others.

* * *

"We...we're safe?" The civilians gasped as they finally were allowed to catch their breath.

"Not yet." Shikamaru said as he recovered, "Once the flames start eating the buildings we'll be back to square one."

"That was close." Naruto said, "Good work on carry these people to safety."

"We're not out of the flames yet. Literally." Shikamaru smiled, "But you found a way out right?"

"Well...theoretically."

"Theoretically?"

Naruto turned to look at Boruto's machine who was standing at the edge of the hole and staring out towards the fire on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Analyzing the composition." The machine replied.

"Analyzing the composition?" Shikamaru frowned as he stood up, "What do you mean? Isn't it just made out of fire?"

"All techniques are formed from the user's own chakra. As such, the techniques are made from chakra. Just transformed. Reverse those transformation and the techniques becomes chakra again."

"Reverse the transformation?" Shikamaru frowned, "You mean the shape and nature transformation? But people can't do that. Not even the technique's user can do that. Usually."

"But my creator's kotes were made to manipulate chakra. Without chakra of their own his kotes were made specifically to manipulate chakra no matter whose chakra is used as the base. It's a more complex concept than that but that's the gist of it."

"Your creator?" Shikamaru blinked.

"This is Boruto's creation." Naruto explained.

"Boruto created a robot?!" Shikamaru cried.

"Specifically I'm an autonomous doll fitted with highly advanced kote technology and programs." The machine replied, "There are many techniques that regular kotes cannot preform that are in my storage. The applicability of those techniques are still experimental though. There. Done."

"Huh?"

The machine's body began to shift as thin plates over its body began to shift, revealing a secondary skin below. Plates on the back began to shift as well, even revealing small spines poking out. Then it leaped across the hole and into the flames on the other side.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Naruto cried.

"Running Deformation."

Naruto and Shikamaru watched as the machine stood there. Amaterasu quickly latched onto the machine but the machine didn't react.

"Do...you think it feels pain?" Shikamaru whispered.

"How would I know?" Naruto frowned.

"I can." The machine replied, startling the two of them, "But the program seems to be working."

"It's working?!"

To Naruto and Shikamaru's shock, the flames over the machine began to shrink and disappear. Even the flames around the machine began to shrink.

"This is quite slow however." The machine mused, "Redirecting."

"Eh?"

The machine held out both of his arms. One of them began to absorb fire faster while the other one seemed much slower.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru blinked.

"Running multiple applications of the Deformation program in one arm while directing what's left to defragment the base program and begin improving the program's functionality."

"He...can do that?" Naruto whispered.

"About the same as cooking while reading a cookbook."

"...I have a question." Shikamaru said, "What's your reason for helping us?"

"...Is it strange to want to save your hometown?"

As fire began to disappear around him, the machine moved forward, consuming more and more flames as it began to move forward into the city. Shikamaru and Naruto stared at each other for a moment.

"Shikadai, lead the civilians to safety." Shikamaru said.

"Huh? But-"

"We'll back-up the machine." Naruto added, "Well, not like we can do much to help."

"...Alright." Shikadai sighed. "Let's get going."

* * *

"What's that?"

Boruto looked up as Aoda continued racing across the country. In the sky there was a veil of blue light, shimmering and dissipating.

"...I see. I suppose the absorption would not be necessary." Boruto mused.

"What do you mean?" Sarada asked.

"Those lights are dissipated chakra." Boruto replied, "Just as I thought, deformation would be effective against Amaterasu."

"Defor-WHAT?!" Katasuke cried, "What do you mean?!"

"Deformation." Boruto repeated, "Techniques have a shape and nature transformation. Deformation undoes that, returning techniques into chakra."

"What?! I've never heard of this!" Katasuke scowled.

"It's an extension of chakra shifting." Boruto explained, "Well, I can undo shape but I still can't undo nature."

"You're undoing my Amaterasu?!" Katasuke howled.

"I'm not doing it." Boruto said, "My...no, the kote is."

"How...how dare you!"

"Yes, yes, quiet now." Konohamaru said, gagging Katasuke with a cloth.

"We're almost there." Sasuke reported atop Aoda's head, "You can see Konoha in the distance."

* * *

"Sasuke?!"

"Sakura. You're safe?" Sasuke said as he dismounted from Aoda.

"Yeah. Sarada! You're safe as well right?!"

"Of course I am!" Sarada cried as she embraced her mom, "I'm glad you're safe too!"

Boruto walked past the crowd outside Konoha's gates as he made his way in.

"You don't want to look for your family?" Mitsuki asked as he followed Boruto inside.

"...Dad would definitely have saved them." Boruto replied, "What about you? What about your dad?"

"Even if my dad died, he wouldn't be dead." Mitsuki laughed.

"..."

"Ah! Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Sarada, Mitsuki and Boruto made their way towards the center of their town. The further in they moved, the more damaged the town became with scorch marks littering the ground and buildings.

"How horrible." Sarada said, her voice trembling with rage.

"Yeah." Mitsuki said, "Katasuke's really done it this time."

"...Don't look at the damage." Boruto said, "Look at what's left. What can be rebuilt. Now that the town is safe."

"...Then why do you look so grim?" Mitsuki asked.

"..."

As the two entered the town's square, they spotted three figures standing over a chasm in the ground.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"I don't drink."

"Naruto!" Sarada called out.

Naruto, Shikamaru and the machine all turned around. For a moment the six of them stood there, staring at each other until the machine walked up to Boruto.

"It's good to see that you're safe, creator."

"More or less." Boruto said, touching his sling, "More importantly, it's good to see you operational."

"..."

"...You don't look glad."

"..."

"Boruto?" Sarada said, turning to look at him.

"Boruto." Shikamaru said as he and Naruto joined them, "There's a lot of questions I want to ask you...but I suppose a report is in order first. The Amaterasu have all been dispersed due to...err...your kote's work. Congratulations are in order. Right?"

Naruto jolted as Shikamaru elbowed him in the ribs, "Huh?! Oh uh...yeah...you accomplished something that nobody else here could have. Con...gradulations."

"...I didn't do anything." Boruto replied.

The son and father both looked down as they struggled to find the words to say anything with the on-lookers all watching in worry. Finally Boruto took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I...I have a lot to apologize for. And...for each of those things I am...genuinely sorry."

"..."

Naruto smiled and took a shorter breath as he replied, "Me too. A lot happened on that day...a lot that I let happen...and a lot that I wished I could do...for both you and me. But what did happen was not something that I wanted to happen. N-Not that what you did was wrong. I-I mean it is-or rather, it was but what I did was out of line. O-Or rather it was overboard and-"

"Okay, bad idea." Shikamaru sighed, slapping Boruto in the back, "Just say what you want to say."

"...Sorry. I was your father and yet...I couldn't save you."

"..."

"Truthfully, I wanted to do this much sooner." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket, "But after everything that happened...well I just...want to give this back to you."

Boruto's eyes widened as Naruto held out a ninja headband. His ninja headband.

"If you would like to come back." Naruto smiled, "I would be proud to have you as one of Konoha's ninjas."

Boruto gazed hungrily at his old headband. There was no hiding how much that simple object meant to him but at the same time…

"I-Isn't it great?!" Sarada said loudly, "We'd be able to go on missions together again! You can help others again! You can stop studying and staying locked away in your room."

"Sarada." Mitsuki frowned.

"N-Not that any of that is bad, mind you!" Sarada quickly corrected herself.

"You're just as bad as Naruto." Mitsuki sighed.

"...Heh."

"Hm?" Everyone turned as Boruto let out a small laugh.

"A long time ago...I would have done anything to have this back." Boruto said as he closed his eyes, "...But after everything that has happened...I'm tired."

Boruto reached out and took the headband from Naruto.

"Of this...and of this."

Boruto lifted his arm and looked at his kote.

"I'm exhausted." Boruto said, "For a short while...I want to just...stop. Stop remembering that day...and stop pretending to be a scientist."

"Boruto?"

"...But if I can make one request." Boruto turned to his robot and held out his ninja headband, "I'd be honored if you'll let him take my place as a ninja of Konoha."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"...Are you sure?" The machine asked.

"...Like I said, I'm tired."

"Who-wai-Wait!" Sarada cried, "Why?! You worked...so hard."

"Like I said." Boruto repeated, "I'm tired."

"You...want to quit?" Mitsuki asked, "Both as a ninja and as a scientist?!"

"Yeah."

"A-Are you sure you don't want to think about this?" Shikamaru asked hastily, "Maybe wait a few days? See what you want to do later?"

"...I've thought about it a lot. There hasn't been a single day that passed that I didn't think about what I'd do." Boruto said, "...I...don't regret what I chose to do. I genuinely wanted the kote to be something that helps people. But as I worked, as I poured everything that I had into that goal...nothing changed."

"..."

"No matter what I did. No matter what I changed or how I changed it...people didn't seem willing to accept it. I thought long and hard about what I was doing wrong...until I realized...the reason why nobody would accept it... is probably because of me. Because it was me, the disgraced son of the Hokage. The one who cheated in the chunnin exam with a kote. It was because of me that nobody accepted kotes."

"Boruto..."

"...So I thought...the only way for kotes to be accepted again...would be to distance themselves away from me. I...was the one dragging kotes down. That's why I created you."

Boruto looked at his robot.

"I wanted to create a kote that could be it's own person. So that this technology is not 'something that belongs to me' but something that can go forth and prove for itself that it has a place in this world."

"..."

"To that extent...I would be happy if you two would welcome him to Team 7."

The machine stared at Boruto.

"Sorry. In the end I failed you." Boruto smiled sadly.

"Failed?" Shikamaru said, "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't activate him." Boruto explained, "In order to activate him, I needed an immense amount of chakra to form what could be described as his heart. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't do it."

"..."

"As expected of the Hokage." Boruto said, "You did what I could not."

Naruto looked away.

"My programming is not optimized." The machine said, "And there are a few maintenance ticks I would like fixed. You can shut me down and-"

"Those things can be fixed without shutting you down." Boruto replied, "You're not unwanted in this world. You just need to find your place in it."

"..."

The machine reached out...and took the headband from Boruto.

"..."

"..."

"...Alright then!" Sarada cried, wrapping an arm around the robot's neck, "You'll be working with us from now on right?! What's your name?"

"...I...don't have one."

"Wait. Seriously?" Sarada turned to Boruto.

"He can pick his own name." Boruto frowned.

"My selective parameters are not refined enough to pick one out." The machine replied.

"He's going to need a name in the meantime." Sarada hinted.

"Alright, alright." Boruto sighed, "I was thinking...if I could...I'd name you Ata-Arashi."

"Ata-Arashi?"

"It's a portmanteau of Atarashi (New) and Arashi (Storm)."

"...That's a horrible name." Sarada frowned.

"What?"

"That's a name of an appliance, that's for sure." Mitsuki nodded.

"Oh come on."

"So we'll just call you Arashi. Sound good?" Sarada grinned.

"Yeah." Arashi smiled, "That's sounds good."

"Is this fine?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"...Yeah." Naruto smiled, "It's weird. I've never been more disappointed...but I've also never been more proud."

Shikamaru smiled and patted Naruto on the back, "Being a father is a job like nothing else."

* * *

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Sarada waved as Konohamaru and Sasuke walked towards them with Katasuke in tow.

"There you guys are." Konohamaru grinned, "Who's this guy?"

"Long story." Mitsuki sighed.

"Naruto." Sasuke nodded stiffly.

"Yo." Naruto grinned, "I heard you got kidnapped."

"I was careless." Sasuke scowled, "That's all."

Katasuke cried out in muffled protest.

"Oh yeah." Konohamaru said as he pushed Katasuke in front of Naruto, "What do we do about this scum?"

"I already exiled you." Naruto sighed as he crossed his eyes, "But this is an act of terrorism. Maybe I'll have you put on death penalty."

Katasuke growled stubbornly over his gag as he glared at Naruto.

"Now now." Boruto interrupted, "Katasuke would die with a single regret if you executed him."

"Then what's your plan?" Naruto asked.

"Heh." Boruto smiled deviously as he turned to look at Katasuke, "...Hey Sarada."

"Yeah?"

"You still want to be the Hokage?"

"You bet."

"Then I'll support you."

"You'll what?" Sarada said blankly.

"I'll support you." Boruto smiled, "I'll be whatever you need to become Hokage. Aside from being a ninja. I'm sure there are somethings that you can't do without help from someone that's not a ninja."

"..."

"Umm..."

"T-Th-Thab means so mucb to me!" Sarada sobbed as she hugged Boruto, "Thangh you!"

"H-Hey now." Boruto said as he patted Sarada on the back, "I didn't think you'd be that happy."

"Hmm..." Mitsuki watched with blank expression on his face.

"Sorry, Mitsuki." Boruto smiled, "I can't be the Hokage you want me to become."

"That's fine." Mitsuki smiled, "I'm sure Sarada will become a great Hokage with your support. So I'll help you both."

"Thanks."

"Okay!" Sarada cried as she wiped away her tears, "My first order as your new boss!"

"Boss?"

"Make me a kote!" Sarada grinned, "I want you to make me the biggest and best kote you'll ever make!"

"...Well I already have someone I need to give a kote to." Boruto chuckled, "So one more wouldn't be that much of a change."

"I want one too." Mitsuki added.

"Eh?"

"I'm interested in getting one too." Konohamaru said.

"Eh?!"

"Do you think I can have one?" Arashi asked.

"You're already a kote!"

"It's okay if you want one too." Shikamaru chuckled as he poked the silently struggling Naruto.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Boruto sighed, "I'll make a kote for each of you. Custom order. Just don't expect it right away."

"Yay!"

"Right then." Boruto sighed, "We have a lot of work to do now, Katasuke."

"Huh?" Everyone turned as Boruto ripped off the gag from Katasuke.

"What did you say?" Katasuke said.

"We have a lot of work to do." Boruto repeat with the most ominous smile, "Your punishment for your actions is to serve as my assistant."

"You...want me to serve as your assistant?" Katasuke repeated.

"Yep. Because if I'm going to be continuing to develop kotes, I'm going to need some genius level help, I'll need some genius level help."

"We...Well..."

"Well, the kotes will be published under my name from now on." Boruto added, "So if people begin to associate kotes with my name that'll be fine."

"Absolutely not!" Katasuke roared, "The kotes are mine!"

"Then you better work hard to make kotes for me, my little assistant."

"I'll make a kote so strong that it'll blow you into obscurity!"

"Bring it. My kotes won't lose to yours."

As Katasuke barked obscenities, Boruto turned to his father, "I assume this arrangement will be suitable punishment, dad?"

"...It's unorthodox but if that's what you want then I'll oblige." Naruto smiled, "I admit, his genius is one we could use. Besides, he seems to be suffering from the idea alone."

"I'll kill you in your sleep!" Katasuke snapped.

"You can try." Boruto sneered.

"I'll put my name on every kote I make!"

"Go ahead. It won't outsell my kotes."

"I'll go eat at Umaimaki Ramen!"

"Don't you dare! Ichiraku's is the best!"

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Thank you for reading The Boruto That Fell From the Sky**_

* * *

 _It's been a long journey but its finally come to an end. It may seem like an odd stopping point but I heard most people don't like adding original characters to the main cast so I figured I'll stop here with the implication rather than the implementation. It was a long and out of character for Boruto but I hope you understood every change and development that I wrote for the unpopular little ninja. There are some miscellaneous details I could add but I think there's been enough exposition. I said this story's end is due in part with Arashi's addition but in truth; This story began with a grand vision of what could have been and after imagining every arc in this fanfic, it always ended here. Here is where I feel like I exhausted every idea I had for this series and anymore would just slowly begin to feel disingenuous. This series was built on the most questionable basis ever. Starring what feels like the most disliked character in all of Naruto history, revolving around one of the most interesting but misused aspect that was left to be forgotten. So if by any miracle, you've not only stuck around to the end but enjoyed it, I thank you from the bottom of my heart._


End file.
